My World
by Nina bluesky
Summary: If you had the power to undo, change one thing in your life, what would it be? Will you be able to don't make the same mistakes? Some things are meant to be... even if we need to play with destiny to make them happen. A new super friend reveals a catastrophic future to Supergirl and, that waking call changes everything, even the past. [Kara and Lena, supercorp] (Clexa) (multi univ)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my 1st supercorp fic, I do not own any right of Supergirl or the DC universe, this is just for fun and, because some of my followers ask me to do a supercorp work. Hope you enjoy it too. The beginning of this story will be during season 4, and, the last scene will be like season 2 episode 4. Everything in bold italics will be the thoughts of the characters, what is in their mind. Let me know what you think about this, thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review. Have a great day!**

* * *

 _(At Catco)_

Nia. - "Kara, do you have a moment?"

Kara nods. - "Yeah, sure…"

Both girls go to the terrace and, once they are alone, Nia reveals something…

Nia. - "I know you are Supergirl… "

Kara. - "What?!"

Knowing Kara's secret is not the only revelation of Nia…

Nia. - "I know you are Supergirl because I… I can see the future…"

Kara. - "What ?!"

It looks like Kara can't formulate a complete sentence and, this doesn't make it easier for Nia, but, there is no time to waste so, Nia continues talking…

Nia. - "I don't know if it's a gift or a curse, but, I have seen the future, that's why I know you are Supergirl. Before coming here, I knew, I know that one day, you would be my mentor, and I'm not talking just about being a reporter…"

Kara. - "What do you mean?"

Nia. - "You will help me to use my power to help people and, with your help, I will become: 'Dreamer'... "

Kara looks very confused with everything that she's hearing and, she gets more conflicted when Nia warns her about the end of the world. Kara shakes her, she does not want to believe that the world… Her world will end, very, very soon…

Kara. - "I know that everything looks very bad, and, you might be scared but…"

Nia. - "Kara ! I'm serious! This hate will rise in a scale you can't imagine, it will poison the heart of more than a half of the world and, it will destroy us…" (deep breath) "A very advanced technology will be in the wrong hands, and that will be the end of the world as we know it…"

Kara shakes her head, she refuses to believe it…

Nia. - "You don't believe me…" (she approaches and, putting her hands around Kara's face, she says) "Let me show you…"

 _ ***** Kara's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **We do our very best, but it's never good enough… being good is not enough, no matter how hard I try to protect others, it doesn't make a damn bit of difference, because when bad things come, they come out of the last place you ever thought…**_

Lena was working late in her office when someone lands on her balcony. The brunette doesn't bother on looking at the girl of steel, she is still angry with the hero…

Lena. - "Just because I helped to keep you alive and, clear the atmosphere from kriptonite, it doesn't mean you can come to my office whenever you want. We are not friends…" (she raises her head and, says) "You're not welcome in my office, you… "(she frowns) "You are crying…"

Lena wanted to act cold and distant with our dear hero, but, how, how can she act cold and distant when the hero looks like that... so broken, so sad...

Supergirl cries. - "Why?! Why Lena…?!"

Lena. - "What are you accusing me now?!"

Supergirl. - "You are experimenting with the material of my planet, after Reign you kept working with those elements we used to vanquish her… Why?!"

Lena avoids eye-contact and, replies. - "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Supergirl. - "Don't lie to me!"

Lena. - "You can't ask me to be honest with you when you say just lies to me!"

Spuergirl. - "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Lena says with a bitter voice. - "Really...?! I'm the smartest woman in the world, do you really believe that I wouldn't notice that Kara Danvers & Supergirl are the same person?"

Supergirl drops her jaw open, she can't believe that Lena has known her secret identity for a long time...

Lena says with pain in her voice. - "I hoped that one day you would tell me, but, I guess that will never happen..." (Sad chuckle and tears) "How stupid I was to believe that a super & a Luthor could be something else than enemies..."

Kara stays in silence, she's constantly lying to her and, till this moment, she realizes the impact of her actions…

Kara mumbles. - "They stole your research…"

Lena. - "What ?! That is impossible…" (she looks at her laptop and, at the video cameras of her secret lab and, says) "That is…" (she gasps in shock when she realizes that the lab is empty) "No… Who…?!"

Supergirl. - "Mercy…"

Lena. - "I was so distracted in the DEO, working with brainy, trying to clean the atmosphere. GOD! She knew I would be distracted…" (she types on her laptop and says) "I can track them down, I…"

Kara says with a defeated voice. - "It's too late, there's nothing to do…"

Lena. - "What do you mean?!"

The CEO gets angry with the defeated attitude of the hero…

Lena. - "You are supposed to be our ray of sun! You're supposed to always bring us hope! How can you say that?!"

Both girls look at each other, they look into their eyes, into their hearts and, for the 1st time, both realize how deeply their feelings are for each other...

Kara says with a wrenching voice and, tears rolling over her cheeks. - "I saw the future. You've no idea how it feels to see the planet you love being destroyed... it was like losing Kripton all over again, but, this time, hurting me thousand times more... and, do you know why?"

Lena gulps

Kara sadly says. - "Because, I might be an alien, but, this is my home, all the people in this world, my family: Alex, Eliza, Clark... all the people I care about are going to die and, I can't stop it... and, the worse part, the part that literally breaks my heart is you..." (sad chuckle) "I didn't see that coming... for someone who has X-ray vision, I realize that I've been very blind..."

Lena frowns. - "What do you mean...?"

There's a moment of silence, the blonde breathing deeply, not sure if she should reveal what she just realized, but, there's no time... no time to waste...

Kara. - "Seeing you dying, it has been the worst part of all..."

Lena swallows hard...

Kara cries. - "You meant so much to me, I didn't know till now, till..."

Lena mumbles. - "Till is too late to do something about it..."

They look in their eyes with an intense gaze. Looking at those emerald green eyes, Kara confirms that she cares deeply for Lena, so deeply that she refuses to let her die...

Kara closes her fists and, says. - "NO!"

Lena frowns. - "No, what?"

Kara prepares to leave and, says. - "No, you'll not die! I will not let you die!"

Lena. - "But, you said that there was nothing to do?"

The hero is floating now, Lena put her hands over the rail-hand of her balcony and, looking at the hero, she wildly opens her eyes when she hears...

Kara. - "I can't lose my world... I can't lose you..."

Lena mumbles while she sees the blonde hero, flying away. - "Kara..."

 _ ***** Kara's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **Life is about trusting your feelings and taking chances. Finding happiness is not easy and, realizing everything you ever wanted has been always in front of your eyes, it really changes your world... your future... and, in my case, even, my past...**_

 _(In Flash's universe)_

Flash. - "This is wrong, Kara, please, don't do it..."

Kara. - "You have done it before..."

Flash. - "Yeah, but..."

Kara. - "No buts. I can't lose my world, Barry..." (She says with tears) "I can't lose Lena..."

Flash sighs. - "Kara..."

Kara. - "It took me so long to realize that she gives me the kind of feelings people write novels about... and, I will do whatever I need to don't lose that..."

Flash. - "You shouldn't alter the past, the present and, the future..."

Kara. - "I just need to change one thing... just one thing..."

Flash sighs deeply, he knows that no matter what he says, there's no way to change Kara's mind about doing this...

Kara. - "So, can you help me...?"

Flash takes a deep breath, he nods...

Kara smiles. - "Thank you..."

Flash gets ready to run and, says. - "Are you ready? Do you know where do you need to go?"

Kara gets ready to run at his side and, says. - "I know exactly at what moment I need to go back and, what I need to do..."

 ** _*** Kara's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _If you had the power to undo, change one thing in your life, what would it be?_**

Lena was in her office at night, she was writing something when the doors of her office wildly open, she looks up and, a tiny smile appears on her lips when she sees the blonde woman who's walking in without being announced while Lena's assistants is walking after the blonde, saying...

Assistant. - "Excuse me, you can't go in there!" (She looks at her boss Lena and, says) "I swear that I just blinked and, she got right past me..."

Kara. - "Lena, I'm sorry, this is my fault... everything has been my fault, but, I'll make it right..."

Lena stands up, she frowns, she has no idea of what Kara means...

Assistant. - "She's so fast..."

Kara. - "I just need to talk to you..."

Lena nods, she gives the instructions to her assistant that Kara can be shown in right away all the time. Kara smiles when she hears that. The assistant leaves them alone and, Lena sits on her desk and, says...

Lena. - "So, how I can help..."

Kara waves her hands and, plays with her glasses, she knows what she came to do, she's just not feeling ready for it...

Lena raises an eyebrow. - "Miss. Danvers...?"

Kara. - "Kara... don't you remember you told me to call you Lena...?"

Lena chuckles and, nods. - "Right... Kara... do you wanna sit and, tell me why you are at my office at this hour?"

Kara says with a nervous voice. - "I prefer to stay up, if that's ok with you..."

Lena. - "Ok..." (She sees the girl very nervous and, says) "Something wrong?"

The blonde starts a stemming speech, the brunette CEO is amused with the non-stop and non-sense of Kara's speech, but, she needs to stop this or, she's sure that the blonde needed to stop to breath...

Lena. - "Kara, please, breath..."

Kara chuckles. - "Oh... yeah... I was talking and, I forgot to breath too..."

Lena chuckles and, Kara smiles, hearing Lena's chuckles, it makes her so damn happy...

Kara smiles. - "I love that..."

Lena. - "What?"

Kara. - "Your chuckles..." (She smiles with blush on her cheeks) "Your laugh, your eyes, your accent when you talk, the way you dress, so elegant..."

The blonde continues saying a big list of all the things she loves from Lena and, the brunette stays speechless, blushing a lot...

Lena. - "How do you know so much about me? How do...?"

Kara walks around the desk, standing beside the CEO of L-corp, she grabs Lena from the arm and, forces her to stand up. **_She's stronger of what I thought,_** Lena thinks, and she's very confused by all that is happening till...

Kara. - "I can't explain you why I know so much about you. All I can tell you is that you, Lena Luthor, you need to know me, really know me..."

Lena frowns. - "What do you mean...?"

Kara. - "Do you have your alien detector around here?"

Lena nods. - "Yeah, I noticed that it was broken, I repair it, but, I need to test it again..."

Kara. - "Test it with me..."

Lena frowns. - "What...?"

Kara pleads and, Lena was confused because the other day, Kara already tried the detector, she even wrote an article about it. So, why the blonde reporter wanted to try it again? The brunette has no idea. Lena extends her arm towards the blonde, with the detector in her hand; feeling insecure, Kara approaches her index finger to it, she stops a moment and, looking at Lena in the eyes, she says...

Kara. - "I've 3 things to confess..."

Lena frowns and, she gets more confused when Kara puts her finger in the detector and, the light appears red (red = alien).

Lena. - "What...?"

Kara mumbles. - "One: I'm an alien..."

Lena. - "Wh...?"

The brunette was in shock and, she gets more speechless when the blonde opens her blouse, revealing the symbol 'S'...

Kara. - "2: I'm Supergirl..."

Lena says in shock. - "Why you're revealing me this...?"

Kara mumbles with a shy smile. - "Because... 3: You, Lena Luthor... you're my world..."

Lena. - "What?! What do you mean? Wh...?"

Kara cuts her off with a kiss on the lips and, the CEO's eyes get bigger of shock because she can't make sense of what is happening...

 ** _*** Kara's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _If you had the power to undo, change one thing in your life, what would it be? I can't ensure that it will be better, I can't ensure I will not make it worse... but, I can ensure that this time, I'll be honest with the person who means the world to me, completely honest..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thank you Enigmea for liking this. It means a lot. And, thank you, Leapyearbaby29, you're actually the person who got me to do this work ^^. Now, this chapter will start some days after the bold move of Kara. thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review. Have a great day!**

* * *

Spacing out, alone in her office, Lena can't be able to focus on anything since the night that Kara Danvers aka Supergirl rushed into her office and confessed everything to her... _I'm an alien... I'm Supergirl... You're my world..._ Those 3 things keep playing on Lena's head like a broken record. And, not just those words...

Lena softly touches her lips and, says. - "How could she...?"

Someone lands on her balcony and, says...

Kara. - "How could I kiss you out of the blue...?"

The CEO stands up from her desk, and walks away, trying to be as far as possible from the blonde hero...

Lena says with a blush on her cheeks. - "I can't see you right now, Supergirl..."

Kara. - "Oh... okay, so what about..."

Before the blonde could finish her sentence, she runs out of the office very fast, leaving a blue blast on her way, till she walks into the office again, but, this time dressed as Kara Davenrs...

Kara plays with her glasses and, says. - "So, what about just meeting with me: Kara...?"

Lena rolls her eyes, she doesn't want to talk with Supergirl or Kara...

Kara. - "It has been already a week..."

Lena sighs deeply while she sits on her sofa and, looks at her chessboard...

Kara pouts sad. - "I've texted you, called you... and, you don't reply or take my calls... why...?"

Lena says with her gaze focuses on the chess pieces. - "I thought that you were going to be literally my only friend in National City..."

Kara sits on the sofa, leaving a gap between them, trying to don't overstep because she doesn't want Lena to run away...

Kara. - "But, I'm your friend..."

Lena turns her look towards the blonde and, says. - "You kissed me!"

Kara giggles with blush and, for one reason that Lena can't understand, she finds it extremely cute. The CEO shakes her head, no, it can't be cute, she can't find it cute...

Kara apologizes. - "It was wrong to kiss you without your consent, I get that and, I'm sorry... I promise that next time I'll ask your permission..."

Lena blushes. - "Next time...?!"

Kara creeps over the sofa, getting dangerously closer...

Lena blushes. - "You're too close..."

Kara smiles. - "I want to be close to you..."

The brunette stares at those blue eyes, looking at her like a stray puppy, begging to be loved and, she stands up, trying to hide her blush, trying to control her emotions...

Lena. - "Most of the people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a 10-foot pole, how is that you want to be close to me?"

The blonde stands up, she walks following Lena all around the office...

Kara. - "I'm not like most of the people..."

Lena. - "Exactly! You're a super! And, I'm a Luthor and..." (She looks at the way Kara stares at her, and, says with a sad voice) "You can't love me... you & me, it can never be a thing..."

Kara frowns and, pouts angry. - "Why not?!"

 ** _How can she look so adorable?_** Lena thinks while she sees the blonde pouting angry. Once again, Lena shakes her head, trying to control these emotions that the blonde hero is causing inside her heart...

Lena. - "Because I'm a Luthor and, you're a super!"

Kara giggles with a blush on her cheeks. - "We will be like Romeo & Juliet..." (She waves her hand and, says) "Without the dying part, of course..."

Lena blushes. - "Kara! I'm serious!"

Kara stands up, in front of her and, says. - "And, I'm serious too..." (She holds Lena's hand and, says) "Lena, please, don't push me away, just because I'm Supergirl..."

Lena wants to keep arguing, but when the blonde holds her hands, when the girl of steel looks at her like that, with so much love, with so much affection. How can she find any argument to keep herself away from this ray of sunshine?

Kara leans closer and, says. - "Please, Lena... I..."

The brunette cuts her off, putting her finger against Kara's lips. The CEO softly pushes her back and, says...

Lena. - "I appreciate you're trusting me your secret, and I can assure you, your secret is safe with me, but..."

Kara mumbles with Lena's finger still sealing her lips. - "I know..."

The soft sensation of touching Kara's lips becomes too much to Lena's heart to handle, so, the brunette removes her finger from Kara's lips and, says while she looks down at the floor...

Lena. - "But, right now, I can't be close to you..." (She walks towards her desk and, sits when she says) "Please, respect my wishes and, leave me alone..."

Kara sighs deeply. - "Fine, I'll give you all the space you want, but, Lena..."

The CEO raises her face and, looks at those blue eyes she can't resist...

Kara says with a cocky voice. - "Lena, you're my world and, I'll become your world too... I promise..."

The blonde leaves, leaving behind a very, very red Lena Luthor. No one has ever made her blush like Kara Danvers does it. She stays in her office, still not able to focus on anything. Her assistant brings her the invitations for the Gala, the hosting party she's doing and, looking at all the names in the list, a particular name highlight between all...

Lena holds the invitation and, says. - "Kara Danvers..."

Assistant. - "Something wrong, Miss. Luthor...?"

The CEO puts no attention of whatever her assistant was saying, all she can focus right now is in the name which is written in that paper... Kara. A Luthor & a super, no matter how she looked at it, it doesn't make sense at all but...

Lena groans. - "Oh, Screw it!"

The brunette walks away, with the invitation on her hands...

Assistant. - "Miss. Luthor? Where are you going...?!"

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (over-voice) ***_**

 ** _In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take, the relationships we were too afraid to have, and the decisions we waited too long to make. That's why we shouldn't let the fear of what could happen make nothing happen at all. Because one day, your heart will stop beating, and none of your fears will matter. What will matter is how you lived, the risks you took and, the person you dared to love..._**

 _(At Catco)_

Kara was teaching Mon-El to how behave as a human when someone approaches, calling her name...

Lena. - "Kara!"

Kara looks at the brunette who's walking towards her and, she smiles like a fool...

Kara smiles. - "Lena..."

Lena stands in front of the blonde, the CEO gets a closer look of Mon-El and, she doesn't like how close he is from the blonde. The brunette shakes her head, trying to remind focused on her reason to be there at Catco...

Kara asks. - "Surprise visit at Catco?"

Lena shakes her head. - "No, I'm here to see you, actually..."

The blonde blushes a lot and, says. - "You're?"

Lena nods. - "Yeah..."

The blonde bites her inner cheeks, trying to play cool, but, she's too damn happy and, she can't hide it. It's written all over her face, and, Lena smirks with pride. Making Kara blush could become her favorite thing in the world...

Lena. - "L-Corp is hosting a party this weekend. It's for a gala fundraiser for the Children's Hospital after that horrific attack on their new building. I was hoping you'd come..."

Kara asks. - "Like your date?!"

It was Lena turns to blush and, hell she blushed, red like a tomato. Waving her jaw without being able to speak a single word, it has never happened to Lena Luthor, but, it looks like there's always a 1st time for everything...

Kara. - "Lena...?"

Lena rubs the back of her neck and, says. - "L-l-like I said, you're literally my only friend in National City and, it will mean the world to me if you were there..." (She gives her the invitation and, says) "Here, the invitation..."

Kara looks at this moment and, she recalls the 1st time that Lena asked her presence on the Gala. She was happy, but now, now that she's conscious of her love for the Luthor, she feels like her heart could exploit any second. Just Lena can make her feel like this, just her... and, Kara wishes that Lena could see that...

Mon-El looks at the invitation and, says. - "Gala"? Is that like a party? I love parties. Can I come, too?"

Kara gasps in shock, she shakes her head, hell no, she thinks, but, before she could formulate any word, someone else says...

Lena says with a forced smile on her lips. - "Oh, well, of course Kara can bring a +1..."

Kara. - "What?!"

Mon-El smiles. - "Cool!"

He puts his arm around Kara's shoulder and, Lena, who was with the arms crossed, she grips very hard on her arms as her eyes get bigger of jealousy. If looks could kill, Mon-El would be dead by now...

Lena asks. - "What's your name?"

Mon-El. - "Mike... Mike of the interns..."

Kara rolls her eyes, she can't believe that in another time she fall for this guy, but, when she looks at Lena, when the blonde sees how Lena is staring at Mon-El with so much jealousy, she can't avoid, but, feel happy for making the Luthor jealous...

Lena says with a fake smile. - "Well, Mike of the interns, find yourself a nice suit, and I'll see you there..." (She turns around and, says) "Bye.."

The brunette walks away, huffing, she's angry, she's jealous and, it's ridiculously the cutest thing that Kara has ever seen...

Mon-El hugs Kara from the shoulder and, says. - "We're going to a party!"

Kara pushes him away and, replies while her gaze is looking at Lena. - "Yeah, whatever..."

The blonde runs after Lena. The CEO was already in the elevator, tapping the floor with her heels, she pushes the button to go down with such anger; she's in a very bad mood till someone squeezes herself between the doors of the elevator before they got close...

Lena. - "What are you doing?!" (She says with a bitter voice) "You don't need to escort me to the door, go back to whatever you were doing with 'Mike' of the interns..."

Kara smiles. - "You're jealous..."

Lena. - "What?!" (With a blush on her cheeks, she shakes her head and, says) "No... I'm not..."

Kara teases. - "You're so, so, so, jealous..."

Lena rolls her eyes and, pouts. - "Shut up..."

The doors of the elevator open, the CEO is ready to leave, but, she's stopped by the sensation of soft lips touching her cheek...

Kara kisses Lena's cheek and, says. - "Thank you for inviting me, I'm honored..."

Lena blushes and, gasps. - "You said no more stolen kisses!"

Kara giggles and, blushes. - "Upsss..." (giggles) "Sorry, I can't help it..."

Lena chuckles happily, she shakes her head thinking that this girl will be her doom one day. The CEO walks towards the exit of the building when the blonde says...

Kara. - "If I ask for a dance, will you dance with me on the 'Gala'?"

Lena says with a sassy voice. - "I guess you'll have to ask to know..."

Kara chuckles and, blushes

Lena gets inside her car and, says. - "See you later, Kara..."

The car leaves and, Kara stays there, looking at the car at the distance while she mumbles to herself, with a big smile...

Kara smiles. - "See you later, Lena..."

 ** _*** Kara's narrative (over-voice) ***_**

 ** _There is no fear in love. In a choice between love and fear of the future, I saw for this world, for us. I'll always choose love... to love you. Because you, Lena Luthor, you're my world and, i'll become yours too... no matter what..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, hope you're liking this. I don't know how many chapter I'll be doing in this story, but, this is far to end...**

 **Here the 3rd chapter of this story, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review...**

* * *

 _(In Kara's apartment)_

Kara. - "So, what do you think, blue or red...?"

Alex. - "I don't know, I suck for these things Kara, you know it..."

Kara sighs deeply, she really was hoping that Alex could help her to decide what dress to wear for the Gala. She knows what dress she used the 1s time, but, now, she wants to really appeal Lena's attention...

Kara. - "I need something sexy..."

Alex raises an eyebrow. - "Sexy...? Why...?"

Kara panics for a moment, Alex has no idea about her 'thing' for Lena and the last thing she needs right now it's Alex, being protective about her secret. So, she decides to change the subject...

Kara. - "What is wrong with me?! You came to talk about something important, and, I haven't let you... so tell me, what is wrong...?"

The blonde knows what Alex wants to say, but, she promised Barry to don't interfere too much with the timeline, so she plays dumb, just to keep it safe. Alex was going to talk when someone knocks the door. And, Kara jumps in joy towards the door, her face glows, because she knows who's at her door...

Kara opens the door and says with a big smile. - "Lena!" (She hugs her tightly and says) "I'm so happy to see you again..."

The CEO is stiff, no one has ever welcomed her with such warm affection. The hug endures a long moment, Kara didn't want to stop hugging the CEO, but, when, she hears how Alex clears her throat, she knows that she has to release Lena from her embrace. Without having Kara over herself, Lena can finally put attention to the other woman who was standing there, in the apartment...

Lena. - "I know you... you... you're the agent who saved my life..."

They shake their hands, and Alex introduces herself as a federal agent...

Kara. - "She's my sister..."

The CEO stares at Kara, she doesn't see any resemblance between them, but, then she remembers that Kara and Alex don't share the same DNA since Kara comes from another planet.

Lena. - "Well, this city is smaller of what I thought..."

Kara and Lena are staring at each other, maybe too long because once again Alex clears her throat...

Alex. - "I didn't know that you were friends..."

Lena. - "Well, I..."

Kara smiles. - "We're more than friends..."

Alex & Lena say at the unison. - "WHAT?!"

Kara doesn't make another sentence, she just smiles with her particular goofy smile while she grabs Lena by the arm and leans her head over it. She was acting like a fool in love. What was making Alex to see Lena with a lethal gaze, and, for the 1st time in a very, very long time, Lena is worried to make a good impression with someone as Alex Danvers...

Alex. - "What is your thing with my sister, Luthor...? Why are you here, at her place...?"

Lena stammers. - "I... well... she... I... ahmmm..."

It's adorable to see Lena speechless, but, no matter how cute it's watching her like that, Kara decides to step in, and, help Lena to find her words...

Kara. - "She needs my help with something..." (She softly gives Lena a poke and, says) "Right...?"

Lena. - "Oh, yeah, right, I... I'm here because I need to ask a favor..."

Before saying anything else, Lena tilts her head towards Kara, she mumbles something like ' _does she knows...?_ ' and Kara nods, but, then, she shakes her head because Alex knows that she's Supergirl, but, she doesn't know that Lena knows, and now, Lena frowns, confused for all the signs that the blonde was giving her. Alex stares at them, at their conversation without words and she notices that Miss Luthor is closer to Kara, more of what she even thought...

Alex. - "You've conversations in your minds...? I didn't know that you were so close..."

Kara blushes. - "Wwwhhhaat...?! Nooo... I mean, I... she... well..." (trying to hide her panic to get caught by her sister, she says) "Well, Lena, she's here because she wants to send a message to Supergirl..."

Alex. - "What?!"

Kara. - "Well, I might have mentioned that my sister worked with Supergirl, so, she thought we could contact Supergirl because Lena needs her presence on the Gala, right, Lena...?"

Lena opens her mouth, _how does Kara knows what she came to say?_ The CEO can't find the answer to that question, so, for now, she just nods to whatever Kara was saying. The conversation ends when Kara announces that Supergirl and herself will be at the party, and, without saying anything else. Lena leaves the Danvers sisters alone, still thinking about how Kara knew everything that was going to say...

 _(At the Gala)_

Kara. - "Do I look pretty with this dress...?"

Winn. - "Of course you look nice... you always look nice..."

Kara pouts. - "Are you sure? I'm thinking that I should have chosen something more provocative..."

Winn. - "What did you just say...?"

Before she could answer Winn question, she looks ahead and she immediately smiles when she sees the girl she loves...

Kara smiles. - "There's Lena! Ok, here, it starts operation Supercorp..."

Winn. - "Supercorp? What is that? I thought...?"

Kara pushes him away and asks him to do his work. Her friend is confused, Kara is acting weird, but, without making it more awkward, he leaves Kara alone and the blonde checks out her make up, one last time, before approaching the CEO...

Kara smiles. - "Lena!"

Lena turns and smiles when she sees Kara. When the blonde started making her smile like that? Lena wonders, but, then, once again, she's speechless when Kara stands in front of her, looking so damn cute...

Kara. - "You look lovely..."

Lena blushes. - "Thanks... you look very nice too..."

Both girl smile and blush. Are they in high school or what? Because they feel like two teenagers, going out to their 1st ball. Trying to kill the awkward silence, the brunette says...

Lena teases. - "So, Supergirl is going to join us tonight...?"

Kara teases. - "Maybe... it all depends on how well you dance with me..."

Lena raises an eyebrow. - "Oh, really?"

Kara nods, she offers her hand and Lena thinks about not taking the offer for a dance, but, while her brain was struggling with the decision, her body was already walking towards the dance floor with the Super at her side...

Kara. - "You will need to lead, I suck at this..."

Lena smirks. - "C'mon, are you really saying to me that you, who can do everything, can't dance...?"

Kara feels a little ashamed, she really has two left feet when it's about slow dances, and, Lena gulps, she didn't want to make her feel about herself.

Lena. - "I will teach you..."

The CEO wraps one arm around Kara's lower back and she uses her other hand to guide Kara. The blonde has done so many things in life, she's the strongest woman in the world, but, right now, right now, she was just a shy, clumsy girl, learning to dance by the hand of the person she loves the most...

Kara smiles. - "God! I love you so much..."

Lena stops moving and blushes while she says in shock. - "What?!"

Kara blushes a lot too, the 'I love you', it just dropped out of her mouth without thinking. Both girls were in the middle of the dance floor, Lena waits for a clarification of what she just heard, and, Kara wasn't sure how to clear the awkward silence between them, but, thankfully, she didn't need it to figure it out, since the villains show up, just at that perfect timing...

 _(Later, that same night at Lena's office)_

Supergirl. - "You're very brave..."

Lena chuckles. - "Thanks..." (She looks at Kara, who's dressed as Supergirl and says) "Thank you for trusting me, tonight... why did you? Why did you trust me, even when I didn't give you any detail about what I was planning to do...?"

Supergirl. - "Why? Well, because you're you... I will always trust you, no matter what..."

Lena smiles, it feels so nice knowing that someone has so much faith in her...

Supergirl. - "We wouldn't have done it, without you...you saved the day tonight, Lena. Thank you..."

Lena smiles. - "It felt good, working together..." (She chuckles) "Who would have believed it, a Luthor and a Super, working together... I hope we can work more together in the future..."

Supergirl smiles. - "Me too..."

The blonde hero stares Lena'ss lips and she feels appealed to get closer, closer enough to brush her lips against Lena's...

Lena blushes. - "Supergirl...?"

Supergirl. - "We could do more than just work together, side by side, you know...?"

Lena gasps, she was going to say something, but, it's too late, she can't speak since she has a Super, obstructing her mouth to say anything at all. Was it, the adrenaline of the fight? Was it because Lena was using this new perfume...? Was it because they danced together...? No one knows why exactly, but, right now, Lena feels taken by the kiss, and, when Kara wants to deepen the kiss further, Lena allows it, giving Kara full access to her mouth... Supergirl moans under such intense kiss, and, Lena whimpers too, feeling already taken by the blonde hero.

One night… One look… One smile… One dance… One kiss… How much do you think you need to fall in love with someone else? How long it takes you to realize that you are fated to love one person in this world… ? How long it takes you to realize that one person is your entire world…?

From the moment their lips touch, Lena knew that it was hopeless to resist, she knew that no matter how wrong it was to be with a Super, she wanted it… She desired Kara more than what she wanted to admit.

Feeling dizzy, Kara slowly steps back. She thinks it is a reaction to the kiss, but, it wasn't that…

Lena. - "Supergirl…?"

Supergirl.- "I… I don't feel fine…"

The CEO looks concerned with what she sees, Kara collapses on the floor. Lena's heart beat rises, the brunette rushes towards the girl who's laying on the floor…

Lena says with panic in her voice. - "Tell me what is wrong? Tell me… " (She sees a shadow on the floor, she looks up, and says with anger) "What did you do… Mother…?"

Lillian Luthor is standing close to the door, she looks at her adopted daughter with a repulsive look…

Lillian. - "How dare you to make out with someone like her?!"

This is why a Luthor and a Super should never happen, Lena thinks that while she takes a deep breath. Lilian slowly approaches and with each step closer to them, Kara feels worse. Lena is smart enough to know that whatever is making Kara sick, it is related to her mother…

Lena doesn't waste more time, she stands up and grabs the bag of her mother…

Lillian. - "What are you doing?! That is mine!" (Smirk) "You will find nothing there… "

The old woman says it with such despicable tone, that Lena's blood is boiling with rage. The CEO tears apart the bag, and Lillian was right, there was nothing in there. So, the simple conclusion was that she had it on her.

Lena has always been a good observer, you needed it to be, to be a great scientist and Lena was one of the finest scientists of the world, even if no one dared to admit it…

Scanning Lillian with a concentrated look, Lena finally finds the source of Kara's pain. Without asking permission, Lena grabs her mother's hand and her eyes get bigger when she stares at the kriptonite ring that Lillian has on her finger.

Both women struggle, Lillian tries to resist, but, she is hopeless against an angry Lena. The CEO takes the ring, she rushes towards her balcony and throws it…

Lillian. - "What are you doing?! It was a gift from your brother!"

Of course Lex was somehow involved in this, even if he's a villain, Lena still feels affection towards him. But, right now, she really doesn't…

Without the ring near her, Supergirl is able to stand up and she is looking better. Lena smiles seeing Kara, standing up without pain in her eyes. The CEO wants to hug her, she wants to throw herself towards the arms of Kara, but, she doesn't do it. She believes it's not wise to show more affection towards the Super in the presence of Lillian…

Lena. - "If you can stand up now, please leave, Supergirl…"

Kara wants to protest, she doesn't want to leave Lena alone with Lilian, but, Lena gives her a stare that is hard to compel. At the end, the hero nods and flies away…

Without the Super around them. Lena gets closer to her mother and says…

Lena. - "What brings you here… Mother?"

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (over-voice) ***_**

 ** _I would want my legacy to do not hurt anyone, especially those I care about. But, I guess... that's lots of asking for a Luthor. For years, I believed my legacy was going to be death, destruction and chaos... but, something is changing in me, something is compelling me to stand up against my Legacy... something... someone who just lit up my world..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, thank you for liking this, it means a lot :) . So, this chapter will have a lot in commun with what happened in season 2 of the tv show. I'll not detail all the scenes, but, even if I don't do it, I hope it's clear...**

 **Here the 4th chapter of this story, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review...**

* * *

 _(In Lena's office)_

Lena. - "Please Kara, what is this really about...?"

Kara. - "I'm telling you, I'm here just to interview you for an article about women in power and mothers that molded them..."

The CEO hums, not really convinced to really believe that. Kara has other motives to be here, and, for some reason, she's pretending, and, Lena doesn't like it, so...

Lena. - "You promised me to always be honest with me, are you really gonna start lying to me, now...?"

With a piercing look, Kara sighs deeply, really, Lena is worse than kriptonite for her...

Kara. - "Fine... okay, so... maybe the article isn't really the only reason why I'm here..."

Lena nods. - "I could sense that too, so... what is this really about, Kara...?"

The blonde reporter pouts like a little kid who refuses to talk...

Lena raises an eyebrow. - "Kara...?"

Kara looks down at her lap...

Lena raises an eyebrow. - "Kara...?"

Kara stammers while she plays with her glasses. - "Ok, so I might do the one thing I shouldn't have done, and, that is to mess up with the time line..."

Lena frowns. - "What?! What do you mean...? Wh-...?"

Kara cuts her off. - "Because, hey! News flash! I'm Supergirl from the future, I came back to change our relationship, to tell you the truth from the beginning, but, now that your mom saw us kissing, well, she might not come to ask your help with this thing she has with Cadmus, and then, you will not be able to stop her, and, if you can't stop her, that's not good, noooo, that's not good at all, so..."

The blonde stammers so much information that even Lena, who's super smart has problems to process all of it at once. Kara was looking down, but, when she hears nothing else beside the breathing of Lena, she dares to raise her chin and look at the raven-haired girl into the eyes...

Kara mumbles. - "Lena...?"

They stare at each other into the eyes in silence for a moment till...

Lena mumbles. - "You changed the history, for me...?"

Kara. - "Well, I kinda did it for us... I mean... I guess, I shouldn't have told you anything, but, I promised to always tell you the truth..." (She pouts, feeling conflicted) "But, I also promised Barry to don't mess up with the timeline..." (She puffs her cheeks and crosses her arms) "This is really hard... I shouldn't make so many promises..."

The blonde is pouting angry, confused, frustrated; talking about the timeline is giving her a headache, but, looking at her face, pouting. Lena can't do anything else besides laughing...

Kara raises an eyebrow. - "You're laughing...?"

Lena chuckles. - "You look adorable..."

Kara smiles and blushes. - "You find me, adorable...?"

Lena realizes the impact of her words. Now, she's the one with the cheeks flushed, Kara is looking at her with such adorable deer's eyes, Lena finds very hard to resist any impulse to kiss her; once again, the blonde hero finds its way to put butterflies in Lena's stomach...

Lena focuses on the papers she has on her desk and says. - "Well, so..." (She clears her throat) "So, if I understand well, the main issue, it's that I need to get closer to my mother right...?"

Kara nods

Lena sighs deeply. - "That will be very hard to make it happen..."

Kara looks down and mumbles sad. - "I know... especially now that she saw us kissing..."

The CEO recalls the kiss, once again, her cheeks flush and a big smile appears on her lips. What is wrong with you? Lena asks herself that question, she's acting like a teenager in love, and, there is no time to act like that, no now... The CEO shakes her head, shaking any fluttering feeling from her head and trying to focus...

Lena. - "Well, it's good for you that I'm the kind of woman who makes the impossible, possible..."

Kara smiles, this is one of the reasons she loves Lena, she's so badass...

Lena. - "I'll figure out something. Don't worry, I'll infiltrate in whatever my mom is planning and I'll help you to stop her..."

Kara smiles. - "Thank you..."

Lena smiles and nods, she looks at the bunch of paperwork she has to do for today and she was doing something on her iPad when she hears...

Kara. - "So, now we have another serious topic to talk about..."

Lena says while she keeps working. - "Yeah...? Like what...?"

The reporter pulls her chair closer to the desk, close enough that she's able to lean her elbows over, and, she puts her face in her hands while she swing her face from one side to another and says with a goofy smile...

Kara. - "Like... when it's gonna be our 1st date...?"

Lena drops her iPad and frowns with a blush on her cheeks. - "Wwwwwhhhaaaat?!"

Kara smiles. - "We kissed... two times on the lips... and don't get me wrong, I loved it, but, I kinda want to do other things beside kissing so... when are you free to go out on our 1st date...?"

Lena drops her jaw, she can't formulate any word. And, Kara acting like a fool in love, it's not helping her, at all...

Kara opens her agenda and says. - "I'm free tonight and, tomorrow and... uhmm, this Friday I have a dinner with my sister, but, if you want to go out on Friday, I guess I can reschedule it, yeah, Alex will be ok if we get dinner another day..."

The blonde keeps talking and talking, and, Lena is just there, paralyzed, thinking of nothing... her mind is in blank for the 1st time in her life and she doesn't know how is that Kara has the power to make her act so dumb sometimes...

Kara. - "Lena, are you listing to me...?" (She waits for a reply, but, when she hears nothing, she says) "Lena...?"

Lena. - "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I... ahmmm..." (She clears her throat and mumbles) "So, I.. uhmmm..."

Kara chuckles. - "Normally, I'm the one who stammers..."

Both women chuckle, and then, their eyes meet. Dating this sunshine would be a delight, that's what the CEO thinks. Lena has dated other girls before, Kara wouldn't be the 1st one, but, she's definitely the 1st person to make her feel like this, and, it's scary, really scary, so...

Lena looks at her papers on the desk and says. - "I forgot to tell you that I've a meeting in 10 mn, you should leave now, please..."

Kara crosses her arms and says. - "I'll leave when you tell me when it's gonna be our 1st date..."

Lena. - "Kara!" (She sees that the blonde has no intention to leave, so, she says) "If you want me to get close to my mother, we shouldn't see each other for now..."

The blonde pouts, she doesn't like it, but, Lena is right, and, she knows that Lena is the only one capable to stop Lillian Luthor, so, our dear hero stands up and says...

Kara. - "Fine, I'll let it go for now, but, when all this thing is over, we will have that date..."

Lena chuckles, and, with a big smile on her lips, she sees Kara Danvers walking away. The CEO follows Kara's movement with her eyes, and, a wave of happiness spreads over her heart, picturing in her mind how it would be to get that 1st date with Kara...

 _(Some days later...)_

Lena was in her office, staring at the monitor, watching the news...

On the TV. - "The trial of Lillian Luthor..."

Kara gets inside the office and Lena chuckles sadly while she turns off the TV...

Lena. - "Everyone has an opinion about me: ungrateful daughter, heroine, bitch... everyone wants a quote from me..." (She looks at the reporter and asks) "You're not here for...?"

Kara shakes her head. - "No, of course not! I'm here to cheer you up..."

Lena smiles

Kara shows the bag of donuts she has and says. - "I thought you could use some fried sugary food to cheer you up... you eat donuts, right...?"

Lena takes the bag and says. - "Well, I'm human so..." (She smiles when she sees that Kara brought her favorite flavors from her favorite coffee shop) "You really know me, isn't it?"

The blonde giggles and they sit on the couch in the office...

Kara. - "This might be a stupid question, but, how are you...?"

Lena. - "I felt good when I testified, I feel at peace with what I said and everything, but..."

Kara. - "But...?"

Lena. - "She wants to see me..."

Kara frowns. - "Really? For what...?"

Lena shrugs. - "I don't know... I thought that I was done with her but..." (Deep sigh) "Is there something wrong with me, if one part of me really wants to see her again...?"

The blonde hugs her from the shoulder and Lena curls over Kara's chest when the reporter says...

Kara. - "What? No, there's nothing wrong with you, you're kind, and, she's kinda your mom too..."

Lena mumbles. - "An evil mom..."

Kara thinks about her parents and says. - "Our parents are not perfect, I know what it feels to be deceived by your parents..."

Lena detaches herself from the blonde and asks. - "Really...?"

Kara nods and she opens up with Lena about her past, about her family, about Kripton. Lena hears every word, her heart quivers with sadness. It's hard to believe that Kara has such painful past, she's always smiling, always being the sunshine for everyone...

Kara leans her head over Lena's shoulder and mumbles with sadness. - "I lost my planet, my parents. I can't lose you too... that's why I changed the past, it's selfish and stupid and there's no warranty that it will get better, that you'll be safe, but..."

The CEO hugs her tightly, wrapping her arms around Kara's head, pushing Kara's head against her chest when she says...

Lena. - "I don't know what is happening in the future, but, you'll never lose me, Kara..."

The blonde smiles, not just because of Lena's words, but also, because her face is buried between the big boobs of the CEO and, she doesn't complain...

Kara giggles. - "They're so soft and warm..."

Lena looks down. - "What? What are you talking about...?"

Kara rubs her face against Lena's chest and the CEO gasps in shock, realizing that Kara was talking about her boobs...

Lena pushes Kara away and scolds. - "Kara!"

Kara. - "What? You're the one who put my face in there!" (She stretches her arm and asks) "Can I touch them with my hands...?"

The CEO covers her breast with har arms and says while she shakes her head, non-stop...

Lena blushes. - "WHAT?! NOOO!"

Kara pouts. - "But, but, I... I brought you donuts..."

Lena. - "And, what? Do you really think that just some donuts will pull the trick?" (She stands up and walks towards her desk) "Please, I'm not so easy..."

Kara teases. - "And, what would pull the trick Miss Luthor?"

Lena bites her lips, but, decides to don't reply that question. Maybe another day...

Kara. - "Well, coming back to the main subject... are you gonna visit your mom in jail...?"

Lena looks at her in the eyes and says. - "You look concerned, it's visiting my mom, something that I shouldn't do...?"

Kara sighs deeply, she knows what will happen, she knows that Lillian will escape, the police will blame Lena and the CEO will be in danger because Lillian will kidnap Lena. Kara's body stays stiffs, the blonde hate the idea of letting Lena go through that, but, once again, she doesn't want to mess with the timeline more of what she already did. Like if Lena could read her mind, the raven-haired CEO says...

Lena. - "You know what, don't tell me..."

Kara. - "Huh...?"

Lena. - "Like a scientist, I don't think that it's good for me to know what happens in the future, the most little alteration can cause a massive perturbation in the present future, so, whatever you know, keep it to yourself..."

The blonde sighs, feeling relieved, but, even then, she's still concerned for Lena's safety...

Kara. - "I trust you, Lena, no matter what people say about you, you're your own hero and I know that you're good, the best person I will ever know..."

Lena smiles, no one has ever said something so nice to her... ever...

They say their good-byes and everything happens as it should happen, except...

 _(In a Luthor's installation)_

Lillian. - "Everything is here, everything that my dear boy Lex made..."

Lena. - "You're worse than Lex..."

Lillian. - "I'm gonna liberate this word from those kriptonians, I will save your soul..."

Lena. - "My soul is very fine, thank you mother, I don't need to be saved from..."

(The ceiling breaks and Supergirl lands)

Lena smiles. - "Supergirl..."

Supergirl smiles. - "Lena..."

Lillian says with a devious smile. - "You know Lena, I haven't kidnapped you, just to get access into this installation, but, I also brought you because..." (She points a gun over Lena's head and says) "Kriptonite is not the only weakness of this supposed hero..."

Supergirl says angrily. - "Put down that weapon, Lillian!"

Lillian. - "Don't move Supergirl or I'll shoot..."

Supergirl. - "She's your kid...!"

Lillian smirks. - "And, she's worse than kriptonite for you..." (She puts her finger over the trigger and says) "Lena makes you weak, vulnerable and that will cost you, your life Supergirl..." (She yells) "Metallo! Finish her!"

With horror in her eyes, Lena sees how Kara gets hurt by Metallo. Lillian hits Lena's head, so, everything becomes black till she opens her eyes again and realizes that she's in the DEO, safe. But, at what cost...

Lena mumbles. - "Kara..."

The blonde super hero is not far from her, but, the hero's laying down on a bed, receiving all the energy she can get from the solar lamps. Seeing the blonde in such bad shape, Lena can't stop recalling the words of her mother: _'Lena makes you weak, vulnerable... she's worse than kriptonite for you, Supergirl...'_ And, with those words in mind, Lena makes a choice that will break her heart... their hearts...

 _(Another day, in Lena's office)_

Lena smiles, reading the last issue of Catco Magazin. - "Good article... you flattered me..."

Kara. - "I only wrote the truth..."

Lena smiles, it's obvious that Kara has a gift with the words, but, the way that Kara described Lena in her article, it's something that Lena will never forget... something to cling to it, forever...

Kara teases. - "So, my office is overflowing with flowers..."

Lena. - "Really...?"

The reporter nods and both girl chuckle with flushed cheeks

Kara. - "You didn't have to do that..."

Lena. - "Yes, I had to... You saved me as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers with this article... you cleared my name from anything that my mother did..."

Kara. - "You're not your mother, Lena, you're so much more..."

Lena. - "Do you really believe that...?"

Kara nods and Lena chuckles with sadness, no one has ever stood up for her like Kara, and, she knows that no one else will, but, she can't risk to put Kara in another dangerous situation, so...

Lena. - "Supergirl saved me, but, you, Kara Danvers, you're my hero..."

The blonde giggles with a blush on her cheeks, she leans to kiss Lena but the CEO walks away before their lips could touch...

Kara. - "Lena...?"

The CEO goes to her desk and opens a drawer. - "You're my hero, kara, but, I'm your kriptonite and, I can't be that for you..."

Kara frowns. - "What do you mean...?"

Lena sighs deeply while she has a little box between her hands. - "My mother is right, Kara, I make you weak, I make you vulnerable, I..."

Kara cuts her off. - "You make me human, you make me better! You make me see that not everything is black or white, you make me realize that I need to keep digging, even if everything point out towards something else... you, Lena, you're my world..."

The CEO has tears in her eyes, she really wants to be Kara's world, but, thinking that the hero is better without her, she says...

Lena looks down and says with a serious voice - "I can't be your world, you... you need to stay away, as far as possible from me..."

Kara - "What? Nooo!"

Lena pleads - "Please, Kara, walk away and never come near me, ever again..."

Kara crosses her arms above her chest and says - "No..."

The raven-haired girl knew that the hero wouldn't leave so easily, so, she was prepared with something else... just in case of this could happen...

Lena - "I was afraid you would say that so..." (She opens the little box and puts on, the ring of Lillian, on her finger) "You don't leave me another choice..."

From the moment that Lena opened the little box, Kara felt weak, but, now, seeing the kriptonite ring on Lena's finger, the hero feels like if life was being drained from her...

Kara groans in pain - "Please, take it off..."

Lena gulps hard, seeing Kara in so much pain, it's harder of what she even thought...

Kara kneels and groans in pain - "Lena! Please! Take it off!"

Lena - "You should go..."

Kara is in so much pain, she can't believe that Lena retained the ring after throwing it up by the balcony. And, yes, Lena looked for the ring and didn't stop till she found it, but, she wasn't supposed to use it against Kara, Lena's 1st plan was to destroy it, so no one could use it against the hero. But now, Lena has decided to keep it, to wear it, just to make sure that the hero will stay as far as possible from her...

Kara - "Do you really think that a kriptonite ring will keep me away from you...?"

Lena - "You didn't leave me another choice. So, please leave, fly away and never come back... it's for your own good..."

The hero should speed up and leave or fly away as soon as possible, but, Kara doesn't do anything of those two things...

Lena frowns - "What are you doing...?"

Kara crawls towards Lena, she's too weak to stand up, and, as she gets closer and closer to the raven-haired girl, the pain of being exposed to kriptonite is barely tolerable. She's in pain, in a huge pain, but, she refuses to walk away...

Lena begs with tears in her eyes - "Please, Kara! You're hurting yourself! Stop it! Don't get closer to me!"

Kara mumbles - "Leaving your side, it would hurt me so much more than the pain I'm feeling right now..." (Deep sigh) "I'm not leaving your side..."

The hero keeps crawling, and, she's not far from Lena when she collapses on the floor with a dizzy look...

Lena - "Kara!"

Maybe Kara can handle the pain, but, Lena can't handle it anymore. The CEO takes off the ring, she put it in the little box and in the drawer that is actually a safe box, she designed that safe box, so, the kriptonite can't affect Kara anymore...

Kara lays down on the floor and mumbles - "Lena..."

The CEO rushes towards Kara, she stays at her side, she holds her between her arms and Kara smiles when she leans her head over Lena's chest and hears her heart beat.

Lena - "That was a very stupid move, Kara..."

Kara smirks - "But, it worked, you took it off..."

Lena chuckles, she caresses Kara's hair and the blonde smiles with the tender touch of the girl who has stolen her heart...

Lena - "Do you feel better? Do you need something? I could..."

Kara - "Sssshhh... stop talking..." (She buries her face in Lena's breast and says) "This is all I need..."

Lena chuckles, she can't believe that Supergirl is having the best time of her life with her boobs...

Lena teases. - "Don't tell me that you are a worthless big-breast loving pervert?"

Kara chuckles - "You know what, Lena, you and your mom are wrong, my kriptonite is this perfect breast..." (She touches the boobs with her hands and says with a goofy smile) "they're so soft and big..."

Lena scolds and blushes. - "Hey! Don't touch them like that!"

Kara pouts. - "But, but, but... It helps me to feel better..."

Lena sighs. - "Fine, but, just this time..."

Kara smiles and keeps rubbing Lena's boobs and burying her head between them. Lena doesn't dislike it, it actually turns her on, but, it's against her rules to get to second base without a proper date, first...

Lena. - "You're having dinner with me tonight..."

Kara smiles. - "Like a date?"

Lena nods

Kara smiles. - "I feel so much better now..."

And, the blonde hero will keep feeling better, because there was no way that she would lose Lena, her world... ever again...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again, thank you for liking this, it really makes me happy to read what you think about each chapter and this story. So, some of you are wondering where is the Kara of the 'present' if this is Kara of the future, and, you will find out in this chapter. But, since I don't want to spoiler the story, you willl need to read it, and, I hope it's clear. Now, this chapter will start with their 1st date. Also, when in the dialogue I write 'Supergirl', it means that Kara is dressed as Supergirl, I hope it's clear...**

 **Here the 5th chapter of this story, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review...**

* * *

 _(In Lena's penthouse)_

Lena was looking at all the expensive dresses that she has put over her bed, she rubs her chin, not sure of what is the best outfit for tonight, and this is also new for Lena, she's always very clever to decide what to wear on any occasion, but, now, for her 1st date with Kara, she has no clue to what to wear...

Lena mumbles to herself. - "What should I wear tonight...?"

The raven-haired woman was staring at her bed, with the big window at her back, it takes her off guard when she hears the voice of someone who was floating outside, peeping into the penthouse...

Supergirl says very loudly. - "Oh! The red one!" (She smiles) "The cleavage is very low and I'm pretty sure that your butt will look fantastic on it!"

Lena blushes, she spins around fast and her eyes get bigger of shock when she sees who's there...

Supergirl smiles and waves her hand. - "Hi..."

Lena blushes. - "Kara! We talked about this! Boundaries! Remember...?!"

Supergirl playfully hits her head. - "Oh, yeah, right, right... I guess that peeping into your penthouse is out of limits, right...?"

Lena doesn't reply, she has just crossed her arms above her chest and, looking at her look, she's sure not happy with the intrusion of privacy...

Supergirl. - "And, what about not peeping through the window, but, using my X-rays vision to check on you...?"

Lena says angrily. - "What? Noooo! That's so much worse! You can't constantly check on me without my authorization!" (She waves her arm and says) "Fly away! Now!"

Supergirl pouts sadly. - "Fine... I guess, I'll see you in the restaurant..."

 _(That night in the restaurant)_

Kara. - "Are you mad...?"

Lena doesn't reply, she just sighs deeply. She should be mad, this blonde hero needs to realize that she can't do whatever she wants, but, Kara is giving a hard time to stay mad at her, when she stares at the CEO with deer's eyes, like a sad puppy...

Lena rolls her eyes. - "I'm not mad, just... don't do it again..."

Kara smiles and puts her hands up. - "Yes! It always works! My lethal weapon: 'puppy eyes', no one can resist them, not even you..."

Lena chuckles, Kara acts like a child sometimes and for a reason that Lena can't understand, she loves it a lot...

Kara says with a blush on her cheeks. - "You're wearing the red dress... for me?"

Lena's cheek flush, she tries to hide her red face, reading the menu when she replies. - "I really like this dress, I'm wearing it because I like it, not because you wanted to see me wearing it..."

Kara doesn't buy it, she knows that Lena is wearing that dress because of her. But, she will not push her luck on it tonight, so, she drops the topic. The waitress arrives, Kara hesitates if she should order a salad or something small, she wants to give a good impression, but, when she sees that Lena orders a Filet Mignon, she decides to go for it too, and she orders meat too... just in a higher quantity than Lena...

 _(During the dinner)_

Lena smirks. - "Where do you put all of that? I mean, you ate like for 20 people..."

Kara looks down and says with a little of shame. - "I know... I'm sorry..."

Lena reaches Kara's hand, she softly holds it and says with a tender voice. - "Darling, you don't need to feel sorry about it, I was trying to give you a compliment about how good you look..." (She smiles) "I like girls who know how to eat, so, please feel free to order whatever you want to eat..."

The blonde smiles, she loves how Lena is holding her hand and she loves how she called her 'Darling'...

Kara giggles. - "Darling..."

Lena blushes and pulls back her hand while she says. - "Oh! Sorry, I... I said it without thinking, I..."

Kara cuts her off with a big smile. - "I loved it..."

Lena says with a tiny, shy smile. - "You do...?"

The reporter nods non-stop and Lena smiles, she has never called anyone 'Darling' but it just feels right to call Kara like that...

Kara teases. - "So, Am I your 'darling'...?"

The CEO almost chokes with the comment and Kara grins, looking at how red Lena is...

Lena smirks. - "You know, Kara, you're more of a teaser of what I was expecting..." (She softly touches Kara's leg with her foot, under the table and says with a sassy voice) "But, two can play that game..."

Feeling Lena's foot, rubbing itself against her leg, it brings chills of excitement all towards Kara's body, and, she blushes red, really red, because no one has waken so much desire on her...

Kara looks at her hand and curses. - "Crap! I bent my fork!"

Lena chuckles, she takes a mental note to don't tease her too much, it looks like Kara can't handle it very well and they don't want Kara to destroy anything just because she can't control herself around a teaser Lena. The CEO stops messing up with the blonde hero, they start talking about something else and, the date goes very smoothly from there...

 _(Some days later, at Catco)_

The blonde reporter was walking with her gaze on her notebook, she was so distracted that she didn't realize that someone was in her way till she runs into this person...

Kara. - "Excuse me..." (She looks up and says) "Lena!"

Lena. - "She said with surprise in her voice for some reason..."

Kara remembers why Lena is there and says. - "Oooooh my God! Today we were going to try that new sushi restaurant! I totally forgot! I'm so sorry, it's just... there's just so much going on..."

Lena. - "It's okay, you don't need to explain, we can reschedule if you want..."

Kara. - "Thank you..."

Lena sees the worried look of Kara and asks. - "It's everything okay?"

Kara. - "No, my editor refused to publish my article about Cadmus, he said that I need more sources..."

Lena. - "What mother did now...?"

Kara. - "They're abducting aliens, they've the list of the government and my article was meant to warn everyone..."

Lena doesn't like to see Kara upset, so, she cheers her up, telling her that maybe she should put it on a blog. Kara smiles, she knew that Lena was going to say that, but, somehow, even if she knew it, it feels just nice to hear it from her lips...

Lena. - "Maybe I can help you with this, I can look into the files of the company and see if I'm able to find something. I might be your second source..."

The blonde recalls how that research puts Lena in danger and the last thing she wants to do, it's to put her in danger...

Kara. - "No! You don't have to... you..."

Lena cuts her off with a tender kiss on the lips; the CEO smirks with pride when she sees the goofy smile of the blonde...

Kara mumbles. - "What I was saying...?"

Lena chuckles. - "Nothing important Darling..."

Kara giggles and blushes. - "Darling..."

Lena chuckles. - "Okay, I should go and I'll let you know if I find something..."

Kara wants to protest, she doesn't want Lena in danger, but, she knows Lena, she will not drop it. Lena leaves and Kara can't stop looking at her butt, so distracted that she jumps with surprise when someone stays at her side...

James. - "Is that Lena Luthor...?"

Kara notices how James was checking also Lena's butt and, she gets angry with jealousy. So angry, that she playfully hits James' arm, maybe too hard...

James whines. - "Hey! That hurt!"

Kara huffs. - "Good!"

James rubs his arm. - "Why you did that...?"

Kara nails her index finger on James chest, and says with a serious voice. - "She's not for you..."

James frowns. - "What? What are you talking about...? Wh...?"

Kara cuts him off. - "She's not for you! Just remember that! She's not for you!"

James has no idea of what pissed her off so much, but, he takes a mental note to never ever check Lena's butt ever again...

 _(In Lena's office at night)_

And, like in the 1st time, Lena found something and it brought her problems...

Lena says while she struggles with the bad guys. - "Step back!"

The struggle is in the balcony and sadly, Lena falls down, she screams with terror, but, someone was already there, ready to catch her up. The villains steps back when they see, floating in the air, the hero of the city, carrying on her arms, the CEO...

Supergirl. - "You dropped something...?"

The hero uses her cold breath to knock them out and then she lands on the balcony, with Lena on her arms...

Supergirl. - "Are you okay...?"

Lena nods and smiles. - "Yes, you saved me..."

Supergirl smiles. - "Always..."

They stay like that, staring at each other in the eyes for a long moment till...

Lena. - "Uhmmm... Kara...?"

Supergirl. - "Yeah...?"

Lena. - "You can put me down..."

Supergirl smiles. - "I know..."

The blonde hero doesn't release Lena, in the contrary, she holds her tighter, refusing to let her go of her arms...

Lena raises an eyebrow. - "Kara...? Put me down..."

Supergirl pouts. - "But, I don't wanna..."

Lena blushes. - "Kara!"

Supergirl looks up at the sky and says. - "Grip tight on me..."

Lena. - "What?! Why?!"

The blonde hero doesn't say anything else, she just flies Lena at her penthouse. Like in the 1st time, everything is solved as it had to. Yeah, everything happens just as it was supposed to happen, even the fact that Kara loses her job because she published her article on a blog, against her editor wishes...

 _(Another day, in Kara's apartment)_

Kara opens the door and says. - "Hey, Lena! What brings you here...?"

The CEO gets inside of the apartment, she gets comfortable inside as it was her own home and Kara smiles, it makes her happy that their relationship is going so well...

Lena. - "Are you grief baking...?"

Kara. - "What?! Nooo..."

Lena. - "Liar..."

With all the burned cakes in the kitchen, it's obvious that Kara was lying...

Kara sighs. - "Fine, I'm..."

Lena. - "Why...?"

Kara pouts. - "Being unemployed is not fun anymore..."

Lena chuckles, seeing Kara pouting, it's priceless...

Kara walks towards her kitchen, she starts doing the dishes of all her mess and asks Lena why she's there. For a brief moment, Kara forgets why Lena visited her the 1st time till the other woman says...

Lena. - "So, I got this personal invitation to this press conference..."

Kara mumbles while she breaks a plate with her hands. - "Jack..."

Lena frowns. - "How do you...?" (She rolls her eyes) "Right, the future..."

Kara sighs deeply, she's not happy at all; she's tense, very stiff and Lena notices it. She doesn't know what to say to make her feel better, so she tries with hugging Kara by behind, and Kara really relaxes when she feels the warm arms of Lena around her waist...

Lena kisses Kara's shoulder. - "Darling, I don't know what happened in the future, but you don't have any reason to be angry..."

Kara pouts. - "But, you said that Jack was your kriptonite and that he was your boyfriend, your 1st love and..."

Lena frowns. - "When I said that?"

Kara pouts. - "In another time..."

Lena sighs deeply and says. - "Yes, Jack and I, we have a long history..."

Kara pouts with jealousy, but, does she has any reason to really look jealous? I mean, they have been going on dates, but, they haven't labelled their relationship. Kara is really thinking about what is the status of whatever they have when Lena softly holds Kara's chin, she turns Kara's head, just enough to peck her lips and says with a smile...

Lena. - "Jack is my past, Kara. He's not my kriptonite, you're..."

Kara blushes and giggles like a fool...

Lena. - "I really wants to see his work, I was hopping that you could..."

Kara says while she rushes to grab her coat. - "I'm definetely going with you..."

Lena chuckles and they leave together...

 _(At the conference room)_

Snapper. - "Ponytail! What are you doing here...?"

Kara opens her mouth, she's no longer working under Snapper's grip, but, he still intimidates her. Thankfully for her, she's not alone...

Lena holds Kara's hand and says. - "She's with me. Do you have a problem with that...? And, her name is Kara... no, Ponytail..."

Snapper doesn't say anything else, he's wise enough to not get into an argument with Lena Luthor. He just sits and Kara smiles, feeling protected by Lena. The blonde mouthes a 'thank you' and softly kisses Lena's cheek. The CEO just smiles and blushes, red like a tomato. The conference goes very well. At the end of it, Kara and Lena are talking in the hallways when Jack approaches them...

Jack. - "Lena, I'm so glad you came..."

Lena smiles. - "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world..."

Jack & Lena share a friendly hug, and, Kara does her best to control her jealousy. The blonde wants to let him know that Lena is hers, that she's taken, but, when Lena introduces her as the best reporter of the world, and not as her girlfriend, something inside Kara feels broken, the blonde runs away...

Kara. - "Excuse me, I've to go..."

Lena sees Kara leaving and frowns. - "Kara...?"

 _(That same day, in Kara's apartment at night)_

Kara hears knocking on the door, she doesn't move from the couch, she just says very loud to whoever is there, to go away. But this person doesn't leave, in the contrary, she finds her way in...

Kara sees the door opening and frowns. - "How did you...?"

Lena smirks while she removes her hair clip from the lock. - "Please, I'm a genius..."

Kara doesn't say a word, she just grips harder on the blanket that she has around her body and curls over the sofa...

Lena says, shaking a bag in her hands. - "I brought you donuts..."

Kara pouts. - "I'm not hungry..."

The blonde refuses to eat and that rises a red light on Lena's mind. Something is wrong, really wrong if Kara doesn't want to eat...

Lena sits on the edge of the sofa and says. - "Darling, what is wrong...? Why you left like that...?" (Kara doesn't say a word and says) "Kara, please talk to me..."

Kara pouts angrily. - "You're a genius, figure it out..."

Lena sighs. - "Kara..."

The blonde stands up and walks towards her room and says. - "I'm going to bed, you know your way out..."

Lena. - "That's rude, Kara! Why are you so mad at me...?"

Kara stops walking and she turns to face her when she says. - "Rude?! RUDE?! Rude is to be introduced as a 'reporter' in front of your Ex..."

Lena realizes why Kara looks so upset and says. - "Oh..."

Kara pouts sadly. - "You didn't introduce me as your girlfriend or as the love of your life, and, it broke my heart..."

Lena. - "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, but, in my defense, we haven't put a label on our relationship..."

It wasn't a lie, but, that wasn't the reply that Kara was waiting to hear...

Kara. - "You didn't run after me, either..."

Lena. - "I didn't think that you wanted me to follow you..."

Kara pouts angrily. - "You know Lena, for being a genius, you're very dumb sometimes!"

Lena gasps. - "Dumb? You're calling me dumb?!"

Kara pouts while she closes the door of her bedroom. - "Yes! You, you... you dumb, insensitive, gorgeous woman! I don't want to see you right now! Go away!"

Lena hears the banging of the door and sighs deeply, like in any relationship she had, she's screwing it up. She might be a genius in science, but, in terms of social relationship, she's really dumb... even if she doesn't want to recognize it...

 _(The next day, in Lena's office)_

The CEO was rubbing her front-head when someone gets into her office...

Lena. - "How did you get in...?"

Jack smirks. - "Please, I'm a genius..."

Lena rolls her eyes, she hopes that she didn't sound like that when she said the same thing in Kara's apartment... _Kara_ , the CEO sighs deeply with the thought of Kara running in her mind...

Jack. - "You look like you need a break. Have dinner with me..."

Lena frowns. - "What?"

Jack sits in front of her and says. - "C'mon Lena, I really don't like how we ended things. Let's talk and make it right..."

Lena sighs deeply, she agrees with Jack, the way they broke up, it didn't feel right. It was too painful, so painful that she moved out the next day. Maybe she needs a closure of this chapter of her life before being able to move on. Maybe having a closure with Jack will allow her to finally feel free to pursue a real relationship with Kara. And, with that thought in her mind. Lena accepts Jack invitation to dinner...

 _(At dinner)_

They laugh, they recall the past and somehow, it felt right till...

Jack holds Lena's hand and says. - "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, I didn't should have made you choose between L-corp and me..."

Lena pulls her hand away, this is not going on the way she was expecting...

Jack. - "I want a second chance, Lena... I..."

Lena cuts him off. - "I love someone else..."

Jack opens his mouth, he wants to believe that this is Lena's mechanism to protect herself, but, when Lena starts talking about this amazing person, about how her world lights up when she sees Kara's smile. Jack knows that this glowing, this happiness is real...

Jack. - "So, you've a girlfriend, it was the blonde who was with you on the conference?"

Lena nods

Jack chuckles sadly. - "She's cute..."

Lena smiles thinking of Kara. - "She's adorable... she has become my sun, you know...?" (She chuckles) "And, she doesn't stop telling me that I'm her world..."

Jack chuckles. - "Well, I'm glad to see that she's smart enough to realize that you, Lena, you're really someone especial..."

Lena smiles, she's especial, she's unique, and, for the 1st time in a long, very long time, she feels ready to start a new chapter in her life, with Kara at her side...

 _(The next day, in Lena's office)_

Lena. - "Kara, I'm glad you're here, there's something I need to tell you, I..."

Kara says with a serious voice. - "I know you got to dinner with Jack..."

Lena frowns. - "You know...? How did you...? Did you spy on me...? Did you...?"

Kara sighs deeply. - "Mon-El saw you, he was in a date, in the same restaurant..."

Lena sighs deeply, she really doesn't like this Mike of the interns, and now, she likes him even less...

Kara. - "I'm not here to talk about that, I'm here to order you to stay away from that murderer..."

Lena frowns. - "What? Order me?! Wait! Murderer...?"

Kara. - "He's dangerous Lena..."

Lena. - "I get that you're jealous, but, you don't need to lie like this..."

Kara. - "I'm not lying..." (She shows her a video and says)"I broke into his office and I found this. He's using his nanotechnology to kill people..."

Lena stares at the video and says. - "Who else knows...?"

Kara. - "Just us... for now. But I have to..."

Lena. - "I know, I know..."

Kara. - "I'm sorry..."

Lena nods

Kara. - "He's dangerous Lena, so please don't confront him or anything like that... okay...?"

Lena nods, but, just like in the 1st time. She tries to reach Jack, to get a confession, and, sadly, things go bad, and, once again, Lena gets into the situation to choose between saving Jack or Kara, and, just like in the 1st time, Lena chooses Kara...

 _(The next day, in Lena's office)_

Lena was sitting on her couch, wearing the black dress that she used in Jack's funeral. She was feeling cold, and, frustrated, she's feeling angry about how things turned around and, sadly, she projects all her anger and frustration against the wrong person...

Kara gets inside the office with flowers on her hands and says. - "Hi..."

Lena looks at the flowers and says. - "They are beautiful..."

Kara puts the flowers in the center of the table and says. - "I hope there was something else I could do to help..."

Lena. - "You could go back in time and save him..."

Kara sighs. - "Lena... you know I shouldn't do that, I..."

Lena cuts her off. - "Did you know that he was going to die...?"

Kara takes a deep breath, she doesn't dare to reply, but, the silence grants the answer that Lena was expecting to hear...

Lena chuckles with a bitter voice. - "Of course you knew, you know everything, right...?"

Kara tries to approach, but, the CEO doesn't let her...

Lena. - "Don't get close to me!"

Kara sighs. - "Lena, please I..."

Lena. - "You knew how thing would turn out, you know he killed against his own will, how could you know all of that and do nothing!"

Kara gulps. - "There was nothing that I could do, I..."

Lena. - "You could have told me about Beth, you could have told me about how that bitch was controlling him, I could have figured out a way to save him, I..."

Kara. - "You did everything you could have done..."

Lena sighs deeply, she knows that Kara is right, but, she's too angry with how things happened to accept it...

Kara. - "I'm sorry for your loss, I..."

Lena mocks. - "No, you're not! You're happy that he's dead!"

Kara. - "Of course not! How could you think that?! How...?!"

Lena cuts her off. - "I can't do this..."

Kara frowns. - "What do you mean...?"

Their eyes meet and Lena says with a serious voice...

Lena. - "I don't regret saving you, choosing your life instead of Jack's life, but, everytime I see you, I remember how I killed him for you..."

Kara. - "You didn't kill him, you..."

Lena. - "Please Kara, don't say another word, I shoot down the nanobots, I killed him..."

Kara sighs deeply, this is why she didn't want Lena to confront Jack in the 1st place, but, it looks like some things are not possible to stop them to make them happen...

Lena. - "I don't want to be with you..."

Kara. - "What?! No, no, you, you don't mean that, you're grieving, you..."

Lena. - "You should go..."

Kara. - "Fine, but, I'll be back to bring you dinner later and..."

Lena. - "No Kara, I mean that you should go back to your time... to the future..."

Kara frowns. - "What?! But, I..."

Lena. - "You shouldn't be here in the 1st place, I think that this proves that you can't change what will happen. So, there's no use to have you here..."

Kara says with a sad voice. - "But, what about us...?"

Lena. - "There's not an 'us', Kara..."

Kara sighs deeply, once again, she feels her heart broken in pieces...

Lena. - "Tell me something, in the future, did I ever tell you that I had feelings for you...?"

Kara opens her mouth, she wants to say 'yes', but she gets nothing since they never really talked about their feelings back then...

Lena smirks. - "Of course not..." (She walks towards her desk, she sits on her chair and says) "I never really felt something deep for you, that's why we were never a thing and that's why we will never be a thing..."

Kara mumbles with tears in her eyes. - "You're lying..."

Lena looks at her paperwork and says with a cold voice. - "I'm not lying, you're lying to yourself, and, it's sad, and pathetic..."

Kara gulps hard, she sobs, she tries to hold her tears, but, she can't. And, Lena grips so hard her pencil that she halves it. Tears start to blurry her green eyes, she can't look at Kara's tears, so, she turns her chair, she stares at her big window, at the moon and tries to distract herself from all the sobbing coming from the blonde..

Kara sobs. - "Do you really don't love me...?"

Lena grips hard on her chair, she bites her lips so hard that she makes them bleed. The blonde doesn't hear a word, just silence...

Kara mumbles sad. - "Your silence means that I was wrong, right? I guess you don't love me, and, it was all on my head..."

Lena is not looking at her in the eyes, Kara just has a view of the big chair of the CEO, so, she can't see the big tears that are rolling over Lena's cheeks...

Kara takes a deep breath and says while she clears her tears. - "Okay..."

Lena mumbles without turning her chair. - "Okay...?"

Kara. - "The other Kara, the Kara of the present is with Barry, helping him in another earth. You're right, she can't stay there forever, so..."

Lena. - "So, you'll leave and she will be back..."

Kara nods

Lena gulps hard, she will have Kara somehow, but, she knows that it will not be the same, and, Kara confirms it when she says...

Kara. - "She doesn't love you yet... I mean, me... I mean..." (Deep sigh) "You know what I mean..."

Lena takes a deep breath, she looks at her hands, and they are shaking, the idea of not being loved by Kara is worst of what she can admit...

Kara. - "She hasn't developed feelings for you, so, if you really don't feel anything for me, then, just, please, don't let me get attached to you. Don't have lunch dates with me, or movie nights, don't text me to ask me how my days go, don't smile at me like if I'm the best thing you've in this world, don't..."

The blonde makes a big list and Lena just hears it, crying in silence...

Kara. - "So, don't do anything of that and you'll get free of me... I guess... I don't know..." (She looks at the chair, she wants to sees Lena for one last time, but, she doesn't dare to ask her to turn around, so, she just says with a defeated voice) "Good bye Lena, I'm really sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, or to make you lose someone important for you, like Jack..." (Deep sighs) "I guess, you really loved him that much..." (She starts walking away and says) "I'm sorry for making you kill the person you love..."

The blonde leaves and the CEO stays alone, thinking. Love? She doesn't love Jack, she cared about him, but, she loves Kara, she needs Kara to know that, and, with that thought in her mind, the CEO runs after the blonde, but, it's too late to make it right...

 _(In Kara's apartment)_

Like a crazy person, Lena knocks the door, non-stop; she smiles when a blonde opens the door, but, that smile vanishes when she realizes that this isn't the Kara she wanted to see...

Kara plays with her glasses. - "Miss Luthor, you know where I live...?"

Lena steps back and mumbles in shock. - "You're not the Kara I wanted to see... she already left...?"

Kara realizes that Lena is in shock, she doesn't want that her neighbors hear anything they shouldn't hear, so, she grabs Lena from the arm, letting her in and closing the door behind her...

Kara. - "I guess you were expecting to see my 'future' me..."

Lena frowns. - "You know...? You..."

Kara. - "I know that she had something important to do. I don't think I would ever do something so reckless if it wasn't important. She just left a few minutes ago, but, before leaving, she made me promise that I'll always talk to you with the truth, do you know why...?"

Lena gulps, she rubs her eyes, she doesn't want to cry, but, she's feeling so sad...

Kara frowns. - "Are you crying...?"

Lena sobs. - "I couldn't say goodbye... I couldn't say to her so many things, I..."

The CEO burst in tears and Kara's heart quivers with such view. Her instinct tells her to hug Lena and the raven-haired woman cries very loud under the embrace, for a long, very long moment. Even when there's no more tears to show, they don't break the hug...

Kara rubs Lena's back and says. - "I'm sorry you couldn't say goodbye, but, if it makes you feel better, you can talk to me..."

Lena chuckles with sadness. - "Thank you, but, no..." (She detached herself from Kara's arms and says sadly) "I guess, I lost my chance..."

Kara doesn't know what to say, she just tries to give her her best smile to make her feel better. And, it works, because she makes Lena smiles too..

Lena. - "I should go..."

The CEO starts walking towards the door, she grabs the knob of the door and turns it, she's ready to leave but...

Kara. - "Do you want to stay and talk...? I mean, you look very upset..."

Lena frozes, her hand glued on the knob, she recalls what the 'future' Kara said to her earlier: 'don't let me get attached to you. Don't have lunch dates with me, or movie nights, don't text me to ask me how my days go, don't smile at me like if I'm the best thing you've in this world, don't...' The CEO is thinking of the huge list of things that Kara said and she was spacing out when Kara says...

Kara. - "Miss. Luthor...?"

Taking a mental decision, Lena smiles and release the knob. She turns around and looks at Kara in the eyes when she says with a flirting voice...

Lena. - "Please, call me Lena..." (She takes off her coat and says) "You know, I'm up to see a musical movie and eat something like... uhmmm.. I don't know... pot stickers?"

Kara smiles. - "I love musicals! And, pot stickers!"

Lena. - "Really? Wow, what a surprise..."

It wasn't a surprise for Lena, after all, she dated the other Kara, just enough to know all the things that Kara likes. And, she was more than decided to use that on her benefit... Kara was ordering the food when Lena sits at her side, the CEO softly brushes Kara's hair behind her ear, and, Kara's cheeks flushes, pretty much...

Kara stammers. - "Uhmm... ahmm... Lena...?"

Lena says with a sassy voice. - "So, tell me Kara, what are your plans for tomorrow...?"

Kara doesn't know how to reply that, but, she smiles, somehow, she knows that the answer of that question will end by making plans with the Luthor.

So, maybe Lena isn't late to make it right, after all...

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again, thank you for liking this, it really makes me happy to read what you think about each chapter and this story. Now, this chapter will start some weeks after the end of the previous chapter. Let's say that for now, Lena and Kara are really good friends... very close.**

 **Here the 6th chapter of this story, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review...**

* * *

 _(In a bar)_

The bartender. - "Two cocktails for you. These drinks are lethal for humans, but, refreshing cocktails for the two of you..."

Kara frowns. - "Did you order this...?"

Mon-El frowns. - "Did I...?"

The bartender chuckles. - "No, you didn't..." (She points out towards another table and says) "It's a courtesy from that table..."

Kara asks. - "Another of your conquests, Mon-El...?"

The bartender. - "I don't think so, she actually sent them to you..."

Kara blushes. - "Really...?"

The reporter turns around, her look in the direction of that table, the blonde hero blushes even more when a young feminine alien waves her hand saying 'hi' and blows her a kiss...

Kara blushes. - "Oh..."

Mon-El whines. - "This is unbelievable! This is the 4th round of drinks that some girl send you over..."

Kara has no words to say, she didn't think she had so much sex appeal, but, it looks like she really has it. Waving her look between her drink and the blue alien who sent the drinks, the blonde sighs deeply when she wishes that someone else would be sending her drinks... a raven-haired CEO, to be more precise...

Mon-El sighs drinking his drink. - "Could you please stop thinking about Lena..."

Kara. - "What?!" (She mumbles) "I'm not thinking about Lena..."

Mon-El raises an eyebrow...

Kara rolls her eyes. - "Fine, I'm thinking about her..." (Sighs) "What is wrong with me?! She's a Luthor, she..."

Mon-El says while he drinks. - "She's super hot..."

Kara doesn't like his comment, neither the lusty voice he used to talk about her dear friend. She gets so pissed off that she uses her rays vision to destroy Mon-El's glass...

Mon-El whines. - "Hey! I was drinking that!"

Kara pouts. - "I don't care..."

Trying to calm her anger, Kara drinks her entire glass, in one shot...

Kara gulps. - "Oh, this drink hits too fast..."

Mon-El smirks. - "Wow, that was very quick! How do you feel...?"

Kara says with a tipsy voice. - "I feel... FLOATY..."

Both friends laugh and hi5. Kara is drunk, she has never been drunk in her life...

Mon-El smiles. - "Yey! I finally got a drunk buddy!" (He stands up from the table and says) "I will bring us more drinks..."

Kara rambles. - "And, I.. I..." (She takes her phone from her pocket and says with a goofy smile) "I'll call someone..."

 _(In Lena's office)_

As usual, Lena was working late in her office, she was very focused on whatever she was doing, but, as soon as her phone rings and she recognizes who's calling her; she doesn't hesitate, not even for a second, to drop all her work and take the call. It was a video call, so, Lena quickly checks on her makeup, before answering the call and then...

Lena smiles over the phone. - "Hi, Kara..." (She frowns when she hears the noisy background and see that Kara is not at home at this hour) "Where are you...?"

The blonde swings her phone back and forwards, like if the distance could make her vision a little less blurry. She squints her eyes, trying to focus her view and says...

Kara drunkly talks into her phone. - "Hey! Hey! You... you... you look a lot like my Lena..."

Lena flushes. - "My Lena?" (She shakes her head, this is not moment to flush over that, she tries to focus and says) "Kara, sweetie, are you slurring your words...?"

Kara. - "Am I...?! Chocc-ooo-late... Chocc-ooo-late..."

The CEO chuckles, amused to see Kara like this...

Lena. - "Wow, Kara Danvers drunk..."

Kara giggles. - "And it's my first time..."

Lena chuckles, of course, it's the 1st time that pure Kara gets drunk...

Kara rambles. - "I don't think I should fly home, that's for sure..."

Lena nods. - "I agree with you..." (She closes her laptop and says) "Tell me where are you, I'll drive you home..."

It took her 40 minutes to get in that bar; well, it could have been 20 mn if Kara didn't slur the name of the bar so much. She got into two wrong places before arriving to the right bar...

 _(In the bar)_

The CEO is a rational woman, she's great keeping the head cold in crisis, she... she's losing it, the moment she sees drunk Kara, surrounded by a bunch of girls...

Lena groans angrily. - "What the hell?!"

The blonde looks up when she recognizes the heart beat of the CEO, she smiles when she sees Lena arriving, she waves her hand and says with a tipsy smile...

Kara. - "Hi, Lee! I made some friends..." (She looks at her hand and says) "Look, they're putting their numbers in my hand for some sleepovers..."

Lena mumbles angrily. - "Friends, sleepovers, my ass..."

The girls were delighted with Kara's presence, so, everyone pouts sad when Lena takes her away from them...

Mon-El. - "Don't take her away, please, if she leaves, all these girls will leave too..."

Lena says with a serious voice. - "Sorry Mike, not my problem, find another buddy to get chicks, my girl will not be the baited hook..."

Kara throws herself towards Lena and says with a tipsy voice. - "You're so pretty..."

Lena smiles, she bites her internal cheeks, trying to hide her smile, but, God! Even drunk, Kara is able to make her flush...

 _(In Kara's apartment)_

The blonde is more heavy of what she looks like, and, it was very difficult for Lena to bring her inside the apartment, but, somehow, she managed.

Kara rambles. - "I know this place..."

Lena chuckles. - "Of course you know this place, Darling. It's your home..."

Kara giggles. - " _Darling_... I like it when you call me like that..."

Lena smiles, this Kara has a lot in common with the Kara of the future. The brunette leans Kara on the sofa, she softly puts Kara's head on her lap and the blonde smiles, rubbing her cheek against Lena's lap. The CEO doesn't want to imagine what could happen if Kara doesn't call her earlier. Picturing Kara going home with any of those girls, it boils her blood with jealousy, but, thankfully, she arrived, just in time, to get Kara at her home, safe and sound...

Kara rambles with a sleeping voice. - "Can you stay...?"

Lena smiles, she brushes Kara's hair behind her ear and says. - "I'm not going anywhere..."

Both girls smile; looking up, Kara smiles a lot, staring at Lena, at those two emeralds the CEO has as her eyes...

Kara. - "Your eyes are kriptonite for me..."

Lena chuckles. - "I thought my boobs were your kiptonite..."

Kara frowns. - "What...?"

Lena caresses Kara's face and says. - "Nothing. Don't put attention to my words..."

The blonde changes the target of her gaze and she bites her lips while she stares at Lena's boobs...

Kara mumbles. - "I like your boobs too..."

Lena chuckles and flushes...

Kara looks at Lena in the eyes and says from the heart. - "I like you, all of you... a lot..."

Lena smiles. - "I like you a lot too, Darling..."

The blonde smiles and with a happy smile on her face, she starts closing her eyes, falling asleep...

Kara. - "I liked the happy hour... I got lots of free drinks and I made lots of new friends..."

Lena sighs deeply. - "Of course you did..."

The CEO can't imagine how many chicks sent her free drinks over, but, that will not happen again, not on her watch, that's what Lena thinks while she sees Kara, happily sleeping on her lap... Getting drunk wasn't so bad, that's what Kara thought till she woke up the next morning, with a huge headache...

Kara groans. - "Oooh... my head hurts..."

Lena. - "Drink this..."

The blonde takes the glass of water and the pill, she actually feels a lot better till she gets conscious of her reality...

Kara. - "Lena!"

Lena smirks. - "She said with shock in her voice for some reason..."

Kara. - "W-w-whhhaaat? What are you doing here...?"

Lena walks towards the kitchen and says. - "You asked me to stay over, don't you remember...?"

Kara. - "I asked you to stay...?" (Her eyes get wide open when she asks) "We... we didn't...?"

The CEO laughs amused, really, seeing Kara without memories of last night, it's more fun that seeing Kara drunk...

Lena. - "Don't worry, Kara the only thing that you did last night was sleep on my lap, that's all..."

Thinking that her head leant over Lena's lap, makes her flush a lot and, once again, Lena smirks, seeing Kara's face... red as a tomato...

Lena. - "I made you breakfast, let's eat before it gets cold..."

Kara has so many questions, but, those questions can wait. Food first, that's what she thinks. The blonde smiles a lot when she sees the big buffet that Lena has prepared for her: pancakes, eggs with bacon, milkshake of chocolate, fruit, cereal, juice...

Kara licks her lips. - "Wow! This looks delicious..."

Lena smiles with the compliment, her smile gets bigger when she sees how happy Kara is devouring everything. Kara releases a belching and she covers her mouth as fast as she can, but, it's too late, it went out and now she feels ashamed. Lena doesn't know what to say to make her feel better, so, she just balances the situation when she benches too...

Lena smiles. - "Ooops..."

The blonde alien chuckles and Lena swears that its the most perfect sound that she will ever hear. Nothing like starting the day with Kara's laugh.

Kara smiles. - "Thank you..."

Lena. - "Stop thanking me for the breakfast, Kara..."

Kara. - "No, it's not just for that..."

Lena raises an eyebrow and Kara realizes that she needs to be more explicit with her words...

Kara. - "I... ahmmm... well... it's a little blurry, but, I'm starting to remember what happened last night..."

Lena raises an eyebrow. - "Really...?"

The blonde nods and looks down at her empty plate. She starts playing with the little breadcrumbs she has on it while she keeps talking...

Kara. - "So, thank you for bring me home and take care of me when I was drunk..."

Lena smiles. - "You don't need to thank me, we're friends after all..."

Kara sighs with a little sadness in her voice. - "Friends..."

Lena asks. - "Did I say something wrong...?"

Kara presses her lips together, she knows what she wants to say, sort of... but, she's not sure if she should go for it. Recalling last night moments, it hits Kara's memory the thought of her, saying 'I like you' and Lena, saying it back. The blonde blushes, she's not sure if it was a dream or if it really happened...

Lena raises an eyebrow. - "Kara...?"

Taking a deep breath, Kara gets all the guts she has and says...

Kara stammers. - "So... I... ahmmm... well... you know... I..." (Deep breath) "So, I might don't want to be your friend..."

Lena frowns and says with a sad voice. - "You don't like my company...?"

Kara chuckles. - "No, it's not that, I... I like... a lot your company... your presence. I might like it too much..."

The CEO smiles, she has a pretty good idea where this goes, but, she decides to let Kara go for it alone...

Lena bites her lip and says. - "Go on..."

The blonde blushes even more, Lena is staring at her like a piece of meat and it send chills all over her body, that intense gaze of the raven-haired woman has too much power over Kara...

Kara. - "So... I... I like being around you... a lot... and, I... I like spending my nights with you..."

Lena chuckles with a blush on her cheeks

Kara blushes. - "Okay, that sounded better in my head..."

If Lena lets Kara continue like this, they will spend the entire day, hearing Kara stammering. So, Lena decides to take the lead...

Lena. - "I like you too, Kara... more than a friend..."

Kara smiles. - "Really...?"

Lena nods and Kara giggles like a fool in love...

Kara. - "So... you like me and I like you... where that lead us...?"

Lena. - "Well, uhmmm..." (She takes her time to reply, she knows how Kara is eager to hear her reply, so, she takes a long moment to think, just to tease her and then she says) "Kara..."

Kara. - "Yes...?"

Lena smiles. - "Will you be my girlfriend...?"

The blonde jumps from her seat, she flies over the table and once she's beside Lena, she hugs her tightly while she says...

Kara. - "Yes! Of course!"

The CEO smiles under the embrace. She takes a deep breath of the sweet aroma of the blonde and mumbles...

Lena. - "You're my world, Kara..."

Kara smiles. - "You're my world too, Lena..."

 _(Some weeks later, in Alex's apartment)_

Maggie opens the door and says. - "Little Danvers, Alex is not here..."

Kara. - "I know, I... uhmmm..." (She plays with her glasses) "I kinda need to talk with you..."

Maggie. - "Oh... okay... come in..."

Kara sits on the sofa, she's waving her legs non-stop, she's looking nervous... very nervous and anxious. Maggie finds it very weird, she wonders if there's not something wrong happening, a global crisis or something like that, but, all her worst fears vanish when the blonde starts talking...

Kara. - "Sex..."

Maggie frowns. - "What, pardon?"

Kara buries her face against the pillows of the couch. This is too hard to say it out loud...

Maggie frowns. - "Kara...?" (She sighs deeply and says while she tries to reach her phone) "I'm calling your sister, I..."

Kara panics. - "NOOO!"

Maggie. - "Then, tell me what is wrong...?"

The blonde hugs one of the pillows, she pouts like a kid and says while she plays with the pillow...

Kara. - "So, Lena and I... we have been dating..."

Maggie. - "I know... and...?"

Kara. - "And, I might be wondering about how... you know... how should... you know..."

Maggie smirks. - "How to have sex with a girl...?"

Kara nods

Maggie. - "Why you don't talk about this with your big sis? Alex might be a newbie in the field, but, believe me, she knows what to do when..."

Kara shuts her eyes down and says. - "Please don't! Don't talk about Alex and sex... I... I can't have that image in my head..."

Maggie laughs with Kara's reaction. But, she decides to don't tease her with that subject...

Kara. - "Could you please... you know... advise me...?"

Maggie. - "Well... I guess it's not too different than sex with guys, you just need to go with the flow..."

Kara. - "Well, I haven't had sex with any guy, so, I've no idea of what you're talking about... what flow...?"

Maggie frowns. - "Wait a minute...? Are you...? Are you telling me that you're...?"

Kara gasps, surprised to reveal something she wasn't sure to share with anyone...

Maggie. - "Have you talked with Lena about this...?"

Kara shakes her head

Maggie. - "Talk with her..."

Kara. - "What? I can't!"

Maggie. - "Talk with her, that's my advice..."

Kara pouts. - "You suck on this!"

Maggie smirks. - "Maybe, but, I really hope you follow my advice..."

Pouting angry, Kara leaves, this wasn't the talk she was expecting to have. And, it was obvious that, it wasn't the type of talk that she wanted to have with Lena, either...

 _(Another night, in Lena's penthouse)_

It was supposed to be a movie night, just a movie night. How the hell they ended making out on Lena's bed? Well, Kara knows how, but, she really can't think about it now, especially when Lena's tongue is doing so many things in her mouth. A little moan comes out of Kara's mouth and Lena smirks with pride, seeing the mess that's Kara right now, it just boosts Lena to continue and try to go further than 3rd base... maybe do a complete home run, tonight. But before Lena's hands could go any further, the blonde nervously sits on the bed, and, hugs her legs... Worried to have done something wrong, the CEO asks...

Lena. - "Kara, Darling, what is wrong...? Did I make you feel uncomfortable...? Did I...?"

Kara cuts her off. - "I feel good when I'm with you..."

Lena smiles, the blonde feels insecure to keep talking, but, she decides to follow Maggie's advice, after all...

Kara. - "I... I have never felt attracted to someone before..."

Lena frowns. - "Really? Then how did you...?" (She looks at the pure gaze of Kara and she realizes that the blonde hero has never had sex before and she blushes a lot) "Oh..."

Kara blushes. - "Yeah... oh..."

Lena gulps hard, she wasn't expecting this and she has no idea of how to deal with this new information. But, she knows that right now, she needs to be there for Kara. So, she sits on the bed, at her side, she softly interlaces their hands and Kara smiles when she sees their hands as one...

Lena. - "You have nothing to feel embarrassed, Darling... this doesn't change my feelings for you..." (She bites her lips and says with a blush on her cheeks) "In the contrary, I feel honored to be the 1st person who makes you feel desire for the 1st time..."

Kara smiles and leans her head over Lena's should when she says. - "I desire you and I like how you make me feel desired too..."

Lena smiles and softly kisses Kara's head...

Kara. - "But, it's scary all the things you make me feel. I feel like I lose control of my body when we are... you know..."

Lena. - "Making out... touching each other...? Kissing...?"

Kara flushes and nods. Lena chuckles, really, can Kara be more adorable...?

Lena. - "We don't have to do anything you're not ready to do, you know? There's no rush..."

Kara detaches herself from Lena and says very loudly. - "But, that's the problem, I want to..." (She stares at Lena's body with lust in her eyes and mumbles) "Oh, I really want to..."

Now, it's Lena, who feels like a piece of meat. The CEO feels this tingling between her legs, this wetness and her eyes get darker when she says...

Lena. - "And, what are the things you want to do to me... darling...?"

Kara mumbles. - "I... I want to take off your dress..."

Lena helps her to slowly remove her dress...

Kara mumbles. - "God, you're so beautiful..."

Lena smiles - "Thank you, Darling..." (She caresses Kara's cheek and says) "And, what do you wanna do now...?"

Kara - "I... I... I want to kiss your entire body..."

The CEO whimpers, she moans, she trembles with each delicate kiss that Kara puts on her porcelain skin...

Lena whispers. - "Get naked too, darling..."

Faster than a flash, Kara takes everything off. And, Lena drools, just staring at the perfect body of the blonde. God! She's really a goddess, that's what Lena thinks while she stares at her...

Lena. - "I want to kiss your entire body too... can I...?"

Kara nods and she feels like she just went to heaven and went back to earth with each tender kiss of Lena. Laying in bed, naked, Kara is scared to don't being able to control her strength, she's scary of hurting Lena in any way, but, Lena tells her that nothing done with love, could ever hurt them. And, Kara believes in Lena's words, she believes that what they feel for each other is pure love, so, she says for the 1st time...

Kara. - "I love you, Lena..."

No one has ever said those words to her, and make them, really meant something. Tears of happiness roll over her flushed cheeks and the CEO says...

Lena. - "I love you too, Kara..."

They smile and lean their font-head together, they tangle their bodies and for the 1st time for the both of them, they make love... because Lena has had sex before, but, this is the 1st time that she really makes love to someone she really loves...

 _(The next morning)_

Kara stretches her body, she smiles recalling all the things she did and felt last night. And, if this couldn't be even more perfect, she smiles even more when she sees Lena, sleeping at her side... The blonde softly kisses Lena's front-head and Lena purrs like a little cat, and, Kara finds herself more in love than ever...

Lena opens her eyes and smiles when the 1st thing that she sees is Kara at her side...

Kara smiles. - "Good morning..."

Lena smiles. - "This is really a good morning..."

Kara chuckles and softly roams her fingers over Lena's exposed arm when she says. - "At what time you have to be in the office...?"

Lena. - "It's Saturday, I have things to do, but..." (She bites her lips when she sees the lusty look of Kara and says) "But, work can wait till Monday..."

Kara smiles with that answer, she leans forwards and Lena happily opens her mouth and receives the intense kiss that Kara wanted to give her...

Lena teases. - "You know, for being a newbie on this, you really learn fast..."

Kara smirks. - "I've a good teacher..."

Lena chuckles

Kara teases. - "They say the 2nd time, it's even better. I wonder if that's true..."

Lena bites her lips and says with a sassy voice. - "Well, let's find out..."

And, just like that, they spend their entire weekend, loving each other...

 _(Another day, in the Bar at night)_

Mon-El pouts. - "I don't wanna go home, Kara. I like the Earth, I'm having a great time here... why mother can't understand that?"

Kara pats his back and says. - "It will be okay, just give her time, she will get it, eventually..." (She looks at her watch and says) "I'm sorry, I've to go..."

Mon-El nods, he thanks her for listing of all his problems and Kara says that it's okay, that's why friends are for. And, while Kara is leaving the bar, someone else is arriving to Lena's office...

 _(The same night, in Lena's office)_

Lena was in a hurry, she was already late for her date with Kara. _Kara._.. Lena flushes a lot, just recalling all the things she has done with this goddess and she can't believe how lucky she's for having found Kara. With her mind thinking of Kara, Lena is too distracted to realize that she has visitors... An old woman says Lena's name out loud and Lena comes back to her reality, she frowns when she stares at this woman, she doesn't know her, she has never seen her before...

Lena asks. - "Who are you...?"

Between the shadows, the woman steps forwards and says. - "I'm Rhea and, I'm here to offer you a partnership..."

 _Good times don't last forever and a big storm is coming. And, sadly you don't know that you invite a wolf into your home, till you see the tusks gripping in your neck..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again, thank you for liking this, it really makes me happy to read what you think about each chapter and this story. So, this chapter will start some weeks after the previous one and there will be a flashback of their 1st time together in itallics. Also, when in the dialogue I write 'Supergirl', it means that Kara is dressed as Supergirl, I hope it's clear...**

 **Here the 7th chapter of this story, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review...**

* * *

 _(At Catco)_

The CEO surprises her girlfriend with her presence. The blonde softly kisses Lena when the raven-haired woman arrives and says while she rubs her nose against Lena's cheek

Kara. - "I have missed you, a lot..."

The CEO smiles, nothing makes her happier than feel desired by the person she loves...

Lena. - "I brought you lunch, since I'm the one who has canceled our meetings, this time I came to you..."

Kara smiles. - "Lena, this is from a restaurant very expensive!"

Lena smiles and kisses Kara's cheek. - "You deserve the extra effort..."

The blonde giggles and they find a nice table on the terrace, they sit and start having lunch together, Lena stretches her hand and softly holds Kara's hand while they eat...

Kara pouts. - "I barely see you these days, what is keeping you so busy...?"

Without detaching their hands, Lena says while she paints little hearts over the perfect skin of the blonde...

Lena. - "I can't tell you Darling, it's top secret..."

Kara pouts and Lena chuckles, finding adorable all the pouting of her girlfriend...

Lena. - "Let me ask you this, what do you prefer: talking about my project or about what we should do to celebrate our 3rd month's anniversary...?"

The CEO never thought she would be one of those persons who celebrate anniversaries for corny things, but, being with Kara, it's really a reason to celebrate, that's what she thinks. The blonde bites her lips, it's obvious what will be her answer...

Kara. - "That's an impossible question, and, you're cruel for asking it..."

Lena smirks, looking at Kara in the eyes. - "Well, you know, sometimes my Luthor gens just shine through..."

Both girls chuckle

Lena teases. - "So, what do you prefer...?"

Kara. - "I can't believe it's already 3 months since I'm your girlfriend..." (She blushes) "And, it will be almost 3 weeks since... you know..."

Lena bites her bottom lip, like Kara, she can't stop thinking about their 1st time. Lena constantly has wet dreams about that night and God, she wants nothing more than repeat it, but, work has been her block since then...

Kara teases. - "Maybe after lunch, we could..."

Lena sighs sadly. - "I can't stay too long, Darling..."

Kara pouts sadly. - "Oh, well, then, let's eat, I don't want you to leave without finish your dish, you need to eat. I know you lose track of time when you work, so, I've been leaving with your assistance food, every day, and, I hope you've been eating everything I left for you..."

Lena smiles, she loves how Kara is always taking good care of her. The CEO softly kisses Kara's hand and the blonde smiles feelings Lena's lips. They sit together to eat and, while they eat, they talk too...

Kara. - "I'm intrigued about your 'top secret' project... Is there really no way you can tell me anything...?"

Lena chuckles with a blush on her cheeks. - "I can't, not yet at least. But as soon as I can say to anyone, you'll be the 1st person who will get an exclusive..."

Kara pouts, she wants to know why her girlfriend has canceled so many times their dates, so, she resorts to her last resource... her lethal weapon... puppy eyes. And, really, it's a lethal weapon, because Lena feels compelled to talk...

Lena. - "I'm working with a new partner... she... she's like a mentor to me. She's fantastic, she..."

Kara pouts. - "She's pretty...?"

The CEO chuckles, she can't believe that Kara is feeling jealous...

Lena. - "Darling, you've no reason to be jealous, my heart belongs to you and only you..."

Kara. - "Really...?"

Lena nods and she leans towards the blonde, just to peck those sweet lips that Kara has. Their hearts melt with that tender kiss and a big smile appears on their lips...

Kara. - "So, you are really not telling me anything about whatever you're doing with this new partner...?"

Lena chuckles. - "Okay, fine, here I go... uhmmm... what do you know about quantum entanglement...?"

Kara. - "Quantum... what?"

Lena. - "Polyatomicanions...?"

Kara makes the kind of faces that reveal she has no clue of what Lena is talking about and Lena laughs, her girlfriend looks adorable, making such faces...

Lena smiles. - "Don't worry, Darling. I'll explain it you, but, another day, because right now, I've to go. Today is our 1st test..."

Kara nods. - "Fine, but, next time, you have to tell me everything about this 'fantastic' partner..."

There's jealousy in Kara's word and Lena just smiles while she keeps eating. Lena brought lots of food, but, somehow, it wasn't enough...

Lena mumbles. - "You're still hungry...?"

Kara nods and says while she rubs her stomach. - "These days I'm eating a lot... maybe I'm burning lots of calories..."

Lena. - "Ok, so, if you're still hungry, let's go the dinner restaurant that's on the corner of the street..."

Kara. - "But you said that you couldn't stay too long and..."

Lena cuts her off. - "I'm not leaving till your stomach is satisfied..."

Kara smiles and she happily takes Lena's hand when the CEO guides them out of the building...

 _(At the dinner restaurant)_

Pizzas, spaghetti, hamburgers, hotdogs... a parade of food is what Kara eats and Lena knows that Kara eats a big quantity of food, but, she's a little shocked to see so much food getting inside the tiny body of Kara...

Lena asks. - "Darling, don't take this the wrong way, but, are you sure that you're okay? I mean, you're..."

Kara says with the mouth full. - "Eating a lot?" (She drinks her milkshake and says) "I know, even me, I'm shocked too..." (She touches her cheeks and says) "I've been also feeling hot these days..."

Lena teases. - "You're always super hot, Darling..."

Kara blushes and giggles. - "I wasn't talking about that kind of 'hot'..."

Both girl chuckle, and Lena softly touches Kara's front-head and says...

Lena. - "You're right... could it be that you got a parasite or something...? A virus...?"

Kara. - "I have never been sick. But, I could ask Alex to check on me, she's a doctor after all..."

Lena. - "Please do that Darling, I really hope it's not nothing, but, it's always better to know what it's causing you these symptoms..."

Kara nods and she keeps eating while Lena just stares at her... with lots of love...

 _(Later in Lena's office)_

Lena. - "Your proposal is astonishing, but..."

Rhea. - "But...?"

Lena. - "It's just theoretical..."

Rhea. - "That's why I need you... with you, I'm sure we can make this a reality..."

Lena looks at the designs and says. - "You're right, with my genius, we could make it real..."

Rhea smiles

Lena closes the designs and says. - "But, there's a problem..."

Rhea frowns. - "A problem...?"

Lena nods and says with a lethal gaze. - "I don't work with liars..."

Rhea. - "I... I don't know what you mean..."

Lena. - "I know you're not from this word. I knew something was off with you and when I looked at all the data you gave me for your proposal. Lots of elements don't exist on this earth, some of them have been found on Mars, but, even then, there's no way a human could have gotten this idea..."

Rhea chuckles, she really underestimated Lena's intelligence...

Lena. - "I don't like when people try to play me around..." (She points out the door and says) "Please get out..."

Rhea. - "Please hear me out 1st. Look, I know I lied to you, but, I just thought that it was the best way to approach you since your mother doesn't like aliens and, I..."

Lena. - "You just presumed I was like any other Luthor of my family... well, you're wrong... now, leave..."

Rhea. - "You're right, I presumed the worse of you, I judged you without knowing you and that's a mistake anyone can make, just like you're doing now, judging me I'm bad without really knowing me..."

Lena. - "What do you want from me...?"

Rhea. - "I want exactly what I proposed. I want us, working together, creating the transmatter portal. The portal would help humanity immensely and it will allow me to go home, it's a win, win..."

Lena. - "I don't work with people I can't trust..."

Rhea. - "I made a mistake. You're nothing like your mother. I see that now, please, Lena, let's do this great thing..."

Lena sighs deeply, she was thinking to say 'no', but, then she got distracted when her phone started to ring. It was Kara, she needed to take this call...

Rhea. - "You need to take a call, I see... then, I'll leave you alone, but, please, think about it..."

Lena nods while she takes her phone. - "Yeah, I'll think about it..."

Rhea smiles. - "It's all I can ask for..."

The old woman leaves and Lena smiles while she puts the phone at her ear...

Lena on the phone. - "Hi, Kara, I..."

Maggie on the phone. - "It's not Kara. It's Maggie, Alex's girlfriend..."

Lena frowns. She feels chills running over her body, something is wrong, something is off. Kara is not on the phone, why? An infinity of scenarios come to Lena's mind, each one getting worse than the other and before knowing, Lena is already panicking for the worse...

Maggie. - "You should come to the DEO, now..."

Lena whispers. - "Send me the address, I'll be there as soon as possible..."

The call ends, no details about anything. Lena's shaking, she can't think, she can't move, but, when she receives the text message with the address, she rushes towards her car, faster of what she even imagined she was capable...

 _(At the DEO)_

It was a big building, very impressive, but, Lena wasn't in the best state of mind to check on the installations. She was so worried, so stressed, that she just cries as soon as she sees Kara on a medical bed, lying down...

Lena. - "OMG!" (She rushes towards Kara and says while she brushes the golden hair of the girl of steel) "Kara... Darling... what is wrong...?"

Kara was conscious, but, it was obvious that she was in shock, she was trying to formulate any word when someone gets in... someone who doesn't look happy at all...

Alex. - "What is wrong?! What is wrong?!"

The agent grabs Lena from the shoulders and shakes her, the CEO has no idea of what she did to make her look so mad at her...

Kara pleads. - "Alex! Calm down, she..."

Alex. - "She knocked you up!"

Lena. - "I... WHAT?!" (She turns her head towards the blonde and says) "Kara...?"

Kara stammers. - "So... well... you see... my anatomy is a little different from humans, and, it looks like to conceive life, we, the kriptonians, we just need an exchange of sexual fluids on our fertile days..."

Fluids... exchange of fluids... Lena was registering everything that Kara was saying while her mind goes back at their 1st time together...

 ** _*** Flashback***_**

 _Kara groans. - "Fuck!"_

 _The blonde shut her eyes down, her toes curl and she feels like at any minute she will pass out if she keeps rocking her hips like that with Lena. The blonde is not the only one who's on the edge, Lena might have more sexual experience than Kara, but, this is the 1st time that she feels so much desire and lust for someone._

 _Lena whimpers. - "Kara, oh, Kara!"_

 _With their legs intertwined, they squirmed, they jostled, they started to pant when they found a delicious pace and Lena yelled a lot when she had an orgasm, and, so did it Kara. Both girl get a massive orgasm and they just whimper with pleasure, feeling the wetness that's pouring between their folds..._

 _Lena asks. - "Are you okay...?"_

 _Kara's breathing is erratic, she can't speak, she can't think, she just hug the CEO goddess who has just taken her V-card and leans her sweaty face over Lena's shoulder while she tries to catch her breath..._

 _Lena softly nibbles Kara's neck. It was delicious to taste the sweet sweat of the blonde..._

 _Kara mumbles - "So, that was..."_

 _Lena - "Amazing..."_

 _Kara smiles, she hugs Lena tightly and whispers - "Again..."_

 _Lena raises an eyebrow - "Again...? You wanna scissoring again...?"_

 _Kara blushes and nods. Lena smiles and even if she's exhausted, she's up for a 2nd round..._

 _Lena says while she puts Kara down, against the bed. - "I've an idea..."_

 _Kara is intrigued with what Lena has in mind, but when she sees the raven-haired women spreading her legs and lining up her head between_ _them, she has a pretty good idea of what will happen next..._

 _Kara moans and grips hard on the sheets when Lena's tongue made the 1st contact. It was a mix of fluids, hers and Kara, and, it was delicious to lick it. Possessed by the Lust, Lena adds fingering in the mix and, despite the painful 1st moment, Kara was really enjoying it..._

 _Kara moans. - "More, more..."_

 _The mix of their fluids was the perfect lube for Lena's fingers, and, Kara screams Lena's name over and over while Lena puts her wet finger inside her. The internal spasm of the blonde were so strong that Lena was sure that she could break a bone, but, she couldn't stop, she wasn't going to stop. Trying to control Kara, Lena climbs on top, she kisses Kara while her finger keeps sliding in and out, dragging the mix of their fluids inside the internal walls of the blonde hero..._

 _Lena moans. - "Oh, Kara..."_

 _Kara bucks her hips, she scratches her nails so hard on Lena's arms that she makes them bleed, but, Lena doesn't care, she keeps sliding her wet finger, and, she just stops when Kara's orgasm arrives..._

 _Kara moans. - "Lena..."_

 _No one has ever moaned her name as Kara and Lena smiles, thinking that this couldn't get any better..._

 ** _*** End of the flashback ***_**

Lena mumbles. - "I... I..."

Alex. - "You stole Kara's virginity and knocked her up! You'll answer to me, Luthor!"

Kara pleads. - "Alex, calm down, she didn't steal anything, I..." (She blushes) "I gave it to her..."

Alex. - "Kara..."

Kara looks at her abdomen and says. - "So, my high temperature, my cravings for food... all those symptoms are because I'm pregnant, and, I know, it sounds crazy, but, it's yours, Lena... it's our baby..."

Lena smiles

Kara rubs her abdomen and says. - "And, I... I want to keep it, but, that doesn't mean that... you... I will not force you to anything, I..."

Alex. - "Oh no! You're not taking her out the hook! She has to..."

Kara. - "She doesn't have to do anything! She didn't force me to have sex, I wanted to..."

Alex mumbles. - "You shouldn't have sex without protection..." (She looks at Lena and says) "You should have known better..."

Lena looks down. - "I... I'm sorry..."

Kara. - "Alex, yes, we should have used protection, but, to be honest, I didn't know that I could get pregnant with a girl..." (She mumbles) "Now, I get why there were so many families in Kripton with just two moms... I always wondered how they had kids... I guess I know how, now..."

Lena gulps when she hears the word 'family', Luthors doesn't know how to make a 'good family', they suck at it and she's terrified to repeat the same pattern...

Alex sees the pale face of Lena, she sees how scared she looks and the agent is afraid that the Luthor will just walk away, leaving Kara to deal with this alone...

Lena mumbles. - "The Luthors don't make happy families..."

Alex shakes Lena and says. - "Oh, I don't care what Luthors do! You knocked up my little sis! And, now you will take responsibility for it!"

Kara. - "Alex! Stop it! I don't want her to stay with me just for obligation, she..." (She looks down and mumbles with a sad voice) "She can walk away if she wants to..."

Lena hears the words and she knows that Kara is already crying, just by saying it. It also breaks Lena's heart to hear those words, so, the CEO pushes Alex away and she rushes to hug Kara. The blonde has no idea of what to say, but, she's smiling with the hug...

Kara. - "Lena...?"

Lena mumbles. - "You're carrying my baby..."

Kara nods and whispers. - "I'm scared..."

Lena hugs her tightly and says. - "Don't worry darling, I'm here... I'll always be here... we will figure it, together..."

Kara smiles, she wasn't sure how Lena would take the news, but, she's happy to see that Lena will support her, no matter what...

Maggie pats Alex's back and says. - "I told you that little Luthor was going to do the right thing..."

Alex crosses her arms and says. - "She knocked up my little sis..."

Maggie. - "But, they're happy about it... so, you should be happy about it too..."

Alex relaxes, Maggie is right, this is good news...

Maggie. - "So, who's telling your mom about this...?"

Alex shakes her head. - "Oh no, no me!"

Lena's eyes get bigger when she hears the Danvers talk to Maggie about their mother. Lena has to face Eliza about this, but, talking about mothers, Lena thinks about her own mother and she gets worried. Lillian can't find out about this baby, Lilian can't put her fingers on this baby and Lena feels this impulsive desire to protect her dear blonde hero and the baby who's growing inside her, no matter the price... no matter the price...

 _(Back in Lena's office, at a late hour)_

Rhea. - "So, we're really doing this...?"

Lena nods. - "Yeah, but, I've a condition..."

Rhea. - "What it's the condition...?"

Lena. - "You said you wanted the portal to go home, well, when that happens, I need you to leave with someone else..."

Rhea frowns

Lena. - "You need to take Lillian Luthor with you... she has to vanish from this planet... I don't want her here..."

Rhea smiles and they shake hands, the deal is done. And, thinking she's protecting her beloved, Lena starts working with a devil woman, ignoring that the cure is worse than the disease...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again, thank you for liking this, it really makes me happy to read what you think about each chapter and this story. So, this chapter will start some days after the previous one. Also, when in the dialogue I write 'Supergirl', it means that Kara is dressed as Supergirl, I hope it's clear...**

 **Here the 8th chapter of this story, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review...**

* * *

What is love? Like the scientist, she's, Lena could say that love is nothing more than a mix of chemical hormones stemming from the brain, yes, that's what she would say at another time, but, now... now with Kara in her life, with a baby on the way, Lena can't define it like that anymore, no, she can't, love is something more, something deep, something...

Kara touches Lena's shoulder. - "Something in your mind...?"

Lena. - "Huh...?" (She gets back to reality and smiles, feeling the soft hand of Kara on her shoulder) "You're here..."

Kara chuckles. - "Well, yeah, this is my apartment after all..."

Lena looks around, the blonde is right, they are in Kara's apartment, how did she forget that? Does love make us stupid too? Lena asks herself that and once again she's lost on her thoughts till...

Kara sits beside her and shakes Lena's knee while she says. - "Hey!"

Lena shakes her head. - "Sorry, I spaced out again..."

Kara nods. - "Yeah, you did... you've been spacing out a lot since we left the DEO..." (She asks, with fear in her voice, she's afraid to hear the answer to her question) "Is it because you're having second thoughts about the baby...? About us...?"

Lena sees fear in the blue eyes of the blonde, Kara might be the girl of steel, but, in front of Lena Luthor, she's more fragile than a crystal glass...

Lena. - "What?! No! Of course not..."

Kara pouts sadly, looking down. - "Are you sure...?"

Lena raises Kara's chin and their eyes meet when she says. - "Kara, look at me, I'm in... 100% in with this... with us..."

The CEO smiles, she's really happy with the news, and, Kara can tell that Lena is being honest, so, that brings a big happy smile into Kara's lips...

Kara raises an eyebrow and asks. - "Then, why are you spacing out so much...?"

The CEO sighs deeply, she leans her head against the sofa where they're sitting and tells the truth...

Lena. - "I was wondering what is love...?"

Kara frowns and Lena chuckles, looking at the confused look of the blonde...

Lena. - "I don't know... It's just... growing up as a Luthor, love was never a thing that I really learned from my family..." (She looks down and says sadly) "And, I don't want to repeat that mistake with our child... with our family, but, I'm not sure what 'love' really is, so, how can I give love to our kid if I'm not capable to put it in words...?"

Kara nods, taking in everything that Lena said, she's insecure about being a good parent, she's insecure about giving the best to the child, and, Kara feels the same, she's insecure too, but, the good thing is that they can feel insecure together...

Kara reaches Lena's hand and says while she softly squeezes it. - "If you ask me, I believe love is when one person knows all of your secrets... your deepest, darkest, most dreadful secrets of which no one else in the world knows... and yet in the end, that one person does not think any less of you..."

Lena. - "Even if the rest of the world does...?"

Kara smiles to her and replies. - "Even if the rest of the world condemns you, I'll never do it... I could never do it..."

Lena smiles, she hugs her and says with happy tears rolling over her cheeks. - "I love you..."

Kara hugs her tight too, and mumbles. - "I love you too..."

Love is more complex of what it looks, and, these two girls know that their love will not be easy, but, love isn't something you find easily, especially a unique kind of love like theirs, so, they'll do everything to keep it alive... everything... but... will that be enough?

 _(Some days later, in Kara's apartment)_

The blonde is starting her 8th week of the pregnancy, right now, their child is just an embryo with a strong heart beat...

Laying down on bed, Kara caresses her lower abdomen and smiles while she says. - "I can hear it..."

The CEO was the big spoon in the bed, she softly wraps her arms around the waist of the blonde who's carrying their spawn, and, the raven-haired girl smiles when she interlaces her hands with Kara, for the 1st time in her life, work has become 2nd place in Lena's life, because her 1st priority is being beside Kara, all the time she can...

Lena softly caresses Kara's lower abdomen and asks. - "Really? You can hear it already...?"

Kara snuggles into Lena's embrace and nods. - "Yeah, I can hear its heart..." (She smiles) "She or he... has a strong heart beat..."

Lena smiles, proud to know that their kid is growing strong...

Kara rolls on the bed, she faces Lena and says while she softly caresses Lena's cheek. - "I want to tell Clark and Eliza about the baby... about us..."

The CEO takes a deep breath, she knows that sooner or later she has to face them... she's not ready for it, but...

Lena gives her an eskimo kiss and says. - "We will tell them whenever you want..."

Kara. - "Really?"

Lena nods

Kara. - "If you're not ready to meet them, I can tell them alone if you want... I..."

Lena. - "No, you're not facing your family alone..." (She holds Kara into her arms and says) "You've me, and, we're going to do it together..."

Kara smiles and mutters the word 'together'... she has always taken care of the world by herself, so, it's nice to realize that she's not doing this alone... she's not longer alone...

Some days later, that same week, they program a family dinner. Clark is the 1st one to arrive, and, let's say that he's far of looking happy when he sees the young Luthor inside... and, he looks less than happy when Kara introduces Lena as the love of her life...

Lena shakes the fear away and says while she stretches her hand towards Superman. - "Hi Clark, nice to see you again..."

Clark hesitates on shaking hands with her, but, Loise throws him an elbow, pushing him to do it, so, he just fakes a smile and shakes hands with the Luthor. It was a strong shake, and, it hurt a little, but, Lena wasn't going to show fear, or, pain. She's strong, and, she's more than decided to prove that she's strong enough to protect and take care of Kara and the baby...

Lena smirks. - "You'll need more than a strong shake of hands to scare me off, Clark..."

They exchange challenging looks, neither Loise or Kara knows what to say or what to do, so, good thing that Eliza arrives... just in time...

Eliza enters and hugs Lena with lots of affection. - "Oh, Lena! I'm so happy to meet you!"

Lena blushes, she has imagined this 1st encounter in so many ways... but, not like this...

Alex steps in, behind Eliza, and says. - "Mom, stop it, you're making her feel uncomfortable..."

Eliza breaks the hug and asks. - "Am I making you feel uncomfortable...?"

Lena shakes the blush of her cheeks and chuckles. - "No, no, no... I... I... I'm just not familiar with that kind of affective greeting... that's all..."

Eliza - "Well, you better get familiar with it, because, I'm so happy with the news of the baby..." (She says with a pitched voice) "You're making me a grandma! And, I'm so happy that I could kiss you right now... Oh, what the hell! I'm gonna kiss you!"

Eliza kisses Lena's cheeks and the CEO blushes, Lena stays stiff, still processing everything that Eliza just said...

Clark frowns. - "Baby...?! What baby...?!"

Superman is not the only one shocked by Eliza's words, Lena & Kara can't believe how Eliza knows about it, but, then, when they see how the older Danvers is looking at the ceiling, they get a hint of how the information got infiltrated...

Kara. - "Alex!"

Alex has no clue of how defends herself, but, thanks God that her girlfriend just arrived in time to do it for her...

Maggie. - "Hey, little Danvers easy, there, it's not Alex's fault that Eliza read your medical file without authorization..."

Kara looks at her foster mom and says. - "You did what...?"

Eliza crosses her arms above her chest and says. - "Don't look at me like that, I did nothing wrong... I was just looking after my kid..."

Alex mutters. - "And, by that, you just flout the confidentiality between doctor and patient..."

Eliza rolls her eyes, she can't believe that her own daughter is lecturing her...

Clark. - "You're having a baby...?" (He waves his finger between Kara & Lena and asks) "The two of you...? Together...?" (He looks at Kara in disbelief and says) "You're forming a family with her?! With a Luthor?!"

Lena wants to act strong and confident, but, one part of her, it will always fear of falling short of what it means being Kara's partner, but, those fears vanish when...

Kara stands up in front of Clark and says. - "Yes!" (She holds Lena's hand and says very proud) "I'm choosing Lena as my partner, as the mother of my kids, as the love of my life, and, if you don't like it, well that's your problem, not mine..."

Lena smiles

Clark. - "She's a Luthor..."

Kara. - "She's more than a Luthor... she's Lena..."

Once again, Lena smiles, no one has ever defended her like Kara, and, she couldn't feel more in love with her than now...

Clark opens his mouth, he was planning to say one piece of his mind, but, before he could say a word...

Eliza. - "Clark, come with me for a second, let's have a little chat outside..." (She grabs him by the arm and walks him out the apartment for a moment) "We will be back in a moment..."

What that little chat was about? No one knows, but, whatever was, the pep talk that Eliza gave him, it changed it... everything...

They walk in, again, and Clark says with open arms and a genuine smile...

Clark. - "Lena! Welcome to the family!"

Lena frowns. - "What?!" (Clark hugs her tightly and Lena pats Clark's back when she says) "Oh, okay..."

Eliza. - "Good! Now, that everyone is in a good mood, let's eat, should we...?"

From that point, the dinner went very smoothly, even with the sarcastic comments of Alex...

Alex raises an eyebrow. - "If you keep eating like this, I really believe you'll win some extra weight...?"

Kara pouts with the mouth full of food. - "And, that's bad...?"

Lena kisses Kara's cheek and says. - "Of course it's not bad, darling, you should eat without worries of getting extra weight..."

Kara pouts. - "You'll love me even if I get fat...?"

Lena holds Kara's hand and smiles. - "No matter how many extra pounds you get, I'll always love you..."

The raven-haired kisses Kara's hand, and, the blonde giggles with blush like a teen in love...

Loise. - "Awww... you're adorable, I can't wait to see how you act on your wedding..."

Kara & Lena say at the unison. - "Wedding...?"

Clark nods. - "Yeah, wedding..." (He asks with a serious look towards the CEO) "Because you will marry my little cousin, right? You'll make an official commitment with her right...?"

Lena opens her mouth and thinks about it, yes, marriage was something she was planning to do, but, she wasn't sure how doing it just yet, but, she was sure that she couldn't say that now... the young Luthor doesn't know how to reply, so, once again, Eliza steps in to her rescue...

Eliza - "Clark, don't put more pressure on them, they've plenty on their hands with a child, whatever they decide to do: marriage or not, it's up to them, and, we should be okay with it..."

Kara smiles, she mutters a thank you to Eliza because she always knows what to say, except, when she says...

Eliza - "Changing the subject... how many grandkids I can expect from the two of you...?"

Lena raises an eyebrow and blushes - "Huh...?"

Kara replies with a smile - "10!"

Lena and the rest of the people at the table say at the unison. - "WHAT?! 10?!"

Kara feels all the eyes on her and says. - "Why are you looking at me like that...? There's nothing wrong with wanting a big family..."

Alex. - "A big family is 4 kids... 10, it's a volleyball team, Kara..." (She looks at the astonished face of Lena and teases her) "But, anyway, Lena has the money to feed 10 little Karas, right...?"

Alex pats Lena's back and now the ball is on her hands. 10... not 2 or 3... 10! Lena can't imagine how the hell Kara can picture a life with so many kids, but, then, when Kara stares at her, when Kara looks at her with deer's eyes, Lena can't say no... but, she doesn't say 'yes' either till...

Maggie teases - "Please Alex, Lena may be rich, but, she's not that rich... I mean, do you see how much Kara eats? 10 kids would eat the entire fortune of Lena in a blink of an eye... nahhh... Lena can't handle so many kids..."

Maggie's teaser comment, it hit Lena's pride and the raven-haired girl replies...

Lena says very confident of herself - "Excuse me detective, but, I'm more than capable to procure food and anything else to, as many kids, as Kara wants to have!"

Maggie and Alex just exchanged looks, Lena has no idea of what she said till...

Kara hugs Lena and says - "Great! So, maybe we should consider to have 20, then..."

Everyone says in shock. - "20?!"

Alex smirks. - "Okay, now you passed from a volleyball team to a football team..."

Kara giggles, and, Lena just become very pale... 20 kids... 20! Lena gulps hard, she's not feeling confident with having a big family, but, when she closes her eyes and just for a brief moment, she pictures herself with lots of mini Karas, the CEO smiles, feeling better, picturing her life filled with little sunshine kids, just like, Kara... now, the number 20 doesn't feel that bad after all...

And, just like that they survived their 1st family dinner...

 _(Later in bed)_

Lena asks while she makes the bed for them. - "Do you really want to have 20 kids...?"

Kara pouts while she thinks about it and says. - "Well, I really want a big family, I grew up alone in Kripton, and that felt sad, but, then when arrived on Earth and I got Alex as a sister, it felt good, it felt right... so... at least I would like 2 kids..." (She looks at her abdomen and thinking about their 1st child, she says) "Our kid should have the joy of having a brother or a sister don't you think...?"

Lena chuckles and nods. 2... even 3, that's a number that she can handle...

Kara lays down on bed and says. - "We can do this... right? Being a parent...?"

The CEO gets in bed with the blonde, she softly interlaces their fingers together and says with a big smile...

Lena. - "Of course we can do this!" (She kisses Kara's cheek) "But, there are some things we need to discuss..."

The blonde rolls over and she stays on her left side, looking at Lena in the eyes...

Kara. - "Things to discuss...? Like, what?"

Lena brushes Kara's hair behind her ear and says. - "Well... for starters, you can't be Supergirl while you're pregnant..."

Kara frowns and sits on the bed when she says in shock. - "WHAT?! No way! I..."

Lena sits too, she holds Kara's hands and pleads. - "You are pregnant, and, yes, you're the girl of steel, but, our child has 50% of my DNA, so he or she... it's not made of steel, as well as you..."

Kara sighs heavily, she doesn't want to stop being a hero, but, Lena makes a valid point, they don't know how strong or not, the little kid will be, and, the last thing Kara wants, it's to put their child at risk...

Lena. - "According to the A.I. holographic form of the DEO, Kriptonians's pregnancy, it takes just 7 months, but, for humans, it's 9 months, so maybe your due date will be in between since the kid is half a human and half a kriptonian..." (Sighs) "The city can survive a few months without Supergirl..."

Kara sighs. - "I don't know..."

Lena. - "I know I'm asking a lot, but..."

Kara looks down and says while she hears the heartbeat of the baby. - "But, it's for our kid..."

Lena nods...

Kara mumbles. - "I could be very careful when I'm Supergirl, I could..."

Lena. - "You could get hurt, and, maybe you'll be okay, but, our child..." (She sighs and softly puts her hand over Kara's belly) "I... I don't want to really risk it, don't you think the same...?"

Kara sighs, her maternal instict, it tells her one thing, but, her hero's instinct tells her another thing...

Lena. - "Besides, when the pregnancy progresses, you can't go around the city, dressed as Supergirl, people will notice your belly and..."

Kara mumbles. - "And my enemies will find out I'm having a child, and, they could..."

Lena. - "They could come after him or her..."

Kara sighs heavily, she knows the risks, and, talking about it, it makes them so real that she's more than worried, now...

Lena caresses Kara's cheek and says. - "Hey, hey, I'm not telling you this to worry you, I'm just saying that we should put our kid as our priority... at least for now..."

Kara looks at her in the eyes and says. - "Does that mean that you'll stop working so much...?"

Lena chuckles. - "Darling, I'm already doing it, the last couple of weeks, I've spent more time in this apartment with you, than in my office..."

The blonde giggles, happy, she knows that Lena is telling the truth...

Kara leans her head over Lena's chest and says while she hugs her. - "Fine, I'll take a time off, if you promise to take a time off too, just like you're doing right now..."

Lena smiles and says while she hugs Kara with lots of love. - "I'm already looking for an interim CEO, someone to handle the company while I'm taking care of you..."

The blonde smiles, she's happy with the news, but, then, she remembers something and asks...

Kara. - "Wait a moment, weren't you working on a confidential project with someone...? I remember you said that it was important..."

Lena nods. - "It was... It's, but..."

Kara. - "But...?"

Lena softly tastes Kara's lips and says with a big seductive smile. - "But you're more important than any project I could have..."

Kara giggles and she just hugs Lena's neck, pushing her against the bed, and filling it with kisses till both fall asleep. That night, Lena had a dream about their future, about their possible big family, and, that dream, it put Lena to think, so, some days after...

 _(At a house)_

Kara. - "You bought us a house...?!"

Lena. - "Are you mad...?"

Kara looks around and says. - "No, I'm not mad, I'm just... I'm just..." (She looks at the kitchen and says, amazed) "Wow, that fridge is huge..."

Lena smiles and she gives Kara a tour of what she expects, it will be their new home...

Kara smiles. - "I like this house, the rays of the sun are strongest in the room of the baby, that's good..."

Lena smiles. - "I know, I really tried to find something in a really good location where the bright light of the sun could come into the house, at any moment..."

Kara smiles and closes her eyes, while she stays close to the big window, the rays of the sun touch her skin and Kara could feel how good this was for her and the baby...

Lena looks at her and mutters. - "So beautiful..."

Kara turns towards Lena and asks. - "Did you say something...?"

Lena chuckles and shakes her head. - "Nothing important... anyway, we can make all the changes you want, we can do whatever you want..."

Kara. - "Whatever I want...?"

Lena nods

Kara smiles. - "Then... when we can move in...?"

The CEO smiles, creating a family was never one of Lena's goals, but now, there's nothing else she desires more than this...

Lena hugs Kara and says. - "I'll take good care of you and our family... I promise..."

Kara nods and smiles. - "I know..."

A promise wasn't enough, that's what the CEO thinks, so, she breaks the hug and knees in one knee...

Kara mumbles in shock. - "What are you doing...?!"

Lena smiles and shows off a beautiful ring. - "Kara, will you...?"

The blonde doesn't let her finish her sentence when she throws herself into Lena's arms and says loudly. - "Yes!"

Lena smiles happily, feeling like the most lucky person in the world, and, she's not the only one feeling like that, Kara smiles and she buries her face in Lena's neck, breathing the nice aroma of the raven-haired woman... nothing can ruin this moment, nothing... but...

 _(In a space ship)_

Rhea groans angrily. - "How she dares?! How does Lena Luthor dare to walk away from this project?! MY project!" (She tears apart the entire command room, she's furious till she realizes something) "Well, if Lena doesn't feel motivated enough to collaborate with me, then, maybe I just need to give her an incentive..." (She looks at the newspaper cover of Catco and smirks while she reads) "Lena Luthor getting engaged with the journalist Kara Danvers..." (devious smirk) "And, I think I know where I can find that incentive..."

They say life is full of surprises. That our dreams really can come true. Then again, so can our nightmares. And Lena has no idea of what Rhea is capable to do... Waiting for the fallout...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again, thank you for your kind reviews, it's a real joy to read what you think about this, I hope not to disappoint you. So, this chapter will start some days after the previous one. So, like you know, Lena is a public figure, and, that will have an impact in their lives. For the moment, Kara will just be Kara, like she promised in the previous chapter, she will not dress as Supergirl, at least for now. Alex and the others don't appear in this chapter, but, don't worry, they will be in the next chapter...**

 **Here the 9th chapter of this story, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review...**

* * *

Do you have dreams...? Do you have bad dreams...? Nightmares? And, if you do... what do you do with them? Do you pay attention to the warnings that your subconscious is telling you? Or, do you ignore the warnings, and, lets the bad dreams, the nightmares become real...?

 _(In a dark muddy forest)_

 _Lena spins around. - "Kara...?!" (She mumbles to herself) "Where I'm...? How did I arrive here? Where is...?"_

 _The raven-haired girl is trying to figure out where she's, she's thinking when she hears the screams of a voice she knows too well..._

 _Lena says with fear. - "KARA!"_

 _It was dark, it was muddy, dirty, it was really hard to walk in high heels, so, Lena drops her Jimmy Choo's, not caring at all how expensive they were. The only important right now, it was to find Kara..._

 _Lena says while she rushes towards the source of the screams of Kara. - "Darling, I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold on, please! I'm coming!"_

 _The screams of pain get louder and louder, Lena's heart twitches with each scream, her darling is in pain, her darling is suffering, and, Lena's sight gets blurry when tears flow out from her emerald eyes..._

 _Lena screams while she runs faster and faster. - "KARA! KARA! K..."_

 ** _(In Kara & Lena's bedroom)_**

Kara shakes Lena from the shoulders and says with concern. - "Lena! Lena! LENA WAKE UP!"

The CEO opens her eyes, her breathing is erratic, she's sweating cold, and, even if she's awake, her vision is still blurry, because she didn't just cry under her nightmare, she was crying right now...

Kara softly clears Lena's tears with her thumbs, and, says with concern. - "Lena, you scared me..."

Lena looks at the sunshine who was sitting on the bed at her side, a smile appears on her lips when she sees that Kara, her real Kara is here, safe and sound...

Kara blushes when Lena hugs her without a warning. - "Lee...?"

Lena hugs Kara tight and mumbles while she tries to control her tears. - "It wasn't real... it wasn't real... you're here... you're safe... it wasn't real..."

The blonde hero wants to ask what Lena was dreaming about, but, looking at how Lena is right now, shaking, sobbing; the blonde decides that right now, what Lena needs is just a hug...

Kara hugs Lena and says while she softly kisses Lena's head. - "It's okay... I'm okay... we're okay..."

Lena knows that Kara is right, she knows that it was just a bad dream. But, even then, she doesn't stop hugging the blonde, not even after falling asleep again. The next morning, Lena wakes up, she smiles when the 1st thing she sees is Kara snuggling into her embrace...

Kara slowly opens her eyes and yawns while she stretches in bed. - "Good morning..."

Lena smiles, she kisses Kara's cheek and says. - "Good morning, darling..."

Kara smiles with the soft kiss on the cheek, she caresses Lena's cheek and asks. - "Are you okay...?"

Lena smiles, seeing how much Kara cares about her, it always makes her smile...

Kara. - "You had a bad dream, last night, could you get some sleep...?"

Lena nods, she barely slept, but, that doesn't matter, what it matters, it's that she's here, with Kara at her side...

Kara giggles when she feels Lena kissing her neck. - "It tickles..."

They play around on the bed for a moment till Kara's stomach roars, and, Lena knows that's time to feed the blonde and the baby that's growing inside the blonde...

 ** _(In the kitchen)_**

Kara sees Lena cooking and smiles. - "I love this..."

Lena chuckles, she loves this too. Just some days ago they moved into the house she bought for them. This is their new home, and, there were still some changes they wanted to make like: paint some walls, put some furniture in the baby's room. But, despite all those little details, they were more than okay. This was their home, their place, and, they could already imagine their baby running around, having its 1st steps, saying its 1st words... so many memories, so many beautiful moments are waiting for them, that they can't wait to live them...

Kara. - "It smells delicious..." (She smiles) "I'm proud of myself! I chose a good chef for me!"

Lena chuckles while she serves the food. - "Darling, I'm more than a chef..."

Kara hugs her from the neck, she kisses Lena's lips and says while she looks at her in the eyes. - "Yes, you're so much... you're more of what I ever dreamed..."

Lena blushes, she has never felt so happy, so loved, so...

Kara licks the plate and says with a smile. - "I'm done! And, I want more...!"

So, overworked by cooking so much... The CEO cooks again, something else, and, once again, Kara devours it in a second. But this time, she's full...

Kara licks her lips and says with a happy voice. - "This is good..."

The CEO smiles, she softly cleans one spot of the corner of Kara's mouth with her thumb, she licks her thumb and says...

Lena. - "You're right, this is good... really good..."

The blonde licks her lips, what Lena just did, it turned her on, and, maybe is the hormones of the pregnancy, but, she wants Lena, she needs Lena, right now...

Kara grabs Lena's hand and says. - "Let's go..."

Lena. - "Let's go...? Where...?" (She sees that they're going to the bedroom and says) "Oh..."

And, even if she was full, Kara puts Lena against the bed, and, she buries her face between Lena's legs, devouring Lena's folds more than one time...

Lena moans. - "Fuck! Kara!"

The CEO has a massive orgasm, she's panting, she can't go for another round, no matter how much she loves the blonde, her body has limits...

Kara tries to bury her head between Lena's legs again and says. - "Let's go for round 5!" (She pouts sadly when Lena closes her legs) "Hey!"

Lena says out of breath. - "Sorry darling, I can't... at least not right now..." (She drops her sore body against the bed and says) "God, your stamina doesn't stop to surprise me..."

The blonde giggles, she's still a little horny, but, she can wait some hours to get more of Lena...

Kara sees the watch and says. - "Oh, I've to go..."

Lena frowns. - "Go...? Where...?"

Kara starts dressing and says. - "To work..."

Lena raises an eyebrow when she sees how Kara puts her Supergirl outfit and then her normal clothes. - "Do you really need to wear your suit At Catco...? In a Sunday..."

Kara. - "Oh; I did it without thinking, I guess it's the habit..."

Lena frowns. - "Kara, why you're working on a Sunday...?"

Kara. - "You're going to the office too, you told me you're going to sign some papers, and, I'm not making a big deal about it..."

Lena rolls her eyes. - "But that's different, I'm a workaholic by nature, I can't change overnight..."

Kara kisses Lena's cheek and says. - "I don't need you to change, you're perfect just the way you're..."

Lena smiles, she cups Kara's cheek and says. - "I love you too, so much, darling..."

The CEO puts lots of kisses on Kara's face, and, while she does it, Kara covers Lena's naked body with her cloak...

Kara teases. - "I want you to use just my cloak tonight when I'm back... it kinda turns me on..."

Lena chuckles, she nods and stays in bed, while she stares at Kara leaving the house. The CEO stays in bed for a moment, her body is still sore for everything that Kara did to her just a moment ago, and, while she's in bed, she can't avoid, but, think about her bad dream...

Lena mumbles to herself. - "It wasn't real... the nightmare, it wasn't real... Kara's okay, we're okay... it wasn't real..."

And, the CEO keeps repeating in her mind like a broken record that her nightmare wasn't real, like a mantra, and, she was right, that dream was just that, a dream. But, that doesn't mean that the bad dream can't become real...

 ** _(At Catco)_**

Not everyone was at the office, just a few members of the team. James wasn't there, neither her friend, Winn. Both gentlemen were helping Alex with something. Kara has no idea of what it's, she just knows that is top secret. And, it was a top secret the preparations for the engagement party of Kara & Lena. Both girls didn't want anything fancy or big, they were always putting excuses to not plan anything, and, it's not like they don't want to get married, they really want that. But, they don't like the attention for it, so, Alex, like the big sister, she's, she's making all the preparations for them. So, while Alex is in a bunker underground, because she doesn't need to Kara to hear whatever they're planning for them, someone needed to distract the blonde, and, for that, just one person was able to keep Kara distracted with something else...

Cat Grant. - "Kiara! Come to my office right now!"

Kara nods, she takes her notebook and a pencil, she has no idea of what her boss wants to tell her right now, and, maybe she will never know because...

(Sounds of broken glass)

Cat says while she faint. - "What the h...?!"

The blonde hero rushes to catch her boss, even if she promised to Lena, she believes that she has no option, but, to wear her suit of Supergirl, so she changes fast and she protects Cat when the windows of the floor break in pieces...

Supergirl. - "What is coming on?! Wh..." (She puts her hands against her ears and says with pain) "Augh! What is that noise?!"

A strong buzz knocks out everyone, except Kara, it was a painful buzz, but, the blonde is still standing up...

Rhea smirks. - "Impressive... Kara Zor-El..."

Supergirl frowns. - "Rhea... what are you doing here...? What do you want...?"

Rhea smirks. - "You..."

The blonde hero gulps hard, her pupils get bigger of concern, not because she's worried about what can happen to her, but, because she's worried about what can happen to the child she's carrying...

 ** _(In Lena's office)_**

Lena. - "I don't know how you got in, but, I'll not ask it twice, Sir. Leave my office, right now!"

Reporter. - "Please Miss Luthor we want the exclusive for your wedding, we..."

Lena. - "It's a private event, the press is not allowed to come..."

Reporter. - "But, rumors say that Cat Grant will be there..."

Lena rolls her eyes, this is why she didn't want to drop the news of her engagement with Kara, but, when Cat Grant saw the ring on Kara's finger, the boss of the media couldn't resist to publish an article about it, and, here, there are the consequences of it...

The reporter keeps making question after question, Lena, like the diplomatic woman she's, she stays calms, till...

Reporter. - "Is it true that you're intersex...?"

Lena snaps. - "WHAT?!"

Reporter. - "Rumors say that Miss Danvers is pregnant and it's yours so... how two women can have a child together so soon? There's no evidence that you went to any fertility practice, and, you're so good in business, you're at the top of your career, so, ..."

Lena snaps angrily. - "So, what?!" (She laughs angrily) "Men... you see a powerful woman at the top of her life, and, the only explication you can figure out it's that I've a penis..."

Reporter gulps. - "Miss. Luthor, I never meant to offend you, I just..."

Lena cuts him off. - "I'll not lose more time with you, Sir. Just want you to leave, so..."

Reporter. - "So, it's that a yes or a no...?"

The brunette calls security, she doesn't take the bother to reply, and, when the reporter leaves, Lena mutters to herself, wondering how is that the reporter knew that Kara was pregnant. Few people knew about it, and, Lena realizes that being in the public eye will be more dangerous of what she believed. One distraction, and, the press could find out that Kara's Supergirl...

Lena shakes her head. - "No, no, no... I'll not let that happen..."

The CEO doesn't want to overwhelm her mind with bad thoughts, so, to distract herself, she turns on the monitors she has in the office. Something in the TV should catch her eye, and, Lena was right...

TV News. - "And, here we're out of CatCo where the police is still trying to figure out who attacked this building and why..."

Lena frowns. - "Attack?!" (She gulps while she sees the building with broken windows) "Kara..."

The CEO was so distracted, looking at the news, that she doesn't realize that someone has just landed on her balcony...

Rhea smirks. - "Don't look so surprised Lena, you saw it coming..."

The CEO turns her look towards the Alien Queen, and, with just one gaze, Lena knows who's behind this attack...

Lena groans angrily. - "What have you done...?!"

Rhea gets in the office, she walks towards the comfortable sofa and says. - "What did I do?" (Smirk) "I'm just giving you the incentive you need to put your mind where it's needed..."

Lena wants to kill this woman, she wants to tear her apart, but...

Rhea sits on the sofa, she puts a device on the table and says. - "Do you know what is this...?"

The CEO looks at it, it's not something done in Earth, that's sure, for the symbols, it looks like it's...

Lena mumbles. - "It's Kriptonian..."

Rhea nods

Lena. - "Where did you get that...? Wh...?"

Rhea. - "I've been in the space for a long, very long time. I've seen things you can't imagine, I've been in planets you've no idea that they exist..." (Devious smirk) "And, I've been able to collect some devices with Kriptonian technology..."

Lena gulps, she has no idea of what is coming on, but, this isn't good, that's for sure...

Rhea. - "This..." (She points out to the device on the table) "This is what you call: a weapon..."

Lena gulps hard, her heart is beating so fast, that she thinks she can get a heart attack in any second. A weapon from Kripton, that could be lethal for Kara! Rhea sees the fear reflected in Lena's eyes, and, she laughs, amused to see the powerful Lena Luthor scared...

Rhea. - "Don't worry, this weapon doesn't kill..."

Lena takes a deep breath, if it's not lethal, then, Kara must be fine... right?

Rhea smirks. - "But..."

Lena. - "But, what?!"

Rhea smirks. - "But, this weapon was created to do something worse than Death..."

Lena frowns, what could be worse than Death...? She will find out very soon...

Rhea. - "You shoot this weapon against no matter who, and, you send this person to the worse place that could exist in the universe..." (Devious smirk) "You send them to the phantom zone..."

Lena's eyes get bigger of fear, Kara has briefly told her about the prison dimension where Kriptonians put the worst of the worst in...

Rhea. - "The worst criminals of the universe are supposed to be there. And, right now, Kara is there too..." (Smirks) "I wonder what they will do to her, I mean, after all, Kara's parents put lots of people in there... I don't believe they will welcome her with open arms... don't you think...?"

Lena wants to throw herself against Rhea and kill her when she says. - "YOU...!"

Rhea. - "You want your Kriptonian back... you need to create the portal I asked you to make, the portal it's the only way to bring her back..."

Lena freezes in the middle of her office, her mind is spinning, her mind is trying to figure what to do, but, right now, doing what Rhea wants looks like the only option to get Kara back...

Rhea walks away and says. - "Tic, toc Miss. Luthor, I advise you to create the portal very soon. Who knows how long can that pregnant Kriptonian survive in such hostile place..."

Lena is so angry, she wants to kill Rhea, she wants to torture her, she wants to put her in hell, so, Lena sees the weapon, she thinks about shooting it against Rhea, but...

Rhea. - "Don't do nothing against me, because, I'm the only one who's capable to give you the exact coordinates to get her back before it's too late..."

And, just like that, biting her lips till they bleed, Lena sees Rhea leaving free, laughing, enjoying the pain she's causing...

Lena takes her phone, she calls Alex, but no one answers because they're underground, there's no one to help, she's on her own for now, so she collapses on the floor, shaking and mumbling

Lena. - "This isn't real... thisn't real... wake up, this is not happening... wake up... Lena, wake up..."

But, no matter how many times Lena repeats that mantra, this is real... this isn't a dream... this is happening.. and... this is worse than any nightmare that any one of them could have imagined...

 ** _(At the Phanthom Zone)_**

The Phantom Zone was a "pocket universe" used on the planet Krypton as a humane method of imprisoning criminals. That's what Kara knew, she spent some years in there, but, since she was always inside the spaceship, sleeping, she never had the chance to really look at the place. It was a desert dark place, very cold, without sun...

Kara mumbles to herself. - "This isn't good..."

And, she was right, without the power of the sun, Kara was more fragile than ever. When her parents lived, criminals were punished by being sealed into the phantom zone with crystals attached to their foreheads to slowly erase their criminal tendencies; but, their criminal tendencies didn't get erased, in the contrary, their hate, their thirst of blood and revenge just increased over the years. And, right now, all those criminals who have a huge grudge against the house of Zor-El, they are there, like inmates, ghost-like state of existence...

An inmate yells. - "A Kriptinian!"

Furthermore, the inmates recognize the symbol in Kara's suit...

Another inmate yells angrily. - "Daughter of the house of Zor-El! We will kill you! We will tear you apart! We will get our revenge with you!"

Engage in any kind of fight would be mortal for her and the baby, so, Kara runs, she hides in what looks like a muddy forest...

Kara sees random inmates chasing her and she mumbles with fear. - "Please, Rhao, protect me and my child..." (She hides behind some rocks and mumbles) "Lena... Oh, Rhao, Lena, help me..."

 ** _(In Lena's lab)_**

Lena mumbles while she's working on the portal. - "I'm coming Kara... I'm coming for you... I promise..."

Promises are worse than lies, because they give you hope for something you're not sure you can get. And, no matter how many broken promises Lena has on her shoulders. No matter how many promises she broke in the past. This one, it's one that she has no intention to break... no matter what...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again, thank you for liking this, it really makes me happy to read what you think about each chapter and this story. So, this chapter will start after the previous one. Lena will reach Alex and tells her about the situation. I hope it's clear...**

 **Here the new chapter of this story, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review...**

* * *

 _(At L-corp)_

Alex. - "I can't believe this..."

Lena takes a deep breath, she drinks from her glass and turns her look away, she can't see Alex in the eyes...

Alex. - "I should have been here, I..."

Lena. - "Don't blame yourself, if there's someone to blame, it's me... Rhea went after Kara because of me..."

The CEO is thirst of blood, she's so angry, angry with herself, angry with Rhea, angry with everything. So angry, that she brakes the glass she has in her hand...

Alex. - "You're bleeding..."

Lena sighs. - "Yeah..."

Alex puts pressure on Lena's hand, and, she says. - "We will figure out how to save her, we will bring her back, we..."

Lena cuts her off. - "I've to build that portal. That will bring Kara back..."

Alex wants to say something, but, her mouth just stays open when someone else gets in Lena's office...

Mon-El. - "You can't open that portal!"

Alex. - "Mon-El? What...?"

Mon-El cuts her off. - "I sneaked into my mom ship, and, I..." (deep breath) "She's planning an invasion..."

Alex. - "WHAT?!"

Mon-El. - "Lena, if you give her that portal, you're dooming your world to a horrible end..."

Alex gulps hard, she wants Kara back, but, as an agent of the DEO, she has to put the well-being of the planet as her priority. But, Lena doesn't share the same perspective...

Mon-El. - "The portal can't be finished"

Lena says with a bitter voice. - "And, how do you suggest we get Kara back without it...?!"

Mon-El presses his lips together, he has no clue how to fight against his own mother...

Alex. - "We will find a way. We always do, I'll talk to John, I..." (She sees Lena walking away and frowns) "Lena...?"

Lena stands in the door and says. - "You do what you need to do, and, I'll do the same..."

Alex. - "Lena, you can't build that portal! You'll put the entire humanity at risk, you..."

Lena snaps. - "I'll bring Kara back..." (She says with a lethal gaze) "No matter what..."

Mon-El gulps hard, he's getting chills from Lena...

Alex says with a serious voice. - "Kara's my sister, I promised to always protect her. But, as an agent of the DEO, I've the duty to protect this world too..."

Lena. - "My world is Kara. And, I'll get my world back..."

Alex. - "Even if it's at the expenses of the rest of the world?!"

Lena doesn't reply, she just looks at Alex in the eyes, and, both strong women know that they're on opposite sides right now...

Alex. - "I'll not let you do it, Lena..."

Lena says with a mocking voice. - "The question is not if you let me, Alex. The real question is: can you really stop me...?"

Alex pleads while she puts her hand over her gun. - "Lena... don't force me to..."

Lena doesn't feel intimidated by Alex's gun, the CEO turns away, but, before leaving the office, she pulls a sample of Mon-El's hair...

Mon-El whines. - "Aouch! Why you did that...?"

Lena doesn't reply, she leaves them alone, she needs to keep working on the portal, she needs to finish it. She doesn't care if the entire world defines her as the worst villain of the world after this. She just hopes that Kara will understand...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _You don't always need a plan. Sometimes you just need to breathe and embrace that darkness you have always tried to hide..._**

 _(some hours later, in another L-corp installation)_

Control your emotions, discipline your mind. That's what Lena Luthor is telling herself while the last preparations of the portal are done...

Rhea. - "Well, well, well. Look at that..." (She smiles when she sees the portal) "You finished it so fast... I really underestimated you..."

Lena replies with a bitter voice. - "The entire world has always underestimated..."

Rhea. - "And, that's wrong... look at this..." (She smiles) "This is it..."

Lena looks at her, she's trying to control her rage, in her mind, she's killing Rhea over and over, but, right now, she just can look at her, and, fake a smile...

Rhea. - "Let's open the portal..."

Lena. - "Give me the coordinates to get Kara back..."

Rhea smirks, she was going to say something when a group of agents gets in without invitation...

Alex. - "The two of you, are under arrest!"

Rhea smirks. - "Really...? Under what charge?"

John. - "Committing an act against this world. Rhea, you'll not invade this planet..."

Lena. - "You need to go... now..."

Alex sees that Lena gets ready to open the portal, and, she says with a serious voice. - "Lena, stop!" (She gets out her gun and says) "I'm ordering you to stop!"

John - "Miss Luthor, you have no choice, but, obey us..."

Lena smirks - "Always underestimating the power of a Luthor..."

Before everyone could react, Lena activates the security system of her installations, a magnetic field is activated, all the agents, including Alex, they lose their guns in a second. John tries to use his powers, but, he gets knocked out by a tranquilizer dart.. All the agents also receive a dart in the neck. And, Alex tries to fight back, to stay awake, but, she fails...

Alex mumbles - "Lena, don't do this..."

The agent collapses on the floor like the rest of her team, and, Lena just stares at her and says...

Lena - "I told you, you can't stop me... no one can..."

Another uninvited guest appears, and, says...

Superman - "Are you sure about that...?"

Rhea - "Kryptonian..."

Lena looks at him, at the hero, and, it's like history was repeating itself, just that this time, he's not fighting against Lex, it's Lena, the Luthor he needs to stop...

Superman - "I'm here..."

Lena - "So, you understand why I need to open this portal..."

Superman - "I get that you want to bring your family back. But, you can't do it at the expenses of the safety of millions of people..."

Lena chuckles with a bitter voice. - "Why I'm not surprised that you are willing to abandon Kara in that hell, just to satisfy your ego to be the hero of this world..."

Superman frowns angrily. - "This is not easy for me, but..."

Lena cuts him off. - "But, you have done it before, right? I mean, you left Kara alone with the Danvers, you turned your back on her, years ago... so, leaving her there, in the phantom zone, it really doesn't affect you... am I right?"

Clark gets frustrated, he knows he hasn't been the best cousin for Kara, but, he doesn't need to hear it from Lena...

Superman. - "Don't twist the history like this, Luthor..."

Luthor, Lena has always hated to be called by her family name. She has always hated to be identified as a Luthor, but, after today, maybe she'll always be remembered as the worst Luthor of them all...

Lena. - "Leave now Superman. You can't stop me..."

Superman says while he approaches. - "I'll stop you, Luthor, I..." (He feels weak and dizzy, he says with a weak voice) "I'll stop you..." (He knees with pain and sighs) "I..."

The CEO looks at her hand, at the ring she stole from her mother, at the kryptonite in her ring, and, says while she looks at Superman, who knees at her feet...

Superman looks up at Lena and mumbles with pain. - "You've Kryptonite..."

Lena. - "Listen, Superman, this world is full of things that don't go as we wish. Whenever there is light, there are also shadows, and, nothing is what it seems..."

Superman looks at her confused...

Rhea smirks. - "You're really a villain, Lena..."

Lena. - "I love this world. I love the world that Kara loves. And, being the villain doesn't matter as long as I don't see what I love getting hurt..."

Superman frowns, he's confused, Lena loves the word, but, she's going to help Rhea to destroy it? Superman is thinking when he hears...

Lena. - "Fly away Superman, at the west wing of the installations should be safe for you..."

Clark hesitates on what to do, but, in his main, he recalls what just Lena said, he recalls how Kara has always believed in this brunette, so, for once, for Kara, he decides to do the same. Superman leaves...

Rhea. - "You should have killed him..."

Lena starts pushing buttons and says. - "Let's not get distracted, and, do what we have planned to do..."

Rhea nods and she smiles when she sees the portal open. From this point, everything goes as planned, Rhea brings to Earth her people, her ships, she's ready to get control of Earth, to eliminate the entire human race. And, the Queen is surprised to see Lena as if she didn't care...

Rhea. - "You really don't care about your planet..."

Lena says with a serious voice. - "You've your people here, your weapons, now, give me the coordinates to get Kara... now..."

Rhea chuckles, she recognizes that Lena is tenacious, and, just for that, she gives her what she promised, but...

Lena smiles when she puts the coordinates in the portal and says. - "This is it..."

Rhea nods. - "Yes, but, you'll not be able to save her from that hell..."

Lena frowns. - "What do you mean...?"

Rhea. - "There's no way that a human like you could survive in the phantom zone, you human, you can't breathe in that toxic atmosphere... you..."

Lena smirks and cuts her off. - "And, who's telling you that I'm going there...?"

Rhea frowns, confused, Lena turns on a communication channel, and, says...

Lena. - "Mon-El, now..."

Two things from the west wing of the installations fly on air, one, it's Superman, who flies directly into the portal, and, the other, it's a ship that rises to the sky, and, before it takes off from the atmosphere, the ship drops a bomb that explodes in the middle of the air...

Rhea. - "What is that...?"

Lena smirks. - "Your end, and, the end of all your race, except your son, who has just left in that ship..."

Rhea has no idea of what Lena is talking about, but, when she starts having breathing problems, everything starts to have more sense... she has been played...

Rhea mumbles angrily. - "What did you do...?"

Lena smirks. - "I'm so smart, than, with just one hair of your son, I created a biological bomb that has as unique target... you..."

Rhea groans angry, she tries to attack Lena, but, the air she's breathing is so contaminated for her, that she can't stay up, she convulses on the floor, and, Lena looks at her, disdainfully...

Lena. - "I'm kind to everyone, but, don't mistake my kindness for weakness. I'm not weak, and, you underestimated me as the rest of the world, big mistake..."

The Queen of the Daxamites tries to teletransport herself to her ship, but, Lena activates a electromagnetic tool that creates a shock wave, disconnecting any kind of communication. Without instructions from their Queen, the Daxamites slowly die in their ships, and, Rhea is slowly and painfully dying too, in front of Lena...

Rhea groans. - "You..."

Lena smirks. - "I'm kind, but, when someone is unkind to me, when someone tries to hurt what is more precious to me, well... kindness is not what you're going to remember about me..."

Rhea mumbles with pain. - "You're killing us..."

Lena nods. - "I'm... I can't risk it, you, threatening my world again... I can't risk it..."

Rhea wants to say something else, but, the pain is bigger and bigger, she just convulses till she dies...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Maybe I'm a villain, maybe I'm twisted and dark, but, even if I'm responsible for the death of thousands of Daxamites, I hope she will see more than a monster in me..._**

 _(Some hours later, at the DEO)_

As soon as Kara opens her eyes, everyone rushes towards the blonde who's laying down under the solar lamps...

Alex smiles. - "Kara..."

Winn. - "Kara, how do you feel...?"

John smiles. - "It's good to have you back, Supergirl..."

The blonde is dizzy, everything is so blurry, one second, she is running for her life, and, then, the next second, she's in the arms of her cousin, safe and sound. She's trying to figure out what just happened, but, then, all she needs it's...

Kara mumbles. - "Lena...?" (She smiles when she feels someone caressing her hand) "Lena..."

Lena smiles and share an eskimo kiss with the blonde, till, Kara's eyes get bigger of concern and says...

Kara puts a hand over her lower abdomen and says. - "The baby!"

Everyone is now looking concerned, till...

Alex. - "I already checked him or her... the baby is okay..."

Lena. - "Are you sure...?"

Alex nods. Kara is still sceptical till she focuses on her hearing, and, smiles when she hears the strong heartbeat of the baby...

Kara leans over Lena and says. - "Alex is right, Lee, the baby is okay, we're okay..."

The CEO holds Kara, she hugs her tight, and, when she finally feels Kara in her arms; the pain, the sorrow, everything finally hits her...

Lena says with tears in her eyes. - "I'm sorry Kara, I... I..."

The CEO burst into tears, and, the rest of the team leaves them alone. Lena buries her face in Kara's neck, and, the blonde hero just pats Lena's back, and, let her cry all she wants...

 _(At the balcony in the DEO)_

Lena mumbles. - "She's awake..."

Superman nods, he smiles, he's happy that Kara's okay, but, he hesitates on go inside and see her. He saved her now, but, he feels like he has no right to act as family towards Kara, after all, he really hasn't been there for her in several occasions...

Lena. - "Thank you for bringing her back..."

Superman. - "I wasn't sure why you sent me to the west wing, but, when I got there and I saw Mon-El. He explained me your plan, and, I just..."

Lena. - "You got into the portal and saved Kara. And, for that, I'll always be in debt to you..."

Superman. - "I might be the one who could bring her back. But, it was your plan who saved us all..."

Lena chuckles, she stands besides the man of steel and says. - "Yeah, well, my plan killed lots of people too, so..."

Superman. - "Daxamites..."

Lena. - "Even if they were aliens who came to destroy us, it doesn't make me feel any better..."

Superman. - "Then, why you went for it...? I mean, you could have planned another thing..."

Lena. - "Maybe, but, I was so angry, so thirst of blood, that I just..." (deep sigh) "God! What I've done?! Kara will hate me..."

Superman looks at the sky and says. - "Nothing is what it seems..."

Lena. - "Huh?"

Superman looks at her and says. - "You told me that sentence, and, I wasn't sure what to think about it, I still not sure what to think about it. But..."

Lena. - "But...?"

Superman. - "But, nothing is black & white, and, yes, you're responsible to almost destroy a complete alien race..."

Lena gulps hard, she's a killer, and, she's not sure if she will be able to live with it...

Superman. - "But, I don't think that just one bad decision defines you..." (He gives her a tender smile and says) "I believe villains are those who knows the most but care the least, and, you, Lena, you care... you care a lot, and, she will get that... Kara will get that..."

Lena takes a deep breath, she really hopes that Kara will understand, because if Kara can't forgive her for the decisions she took, then, she doesn't just destroy the Daxamites... she might have destroyed her world too...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi again, thank you for following this story, I hope you'll be able to leave any review about this chapter, it's a real joy to read what you think about this. So, this chapter will start some days after the previous one. Like in the TV show, Alex & Maggie will have problems because Alex wants kids, but, Maggie doesn't want the same...**

 **Here the chapter, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review...**

* * *

 ** _*** Lena's narrative ***_**

 ** _We live in a cynical, cynical world. In a world where money & power is more precious than love. If you've money & power, you can secure everything else... that's the motto of Lex, my brother, but, it's not mine, because, no matter how much power I can get... no matter how rich I might be... I can't secure the only thing I really want... LOVE..._**

Lena whines with pain, one again, she fell to the ground, when she rolled over the couch of her office. She's standing up when her assistant arrives...

Assistant. - "Miss. Luthor, did you sleep in the office again...?"

Lena sadly nods, it's this the 3th... the 5th time in a row that she spends the night in her office? She can't remember when was the last time she slept in her bed...

Assistant. - "It's not healthy to spend so much time in the office, you should go home..."

Home... home is where Kara & her baby are, but, right now, after all the disaster that happened with the Daxamites. After confessing everything she did to Kara, Lena can't go to an empty house. Because, after hearing everything, Kara asked her some time alone, and, Lena granted it, even if it was breaking her heart in a million of pieces. So, while Kara is staying with Alex, Lena is staying in her office, because, going home, without Kara into it, it's not really going home...

Assistant. - "Miss Luthor...?"

Lena sighs. - "Don't worry about my health, I'm okay..."

She's not okay, she's far to be okay, but, her assistant will not insist on something she can't fix, so, she just brings coffee, and, Lena takes the coffee, she drinks the black substance while she looks through her windows. So, lost in her thoughts, she doesn't realize she has company...

Maggie. - "You look like crap..."

The raven-haired girl sadly chuckles, she can't deny it. The CEO sits on her chair and says when she looks at the cop in the eyes...

Lena. - "Detective, what I can do for you...? Are you here to arrest me, perhaps? I mean, after all, I'm the responsible for the death of hundreds of aliens..."

Maggie takes a deep breath and shakes her head. - "No, I... I'm not here for work..."

Lena frowns, if it's not work related, then, it's personal, and, if it's personal, it's because of Kara? Did something happen to Kara or / and the baby?! The worse fears pop up in Lena's mind, and, Maggie can see it, just by looking at Lena's face...

Maggie. - "Relax, tiger, your family is okay..."

Lena sighs with relief, Kara is okay, she's not with her right now, she hasn't seen her in days, but, at least, she knows that she's okay...

Maggie. - "I'm here to say good-bye. I wanted to do it in person..."

Lena frowns. - "What? Good-bye...? You're leaving...?"

Maggie sits, Lena's assistant offers them another coffee, but, when Lena reads Maggie face, she realizes that this conversation will need more than coffee...

Lena. - "No coffee, two whiskeys on the rocks..."

Maggie smiles and nods. The assistant makes them the drinks and, leaves them alone, not before, leaving the bottle for them...

Lena takes a sip of her glass and says. - "So, you're leaving..."

Maggie nods

Lena. - "Can I ask why...?"

The detective has never been a girl who likes to talk about her feelings, and, Lena can relate to that, but, somehow, after the 3rd glass of whiskey, they find themselves open up...

Maggie. - "I can't give her what she wants. Kids... I just can't imagine a life with kids..."

Lena. - "I was like you. Family, kids, love... I thought that kind of stuffs wasn't for me, but, I was wrong..."

Maggie. - "It's not the same, deep down, you've always yearned for having that. And, Me. I just can't go with the idea of being a mom. Not even for Alex..."

Lena nods, there's truth in Maggie's words, and, she can't judge Maggie for her decision. It's sad, because, she knows how much Alex and the detective love each other, but, no matter how much love can exist between two persons, if they don't want the same, it's really healthy that one of them have to quit to their dreams for the well-being of the other? No, it's not... and, deep down, Lena wonders if she & Kara are not in the same situation. Yes, they love each other, but, if Kara can't pass through what Lena did to the Daxamites... should she let Kara go, too? Vanish from her life? Vanish from her world...?

Maggie. - "I've to go, but, before leaving, let me tell you that it was a pleasure to meet you..."

Lena smiles. - "It was a pleasure to meet you too, detective..."

Maggie. - "Maggie, you can call me Maggie..."

Lena chuckles and nods. - "Fine, then I'll expect you to call me by my 1st name too..."

The detective chuckles and nods. She walks towards the door, but, before crossing it, she says...

Maggie. - "Lena..."

Lena. - "Yes...?"

Maggie. - "Under her sleep, she's always calling your name..."

Lena's eyes fill with tears...

Maggie looks at the CEO in the eyes and says. - "I can't create a family, I just can't. It's not in me. But, you can, you've a family already. So, what the hell are you doing? What are you waiting to get your family back?"

The detective leaves, but, her words stay in Lena's mind...

Lena groans angrily to herself. - "Yes, Lena, what the hell are you doing?!" (She stands up, and, says to her assistant) "Cancel all my meetings, and, call my driver, we're leaving now!"

Assistant. - "Where do you need him to drive you...?"

Lena smiles. - "Home..."

 ** _*** Lena's narrative ***_**

 ** _Sometimes, Home isn't 4 walls, sometimes, Home is not a place, it's a smile, a heartbeat... sometimes Home is 2 blue eyes..._**

 ** _(In Alex apartment)_**

Kara. - "Do you want another box of Kleenex?"

Alex chuckles, with tears in her eyes. - "I suck as a big sister, I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you, but, you're taking care of me..."

Kara sits at her side, she hugs her from the shoulders, their head lean against each other and, the blonde says...

Kara. - "We're taking care of each other, like always..."

Alex chuckles. She can remember the time when she didn't want Kara as her little sister, but, now, she can't imagine a life without her. It's amazing how love can change people lives so much...

Kara. - "I'm sorry..."

Alex. - "You don't have reasons to be sorry, you have done nothing wrong. But, I'm sorry, I shouldn't drag you into my drama..."

Kara. - "We're family, Alex, and, you're not dragging me anywhere, I'm here because I want to..."

Alex. - "And, why do you want to be here...?"

Kara frowns. - "What do you mean? I want to give you my support in moments like this, I want to be here for you..."

Alex looks at her in the eyes and says. - "No, I get that, but, I'm not talking about that..."

Kara pouts. - "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Alex. - "C'mon Kara, you know very well of what I'm talking about. Why you're not at your home with Lena?"

Kara sighs deeply, sadly, she's sad, because, yes, she wants to be at home with Lena, but, after what happened to the aliens, after finding out that Lena used her brain, her technology to kill Rhea and her people. The blonde hero needed some time to think, and, she knows that she hurt Lena with the time off, but, Kara believes that she would have hurt her more if she would go home, and, just avoid Lena in their own house...

Alex. - "You know that she didn't mean to kill them, right? You know that she's really sorry for her actions, right...?"

Kara takes a deep breath and nods. - "Yeah, I know, but..."

Alex. - "But, you can't forgive her...?"

Kara takes another deep breath and says. - "It's not about forgiving her, I... I've nothing to forgive..."

Alex. - "Then what's it? Because when I killed Astra, you didn't shut me off like this, and, she was your aunt..."

Kara takes a deep breath and says. - "It's not the same, I... I just, I can't look at her in the eyes right now. And, no, it's not because of what she did, it's because she did it because of me..."

Alex. - "Kara, you can't blame yourself for the actions of others..."

Kara. - "You're wrong, because if it wasn't because of me, Lena would have never created that weapon to destroy them..." (Deep sighs) "I made her do that, and, I hate myself for putting Lena in a situation like that. That's why I put distance between us, because I need time to think..."

Alex. - "To think what? You're a hero, you fight against bad people, really bad people. There'll always be situations like this, situations of life and death..."

Kara nods. - "Yeah, I know... and, I know that this is the life I chose for me, but... I wonder if I'm doing right on dragging Lena into this kind of life..."

Alex. - "What do you mean...?"

Kara. - "I don't want to put Lena never again in a situation where she might feel the need to kill... where kill or being killed might be the only options. I... I can't turn her in a murderer, Alex. I just can't, she doesn't deserve it..."

Alex. - "So, what? You're going to just shut her off? Walk away and avoid her for the rest of your life?! You've a kid on the way!"

Kara takes a deep breath, she wants to answer Alex's questions, but, when someone knocks at the door, and, Kara recognizes the heartbeat, Kara can't think right...

Alex frowns. - "Who can be?"

Kara looks at the door and mumbles. - "Lena..."

Impatient, anxious, playing with her hands, Lena has never been the mess she's right now, not even when her biological mother died, or, when Lionel passed away. And, when Alex opens the door, the older Danvers can see what kind of a mess is Lena Luthor without Kara in her world...

Alex. - "God, you look like crap..."

Lena chuckles. - "It's the 2nd time that I hear that comment, in the same day..."

The raven-haired girl takes the comment with humor, but, the blonde doesn't do the same. Kara's face frown with concern when she looks at Lena. The CEO has always been impeccable in her appearance, but, now... with the bags under her eyes, with the greasy hair for not taking a shower in days, with the lack of make-up; she's far looking like the Lena that Kara knows...

Lena says. - "Can I...?"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kara rushes towards her, the blonde cups Lena's face with her hands, and, maybe it's the hormones of the pregnancy, maybe is the fact that she hasn't seen Lena in days, but, Kara is already in tears, when she says...

Kara cries. - "What happened to you...?" (Sobs & tears) "Why you look so bad...?"

Lena says with tears in her eyes. "Please don't cry, I can't tolerate to see you cry... if you cry, I'll cry too..."

Kara rubs her eyes, tears still coming down. - "I can't help it! This is my fault, everything is my fault!"

Lena holds Kara and says. - "No, no, no. This is my fault, not yours..." (She cries) "I'm the bad here, not you..."

Both girls start to cry without a stop, and, holding each other...

Alex rolls her eyes. - "OMG! I don't know you, but, I'll need wine to deal with so much drama..." (She takes her jacket, she passes beside Lena, and, she pushes her smoothly into the apartment when she says) "I'll go for more wine, you two, take your time to talk... really talk..."

Lena looks at Alex, she mumbles a 'thank you', and, Alex just nods, closing the door. Alex left, and, the apartment stays very quiet. The CEO had in mind so many things to say, but, somehow, now that she's in front of Kara, she can't put her brain in motion, and, makes words. Her brain can't think, her mouth can't speak, all she can do, it's to lean towards the blonde, hug her, feel her in her arms, and, take deep breaths of the beautiful aroma that emerges from Kara...

Lena buries her face in Kara's neck and mumbles. - "I miss you..."

Kara pats Lena's back and replies. - "I miss you, too..."

Lena says with a wrenching voice. - "Then, why you're not coming home?! Why...?! Can you really not forgive me for what I did?! Can you...?!"

Kara cuts her off. - "I've nothing to forgive you..."

Lena frowns, she's confused, and, Kara can see it...

Kara walks towards Alex's sofa and sits when she says. - "It's not about forgiveness, Lena..."

Lena sits at her side, she holds Kara's hands and asks with despair. - "Then what is it?! Please, tell me why you can't be with me... why you're pushing me away? Why?!"

Kara turns her look away, she really doesn't feel ready to talk about it, but, Lena grabs Kara's chin, forcing the blonde to face her, and, the blonde hero has to say what it's in her mind... in her heart...

Kara sadly mumbles. - "I... I can't stop blaming myself of everything that happened.."

Lena. - "Darling, I told you, it wasn't your fault, it was my own doing, I..."

Kara cuts her off. - "I couldn't protect me neither our baby from Rhea, I let her drag me into the phantom zone, and, I..." (She looks down and says sadly) "And, it's because of me that you killed them..." (a tear) "It's my fault..."

The CEO doesn't know what is worse, feeling guilty of her own sins, or, dragging Kara to feel guilty too...

Lena clears Kara's tear and says. - "Kara, please, don't blame yourself for the bad things I did..."

Kara. - "But..."

Lena. - "But nothing!"

They look at each other in the eyes, and, Lena caresses Kara's cheek while she says...

Lena. - "I'm sorry for everything. It's just that when I see you in danger, I just lose it, I see red, and, I get angry, so angry, an intense rage comes to me, and, I just..." (Deep breath) "But, I'll do better, I can do better..."

Kara. - "Lena, you need to realize that I'll always be in danger..."

Lena gulps hard

Kara. - "I... I'm Supergirl, I'm from another planet, and, I'm the kind of person who can't look away when I see something wrong. So, I'll always have people trying to chase me down. And, sometimes, I'll get hurt..."

Lena gulps hard, she can't imagine seeing Kara hurt or in pain...

Kara grabs Lena's hand and says. - "So, I need to know if you can take it. I need to know if you can deal with my choice of life, if you can stay at my side without snapping against the world, agaisnt my enemies..."

Lena. - "Kara, I..."

Kara. - "I don't want you to kill for me or because of me, Lena! Not ever again, no matter what, please. You can't be like Luke Skywalker, and, turns into someone like Dark Vador because of me..."

Lena chuckles, just Kara would quote science fiction to make a point...

Kara pouts. - "Maybe I'm being silly, but..."

Lena. - "It's not silly..."

Kara smiles

Lena leans her front-head against Kara's and says. - "And, I understand your point. But, you can't just shut me off when things go _Rogue..._ "

Kara. - "I did like that movie, rogue one..."

Both girls chuckle, it's silly how in moments like this, they find a way to clear the air between them with silly references to star wars...

Kara. - "I'm sorry. I put you in a bad situation, you just did the necessary to bring me back. And, what I did in return? I shut you off because I got scared of turning you into the next Dark Vador..."

Lena chuckles, she hugs Kara and says with a tender voice. - "You're not turning me into a bad person, Kara, in the contrary. You inspire me to be better..."

Kara grips on Lena and mumbles with hesitation. - "Really?"

Lena nods. - "Yes. And, I get that we have lots of enemies, I get now that killing our enemies is not the solution. And, I promise that I'll not embrace my dark side, I just want to embrace your love..."

Kara smiles, she snuggles under Lena's embrace and says. - "And, I just want to go home. Can we go home...?"

Lena smiles, she softly kisses Kara's head, and, she hugs Kara tight, while she mumbles. - "I'm already at home, with you in my arms..."

 ** _(Another day, at CatCo)_**

Lena was happily walking inside the building, she was going to take Kara for lunch, and, she couldn't wait for it. She worries of what Kara could have for lunch today. With the pregnancy, sometimes, Kara's appetite is hard to predict. But, when she finds Kara, crying on the terrace, lunch becomes the last of her worries...

Lena. - "Darling, what is wrong...?"

Kara rambles with sobs and tears. Lena is very smart, but, she can't get a word of what Kara is trying to say, what it's really frustrating for Lena. But, someone approaches, and, clears the things for Lena's sake...

Snapper. - "Ponytail, are you still crying because I didn't like your article?!"

Lena looks at him and mumbles with a deadly voice. - "You made her cry...?"

If looks could kill, Snapper would be dead by now, he gulps hard, if what he has heard is correct, he really don't want to mess up with Lena Luthor...

Lena says with a lethal gaze. - "You..."

Kara pulls over Lena's arm and mumbles with a pout. - "Lee, don't get mad..."

Calm down, count till 10, takes a deep breath... Lena makes a huge list of all the things she could do to not snap badly against this man who made Kara cry. And, yes, maybe Kara is hipper emotional because of the hormones of the pregnancy, but, that's not excuse for whatever Snapper told her. And, Lena really wants to snap badly against this man, she really wants to makes him pay, but... she promised to be better, she promised not to lose it, so...

Lena forces a smile and says. - "You, Mr. Snapper, you should go back to your office, I can handle it from here..."

Snapper nods. - "Ponytail, take the rest of the day off, the last thing I need is RH or Miss Grant over me, for making you cry..."

He walks away, he doesn't apologize... and, Lena feels an intense rage against him, but, she has to let it go...

Kara leans towards Lena and mumbles. - "Thank you..."

Lena. - "Huh? For what?"

Kara. - "For not making a bid deal about this. Really, for a moment I thought you would snap badly against him, till making him cry, or, worse, going directly to see Cat Grant and ask her to fire them..."

It's that an option? Lena wonders, maybe she should do that...

Kara clears her tears. - "I feel better, and, I feel hungry..."

Lena chuckles, she pecks Kara's lips and says. - "Then, let's go to lunch..." (She softly rubs Kara's belly and says to their child) "Let's get you something to eat, huh? What do you say...?" (She feels a kick, and, mumbles in shock) "OMG! I... he... or... she..."

Kara smiles. - "He kicked! OMG! It's the 1st time that he does that... Lee, talk to him again..."

Lena leans closer to the belly and says. - "Hey, can you hear me...?"

They feel another kick, and, they smile, they hug with happiness...

Kara smiles. - "OMG! He/She recognizes your voice..."

Lena smiles too, she's so damn happy, she just felt the 1st kicks of their kid, and, nothing could ruin this moment, nothing but...

 _(Some co-workers talking)_

 _"Lesbos, ugh, they are anormal..."_

 _(laughs) "Did you see how he made her cry? It was_ _hilarious..."_

 _"All aliens are just like the Daxamites, a threat for all of us. All Aliens should be chased down! Even Supergirl..."_

Ignorance, hate, fear of the things we don't try to understand, we live in a world where we pull the trigger before asking why, and, Lena just hugs Kara very tight, shutting her eyes down, trying to ignore what the world is saying around them, but, will she really be able to control her emotions when the world turns against them...?

 ** _*** Lena's narrative ***_**

 ** _It's silly really how we struggle with simple things like love. But, what is worthy in this world, it's never easy to get. And, you can have all the money in the word, you can be at the top of the world. But no money, no power can give you what love makes you feel. That's why, I need to push away my inner demons, my inner darkness. I need to shove all of that in itty-bitty boxes. And then I just have to take those imaginary boxes and shove them way deep down 'till I forget I even had those dark feelings in the first place. I'll do that... I just hope that darkness will stay deep down, locked away... no matter what... for the good of all... for the good of my world..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, sorry for not update sooner, thank you for asking for an update, here the chapter. There will be some time jumps. Hope you like it and thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review. Have a great day!**

* * *

 _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice over) *****_

 _ **Always alone, always in the top, thinking you have all you need… All you want, but you are wrong… so wrong, because it just needs one person for you to realize that you didn't have it all... till now...**_

Waking up in a big bed is nothing new for Lena, but, waking up with Kara at her side is something that will always feel new… wonderfully new…

Lena softly caresses Kara's face and mumbles. - "You are really everything I want…"

Being so in love was something new for the two of them, but, for Lena, it was hard to really believe that this happiness was real. Maybe it's because no one has loved her like Kara, but, if this is a dream, Lena doesn't want to wake up... like never...

Kara mumbles under her sleep. - "Five more minutes..."

The CEO chuckles, she nods, and, curls beside her dear pregnant fiancée. Wrapping her arms around the notorious belly of the blonde, Lena smiles and fills with kisses Kara's neck when she buries her face under Kara's neck. The blonde doesn't wake up, but, smiles, feeling the love...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We try to have it all, but, in the end, the only that really matters, it's to have that person who makes your world a better place..._**

The 5 minutes became an hour, and, Lena opens her eyes big because she has never spent so much time in bed before. It's the same for Kara, they are two busy women, but, with the pregnancy they are taking a time off from their busy lives, and, just really enjoying the time with each other, and, they are really enjoying it...

Kara pouts. - "I wanna stay in bed..." (She snuggles into Lena's embrace and says) "Let's stay like this forever..."

Lena chuckles. - "Forever darling?"

Kara nods, and, Lena bites her lips while a red blush on her cheeks. The CEO would love to stay like this forever, but, when she hears the roaring stomach of Kara, Lena knows that they need to get out of bed, even if they're very cozy in there...

Kara pouts when she sees Lena getting out of bed. - "Don't go...!"

Lena. - "Darling, you're hungry, let me cook you something..."

Kara wants to protest, she wants to stay in bed with Lena all day long, but, the CEO is right too, she's hungry, and, she's hungry for two...

Lena. - "Do you want something in particular, darling?"

Kara thinks about it, and, like a little kid doing his Xmas list of gifts, the blonde gives a very long list of all the things she would love to eat that morning...

Lena walks towards the kitchen and mumbles. - "Thank God that I'm rich, and, I can pay for so much food..."

Kara pouts. - "Hey! I heard you!"

Of course she heard her, Lena chuckles and makes a mental note about it. She doesn't complain, taking care of Kara's cravings, it's what she wants to do. After all, it's her baby too, so, if Kara wakes her at 2am, just because she wants to eat tacos, Lena would run and bring it to Kara, no matter what. And, if that's not love, then what is it?

Kara smells something and smiles. - "It smells good..."

Lena was doing what she never thought she would be doing: singing while she cooks. It's silly and very corny, but, that is the kind of things that Kara makes her do. And, the CEO smiles even more when she feels warm arms wrapped around her, hugging her from behind…

Kara kisses Lena's neck and says. - "It smells delicious…"

Lena chuckles. - "It's just pancakes…"

Kara bites Lena's ear and says with a horny tone. - "I wasn't talking about the food…"

The CEO bites her lips, she tries not to drop the pancake she was turning over, but, like always, the sunshine hero always makes of Lena, a complete mess, but, the blonde uses her super speed and she grabs the pancake with a plate before it could hit the floor...

Kara. - "Uff, that was close..."

Lena chuckles. - "Yeah, so, stop distracting me, and, let me finish our breakfast..."

Kara pouts, but, she's too hungry to protest. They have a big buffet, Lena is even amazed by how fast she cooked everything, but, cooking in high quantitites is becoming her new skill...

Kara pouts. - "I don't wanna kale and salads..."

Lena. - "Please darling, it's good for the baby..."

The blonde really just wants to eat what she loves to eat, but, just like Kara, Lena has also super powers to get what she wants...

The CEO slowly pulls down from her shoulder the cordon of her nightdress, her right breast is almost revealed, and, the hormones of the pregnant blonde go wild with such view...

Lena teases with a seductive voice. - "You eat all, and, I'll be your dessert..."

Kara licks her lips, and, maybe it's the hormones, but right now, she really desires to devour this precious girl in front of her, more than anything. Like a tornado, Kara eats everything...

Lena smiles. "See, it wasn't so hard... It..."

The CEO can't finish her sentence, she just whimpers when Kara drags her to the bedroom using her super speed. Staying in bed, with Kara, standing in front of her, like a hungry animal, it makes her blush... a lot...

Kara crawls in bed and says without loosing eye-contact with Lena and licking her lips. - "Time for my dessert..."

The CEO gulps hard, and, then, she just lets Kara devours her by completely for a long, very long time...

Lena moans out of air. - "Fuck! Kara!"

The raven haired CEO's body stiff and shakes when the last orgasm that her body can take, it hits her. Her body is sore, is asking for an end, but...

Kara buries her face once again between Lena's legs and moans. - "More... more... more..."

The blonde hero is still not satisfied. With the progress of the pregnancy, Kara's hormones were becoming more and more horny. Lena doesn't complain, making love to Kara is her favorite thing in the world, but…

 _(Some days later…)_

Alex. - "Why are you hiding in your office…?"

Lena. - "I'm not hiding..."

Alex smirks. - "Please, I'm an agent of the DEO, I know when people are trying to hide..."

Lena opens her mouth, she wants to say something, but, before she could say something, someone else speak on her behalf...

Kara. - "Really Lena?! Using work as an excuse to not have sex with me is not okay!"

Alex covers her ears and says. - "Oh God! that's too much information..."

Lena blushes a lot, both brunettes are not comfortable with having this open talk, but, Kara looks okay to keep talking about it...

Kara. - "I want sex! Now! So come home now, you got me pregnant! So, take responsibility and calm down my horny cravings!" (She starts walking towards the CEO and says with a serious voice) "You know what, we can do it here..."

Alex turns around and says. - "Okay, I'm not staying to watch..."

Lena pleads. - "Alex, please stay!"

Alex shakes her head and covers her eyes. - "No, I really don't want to have in my mind these kind of picture of you two, doing your thing..." (She walks towards the door and says) "I was just coming by to tell you that tomorrow it's our next ultrasound, at 4am..."

Alex was acting like their doctor, using the installations of the medical unit of the DEO in times where there was no one there, the last thing they needed it was someone finding out that Kara was Supergirl and that she was pregnant with a Luthor...

Kara settles Lena against the desk and says with a teasing tone. - "I know what we can do till 4am..."

Lena gulps hard when she sees the lust of Kara's eyes. - "Oh god..."

 _(At 4am, at the DEO)_

Alex frowns. - "Why you're walking funny...?"

Lena raises an eyebrow. - "Do you really want to know?"

Alex looks at the happy face of Kara, and, she shakes her head, just imagining what they have been doing since she left them...

Alex. - "No, nope... forget I ever asked..."

Like in every check, Alex checks Kara pression, she can't extract blood without using Kryptonite, so, Lena created a device where she could get all the information that they need by just using Kara' saliva. It was less nocif, and, Lena would use all her resources to avoid any kind of pain to her dear blonde...

Alex reads Kara's chart in the Ipad and says. - "Yours iron levels are little low..."

Lena says with concern. - "What? Why? it's dangerous? It's deadly? How can I fix it? Wh...?"

Kara. - "Lee, breathe, calm down..."

Lena stares at Kara, she knows that she's over reacting, but, she can't avoid it, Kara and this baby are everything for her...

Alex. - "Pregnancy increases the likelihood of becoming anemic for Kara. During pregnancy, the recommended amount of **iron** increases from 18 milligrams (mg) per day to 27 mg per day. But, that dose applies to humans, and, since Kara is... well... Kara, her amount of iron should be lots more than that..."

Lena nods, Kara's anatomy is something that Alex and she, they're still figuring out...

Alex. - "Kara needs extra iron in her diet, And, let's give her some iron tablets, at least 1 per day, for now..."

Lena nods, she's already thinking in a menu rich in iron. The raven haired girl was lost in her thoughts for a second till...

Alex. - "Okay, so now lets see that baby..."

Kara feels the gel on her belly and giggles. - "It tickles..."

Lena smiles, she kisses Kara's front-head, and, leans her head over it while they look at the monitor of the ultrasound...

(sounds of heart beats)

Kara smiles. - "Are you hearing this?!"

Alex nods. - "Yeah, this baby has a strong heartbeat..."

Lena smiles with pride, from all the things she has created, this baby will definitely be her biggest creation above all, she will always be proud, and, it's not easy to amaze her, but, each time that they do an ultrasound with Alex, she's more than amazed when they have the opportunity to see their little baby growing big...

Kara. - "Awww, look Lena! Its face! it's..."

Lena smiles. - "Perfect... just perfect..."

Alex smiles. - "It's a beautiful baby..." (She moves the probe all over Kara's belly, and, says) "Oh..."

Kara & Lena say at the unison. - "Oh, what?!"

Both future mothers are anxious to know what Alex means with 'Oh'. So, the young doctor doesn't make them wait a lot...

Alex. - "We haven't talked about this, but, do you wanna know the sex of the baby...?"

Kara and Lena look at each other, they are not sure, they haven't had this conversation yet...

Alex stands up and says. - "I'll leave you a moment alone to talk about it... I'll be just outside if you need me..."

Once alone, the girls talk about it, they discuss about the pro and the cons...

Lena. - "We could know if we should paint the nursery room pink or blue..."

Kara. - "But, we already decided to go with orange..." (She smiles and snuggles against Lena) "Warm, comforting and cozy..."

Lena chuckles. - "Well, we said just one wall orange... all the room orange, it would be too much..."

Kara takes a deep breath and Lena feels that there's something else...

Lena hugs Kara, she rubs Kara's arms and asks with tenderness. - "Darling, talk to me, what is in your mind...?"

Kara mumbles. - "I just... I just..."

Lena. - "You just what...?"

The blonde looks up, their eyes meet, and, the blonde opens up, revealing a fear she has...

Kara. - "You have been picking more names for a boy than for a girl... if it's not a boy, I feel you will be dissapointed..."

Lena caresses Kara's face and says. - "Oh Darling! NO! I was just trying to give us options for the names, I didn't realize that I was choosing more names for a boy..."

Kara pouts. - "So, if it's not a boy, it's okay...?"

Lena leans her front-head against Kara's and says. - "Whatever it's, boy or girl. I will love her or him as much as I love you..."

Kara smiles, she feels safe and loved, in a way that just Lena was able to make her feel like that. And, Lena was right, no matter the gender of the baby, this baby was going to be loved... so loved... so...

Kara. - So, let's keep it as a surprise... we don't need to know if it's a she or a he, right now right?"

Lena nods, she pecks Kara's lips and smiles. - "No, we don't need to know the gender..."

And, just like that, the couple made their 1st decision as parents...

 _(Some days later, at the house)_

Kara. - "Are you sure you don't want me to ask Alex for help? She's really good with this kind of things..."

Lena looks at the instructions to assemble the crib and says. - "No! I'm a genius!"

Kara nods

Lena. - "I can assemble a robot with the eyes closed!"

Kara nods

Lena says with frustration. - "So, how the hell is that I can't assemble this?!"

The blonde giggles, she looks at what was supposed to be the crib and says...

Kara giggles. - "It looks more like a baby trap..."

Lena rolls her eyes. - "Darling, you're not helping..."

Kara. - "Sorry..."

Lena was getting in a mad mood, this was supposed to be a piece of cake, but, it will be more than 2hrs since she started trying to assemble the crib, and, being not able to do it, it was getting on Lena's nerve. And the CEO groans angrily when she cuts one of her fingers.

Lena says to the crib. - "You bitch!"

The blonde laughs, she can't believe that Lena is insulting the crib, but, no matter how fun is this, she needs to help Lena. Kara knows that Lena wanted to do everything by herself, but...

Kara picks up the phone and says. - "I'm calling Alex..."

Lena wants to protest, but, Kara is already talking with her, and, in less than 15mn, Alex is already in their home with her tool box in one hand, and, a set of pizzas in her other...

Kara smiles. - "Yeah! Pizzas!"

Lena. - "You didn't need to bring us food too..."

Alex. - "Please, I know my sister, so, come on, show me what it's the thing that the great Lena Luthor can't do by herself..."

Lena rolls her eyes and mumbles. - "Oh, you're enjoying this..."

Alex smirks. - "Yeah, pretty much..."

With the help of Alex, the nursery room gets ready in one day. The crib, the chair to nurse the baby, the decor of everything...

Kara says while she eats the last slice of pizza. - "Oh! It looks beautiful!"

Alex nods. - "Yeah, it's everything done!"

Lena pats Alex's arm and says. - "Thank you..."

Alex nods and smiles back to her. Lena turns her look towards the nursery room, she looks at the room, a big smile appears on her lips while she pictures in her mind all the beautiful moments they will have in it, and, she's looking at the little nightstand that's beside the crib when she says...

Lena. - "Oh, something is missing!"

Kara frowns. - "Really? What?"

The two Danvers have no idea of what is missing, they just look at the young Luthor walk away, and, returning with what looked like 3 photos framed...

Alex asks. - "What is that?"

Lena put the photos framed in the nightstand beside the crib, she smiles looking at the pictures of: Alex, Kara & Her, and, at the big picture with all their friends and the family Danvers, even Clark and John are in the picture they took during the baby shower...

Lena. - "The baby needs to have its family at its side..."

Kara and Alex smile, and, just like that, the nursery room is ready, just waiting to welcome the new member of the family. Family is a word that Lena Luthor never liked really, but, it's word that she will embrace from now on...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative ***_**

 ** _I'll always remember how my grey world became a colorful world, I'll always remember how one person changed my entire world for better, I'll always remember..._**

Alex. - "Push Kara, push..."

Lena. - "Are you sure that having the baby at home is a good idea? What if you need to do an intervention?"

Alex. - "She can't go to a hospital, people will notice she's not human..."

Lena sighs. - "I know..."

The CEO could buy a hospital, she could have a private team ready for them, but, there would always be the doubt if they could trust other people with Kara secret identity...

Eliza pats Lena's arm and says. - "Don't worry sweetheart, you have two doctors here, it will be okay..."

Lena nods, she knows that Eliza and Alex will take good care of the blonde. They will not let any bad happen to her. Kara groans, her cheeks are red, her face is a mess, and, Lena has no idea to what to till she hears a crying baby...

Lena says with watery eyes. - "OMG!"

(baby crying)

Kara. - "Is the baby okay...?"

Alex nods while she puts the baby in a warm blanket. - "Yeah, your baby girl is very fine..."

Eliza smiles. - "Awww, she has Kara's hair..."

Kara & Lena say at the unison. - "A girl...?" (they look at each other and smile) "A girl..."

They decided to keep the sex of the baby as a surprise, but, truth be told, if it was a boy or a girl, it didn't make a difference for them. The baby was so loved already, no matter what...

Alex. - "Do you wanna hold the baby?"

Lena has never been good with kids, she has no idea of how she's supposed to hold a baby, no matter how much parent classes they did the past couple of weeks, she's not ready for this, she doesn't feel qualified to be a good parent, but, when Alex puts this little beautiful creature between her arms, holding the baby became something natural, just like breathing...

Lena looks at the baby girl and smiles. - "OMG! Look at you! You're so beautiful, so, so, so beautiful..."

The CEO swings the baby, holding it with love, so much love...

Lena softly kisses the head of the baby and says. - "I love you so much. And, I'll love you..."

Kara smiles. - "We will always love her..."

Lena looks up, at Kara, she smiles and nods...

Kara waves her hands and says. - "Get closer, I want to hold her too..."

The CEO approaches, she puts the little baby in Kara's arms, and, she stays at their side, at the side of the 2 persons who are the world to her...

Lena kisses Kara's head and whispers. - "Thank you..."

Kara smiles, she can't believe she's a mother, and, neither Lena. Both girls stay there, cuddling together while they see the little angel that has been created from their love...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative ***_**

 ** _I'll always remember how you came into my world... our world, I'll always remember how I started a family with you, I'll always remember how my world became one little person..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! So, remember, when I write 'Supergirl' that means that Kara is dressed as Supergirl. Also, I'll introduce some names that might look familiar to you. Hope you like this chapter, and, thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review.**

* * *

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We go on without really know our real purpose in life. We set goals, dreams to pursue, and so, we go on following those goals, those dreams till something catches our attention, till someone steal our hearts, and, we realize that our only purpose in life, it's the happiness of this little person who just came to our world..._**

It was love at first sight, that's what Lena will always think about the 1st time she saw her little baby girl...

Kara pouts sadly. - "You love her already more than me..."

Lena frowns. - "What?! No... I..." (She looks at the sleeping baby that is happily sleeping in her arms, and smiles) "Maybe? No! I... I... It's just a different kind of love... very strong, like something I've never felt before..." (She looks at Kara in the eyes, with the baby in her arms and says) "I love you..." (She looks at the baby) "The two of you, very much..."

The blonde hero knows that she shouldn't feel jealous, but, she's still too hormonal, and, tired...

Kara. - "I know... me too..."

The CEO smiles, and, looking at the tired face of Kara, she says...

Lena. - "You should rest, darling..."

Kara slowly closes her eyes and mumbles. - "Just 5 minutes..."

Lena chuckles. - "Yeah, sure, just 5 minutes..."

The blonde slept for more than an hour, and, while Kara was sleeping, Lena stood with her baby girl in her arms...

Eliza. - "You can put her down, you know that, right?"

Lena chuckles and nods. - "I know, but, I..."

Eliza. - "You don't want to..."

Lena nods. - "Yeah..."

Eliza smiles, recalling the past. - "Yeah, I know the feeling..."

They smile at each other, and, Eliza was cleaning up with Alex, when...

Lena. - "Can I ask you something Ms Danvers...?"

Eliza. - "Lena, call me Eliza, please..."

Lena blushes. - "Oh, yeah, well... Eliza... can I ask you something?"

Eliza nods. - "Sure..."

Lena. - "I don't have a good mother's model to follow, so, I was wondering, do you believe I can really do a proper job?"

Eliza smiles and she pats Lena's arm when she says. - "As mothers, we never know if we're doing a proper job, but, in the end of the day, if our kids are happy, that's the only that matters, don't you think?"

Lena nods, she looks at her baby, and, whispers. - "I hope I can make her happy..."

Eliza. - "I'm sure you can do that... I mean, you're already making Kara so happy..."

Lena smiles, and, someone else who emerges from the kitchen says

Alex. - "And, you're also making the entire family very happy with this little baby..." (She waves her hands and says) "Can I hold her...?"

Lena nods, she carefully puts the baby in Alex's arm, and, a big smile appears on her lips when she realizes that she has good people in her corner, people who will also do their best to keep this baby happy...

Some hours later, Kara wakes up, and, she realizes that Alex and Eliza already left. She tries to move, but, Lena insists she needs to rest...

Kara. - "But, I'm hungry..."

Lena chuckles. - "I'm sure you do. What you want? I'll bring it to you..."

And, just like Kara, someone else also wakes up, hungry...

(baby crying)

Kara panics. - "What is wrong?!"

As first-time parents, they panic for everything, but, then, intuition comes handy when it's needed...

Lena. - "Could she also be hungry...?"

Kara. - "Well, if she's like me, she will be hungry every 5 minutes..."

Both women chuckle till the crying of the baby increases...

Lena holds the baby and says. - "Okay, okay, we heard you the 1st time..." (She puts the baby in Kara's arms and says) "Okay, here you go..."

Kara panics. - "I'v never done this! What if I hurt her?! What if I..."

Lena reassures. - "Darling, you'll do just fine, okay?"

Kara stares at those green eyes she loves so much, and, she nods with confidence because Lena believes in her, and, she's here at her side. Lena helps Kara to expose her breast, and, the baby naturally turns towards the chest. Her upper lip touches Kara's nipple, and, when she opens her mouth wide, the little mouth of the baby covers not just the nipple but as much of the areola as possible.

This is not just new for Kara, it's also a new experience for the newborn, and, both mothers panic when they see that the newborn seems to have trouble finding how to extract the milk from Kara...

Kara. - "Should I do something?"

Lena sighs. - "I don't know..."

Breastfeeding requires patience, and, while the mothers try to figure out how to help the baby girl, the little one starts latching on and sucking rhythmically, and, she smiles when the milk supplying starts...

Kara smiles. - "Look! She figured it out, all, by herself!"

Lena says, very proud. - "That's my smart girl!"

Kara and Lena look at each other and smile, then, they return their gaze towards the baby who's happily eating. It was like experiencing a miracle, and, while Lena watches Kara breastfeeds their little girl for the 1st time. She feels like the most lucky person in the world for such happy family...

Lena softly kisses Kara's head and says. - "I love you..."

Kara smiles, she turns her head just enough to pecks Lena's lips and says. - "I love you too..." (She turns her head towards the baby, and, smiles) "Look at you, you're really hungry..."

The baby doesn't reply, she just uses one of her tiny hands to grip on the boob, like if she was trying to squeeze all the milk from it...

Kara. - "I think she's very strong..."

Lena. - "Really?"

Kara. - "I don't know, maybe I'm just too sore from giving birth. But one thing, it's sure, she did get my appetite..."

Lena chuckles, she kisses Kara's head once again, and, says. - "I'll make you something to eat, I'll be back..."

So, while Kara was feeding the baby, Lena cooks something to feed the mommy of the baby. When Lena comes back with food, they realize that the baby was falling asleep...

Kara. - "I think she's done..."

Lena softly takes the sleeping baby from Kara, and, while Kara eats, Lena takes care of the baby...

Kara. - "She has to belch, do not forget to..."

Lena puts the baby against her chest, she softly pats the back of the baby and says. - "Do not worry darling, I got it..."

Kara smiles, she starts eating and says. - "Look at us, already so pro, on this..."

Lena chuckles

Kara says while she eats. - "I don't know why people say this is so hard, this is super easy..."

Lena chuckles. - "I don't think that it will be 'super' easy..."

Kara. - "C'mon, one little baby against the two of us...? How hard it can be...?"

 ** _One week later..._**

Eliza enters in the house, and, says. - "Hey girls, I came by as you asked, I... Wow, what happened here...?"

It was like if a tornado turned down the house, dishes, clothes, empty bottles, all over the place, and, in the middle of the living room, two sleeping mom with a baby between them...

Eliza chuckles. - "Wow, not even Supergirl can manage this baby, huh...?"

 _ **Some weeks later...**_

Alex was leading a team of the DEO to a raid when...

Supergirl lands and says. - "Hello, agent Danvers..."

Alex frowns. - "Supergirl...?" (She approaches and whispers) "Or it's you, J'onn...? Because I told you that I have this under control, you don't trust me?"

Kara was pregnant, and, for the good of the baby, she took a time off as Supergirl, but, even if she was out of duty, the world kept needling her, so, to not raise any suspicion, J'onn has been showing up as Supergirl, every now and then, but, now...

Supergirl whispers. - "Really, Alex? You can't see the difference between me, and, J'onn...?"

Alex says, very surprised. - "Kara...?!"

Supergirl. - "Sssshhh! Keep it down, Alex..."

The DEO agent nods, she almost make public Supergirl's identity, but, thank God that no one was near to hear them...

Alex. - "What the hell are you doing here...?"

Supergirl. - "What do you mean? I'm here to help..."

Alex. - "You're back...?"

Supergirl. - "Well... I'm trying to... baby steps... J'onn passed by to visit us, and, he told me about the raid. I was worried about you..."

Alex. - "Kara... I can take care of myself..."

Supergirl. - "I know that you can manage any kind of situation, but, we're talking about alien's trafficker here! Innocent people might be inside too, and, get caught in the crossfire..."

Alex sighs deeply. - "I know..." (She looks at the building) "Ok, so, we were going to do this my way, okay?"

Supergirl nods, and, follows Alex lead. Using Supergirl's help, the DEO is able to handle the situation with a low range of fatalities, but, even then, every loss is painful...

Alex looks at the black bags and sighs deeply. - "Damn it..."

Supergirl puts her hand over Alex' shoulder and says. - "It's not your fault. You did a great job..."

Alex knows that she did the best she could do, but, even then, it wasn't enough to save everyone...

An agent. - "Agent Danvers!"

Alex. - "Yes?"

An agent. - "We have a situation in the basement with..."

Supergirl earing gets overwhelmed when she hears the crying of a baby, she knows too well...

Supergirl. - "Craps, she's hungry..."

Alex. - "Go..."

Supergirl. - "But..."

Alex. - "I can handle it..."

Supergirl hesitates, but, she knows that Alex can continue the job from here, so, Supergirl says goodbye before flying over the air, very fast, a hungry baby needed her. Alex was staring at the sky when...

Agent. - "Agent Danvers...?"

Alex looks at the agent and says. - "Right, so, let's go to the basement..."

In the basement, the DEO found lots of aliens, caged like animals, it was awful, and, when the DEO arrived to liberate them, the aliens ran out of the cages very fast... everyone got out... everyone, except one...

Alex approaches. - "It's a little kid..."

Agent. - "He refuses to get out, and, we tried to get him out, but..."

Alex looks at the other agents, knocked out on the floor, and, she has a pretty good idea of how that it went. The other agent prepares her weapon, ready for combat, but, Alex orders her to put it down...

Agent. - "But, this alien is dangerous, look at what he did to the others!"

Alex cuts her off. - "It's a little kid§ We will never use weapons against kids!"

Agent. - "But..."

Alex. - "But, nothing! Okay, this kid is scared! We don't want to scare him more, so, no weapons..."

The agent doesn't like the idea, but, she has to follow the order's of her superior. Alex puts her own gun on the floor, she slowly approaches to the little kid with the hands up...

Alex softly says. - "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, okay...?"

Agent Danvers approaches enough to see the face of the little kid, and, despites the hobo clothes, all the mud & dirt on its face, Alex can see that this kid is actually a lovely...

Alex smiles. - "Girl... you're a little girl, right?"

Like an animal entrapped, the kid groans, and, takes a position that indicates that she's ready for combat. Alex gets tears in her eyes, she can't imagine for what this little girl has been living up to act like this. And, as Alex is surprised, the little girl is even more surprised when she stares at Alex, in the eyes; the little alien gets confused when she sees on Alex' look, something she has never seen before... compassion...

Alex kneels down, she opens her arms, and, says with tears in her eyes. - "I'll never hurt you, please trust me. I..."

The agent Danvers is cut off, caught off guard when the little girl throws herself into her arms, and, Alex just hugs her, trying to calm down the shaky little kid...

Alex. - "It's okay... It's gonna be okay..."

And, while Alex was taking care of a little scared girl, someone else was taking care of a hungry, very hungry baby girl...

 _ **(In the house of Kara & Lena)**_

Kara. - "Lee! I'm out of milk..."

Lena approaches with a bottle and says. - "It's okay, I got a bottle ready, just in case..."

Kara puts the baby in Lena's arm, and, says. - "I'll make another one, just in case..."

At the end, the baby took Kara's milk, plus, 3 bottles of formula before falling asleep...

Kara . - "That most be some kind of a record..."

Lena chuckles, she puts the baby on its crib, and, says. - "So, tell me, how did it feel go back to the game...? Did you kick some bad guys...?"

Kara chuckles, they leave the baby sleeping, and then, they walk to the living room to talk...

Lena pats Kara's knees and says. - "You need to be careful out there, I know you're the girl of steel, and, it's in your DNA to help people, I can't ask you to stop being who you're, but, you need to promise me you'll take care of yourself, we need you here too..."

Kara nods, she holds Lena's hands and says. - "To be honest, I thought I would be more thrilled about going back to be Supergirl, but..." (She looks in the direction of the nursery room) "Leaving the two of you alone, while I'm out there, doing my thing... it really breaks my heart..."

Lena hugs Kara, and, says. - "You don't need to worry, about us, we will always be here, waiting for you, you just worry to always come back to us..."

Kara nods. - "I'll... I promise..."

The blonde really meant it, like any promise she makes with Lena, but, we never know what the future has for us, and, sometimes, we can't decide our fate...

Lena breaks the hug, and, asks. - "So, tell me, how did it go with Alex...?"

Kara. - "Fine, why...?"

Lena. - "Well, I thought that she was still mad because we named our kid..."

 ** _(At the DEO)_**

Alex whines. - "Clarke! CLARKE! Can you believe them?! I mean, I get that Clark saved Kara from the phantom zone, and, that he's family, but, I'm family too! I'm her sister... well, not by blood, but, we're family! And, I've saved Kara' ass more times than him! So, why they didn't call their kid after me?!"

The Agent keeps talking about her life to the little girl who Alex had rescued just some moments ago. All the other aliens were released after taking their statement, but, this little kid was the only one who was without parents. So, here, she's, eating a big pizza that Alex ordered for them while they wait for J'onn...

Alex looks at the kid and says. - "So, tell me, Am I exaggerating...?"

The little girl replies in her natal language, and, Alex frowns because she has no idea of what she's saying. Time flies, and, Alex decides to use the time to clean up the kid, and, check if she was hurt. The medical check was easier than the cleaning part. Who knows when was the last time that this kid took a shower, and, it was obvious that the kid wasn't used to the use of soap...

Alex chases the kid on the showers. - "Come here!"

The little girl giggles, and, Alex smiles. From the scary little kid, now, the little girl is acting more friendly...

J'onn sighs when the kid puts him down. - "What the hell?!"

Alex smirks. - "Impressive..."

With one move, the kid put J'onn down, and, she looks up, and, smiles to Alex. Yes, she was friendly, but, for now, just with Alex...

J'onn. - "Agent Danvers, a little of help..."

Alex. * "Right..."

With the barrier of language, Alex uses signs to communicate with the little girl. And, it's hard to communicate, but, at least, as common ground, they got that open arms mean hug. Alex opens her arms, and, smiles when the kid throws herself into her arms...

Alex caresses the hair of the kid, and, says. - "You're so pretty. I love your brown hair, and, your green eyes.."

The kid says something in its language, and, Alex doesn't get it, but...

J'onn stands up and says. - "She's telling you, that, you're pretty too. And, you've lovely eyes too..."

Alex. - "You can understand her...?"

J'onn nods

Alex. - "Do you know from where she comes? Do you know her family...?"

J'onn. - "I don't know her family, but, I know her dialect. Trikru... a tribe of noble warriors, I'm not surprised that she was able to put down so many agents..."

Alex smirks. - "Even you..."

J'onn sighs. - "Yeah, even me..."

Alex, and, the little girl look at each other, and, they giggle...

J'onn. - "We have no registration of anyone of her kind. And, no one has approached to the authorities asking for her..."

Alex frowns. - "She has to have a family! Ask her..."

J'onn approaches, and, the little girl grips hard on Alex, but, the agent tells her that it's okay, that she's safe, and, the kid relies on Alex, so, when J'onn starts talking to her, in her language, the kid replies to his questions...

J'onn asks in Trikru. - "Where is your mom?"

The kid frowns, she has no idea of what he means by the word 'mom', so, J'onn explains to her what it's a mom. And, when the little kid understands the meaning of the word, she looks at Alex, and, points out at Alex face...

J'onn sighs

Alex. - "Can you explain me why she's nailing her finger in my face...?"

J'onn hesitates in answering that question...

Alex. - "J'onn...?"

J'onn takes a deep breath, and, says. - "I think that she thinks you're her mother..."

Alex. - "What?!" (She looks at the kid in the eyes, and, says) "You see me as your mom...?"

The kid nods, and, Alex gasps surprised...

J'onn. - "Alex, listen to me, you don't have to..."

The kid hugs her, and, says her 1st word in English. - "Mom..."

J'onn sighs. - "Alex..."

Alex hugs the little girl, and, says to J'onn. - "I'm taking custody of this little girl..."

J'onn. - "Alex! You can't do that, you..."

Alex. - "You can try to stop me, or, help me with the paperwork, what will be your choice...?"

J'onn stares at Alex in the eyes, and, they look at each other in the eyes in silence, for a long, very long time...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _You see people talking with babies and doing all kinds of silly things just to make them laugh. And, you say to yourself that you will never be one of those crazy people, and yet…_**

Lena talks with a baby's voice. - "To whom is this little foot? Huh? To whom...?" (She puts the foot of her baby girl in her mouth and pretends to eat it) "I'm gonna eat it, yummy, yummy..."

The baby girl giggles, she chuckles, she waves her little body from right to left with a big happy laugh. The baby is amused with everything that Lena is doing, and, Lena is more than amazed to hear her little angel laughing. It's amazing how far they have got from the day Clarke born to this day.

From panicking about everything, the couple started to rely more on their maternal instincts, and, with each other. No more panicking, and, it's not to show off, but, they really make a great team, taking turns to take care of the baby and keep going with their other activities in life, like job; they have found the perfect balance after the 1st weeks of becoming mothers.

Lena was with the baby while Kara was finishing the laundry. With a baby at home, the amount of dirty clothes doubled very fast. And, Kara was folding the clean clothes when someone knocks at the door..

Kara. - "Lee, can you answer the door...?" (She sees that Lena keeps talking to the baby, and, frowns) "Lena, are you hearing me...?"

The CEO has eyes just for her little girl, she's so enthralled with her baby girl, that for the 1st time in her life, she's ignoring Kara...

Kara. - "Lee..." (she pouts) "Lee, stop ignoring me! I'm here too!"

Lena. - "Darling, please, we've talked about this, you can't be jealous of our kid..." (the baby grabs her finger, and a big smile appears on her lips when she says) "Look at her, how can you be jealous of this cutie...?"

The blonde hero chuckles, she has never seen Lena like this, but, she can get used to it. And, Lena too...

Kara takes the baby into her arms. - "Give me the baby..."

Lena pouts. - "Hey!"

Kara. - "It's my turn to hold her..."

Lena tries to take the baby again, and says. - "5 more minutes..."

Kara shakes her head, and, walks away with the baby. - "Oh, no, Miss Luthor. I'm not falling for that again! You said that 30mn ago! And, look! She's still with you..."

Lena sighs, and, she sighs harder when the baby starts to cry...

Kara. - "Hey, I'm here, please, you don't have to cry..."

The baby loves her blonde mom, but, she's more attached with the CEO...

Kara. - "Maybe she's hungry..."

The blonde tries to nurse the baby, but, the baby refuses to eat, something that's very rare for her, because just like Kara, she loves to eat...

Kara. - "Okay, it's not that..."

Lena can't take it, she can't see her baby crying, craving for her arms, and, Lena decides to do something about it, so, she distracts Kara's attention for a second, and, she quickly takes the baby into her arms, once again...

Kara pouts. - "Hey!"

Lena smirks. - "Sorry, darling, but, she needed my arms..." (She kisses the head of the baby and says while she waves it between her arms) "And, I'm here, I'll always be here..."

Magically, when the baby feels itself warm in Lena's arms, the baby girl stops crying, and, she grips hard on Lena's clothes, closing her little fists tight, just to be sure that Lena will not go anywhere...

Kara pouts. - "Lee, it's not fair, she loves you more than me..."

Lena chuckles. - "Oh, come on, darling, that's not true, right...?" (She looks at the baby in the eyes, and, says with a baby voice) "You love us equally, right, baby girl? Yes, you do... yes, you do... right?"

The baby smiles, and, giggles. And, just like her blonde mother, the baby girl has a weakness for green... beautiful green eyes of her mom Lena. Both moms were so delighted with the little Clarke, that, they forgot about the unexpected visit, till...

Alex yells from the other side of the door. - "Can you please open this door?! We need to use your bathroom..."

Kara. - "Oh, yeah, right..." (She opens the door, and, frowns) "Wait, what do you mean with 'we'...?"

The couple gets shocked when they see Alex rushes to the bathroom with a little brunette...

Lena frowns. - "It's that a kid...?"

Kara nods, she exchanges looks with Lena, and, they wait impatientily for Alex return...

Alex sighs. - "Uff, that was close, right?"

The little girl nods

Kara clears her throat. - "Ahhhmmm... Alex, is there something that you want to tell us?"

Alex tells them everything that happened after Kara left the raid the other night...

Lena. - "It's very noble of you, to take care of her, but..."

Kara. - "But, what about her real parents, Alex...?"

Alex. - "I know, I know. J'onn is still looking for them, but, till that day come, someone needs to take care of her..."

Kara doesn't like this decision, she knows her sister, and, her desire of being a mom. Kara is worried that Alex will get attached to the kid, and, when the parents will appear, she will be heartbroken, and, Alex knows that might happen, but, even then...

Alex. - "Look, I know what I'm doing, so, please, can you just give me your support on this...? Please...?"

The blonde hesitates, but, Lena pats Kara's back, and, with just one look, she makes her understand that Alex needs their support...

Kara nods. - "Sure, whatever you need, I'm here for you..."

Lena. - "We are here for you, the two of you..."

Alex smiles, and, hugs them. They keep talking in the living room. As the good host they are, Kara brings snacks, wine for Alex, and, juice for the little one...

Kara. - "Here, take it's apple juice..."

The little kid takes it, and, says thank you in her dialect, and, to the shock of everyone, Kara replies in the same language...

Alex. - "You talk trikru?!"

Kara nods

Alex. - "You need to teach me!"

Kara nods. - "Sure..."

They start talking, and, Lena had baby Clarke on her lap, the baby had a pacifier in its little mouth till this drops, but, before it could touch the floor, the little kid catches it in the air...

Lena smiles - "Good reflex, little mmm..." (She looks at Alex, and, asks her) "What is her name...?"

Alex sighs - "I've no idea, we haven't arrived in that part, yet. I can't understand her, she can't speak English, well, some words, but, she can understand us, I mean, she must be a fast learner, because it seems that she's starting to understand everything very fast..."

Kara approaches to the kid, and, says - "Maybe, I can help, talking with her..."

The blond hero starts talking to the kid, they start a conversation, and then...

Alex says impatiently - "Well...? What does she say? What is her name...? She has a name, right?"

Kara - "Well..."

Lena frowns - "Kara...?"

Kara - "It looks like she took 'Alex' name to formulate her own name..."

Alex & Lena say at the unison - "What?!"

Kara - "It's a trikru tradition. From one of the parents' name, using the same letters, the kid's name is done..."

Alex smiles, she can't believe that someone will be named after her...

Lena - "So, her name is Alex...?"

Kara shakes her head - "No, it's..."

The kid puts the pacifier in the mouth of baby Clarke and says - "Lexa... Me, Lexa..."

Green eyes, beautiful green eyes, it's what sees baby Clarke, and, the baby smiles to Lexa, and, Lexa smiles to her, too...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, so, in this chapter we will have a crossover, with others tv shows. Hope you like it, and, thank you in advance if you have the time to leave a review :) !**

* * *

Waking up at 5am wasn't something new for Lena, but, waking up at 5am with just less than 2 hours of proper sleep was something she was having problems adjusting to it. And, you might be wondering why is the reason of the lack of sleep, well, it's just one word: baby Clarke, well, it was two words...

Lena drags her body to the kitchen, half awake, half asleep; she takes the cup of coffee that Kara offers, but, as soon as she takes a sip of the black substance, she spit it out immediately...

Lena frowns. - "Instant?! Instant coffee, Kara?! You served me instant!"

The demanding palate of the CEO couldn't accept such insult, but, Kara has been just like Lena, with a huge lack of good sleep...

Kara. - "Lee, I'm so tired that you're lucky I didn't serve you drained water..."

Lena drops the liquid through the sink and says. - "Augh..."

The raven haired woman is tired too, but, no matter how tired she might be, she can't drink this attempt of coffee. She starts making real coffee when she realizes that the house is too quiet...

Lena. - "Where is the baby?!"

Kara. - "Barry offered to take the last shift..."

Lena frowns. - "Barry? Who is...?"

Before Lena could ask who was this Barry, the Flash appears in a question of seconds in front of them, with a very sleeping little baby...

Barry says with a tired voice. - "Why does people have more than one of this...?"

Kara smiles. - "Awww... you got her to stop crying..."

The Flash waves his arms as if he was swinging the baby and says. - "I did this for more than 2 hours while I walked her out around the city..." (He puts the baby on Kara's arm and says) "Here, take her, she's half asleep..."

Lena frowns, she's not happy that a stranger took her baby girl out the house without her consent, and, Kara can see that she's not happy at all...

Kara - "Lee, he's Barry, the Flash, a hero from another earth, you remember I talked about him, right?"

Barry stretches his hand, and, says 'hi', he gulps hard when the CEO looks at him with a cold gaze. But, when Kara makes her puppy eyes, Lena rolls her eyes, and, she just shakes hands with the new friend...

Lena whispers into Kara's ear - "Next time, please check out with me when you're planning to let our baby out of our sight..."

Kara nods, when it's about baby Clarke, they always take decisions together, even when it's about choosing what she will wear for the day. But, Kara was so tired, then, when Barry came by and offered his help, she didn't see any harm in saying 'yes'...

Barry - "She likes the speed, she giggled a lot when we run up to the tower of..."

Lena drops her jaw and says in shock - "You did what?! You climbed a building with my baby on your arms?!"

Barry rambles - "I... well... we... ahmmm..."

Kara whispers to Barry. - "Please stop talking, or, you're going to make it worse..."

Barry nods, and, from this moment, he zips his lips close, he walks into the living room, leaving the couple alone with the baby, and, Kara approaches to Lena, with the baby on her arms when she says...

Kara. - "You're mad..."

Lena mumbles angrily. - "I'm not..."

Kara. - "You're doing that thing, when you just raise one eyebrow, and, you tap the floor with just one foot with the arms crossed around your chest..."

The blonde hero knows her too well, and, it's a little annoying how well she knows Lena, the CEO rolls her eyes, she changes her posture, and, tries to focus on serving her a cup of good coffee when...

Lena. - "Clarke is too little to be outside, at this hour..."

Kara looks at the baby, sleeping with a big smile and says. - "She looks okay to me..."

Lena. - "Kara!"

Kara. - "Look, I know that I should have told you about it sooner, but, you were sleeping, and, I was awake with a crying baby, I didn't know what else to do! Besides, Barry is a good person, Clarke was safe with him, I would never leave our baby with someone who doesn't have my trust at 100%..."

The CEO knows that she might be exaggerating, but, she can't help it. When it's about their little angel, Lena turns into a big mama bear...

Lena takes the baby into her arms and says after putting a soft kiss on Kara's cheek. - "I'm sorry darling, I don't doubt about your judgement. I just know that we have lots of enemies out there, and, I freak out, thinking that they could hurt our baby, at any minute..."

Kara rubs Lena's back and says. - "I know what you mean, but, we can't live with fear all the time, it's not healthy..."

Lena takes a deep breath, and, nods. She knows that Kara is right, but, it's hard to not be scared of the world, when she knows that Lex and her mother could be plotting something against them...

Kara. - "Anyway, Barry is here, to invite us to his wedding..."

Lena. - "Wedding?"

Kara nods. - "Yeah, so, what do you say? Can you come? Please say that you can come! I want to presume you with everyone! Oliver is always swanking about how he has the smartest girl in the world, but, he's so wrong, because it's ME, who got the smartest badass girl in the world..."

Lena chuckles, she has never been a reason to swank, but, it makes her happy to know that Kara wanted to show her off...

Kara. - "I already convinced Alex to come with us, too..."

Lena looks at the baby in her arms and says. - "I always dreamed about travel in time & space, but, I'm worried that Clarke is too little for that kind of things..."

Kara. - "Eliza can stay with her, it will be just 2 days at top..."

Lena sighs. - "I don't know..."

Kara. - "C'mon, she will be fine, Eliza is great with kids, ask Lexa, she's having a great time with her..."

And, the blonde hero wasn't wrong, because, the new member of the family was bonding with the dear Ms. Danvers very well...

 ** _(At Alex place)_**

Eliza. - "It's weird that you're so good with babies..."

Alex pouts. - "Hey! That hurt!"

Eliza chuckles. - "Sorry, sweetie, it's just that you're so tough at your work, that seeing you like this, soft and tender with a little girl, it's something new for me..." (a big smile) "Something wonderfully new..."

Alex smiles, the past couple of days has been a real challenge, adjusting to having a little girl in her life required more adjustments of what she ever imagined, but, she doesn't regret it, especially because every time, she hears...

Lexa jumps, asking for Alex's arms and says. - "Mom! Mom!"

Eliza. - "Awww, she's calling you mom already..."

Alex blushes, she can't explain why such a word from this little girl makes her so damn happy, but, it does. The young agent of the DEO takes little Lexa into her arms, and, the little girl smiles when she wraps her arms around Alex neck...

Eliza opens her arms and says. - "I want a hug too..."

Lexa smiles, she throws herself into Eliza's arm, and, the old woman catches her without a problem. This amount of affection and love is something very new for little Lexa, and, she can't imagine getting tired of it...

Eliza. - "If you call me grandma, I'll make you tons of cookies..."

Alex frowns. - "Mom...?"

Eliza. - "Oh, not look at me like that! I did the same thing with you when you tried to call me: Eliza..."

Alex chuckles, she can't remember that phase of her childhood, but, she recalls a period where she ate lots of cookies till she got sick of them...

Eliza. - "By the way, how old is she?"

Alex. - "According to the medical exam, around 3 years old. But, she's so smart, so strong, so..."

The young agent starts talking wonderful things about the little girl, and, Eliza smiles, proud of Alex, because she can see that she will be an amazing mother...

Eliza softly kisses Lexa's head and says. - "Well, in any case, I'm happy to have you in the family, Lexa..."

Lexa smiles, she's happy too, on becoming part of this family. And, like a big tree, this family will grow in different directions, yet, the roots of each branch will remain always as one...

 ** _(In the Flash's Earth)_**

Kara. - "Can the two of you stop looking at your phones! The girls are fine with Eliza..."

Alex. - "I'm just checking on her..."

Lena. - "Me too..."

Kara rolls her eyes, she has two mama bears to deal on. She takes their phone away, and, both women pout...

Lena. - "Darling, what are you doing?!"

Kara. - "Look, we are moms, but, we also are young women who deserve a little of time off from Babyland, so, can we just have a little of fun, and, get our modjo back...?"

Alex and Lena share some looks, and, they chuckle; they don't have lots of time for themselves, so, Kara is right, they should make the most of it...

Alex. - "I don't know you, but, I'm going to check in the hotel and take a long, very long bath with bubbles..."

Kara and Lena smile, and, when Alex leaves them alone, Lena wraps her arms around Kara and says with a sexy voice...

Lena. - "And, what kind of fun is waiting for us, darling...?"

Kara blushes, she bites her lips, just imagining all the things she wants to do to her, and, she can't wait for it, but...

Barry. - "Kara! You made it!"

Iris approaches too, and, before knowing, the couple is dragged into Iris bachelor party, a nice moment in the spa. Massages, champagne, manicure, everyone chuckle when Kara's nails break all the tools to make a manicure...

Kara. - "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have warned you that I've super-strong nails..."

Lena chuckles, it's always super cute how Kara tries to hide that she's more than any ordinary person...

Iris looks at Lena and says. - "So, you're the next to walk down the aisle...?"

Both, Lena & Kara blush a lot, there will be almost a year since they got engaged, but, with the baby and everything else, they have completely neglected their wedding plans...

Kara rambles. - "Yeah, sure... any day, now.. any day..."

Lena nods, and, the subject of the conversation changes when Felicity starts talking with Lena about high tech...

 ** _(back at the hotel)_**

Lena says while she takes off her earrings. - "Your friends are nice..."

Kara says while she takes off her clothes. - "Yeah, super nice!" (She looks at Lena and smiles when she says) "And, they loved you..."

Lena chuckles, it's true through, and, it's weird for her, because she has never been good at making friends, or being part of a group, but, since Kara came into her life, it looks like her luck also changed in that department...

Kara pouts. - "But, I must say that I got a little jealous when I saw you, so entertained, talking with Felicity..." (sad pout) "I wonder if I'm still your favorite blonde..."

Lena chuckles, she helps Kara to unzip her pants, and, says when she wraps her arms around her. - "Darling, my heart belongs to you & our baby Clarke, you don't need to get jealous..."

Kara smiles, she puts an innocent kiss on Lena's lips, but, the innocent kiss becomes two, then 3, and, before knowing, they are in bed, in a big passionate make out, leading to something else. And, these two are not the only ones having a little of fun tonight...

 _ **(The next morning, in the church)**_

Kara giggles. - "You look so hot in that dress..."

Lena blushes, she pecks Kara's lips and says. - "You look great too, darling..."

Kara giggles, she's acting like a fool in love, consequences of the great night she had with the CEO last night, and, Lena smiles, proud to see the huge impact she has in Kara' state of mind. Both women were lost in each other till...

Alex. - "Why is so bright in here? They don't have clouds on this Earth?!"

Kara frowns, something is weird in Alex, and, she can't tell what is it, till, someone else approaches to them...

Sara. - "Hey, you! How is your butt? I heard you fall out of bed this morning and it sounded like it hurt..."

Lena tries to look away, and, Kara just drops her jaw when she realizes that Alex and Sara Lance spent the night together. Sara walks into the Church, and, the 3 of them stay there talking about it...

Kara. - "OMG! You and Sara?!"

Lena. - "You've a good taste, Alex..."

Kara. - "Lena!"

Lena laughs

Kara. - "You didn't, Alex..."

Alex. - "I... I did, I really did, like twice... no, like 3 times..."

Lena and Kara gasps

Alex. - "OMG! What did I do? Do you know what I just did?!"

Lena teases. - "No, not the specifics..."

Kara. - "And, we don't need to know the specifics, please, keep that to yourself..."

The blonde hero can't have those kind of imagines in her mind...

Alex. - "I had a one-night stand, it's horrible, I'm terrible..."

Lena. - "There's nothing wrong with having a little of fun, if I would get a penny for every time that I..." (She sees how Kara looks at her, and, she decides to change the subject) "Anyway, it's a wedding this kind of stuffs happen..."

Kara says with jealousy in her voice. - "Really? And, how many times this kind of things have happened to you, Lee...?"

Lena. - "Are you really asking me for my number?"

Kara doesn't know what to say, she knows that she's not the 1st one in Lena's list, but, how long is that list? With how many people have the CEO been with...? Does she really want to know?

Alex. - "We should get inside..."

Lena nods, and, when the ceremony starts and Kara sings while Iris walks downs the aisle, Lena's face bright up with happiness, hearing the sweet voice of Kara...

Sara. - "She sings nice..."

Lena mumbles with a big smile. - "She sings beautifully..."

And, the CEO was lost in that voice, till, the bad guys arrived, and, the crisis on Earth-X started...

 _ **(Back at home)**_

Kara. - "Well, that's a wedding we will never forget, right?" (She sees how quiet Lena is, and, frowns) "Lee...?"

The CEO is shaking, and, Kara gets worried, she rushes towards her and hugs her while she asks what is wrong...

Lena. - "I almost lost you! They wanted to rip your heart away! You almost die, Kara!"

Kara. - "I know, I know, but, I'm fine, and, I'm here..."

Lena grips hard on Kara's clothes, everything happened so fast, and, she's grateful that everyone helped to rescue Kara from the bad guys, but, even then, she can't shake from her, this fear of losing the blonde...

Kara kisses Lena's head and says. - "I'm here, Lee, I'm here with you..."

She's here, she's here with her, and, more than ever, Lena needs to feel Kara kisses, Kara lips, Kara's body. And, the blonde can sense what the young Luthor needs, so, she flies them fast to their bedroom to make love till the sun goes out, the next day...

Kara wakes up, sore of all the action they had, but, with a big smile on her lips when she realizes that Lena is awake, staring at her with so much love...

Kara. - "Hi..."

Lena smiles. - "Hi..."

Kara teases. - "So, tell me, I'm better than any other one-night stand you had...?"

The CEO chuckles, she kisses the uncovered naked back of the blonde, and, Kara giggles with each kiss...

Lena says between kisses. - "You're the dream of any girl, Kara. No one stands at your beauty..."

Kara blushes, deep down, she always felt insecure about not having experience as Lena, but, with nights as the one they had last night, she's pleased to know that even if she lacks experience on the sex department, she's more than capable to rock Lena's world, more than once...

Kara looks at the clock, and, says. - "We should get ready to get Clarke back. It's a long drive to Midvale, or, I could fly us there, it would be faster..."

Lena stops the kisses, and, Kara pouts sadly...

Kara. - "Why you stopped...?"

Lena looks at Kara in the eyes and says. - "Darling..."

Kara. - "Yeah...?"

Lena. - "Marry me..."

Kara chuckles. - "What? Lee, I already said yes, I..."

Lena. - "I know, I know we're engaged, but, after everything that happened in the other earth, after seeing your friends getting married, I just... Kara, please marry me, now..."

Kara has no idea of what to say, besides, smile and nod non-stop...

 _ **(In Midvale)**_

Alex knocks, the door of the bathroom and says. - "Hey, are you ready?"

Kara opens the door, showing her white dress and smiles. - "Yes..."

Alex smiles and she guides her sister to the backyard of the house where they grew up. Just close friends and family were there. Nothing fancy, nothing big, a very simple decor with flowers is all they needed for this day.

Lena smiles. - "You look beautiful, darling..."

Kara blushes and says. - "You look beautiful, too..."

Eliza sits with Lexa and little Clarke on her arms, both little girls looking super cute with their dresses, and, Lexa doesn't like a lot wearing dresses, but, Alex chose it for her, so, she just pouts annoying for wearing the dress till baby Clarke kisses her cheek, and, makes her blush...

Eliza. - "Awww, it looks like she likes your new dress..."

Lexa blushes and looking at the happy little Clarke, she thinks that maybe this dress is not that bad...

Alex officiates the ceremony, Clark and Loise are the witness, and, all the other friends, just applaud when Alex declares them married...

Kara kisses Lena and says. - "I love you..."

Lena smiles. - "I love you more..."

 ** _*** Kara's narrative ***_**

 ** _We can't say how our days will unfold, we can't see what our future may hold for us, but, that's the beauty about being alive, we never know what will come next... we never know how will our world change again..._**

 _ **(Some days later, at the DEO)**_

The CEO rushes inside, she came as fast as she could when Alex called her, and, the raven haired woman gets worried when she sees Alex, all worked out...

Lena. - "Alex, what is wrong? Wh...?"

Alex cuts her off. - "What is wrong?! What is wrong?! You knocked her out, again!"

Lena. - "What?!"

The blonde hero giggles, she leans her head over Lena's shoulder and says. - "I'm pregnant..."

Alex mumbles. - "Clarke has not even the year, and, you two are already making another baby..." (She looks at the screens, showing all the revolts of the humans against the aliens, and says) "It's not the time of making babies, the world need Supergirl at 100%..."

Alex has a point in getting worried about it, the world needs Supergirl, but, even then, Lena is smiling, she has no words, just love to express, so, she hugs the blonde hero, and, even if Alex doesn't think that it's a good timing with everything that is happening around them, Lena couldn't care less, because after all, her world is just going to get a little bigger, with a new member of the family, in the way...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! So, remember, when I write 'Supergirl' that means that Kara is dressed as Supergirl. And, yeah, another supercorp baby in the way, and, I must tell you, that I'm planning a big, really big family for them :D !**

 **Anyway, hope you like it, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review. See U!**

* * *

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Choices, we are never sure we are making the right choice, and, the possibility of being wrong scare us, but, sometimes, we just need someone to show us, that there's no reason to be scared at all..._**

 ** _(At bed)_**

Kara snuggles on Lena and mumbles with a happy smile. - "Good night Mrs. Luthor..."

Lena mumbles. - "I wanted to be Mrs. Danvers..."

Kara. - "What do you mean...?"

They turn their heads, blue meets green, and, lying down in bed, hugging each other, the CEO says...

Lena. - "Why you got so strong about keeping my last name...? Why...?"

Kara cuts her off. - "Why I wanted to become Mrs. Kara Luthor?"

Lena nods. - "Yeah, being labelled as a Luthor is just going to bring you pain, you'll be treated as a pariah, as..."

The blonde hero softly puts her hands on Lena's face, she stops the sad speech of the CEO with a tender kiss, and, Lena allows herself to get lost in that lovely kiss. The blonde breaks their kiss, just to say...

Kara. - "The Luthor name has brought you so much pain, Lee. And, I want to show you, that Luthor can be also something good..."

Lena. - "Kara..."

Kara. - "Lee, let's make history, so, the world will remember the Luthor's name, not for all the bad, but, for all the good we will do... together..."

Lena smiles. - "Together..."

Their front-heads touch...

Kara nods. - "Yeah, together. Together, with our kids, with our beautiful family; we will show to the world that Luthor can stand for goodness, compassion, love..."

Lena smiles, she never thought that someone could ever want to take her name, and, feel proud about it. Kara doesn't stop to surprise her, and, the CEO feels blessed for such unconditional love...

Lena kisses her on the lips and says. - "I love you, Mrs. Luthor..."

Kara giggles, she loves her new last name, because, she belongs to Lena, and, just her... and now, the entire world will know it... forever...

Before Kara arrival, Lena was reading a book, but, as soon as her dear wife got in bed, she closed the book and dropped it over the night table that's at her side. Lena was going to take off too her old fashion glasses, but, the blonde stops her...

Kara. - "No..."

Lena frowns. - "No...?"

Kara bites her lips, and, says with a timid sexy voice. - "I... you... you look sexy with them on..."

The CEO smiles, she never thought that Kara could have a thing for girls with glasses, but, if that's the case...

Lena kisses Kara and mumbles. - "If you like them so much, I should wear them more often..."

Kara chuckles, the blush on her cheeks just increases the teasing of Lena. But women play around in bed; kisses, hugs, tender touches; more than once Kara moans like a sexy cat with each touch, with each kiss...

Kara moans. - "Lee..."

Lena whispers into Kara's ear. - "Tell me what you want, Mrs. Luthor..."

Kara breaths heavily, being called Mrs. Luthor seems to be a huge turn on for the blonde, and, the CEO takes note of it, for future moments like this one when they make love without stop...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Choices, we fear them, but, in the end, if you follow your heart, you will be proud of them, always..._**

 ** _(At L-Corp)_**

Lena shakes hands and says. - "Welcome to L-Corp, Miss. Arias..."

Samantha smiles and shakes hands with her new boss. After months of knocking doors to get a job, she finally got one, and, not any kind of job, THE job she always dreamed and Lena was more than ready to talk more about it, but...

Assistant. - "Your wife is here..."

Lena. - "Right, we have the ultrasound this afternoon..." (She looks at Samantha and says) "I'm sorry, but, I've to go, my wife is waiting for me outside the office, I promised her that..."

Samantha shakes her head. - "It's okay, you don't need to explain anything. I just need to check some documents with HR, and, I don't think I will need your help for that. But, tomorrow...?"

Lena. - "Tomorrow morning, I will introduce you to everyone, we will make a tour around the office, and, I will guide you to lead this company on my behalf..."

Samantha gulps hard, no matter how strong, and, smarth she's, the brunette feels insecure about getting into Lena' shoes. The CEO is someone remarkable, and, Samantha is afraid that she will not meet the expectations of the young Luthor, but...

Lena. - "Miss Arias, can I call you Sam?"

Samantha nods and Lena smiles while she pats Sam' shoulder...

Lena. - "Sam, you don't have to worry, you'll do just great..."

Sam. - "But, Mrs. Luthor..."

Lena cuts her off. - "Please call me, Lena..."

Samantha smiles, the raven haired woman is more friendly of anything that she had heard before, because in the business world, Lena is known as someone cold, inaccessible, scary, and, so many other adjectives that weren't wrong to describe her, but, that person was in the past, that person chose to change when someone else got into Lena's life... into Lena's heart... into...

Kara gets into the office, and, pouts. - "Lee! Hurry up! I want to eat before our appointment..." (She rubs her very notorious belly and says with a pout) "We're hungry, and, we need you to hug us..."

Lena smiles, her eyes glow with tenderness towards the cute blonde who's asking a little of attention, and, Samara smiles looking at the two lovebirds...

Samara softly pushes Lena to walk away, and, says. - "You should go, now, Lena. We can talk about work tomorrow..."

Lena smiles to the person who will be her right-hand. She definitely made a good choice when she picked Sam between the thousand candidates. And, the choice to step back in her company to take care of her family was something that Lena never thought she would be able to do, but, as soon as she got the news that a new baby was on its way, the decision came by itself, and, in Lena's perspective, she couldn't have made a better choice...

Lena says while she rushes to the door. - "If you need me, Sam; you've my number and..."

Sam nods. - "Don't worry, Lena, I've this..."

Lena smiles and, when she stands beside her dear wife, she pecks Kara's lips before leaving the office...

Kara waves her hand towards Sam, and, says. - "Bye"

Samara chuckles, she reciprocates the greeting, and even if she didn't have the chance to speak with the blonde, for what she saw, she thinks that Kara is super cute, and, kind, just like her new boss...

Sam looks at the empty office and says while she rolls up the sleeves of her blouse. - "Okay, time to work..."

And, just like Sam was ready to face this challenge, in another part of the city, someone else was trying its best to overcome a big Everest...

 ** _(At Alex' place)_**

Alex pleads. - "C'mon, it's good for you, Lexa. It's just broccolli..."

It has been more than an hour since Alex has been trying to make Lexa eat the green trees, but, each time that she tries to put it into the mouth of the little one, she fails... very badly...

Lexa says loudly while she pushes the broc olli away. - "NO! Me, meat! Just meat!"

Alex sighs. - "Great, you're just like your aunty Kara..."

(Knocks, at the door)

Kara says from the other side of the door. - "Alex, are you there...?"

Alex. - "Talking about the devil..." (She looks at Lexa and says) "We haven't finished this conversation, okay? Young lady..."

Lexa pouts angrily, crossing her little arms around her chest, she's trying to look rough and scary, but, in front of Alex' eyes, she's just looking so damn adorable cute...

Alex takes her phone and says while she takes pictures of Lexa. - "OMG! You're so, so, so, cute..."

(Knocks, at the door)

Kara says from the other side of the door. - "Alex! Open up, please! I need to piss!"

Alex frowns. - "You what?"

The DEO agent stops taking pictures, she hurries to open the door, and, in a flash, Kara gets inside, just to use her bathroom. Behind the burst that Kara left, someone else steps inside, with a baby in her arms, and, a big bag of food...

Lena. - "Sorry to step in, just like that, but, it looks like the baby likes to play a lot with Kara's bladder..."

Alex smirks. - "Maybe, it will be a soccer player..."

Both women chuckle, but, someone else who is coming back from the bathroom is not smiling at all...

Kara. - "It's not funny. Every 5 mn I want to piss..." (She looks at her breast and says) "The only good of this 2nd pregnancy, it's that they got bigger..."

Lena chuckles, she blushes a little because she can't stop her naughty thoughts about it, especially when...

Kara teases. - "I want you to milk them tonight..."

Lena bites her lips, she blushes even more, and, Alex rolls her eyes, covering the ears of little Lexa while she whines...

Alex. - "Kara! Please, control your language, here!"

Kara giggles. - "Oh, sorry..." (giggles) "I can't help it, I'm in that period of the pregnancy when I'm very horny and..."

Alex scolds. - "Kara..."

Kara nods. - "Right, right..." (She mimics like she's zipping her lips and says) "I'll not talk..."

Lena chuckles. - "You're talking right now, darling..."

Kara giggles again, and, she tries to stay quiet, but, she can't. The blonde starts talking about how big is her belly, and, Lena puts the bag of food on the table, and, starts to get out all the food they brought...

Alex frowns. - "Are you eating here...?" (She looks at her watch and says) "We should be going to make that ultrasound..."

Kara. - "But, but..." (She pouts with watery-eyes, like if she was ready to cry) "I'm hungry..."

Alex. - "You're always hungry. And, this time you're really getting extra weight..."

The blonde hero has been hypersensitive the past couple of days, due to the hormones of the pregnancy. Being around Kara, It was like walking on thin ice, at any minute, it could crack and...

Kara cries. - "Lee, Alex said that I'm fat!"

Alex. - "What?! I didn't say that! I just said that..."

Kara cuts her out with her big crying and, the CEO puts baby Clarke into Alex arms while she rushes to calm down her sensitive wife...

Lena hugs Kara and says while she softly kisses her. - "Darling, please don't cry, don't cry..."

Kara cries dramatically. - "I'm fat!"

Lena. - "No darling, you're just pregnant..."

Kara cries. - "You'll stop loving me because I'm fat..."

The pregnant blonde is acting like a crying baby, and, someone else mimics when baby Clarke starts crying too... very loud...

Alex. - "Oh, boy..."

Lena looks at the two blonde crying and pleads. - "Please, please, stop crying..."

But, the crying is non-stop, and, if there's someone on this Earth that can't endure to see baby Clarke crying, it's...

Alex looks at Lexa, and, says. - "No, no, no, please do not..."

Lexa puffs her little cheeks, she's getting red, so red of frustration. She always gets like this when she sees little Clarke upset, or, crying. Little Lexa gets angry because something upset baby Clarke, and, since she has no idea of how to fix it, she gets red of fury. The little brunette cares a lot about baby Clarke, and, Alex decides to use this to her advantage... at least for once...

Alex. - "Lexa, you don't want to see Clarke crying, right?"

Lexa nods

Alex. - "Well, if you eat your broccolli, you will make her happy, and, she will stop crying..."

It wasn't a fair game, Alex knew that, and, she wasn't sure if it was going to work, but, when she sees Lexa, devouring all the broccolli, she realizes that her adoptive little girl would do anything for baby Clarke... even if that means to eat all the little green trees she dislike so much...

Alex. - "Wow, you're really eating it all..."

Lexa fills her mouth with little green trees, she hates them, but, if eating them will make Clarke happy, if eating them will stop the crying of baby Clarke, well... she will eat all the broccolli of the world, just for Clarke.

Head buried into the bowl, and, in a question of seconds, Lexa finishes her vegetables. After finishing, Lexa looks up; her eyes meet with the blue eyes of baby Clarke; and, the little brunette tries to give her the best smile she has. And, when Lexa smiles, she shows all her baby teeth stained green by the broccolli, and, it was a funny view to watch, so funny, that baby Clarke stops crying, and, starts laughing with that bubble smile she has, and, that Lexa loves to see...

Alex. - "See, Lexa, you made her smile again..."

Lexa' smile gets bigger, she made Clarke happy, she stopped her crying, and, even if she hates broccolli, she would eat all the broccolli in the world if that makes Clarke happy. And, just like Lexa could stop Clarke's crying, Lena calmed down her wife's crying, just to...

Lena makes a call and says. - "Hi, I need you to deliver a big, really big order of donuts, right now..."

Kara stops crying and smiles. - "Donuts?" (She licks her lips with hunger and says) "I love donuts!"

Lena chuckles, she can't believe that the crocodile tears that Kara shared were gone just in a second by the mention of donuts...

Kara snuggles into Lena's embrace and says with a happy smile. - "You make me so happy, Lee..."

Lena chuckles, she softly kisses Kara's head and says. - "Anything for you, darling... anything for you..."

Like a little puppy, Kara snuggles into Lena's hug, and, she even forget why she cried in the 1st place...

Alex looks at Lena and says. - "You really have magical powers..."

Kara teases. - "And, also in bed..."

Lena blushes. - "Kara!"

Kara giggles

Alex rolls her eyes and covers her ears. - "Please Kara! Stop being so open about what you and Lena do alone!"

Kara giggles, she has never been so bold talking about sex, but, once again, hormones do crazy things in her...

Lena chuckles, she kisses Kara's head and says. - "C'mon darling, you were hungry, let's eat..."

Kara looks at Alex, and, pouts. - "Can we eat here, with you, before our appointment?"

Alex. - "Of course you can, I never said you couldn't..."

Kara smiles, she was being silly, but, what she can say? The hormones of the pregnancy are really something. They have a nice meal, and, Kara glows of happiness when the donuts arrived...

Kara looks at all the donuts and says. - "Ooh! So many donuts! Yummy!"

Lena chuckles, she just stares at Kara, at her glowing happy bubble smile, and, Lena can't believe that this sunshine is her partner for life. Of all the people in the world, Lena never thought she would ever be that lucky, to end with someone like Kara, but, here she's, with this cute blonde, making a family together, and, Lena's smile gets bigger because she never thought she could have moments like this one. And, she's not the only one, feeling lucky. Lexa is also happy about how her life has turned down, especially when little baby Clarke jumps into her arms...

Lena says with concern. - "Clarke!"

The CEO was really worried that the baby could get hurt, but, nothing bad could ever happen to her... not under Lexa's watch...

Alex smiles. - "Wow, Lexa, you caught her in the air... nice catch..."

The little brunette smiles, she might be little, but, she's strong enough to catch the baby blonde and make sure that nothing bad happen to her... nothing. And, Lexa's bravery is rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. Baby Clarke hugs Lexa by the neck, wrapping her little arms around it, and, kissing the cheek of the little brunette. Lexa has no words to say, she just stays stiff, and, blush... red like a tomato...

Kara looks at the little girls and says - "Awww, aren't they super cute?"

Alex and Lena nod

Lena - "It looks like they tag along very well..."

And, they have no idea of how well they will tag along in the future...

Alex - "Anyway, talking about babies, we should hurry, in order to do your ultrasound..."

Kara and Lena nod

Lena - "Talking about that, we..." (She looks at Kara as if she was asking permission to say something, and, when the blonde nods, Lena smiles and continues talking) "Well, we were wondering if you could tell us the sex of the baby..."

Alex - "I thought you didn't want to know this time..."

Kara - "We didn't, but, after a lot of talking, we changed our mind..."

Alex - "Why?"

Lena - "Well..."

Kara says very excited - "We already know how we want to call the baby if it's a boy!"

Lena - "But, if it's not a boy, we have a short list of 50 names if it's a girl..."

Alex. - "Wow, you call that a 'short' list...?"

Lena chuckles

Kara. - "Anyway, we want to know if we need to keep looking for a name if it's a girl, or..."

Lena. - "Or, if we don't need to keep searching..."

The DEO agent nods, they have a valid point, but...

Alex. - "It's your 1st ultrasound, I'm not sure if we can see already see the sex of the baby..."

Kara & Lena say at the unison. - "What?!"

Alex shrugs. - "Don't look at me like that, it's too soon..."

And, the big sister was right, it was too soon to know the sex of the baby, but, it was just the perfect time to find out that...

 ** _(During the ultrasound)_**

Lena says in shock. - "WHAT?! TWINS?! Like 2... two little people...?" (She rambles) "Two, deux, dos... 2 babies..."

The CEO is still processing the news, she can't believe it. How did she manage to put 2 babies in Kara?! Lena has no clue of what to think, but, when she turns around and see the happy face of her wife... all the fears, all the insecurities become to nothing, just with a smile...

Kara smiles. - "Two babies, Lena! Two! It isn't this amazing news?!" (She looks at her belly, and, says) "I'm having the big family I ever wanted..." (She looks at Lena and says) "Thank you..."

The CEO starts crying, happy tears, emotional tears when she hugs her wife and says...

Lena. - "Darling, you've nothing to thank me. It's me who should be saying you 'thank you' for such blessing..."

Kara smiles, the couple hug and smile. And, the big reveal wasn't the only surprise of that day because...

 ** _(Later at the house)_**

Lena yells scared. - "OMG! Kara!"

The blonde runs into the living room, scared of what could mean the screams of her wife, but, when she gets into the room, her worries calm down when the only thing she sees is...

Kara smiles. - "OMG! Lee! Clarke is flying!"

Baby Clarke giggles, floating in the air, the baby was very amused with the sensation of flying, but, her human mother didn't seem thrilled with it...

Lena says in shock. - "This can't be happening... she's just a baby... she hasn't even started to crawl..."

Kara smiles. - "Can you believe it?" (Big smile) "She's already flying!"

Lena is still in shock when she says, full with concern. - "Kara... put her down..."

Kara. - "What?!"

Lena pleads. - "Please! Kara! Just..."

The blonde catches the flying baby, and, little Clarke is giggling with a bubbly smile, and, just like the little one, Kara has also a big bubbly smile for the events of the night...

Kara looks at the baby and says. - "Oh, there's so many things I can't wait to teach you..." (big chuckles) "It looks like we might have to teach you how to fly 1st before walking..."

And, while the blonde is already thinking of their 1st lessons about flying, Lena stays still, frozen, staring at the ceiling fan throbbing, and, all that Lena can think is that her flying baby could hit the fan, any day from now on...

Kara. - "Lee...?"

The noises of the fan intensify in Lena's mind, while the worst concerns of the mamma Luthor become more real than ever...

Kara. - "Lee? Are you okay?"

Lena looks at the fan and shakes her head while she says. - "Nope... no, no, no..."

Kara frowns. - "No, what?"

Lena. - "She can't fly..."

Kara. - "What?!"

Lena. - "This house is not prepared for a flying baby, Kara!"

Kara tries to calm her wife, and, says. - "Lee..."

Lena thinks about the twins and mumbles with fear. - "What if the twins fly too?"

Kara. - "Lee, not worry, it's going to be okay..."

Lena freaks out. - "How can you say that?! Darling, truth be told, I'm freaking out here! How can you stay so calm about this?!"

Kara. - "Well, I don't see why we should freak out about this..."

Lena snaps. - "What?!"

By the pitch in Lena's voice, Kara just knows she chose the wrong words to say...

Lena snaps. - "Do you really not see how dangerous this is?! I mean, our babies could fly out the window... they could get hurt with the fan, or worse! They could fly away and we might never see them ever again!"

Kara. - "Lee, please..."

The blonde thinks Lena is overreacting, but, Lena's worries are just in another level right now...

Lena. - "We have put baby gates, cover up power outlets, but..." (She looks up, at the fan, and, says) "We have done nothing to protect a flying baby..."

Kara sarcastically says. - "And, what do you want to do? Baby proof the ceiling?"

The blonde was being sarcastic, but, the next day, when the blonde wakes up, she realizes that her dear wife took her words very seriously. Kara rubs more than once her eyes when she sees what the overprotective Lena did...

Kara mumbles. - "Lee...? What is this...?"

Lena looks at the ceiling, at the fan, at every corner of the house wrapped in bubble Wrap, and, the CEO smiles, feeling happy about her work...

Kara. - "Lee...?"

Lena smiles. - "You were right, Kara, baby proof the ceiling was a great idea!"

Kara. - "I... I was joking, Lee..."

Lena ignores that comment and says. - "And..." (she shows her new invention and says with pride) "Here! This will let me sleep at night..."

Kara stares at the device and asks. - "And, why? I mean, what is that?"

The CEO pushes some buttons, and, in a question of seconds, a big energy field comes out of the device, and, covers all the house...

Lena. - "With this, even if ours flying babies try to get out of the window, they will not be able to go very far..."

It was very impressive, and, this shows how much Lena cares for her family safety, but...

Kara. - "Lee, no..."

Lena frowns. - "No?! What do you mean by 'no'?!"

The blonde touches the energy field, and, she puts pressure on it. Her hand gets glued to it, it doesn't hurt, but, the blonde sighs sadly, because...

Kara. - "Lee, you can't lock our kids in the house..."

Lena. - "But... but, it's for their safety!" (She points out towards the windows and says) "The world is dangerous! It's cruel! They can get hurt if we're not careful and..."

Kara cuts her off, holding her from the hands and saying with a tender voice. - "And, every time they get hurt, we will be there at their side, to help them to heal and learn from it..."

Lena sighs. - "Kara..."

Kara. - "Lena, it's natural to feel fear, but, we shouldn't just lock us into a bubble, just because we don't know what will happen with the world..."

Lena mumbles. - "It's not a bubble, it's an energy field and..."

Kara. - "Lee, you know what I'm trying to say, here, right?"

Deep down Lena knows that Kara is right, but...

Lena. - "I just want to keep them safe..."

Kara hugs her and says. - "And, I just want them to live... I want them to see the world, this big, scary, incredible world, knowing that no matter what can happen out there, everything will be okay..."

Lena smiles. - "You're always so good with the words, darling..."

Kara smiles. - "I wouldn't be a good reporter if I wasn't good with my words, right?"

Both chuckle, and, Lena realizes that...

Lena. - "I want that too..." (She looks at Kara in the eyes and says) "I want to help them to be brave. I want to teach them to not hide or run away from the world, but, to run at it..."

Kara nods, she hugs her wife and says. - "And, we will..."

 ** _(Some months later...)_**

Kara & Lena look at each other with love, a big smile appears on their lips when Alex and Eliza puts the little twins into their arms...

Eliza smiles. - "A baby boy, and, a baby girl is what you brought into this world... congrats..."

Kara smiles. - "Look, Lee! They have raven hair, just like you!"

Lena chuckles, she softly kisses the little heads of the new members of the family...

Alex. - "So, what is their name? If I can ask..."

Kara smiles. - "Well, you'll be happy to know that for the boy, we chose a name thinking about you..."

Alex smiles. - "Really?"

Kara & Lena nod

Alex asks, very curious. - "So, tell me, what is it...?"

Kara smiles. - "Their name are..."

 ** _(Some days later the day of the childbirth)_**

Lena smiles. - "Alec... here, I present you, Alec & Isabelle Luthor..."

Family and friends get reunited at the house of Lena & Kara to meet the new members of the family, a big smile appears on the lips of everyone when they get a gaze of the newborn, and, a tear falls from Alex' eyes because the couple named the boy after Alex...

Eliza. - "Their hair is dark, like you, Lena..." (big smile) "It's beautiful..."

The little twins have dark hair, just like Lena, and, Kara loved the resemblance a lot...

Kara caresses their heads and says. - "Welcome to the family, Alec & Izzy..."

The babies are half asleep, all the buzz around them, it doesn't stop them falling asleep in the warm arms of their mothers...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice over) ***_**

 ** _We never know what life is going to throw at us. And we have two choices, run from it, or run at it. It's a big decision, and the moment we choose not to be afraid, to just jump, and, live... we realize that nothing is going to be the same. And, that's okay... because, yes, this is a big scary world, but, as scary as it's... it's also wonderful, and, beautiful, especially in moments like this... this world... my world is wonderful..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! So, remember, when I write 'Supergirl' that means that Kara is dressed as Supergirl. There will be a time jump between the previous chapter and this one. And, in this part of the story, will start a little like the beginning of season 3. This is a short chapter, but, the ending is very intense...**

 **Anyway, hope you like it, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review. See U!**

* * *

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _It's pretty scary to know how quickly time flies... in the blink of an eye, nothing is the same... nothing..._**

 ** _(In the kitchen of the house)_**

Kara. - "Alec, no, how many times I've to tell you that you shouldn't use mommy's face as your sketchbook?"

Little Alec is almost 3 years old now, and, the little boy looks very amused, painting a rainbow on Lena's cheek. It has been just yesterday that he got his 1st set of watercolor painting. Since then, He has been very amused to find out how colors work when you mix them, and, what better way to explore his artistic skills than, painting the porcelain skin of his dear mother...

Kara looks at her wife, and, says. - "Lee, are you not saying something?"

Lena. - "It's okay, darling. Let him... I don't mind..."

Little Alec giggles with his beautiful bubble smile, and, Lena just smiles, looking at how happy looks her son, painting her face...

Kara. - "You're spoiling him..."

Lena chuckles. - "It's true, I can't deny it, but, in my defense, Alec is not the only one who gets spoiled in this family..."

Kara frowns. - "I don't know what you're talking about..."

The blonde looks like she has no idea of what the CEO is talking about, and, her confused face, it's so cute that it makes Lena chuckles. Someone else approaches from behind them, and, says...

Alex. - "Really, Kara? She just bought you Catco! If that's not spoiling you, I don't know what is then..."

Kara giggles, it's true that her wife always goes big when it's about their family...

Alex serves herself a glass of wine and says. - "I still can't believe that you bought the company of Cat Grant..."

Lena. - "Well, I didn't have another choice! It was that or let that sexist of Morgan Edge being in control of Catco..."

Kara nods. - "Lena is right, if Edge would have got Catco, there would not be any free press..."

And, yes, Lena cares about free press, and, about the city. But, truth be told, her biggest reason to get Catco was that she couldn't let pass the opportunity to work in the same place than her darling, but...

Alex. - "You're going to literally spend every day together. It's not that too much? I mean... Are you not going to get tired of each other?"

Lena gulps hard, she knows by sure that she could never have enough of Kara, all she ever wants its to be 24/24h, 7/7 days with Kara, but, what if it wasn't the same for Kara? Would Kara get tired of seeing Lena all the time? Would the blonde hero gets sick of her? Lena was really terrified by now, of the consequences of her actions, but, all those worries vanish when...

Kara. - "You've to be kidding me, Alex!" (She hugs Lena from behind and says while she snuggles against the CEO) "I could never get enough time with Lena..."

Lena smiles and bushes

Kara says into Lena's ear with a sexy voice. - "And, the best part, it's that we might find a way to get more time alone..." (She bites Lena's ear and says) "Can you imagine how much office sex we will get?!"

Alex rolls her eyes. - "OMG! Kara! Don't talk about it so loud!"

Kara giggles, and, Lena just blushes even more. It's true that with 3 kids in the house, finding a little moment for just them, alone, as a couple, it's not easy. But even if they don't have a lot of time alone, they would never change their family for anything else in the world. And, talking about the rest of the family...

Lena. - "Did the movie already end?"

Alex nods. - "Yeah" (She takes a sip of her wine and says) "I shut down the lights and everything when I saw the 3 girls already sleeping..." (She looks at her phone and says with a big smile) "They looked so cute, sleeping that I took a picture... here... look..."

The DEO agent shares the picture with them, and, Lena smiles when she sees her two girls & Lexa, happily sleeping one over the other. Lena smiles a lot with the photo. She never got the chance to have a peaceful, happy childhood, so, it really makes her happy to know that her kids can really enjoy that kind of life...

Kara looks at the photo and says. - "Poor Lexa, Clarke is hugging her too strongly..."

And, it was true, even at her young age, little Clarke was very strong, and, every time that Lexa gets on her sight, the blonde rushes towards her, and, glues herself to the brunette, hugging her... a lot...

Lena. - "Maybe, we should separate them, I don't want Clarke to hurt Lexa..."

Alex. - "It's okay, my kid is stronger of what she looks..."

Lena. - "But..."

Alex cuts her off. - "Besides, when I tried to unwrap Clarke from Lexa, your little blonde, she just glued herself even more!" (She chuckles) "Really, I don't think there's force in the Earth that could separate your little Clarke from Lexa..."

Lena pouts with a little jealousy in her voice. - "I know what you're talking about. When Lexa is around, it's like the rest of us didn't exist for Clarke, she has eyes, just for Lexa..."

Kara teases. - "Do I feel a little jealousy in your words...?"

Lena doesn't reply, she just rolls her eyes, and avoids eye-contact...

Kara. - "Are you really jealous of how much Clake cares about Lexa...?"

Lena pouts. - "I... I just..." (She rolls her eyes and puts with a little of jealousy) "At this age, she should love us more than anyone else in the world!"

Kara & Alex chuckle, it's cute to see Lena Luthor jealous about this. And, maybe it's childish, but, Lena can't stop wondering who has a bigger part of Clarke's hear: she or Lexa...

Alex. - "Hey, I get it. Lexa cares about little Clarke too, a lot..."

Kara. - "Yeah, but, you use that to make Lexa eat green things, and, that's not okay, Alex..."

Lena chuckles. - "Darling, they are not 'green things', they are called vegetables..."

Kara mumbles while she starts eating a salad. - "Potato, patato..."

The CEO chuckles, and, the big sister of the blonde hero raises an eyebrow when she sees Kara eating something 100% 'green' without meat...

Alex looks at Lena and says. - "So, I know what works for Lexa to eat vegetables, but, tell me, what trick did you put in motion to make Kara eat a salad by her own will?!"

Lena gasps, not sure if she should really answer that question, but then...

Kara smiles. - "Lots of sex!"

Alex. - "WHAT?!"

Lena blushes. - "Kara!"

Kara looks at her wife and says. - "What? It's true, you promised lots of sex if I eat more green things. Don't tell me that it wasn't true?!"

Lena says with a low tone of voice. - "I know what I promised, Darling, but, you don't have to be so open about it..."

The couple starts talking about it, and, Alex just rolls her eyes, and, serves herself, more wine...

Alex. - "Oh God, I'll need more wine if I've to keep hearing you about your sex life..."

Kara. - "Fine, we will stop talking about it..."

Alex mumbles. - "Thank you..." (She takes a sip of her wine)

Kara. - "So, let's talk about you & Sam, then..."

Alex spit out her wine...

Lena. - "Kara!"

Kara shrugs. - "What?! It will be already more than a year since they started dating..." (She leans closer to Alex and says) "C'mon, tell me, when I'll get to be one of your bridesmads?"

Alex. - "Wow, wow, wow... stop right there..."

Kara. - "Why? I thought that you were serious about Sam..."

Alex. - "I'm..."

Lena frowns. - "You don't want to marry Sam? Because let me tell you something, she's a great CFO, a great mother of Ruby, a great friend, a..."

Alex cuts her off. - "I know that Sam is amazing, okay?! I know what amazing girlfriend, I've..." (She smiles thinking about the brunette and says) "And, she's amazing with Lexa, and, Lexa likes her too..."

Kara smiles. - "See! She's perfect! So why you don't want to make the next step?"

Alex shrugs. - "We are taking it slow..."

Kara. - "But, Alex..."

Alex puts down her glass of wine and says. - "I forgot that I've something to do at the DEO. I've to go. Can Lexa stay here?"

Lena nods. - "Of course..."

Alex says thanks and leaves very fast. Lena takes Alec on her arms, she gets closer to her wife and says to her...

Lena. - "You should stop pushing your sister on the subject of marriage..."

Kara sighs. - "I pushed too hard again, isn't it?"

Lena nods

Kara. - "I just want Alex to be happy..."

Lena. - "She looks happy right now, darling..."

Kara. - "Yes, I know she's happy with her life. But, I see her look every time that she sees our family. I know that she wants that too, a family. I just wish she could do something to get what she wants..."

The CEO smiles, she will always love to see how much Kara cares about other's hapiness, and, when Kara takes little Alec from Lena, the CEO hugs her wife and says...

Lena. - "Darling, everyone takes his time to get things done. Let, Alex decides when it's the right moment to make that step..."

Kara. - "I know... you're right... why you're so wise?"

Lena chuckles, she leans forwards her wife and says. - "I don't know if I'm wise, but, I know that I'm blessed with happiness..."

Kara sees the little boy on her arms and smiles. - "Me too..."

They smile at each other, and, like any other day, they keep having the best time of their lives, taking care of their lovely kids...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Yes, time flies. Time waits for no man. But, even if we can't stop time... memories, moments like this, they last forever in our minds... in our hearts... till, something happens, till something shakes your perfect world... till someone turns your World... my world... upside down..._**

It was Xmas season, and, Lena was happily shopping presents for her dear family when...

Jimmy Olsen. - "Lena!"

Lena turns around, she looks at him and smiles. - "Hi!"

They start talking about work, about Catco, about family, about what wonderful, it's this period of the year when...

A girl points out towards the sky and says. - "Look, Supergirl!"

Everybody smiles, and, Lena smiles even more when she sees her lovely hero. Seen Supergirl ,figthing against the bad guys is not something new for Lena, but...

Jimmy mumbles while he looks at the intense combat. - "She... she's losing..."

Mr. Olsen is not the only one in shock with what is happening, the entire city, the entire crowd is in shock. The hero of the city, the sunshine of hope for everyone is getting beaten, badly, so badly...

Lena mumbles with watery-eyes. - "No..."

The Luthor can't believe what her eyes see, like the rest of the world, she's in shock, she's in denial... Lena tries to step forwards, her body moves, wanting to protect her sunshine, but, the blonde hero who's in its knees, says...

Supergirl waves her hands and says. - "Stay back... stay back... st-..."

The blonde hero is cut off when she receives a hit on the head...

Lena says with tears. - "Kara!"

Everything hurts, everythings is looking blurry at this point, with the blonde spurring from her head, Kara is at her limit. But even then, she keeps fighting, she keeps trying to protect this world... her world...

Lena mumbles with tears rolling over her eyes. - "Please stop, stop... just stop..."

But, Kara can't stop, she can't quit, she doesn't know how to stop...

Alex was watching out the kids when she receives the call. She's grateful that Eliza arrived sooner for the holiday, so she can stay there, and, stay with the kids. She rushes to get in time, with the best team, she can get, but, when she arrives, ready to fight, the only thing she gets it's to see the fall of a hero...

 _"You're not God, you're not a hero... and, I... I will reign..."_

Those are the last words that Supergirl heard before falling from the sky, and, badly hit the ground...

Lena tries to run towards her and says. - "Kara!"

Jimmy stops her, hugging her tight, and, says. - "You can't..."

Lena struggles with him, deep down she knows that she can't be at her side, she can't reveal the secret identity of the fallen hero, but, she wants to, she needs to be close to the beaten hero, the one that is lying down, unconscious, on the ground, not giving any sign of life...

A girl asks. - "Is she dead?"

Lena hears the words, she gets the meaning of it, and, the world stops... her world just stops...

 ** _*** Kara's narrative (voice over) ***_**

 ** _Time flies... our clock is ticking... we never know how much it will last this life... so, did you say it? 'I love you, I don't want to live without you... You changed my world...' Did you say it? Make a plan, set a goal, work toward it, take your time to build your life. But every now and then, remember: time waits for no man. And, we can't stay in the world forever... I can't stay in My World forever..._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! So, remember, when I write 'Supergirl' that means that Kara is dressed as Supergirl. This is a short chapter, but, hope you like it. I'll make the next one bigger, I promise...**

 **Anyway, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review. See U!**

* * *

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _It's pretty scary to know how quickly time flies..._**

 ** _(At CatCo)_**

James. - "C'mon guys! Let's welcome our new chairwoman and hero of Catco..."

Everyone applauses to Lena, and, the CEO blushes...

Lena. - "Please, stop it, I'm not any hero..."

Kara. - "Don't say that, Lee! You saved this magazine from being on the hands of that horrible man, Morgan Edge..."

Snapper. - "I'm shocked to say this. But, Ponytail is right, better you than him..."

Kara rolls her eyes, she hates that nickname. And, Lena can see it, so, she politely whispers to Snapper...

Lena. - "I can be a great boss to you, but, if you call my wife 'ponytail' again, I'll be your worst nightmare..."

Snapper is not familiar with Lena, but, if what he has heard about her, it's true, he really doesn't want to piss her off, so, he just nods, and, walks back to his desk. Everyone gets back to work, and, Lena walks into her new office when someone gets in, closing the doors behind her...

Kara smiles, and, blushes. - "You didn't have to do that..."

Lena. - "Do what? Darling..."

The young reporter plays with her glasses, and, Lena smiles, she loves how cute her dear blonde acts when she's nervous...

Kara. - "What you said to Snapper, I'm grateful, but, I don't want especial treatment just because I'm your wife..."

Lena. - "Kara, it's not especial treatment. You know me, I hate bullying, and, if you think that I'm the kind of boss who allows any manager to denigrate any employee, then, you don't know me at all..."

The blonde smiles, she loves how much Lena cares for anyone who works for her, and, this kind of things, it just makes her love her even more, if it's possible. That's why...

Kara presses something that looked like a light switch when she says. - "I hope you don't mind, but, I asked Winn to install something in your office..."

The CEO frowns, she has no clue of what it is till she sees Kara pushing a switch that was on the wall, and then, all the transparent walls get wiped away by digital curtains...

Lena looks at it, and, chuckles. - "Darling, what is this?"

Kara. - "Well, when you will need more privacy, you can put this on. And, no one will be able to see what happens inside this office..."

Lena. - "Darling, I appreciate the gesture, but, I want to be transparent with everyone, here. I'm a Luthor, and, I don't want people to have the wrong impression about me. I have nothing to hide, I don't need this, I..."

Kara pouts. - "Yes, we need these curtains!"

Lena frowns. - "We...?"

Kara sits over the desk, she takes off her glasses, and then, she puts the temple tip of her glasses in her mouth, while she says with a sexy voice. - "We needs the curtains because you need to discipline me, Ms. Luthor..."

Lena's heartbeat rise, especially when Kara crosses her legs, and, her dress gets a little up, revealing a little more of skin...

Kara. - "Oh, Ms. Luthor, I've been a very bad, bad girl..."

Lena mumbles. - "Did you just call me Ms. Luthor...?"

Kara nods, she keeps playing with the temple tip of her glasses in her mouth, and, says. - "Yeah, so, just go with it..." (She softly pushes Lena to sit on her big chair, and, the CEO sits back, with the mouth open when Kara says) "Ms. Luthor, I've been a naughty, very naughty reporter, and, you need to do something about it..."

Role play, they have never done this before, but, Lena would be lying if she doesn't admit that she's liking it... a lot...

Kara pouts with a sexy pose, when, she says. - "Ms. Luthor, are you gonna discipline this naughty reporter...?"

Lena cleans her desk, and, pushes Kara against it, when, she says. - "Oh, yes! Yes! YES!"

The blonde smiles, and, she smiles more when Lena kisses her deeply on the lips, and, they make love in the new office of Lena...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Time flies, in the blink of an eye, everything changes, one moment you're happy, and, then..._**

Lena yells. - "Alex! Alex!"

Alex turns her head, she gives instructions to her team, and, approaches...

Lena says with tears in her eyes. - "Is she... Is she..."

She can't say it... that word that start with 'D', she can't say it, she can't imagine even saying it, like never...

Alex. - "She's breathing..."

Lena takes a deep breath, she smiles, still with tears falling from her beautiful green eyes, but, she smiles, because her dear blonde is still breathing. The CEO sees the agents of the DEO taking Supergirl inside a van, and, she was ready to walk towards that van, and, go with them, but, Alex stops her...

Lena frowns angrily. - "What are you doing?!" (She says loudly) "I'm her WIFE! I..."

Alex scolds. - "Keep your voice down!" (sighs) "You're her wife, and, I'm her sister. But, look around us..."

Lena sees all the people around them, all the soldiers, all the police that are on the scene...

Alex. - "Right now, in front of all these people, in front of the entire world. It's Supergirl, the hero of the city who fell from the sky. Not your wife, not my sister, Supergirl..."

Lena gulps, she always knew that married someone with a secret identity would not be easy, but, in moments like this, it's barely bearable to act like if Supergirl wasn't the love of her life who was fighting for her life...

Alex. - "Lena, you can't go with us to the DEO, people could get suspicious about your presence, and, your relationship with her..."

Lena. - "I know that a Luthor & a Super don't make sense! I know that in front of the entire country, me & Supergirl, we are nothing more than two strangers to each other, but..." (she pleads with a wrenching voice) "Please, Alex, I need to be with her, I need to hold her hand, and, be at her side..." (She points out towards the fallen hero, and, says) "Look at her! She could d..." (She can't say it, she really can't say it, especially when tears start to fall from her eyes, as a big waterfall) "Please, Alex, I..."

Alex. - "Lena, I promised to Kara to keep you & your family safe if something happened to her. And, she's still here with us, but, she can't protect her family right now. So, I will do it for her..."

Lena snaps. - "How is that denying me the right to be at her side, it's gonna to protect my family?!"

Alex. - "Do you know what could happen if one of those officers figure out that you & Supergirl have a relationship? Or, worse, if they put 1 & 2 together, and, realize that Supergirl is Kara Danvers, your wife?! They would go after your kids..."

Lena. - "No one will touch my kids! I'll not allow it..."

Alex sighs. - "I don't want to expose your family to that kind of danger. I love my country, I love this nation. But, I've heard so many times, officers like them, talking about Supergirl as a human weapon. That I don't want to think that they could talk about your kids, in that same way, ever..."

Lena breathes heavily, Alex's worries are well founded...

Alex looks at James, and, says. - "James, please take her to my home. My mom & the kids are there..."

Lena shakes her head. - "No, no, no. I'm not leaving her alone..." (tears) "I can't, I..."

Alex. - "Please, Lena, you can't act as her wife, right now. Think about your kids..."

And, Lena knows it, she knows that in front of the entire world, she can't rush towards her wife, hug her, hold her hand, and, stay at her side till she gets better, so, she just nods, and, lets them go, without her...

James. - "Lena, we should go..."

Lena doesn't reply, she just stays there, in the middle of the road, crying in silence while she sees the van, leaving with her heart... with her world in it...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Time flies, and, nothing stays the same... nothing..._** ** _everything changes, one moment you're happy, and then... and then, you're barely breathing..._**

 _ **(At Catco, some days later)**_

Snapper. - "C'mon people! Move! Move! Someone has to know what happened to Supergirl, and, you need to find me that info, right now!" (He looks around to see if Lena is around, but, the CEO hasn't put a foot in Catco, for days, so he says without being worried about Lena hearing him) "Where the hell is Ponytail when I need her!"

He was going to call Kara, because she's the only reporter who's always capable to find any information about Supergirl, but, before he could hold his phone, he gets distracted by the TV news...

TV news. - "Dear citizens, it will be already a week since the entire world saw Supergirl, lying down on the ground, barely breathing. Till now, no one is capable to tell if she's alive or dead. The government hasn't made any statement, so, for now, all we can do, it's just to pray... lets pray to see one more time our hero, flying in the sky..."

And, Snapper wasn't the only one seeing the news...

 ** _(At the Luthor's home)_**

TV news. - "Is Supergirl dead? That's the question that everyone is asking, that's..."

The CEO turns off the TV before hearing another comment about it. Lena looks down, at the floor, with her hands over her ears, like if she wanted to just not listen to anything at all, but, when her little kids go around her, and, say...

Kids - "Mommy?"

Even if she doesn't want to hear the world, she can't ignore those who mean the world to her. So, Lena looks up at her kids, she sadly chuckles when she sees them...

Little Clarke grips on Lena's skirt, and, says - "No cry... no tears..."

The little blonde tries to wipe Lena tears away, she wants to erase Lena' sadness, and, she's capable to do it, when she hugs her. Lena grips hardly on that hug, like if her life depended on it. And, mimicking the actions of the big sister, Alec & Izzy hug Lena too...

Lena mumbles. - "Thank you..." (She hugs her 3 kids, and, says) "Thank you..."

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Time flies, and, the emotional fallout is more of what you can imagine. But even if you want to stop time, you can't. So, what do you do? You move forward, and, fight for your world..._**

 ** _(At the DEO)_**

Alex sighs. - "Lena, we have talked about this..."

Lena. - "I'm not here to make a scene, Alex. I'm here to offer my brain to the DEO..." (She snaps angrily) "Damn it, Alex! I'm a fucking genius! Use me to save Supergirl!"

The CEO is a brilliant person, everyone knows that, even Alex. But, the DEO agent is more worried about the emotional breakdown that Lena can have if she sees Kara, in the coma she's right now. It was Brainy idea to put her inside that capsule to heal. And, even if the physical wounds healed, Supergirl is still unconscious, and not even Brainly can understand why...

Alex. - "You can't act emotional around her..."

Lena nods. - "I'll not..."

Alex. - "And, you need to be careful to always refer to her, as Supergirl..."

Lena nods. - "I'll..."

Alex takes a deep breath, and, says. - "Let me do the necessary paperwork to give you access. Stay here..."

Lena smiles, for the 1st time in days, she smiles, because she will be able to see her... the person who's her entire world...

 ** _*** Kara's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _The world just keeps on going… without you... and, it's so bittersweet..._**

 ** _(At the Luthor's home, at night)_**

Lena reads a bedtime story to her kids. - "Once upon a time..."

Clarke asks where is Kara, and, Lena doesn't dare to reply, she just softly kisses Clarke's front-head, and, says 'I love you'. And, when little Clarke sees the broken look of her dear mother, she decides not to make another question, she just curls against Lena's warm body, like her siblings, and, hears the bed time story till she falls asleep.

Lena sees her little kids sleeping, and, she softly kisses their heads, and, sneaks out the bed, without waking them up. She gets back to the kitchen, and...

Eliza. - "Are they sleep?"

Lena nods. - "Yes. Thank you for staying with them while I'm not here..."

Eliza. - "I love them, Lena. I'll be here, all the time you need me..."

Lena smiles, she has never felt this kind of unconditional mother's love, and, she's grateful that she's able to feel it, thanks to Eliza...

Eliza. - "I'll warm up, something, so you can eat dinner..."

Lena shakes her head. - "It's not necessary. I'm not hungry..."

Eliza pleads. - "Please, Lena, eat something. You need to stay healthy for the well-being of those little angels..."

Lena smiles when she realizes how much Eliza cares about her kids, so, she just nods, and, lets Eliza made dinner for her. The CEO eats in silence, and, once she's done eating, Eliza makes coffee for them. They hug their mugs, trying to feel comfort from the heat. But, there's not comfort, especially in moments like this, when they have no clue of what will happen next...

Eliza. - "Were you able to see her?"

Lena nods, already tears falling from her beautiful green eyes, just recalling how hard was to see her love, lying down in a bed, and, not being able to rush towards her, and, hug her. It took all of her strength not to hug & kiss Kara. But, with all the militaries around them. She couldn't even hold her hand, and, it breaks her heart. But, she's not the only one suffering...

Eliza sadly mumbles. - "I wish I could see her too..."

Lena was lost in her own sadness, but, when she hears Eliza's words, she understands that she's not the only one suffering. Kara's not blood related to the Danvers, but, that doesn't make her any less family for them. And, Eliza is Kara's mother, no mattter what a DNA test can say about it. She's the mother of Kara, of Supergirl. And, she can't see her dear kid, she can't hold her hand, and, pray for her at her side. And, it breaks Eliza to know that she can't have those moments right now...

Lena softly touches Eliza's hands, and, says. - "I was so overwhelmed about my pain. That I forgot about yours. I'm so sorry..."

Eliza pats Lena's hand, and, says with a little smile on her face. - "Don't apologize, right now, your priority is your family..."

Lena hugs Eliza, and, mumbles. - "You're my family, too..."

Eliza chuckles, touched by Lena's tenderness. This is the 1st time that Lena initiates a hug, between them. And, Eliza cries, overwhelmed by the emotional fallout of this development because even if she can't hug Kara right now, at least, she can hug Lena...

 ** _*** Kara's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _The world keeps on going, your world keeps on going because time keeps on going... Time flies, one moment you're a kid, who just worries_ _if you'd get to eat cookies for breakfast, and then, Adulthood comes, responsability comes. And, it's overwhelming, especially when you get in front of Death. And, you stop wondering what you'll eat for breakfast, you just worry about stuff like: who's gonna do your job when you're gone? Who's gonna take care of your family? Who's gonna protect your world...? Time flies, and, you wonder about many things... so many things..._**

Lena rambles while she strokes the hair of a sleeping Supergirl. - "It's gonna be okay darling. It's gonna be okay. I just need to find a way to make these sunlamps more powerful , so, you'll be able to heal faster..." (tears) "But, I need you to wake up, darling..." (more tears) "Please, just open your eyes..."

Alex sighs deeply. - "I'll check that no one approaches, so, take your time..."

Lena nods and, mumbles a 'thank you', and, she's really greateful that Alex finds a way to secretly let her in, without anyone seeing it. Alex leaves her alone, and, the CEO looks at the unconscious hero, and, gulps hard, she stills recalls those moments when she saw Alex, taking her here, at the DEO, doing everything she could to keep her alive...

Lena says with tears in her eyes. - "Kara..." (she touches Kara's cold hand and sobs sadly) "Please, no, you can't..." (tears, she caresses the hero's face and says) "I need you... we need you. The kids and me, we can't live without you... so, please... just please stay..." (She leans her forehead against the forehead of the blonde hero and cries) "Please, don't leave us..." (crying) "Don't leave me..."

 ** _*** Kara's narrative (voice -over) ***_**

 ** _You worry about many things, you worries about Death, and then..._**

The CEO was crying over Kara, when, she hears something, when she feels movements...

Lena steps back, and, mumbles. - "Kara...?"

Kara slowly opens her eyes, and, Lena smiles when those beautiful blue eyes look at her, once again...

Lena smiles with tears in her eyes. - "Kara..."

Kara mumbles. - "Lena..."

They don't say another word, they just stay there, in silence, looking at each other with so much love...

 ** _*** Kara's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Then, you just take your time, to look at your world, once again..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Sorry for not update sooner, time flies, hope you're still here with me on this. So, this chapter will start some days after the last scene fo the previous chapter.**

 **Anyway, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review. See U!**

* * *

 ** _*** Kara's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We enter into the world alone and we leave it alone. And everything that happens in between, we owe it to ourselves to find a little company. We need help. We need support. Everyone needs help at one point in its life... anyone, even Supergirl..._**

Kara whines. - "Lee, I can walk..."

The blonde heroe tries to stand up from the wheelchair, but, as soon as she tries to get up, her dear wife, immediately pushes her back, to sit, and, stay quiet...

Kara whines. - "Lee, I'm fine, I..."

Lena says while she keeps pushing the wheelchair. - "Darling, you're still weak, you need to rest, so, do not argue with me about this, you'll not win..."

Kara pouts angrily, she doesn't like to be handled as a sick patient, and, even if she's still weak, she doesn't want to be a burden for the CEO, but...

Lena hugs Kara from the neck and, says. - "Darling, you can relay on me, you know that, right?"

Kara pouts. - "I know, but..."

Lena. - "No 'buts'..." (She kisses Kara's cheek, and, says) "Let me take care of you till you recover at 100%, okay?" (more kisses)

Kara giggles between all the kisses that Lena is giving her, so much affection, and, the affection just increases when they open the front door of their home, and, three little kids welcome them with a big smile...

Clarke, Alec & Lizzy say at the unison. - "Mommy!"

Kara smiles. - "My angels!"

The kids fly directly towards the blonde, and, Kara hugs them when she catches them...

Lena scolds. - "No flying inside the house! How many times I have to..."

Kara cuts her off. - "Lee, let it go..." (She squeezes the 3 kids in a big lovely hug, and, says) "At least for today, let it go..."

Lena looks at them, hugging, she joins the hug, and, says. - "Fine, just this time..."

It was so nice to be back home, Kara likes the DEO installations, but, she's so happy that Alex let her go home, just by being around the kids & Lena, it makes her feel already so much better. And, the blonde will feel even better because since this moment, her dear wife is gonna spoiler her as much as possible: tonnes of foods, tonnes of movie nights, tonnes of kisses, hugs... love... so much love that the blonde hero forgets about the danger that's outside, in the world...

The blonde was half asleep, laying down on the sofa, using Lena's lap as a pillow when...

Kara mumbles. - "You're spoiling me..."

She opens her mouth, and, let Lena to feed her with a chocolate, chocolates that Lena purchased from Paris, just for her...

Kara. - "If you continue to treat me like this. I'll never gonna want to leave the house..."

Lena chuckles, she leans forwards, hugging her wife's head, she softly kisses Kara's front-head when she says with a big smirk. - "Maybe, that's the plan..."

Kara chuckles, she opens her mouth again, and, Lena happily puts another chocolate in Kara's mouth. The blonde looks happy, chewing the chocolates, and, the CEO looks even happier about having the blonde, in their home, safe and sound... if she just could keep the blonde like this... Safe, without worries, without reasons to fight evil and risk her life, but, Lena takes a deep breath, because she knows that fantasy will never happen. Kara is Supergirl, she's the hero of the city, and, she will eventually face Reign again, but, at least for now, in this moment, she's here with her... safe...

Safe, but, for how long? Lena wonders, and, she's so worried about it, that she spaces out when...

Kara opens her mouth, and, says. - "Ahhh..."

There's no chocolate in her mouth, and, the blonde frowns, she stares at the CEO, who's lost on her thoughts, and, asks...

Kara. - "What are you thinking, Lee...?"

Lena gets out of her thoughts, and, replies. - "Hum...?"

The CEO chuckles when she sees her dear wife, opening her mouth, pointing out to it, like saying 'here, feed me!'. Lena puts another chocolate in Kara's mouth, the blonde smiles, and, starts chewing it...

Lena softly kisses Kara's head, and, says. - "I was just thinking about how nice is to have you like this... all to myself..."

Kara smiles. - "It is nice... but, you're wrong, it's not just us, you need to share me with the kids, too..."

Lena chuckles. - "I think that I can get into an arrangement with them..."

Both women chuckle, and, turn their heads over the 3 little kids that are happily sleeping over a bunch of pillows, in the middle of the living room...

Lena. - "You really tired them up..."

Kara smiles. - "We really played a lot..."

Lena raises an eyebrow, and, says while she stares at her dear wife. - "And, to play with them. Did you really need to dress as Supergirl...?"

The blonde looks at herself, she's wearing her superhero suit, so, she answers...

Kara. - "They wanted to play with Supergirl..."

Lena. - "Hmmm..." (She passes a hand, through the blonde hair of the hero, and, mumbles) "In any case, just do not overdo, darling..."

Kara slowly closes her eyes, and, says while she yawns. - "I know, I know that I need to rest and get better soon, so, I can fight Reign again..."

Lena deeply sighs. - "Yeah... Sure. But, not today... not today..."

One part of Lena's mind doesn't want Kara to get better, and, she curses herself for having those thoughts, but, as far as Kara doesn't have her powers at 100%, she will stay at home with them, safe... safe...

The CEO wants Kara to stay safe forever, but, Lena shakes her head, because she knows that eventually, her darling will have to face danger again, Lena can't change Kara, she can't ask her not to fight, the world needs Supergirl, so, for now, Lena decides not to worry about the future battle with Reign, and, just focus on her present time with Kara.

Lena softly massages Kara's head, and, it feels so nice, so relaxing that Kara falls deeply asleep in a few seconds. The CEO chuckles when she hears the blonde, snoring...

Lena mumbles. - "Even your snorings are super cute, darling..."

And, just like that, Lena spent the rest of her afternoon, watching her dear hero, happily sleeping on her lap...

Kara yawns, stretching her arms. - "That nap was really nice..."

Lena. - "Did you sleep well, darling?"

Kara nods, leaning over Lena. The blonde just woke up, and, she's already curling beside the raven haired CEO, dozing...

Lena chuckles. - "Darling, you just woke up..."

Kara buries her face between Lena's boobs, and, mumbles with a sleeping face. - "But, you're so comfy..."

Lena chuckles, she blushes even more when she notices that Kara is using her boobs as a pillow. Looking for a more comfortable position, Lena lies down over the sofa, and, Kara leans over her, head nailed over Lena's chest while the CEO hugs Kara's head...

Kara mumbles. - "Is it wrong of me, if sometimes, I wish we could always be like this...?"

Lena slowly closes her eyes, and, says while she caresses Kara's hair. - "There's nothing wrong with wishing a little of peace in our lives, darling... I have the same kind of selfish thoughts more than once..."

Kara mumbles. - "I cannot stop being Supergirl, Lee..."

Lena deeply sighs. - "I know..." (She hugs Kara's head, pushing it harder against her chest, when she says) "Supergirl will save the world again, but, not today... not today..."

Hugging each other, the couple fall asleep, and, once again, Lena dreams with a world where Supergirl will no longer needed, in a world where Kara can be just Kara, her dear wife...

 ** _(In Samantha's house)_**

Ruby comes back from a soccer game, she throws her things beside the door when she says. - "Mom, you missed my game!"

No one reply, and, the little girl gets worried, she walks around the house, looking for her mother, and, for her bad luck, she finds someone else...

Ruby. - "Mom...?"

Reign turns her head towards Ruby, and, yells. - "Quiet, child!"

The tall woman pushes Ruby away when she leaves the house in a rush. Ruby sees her mother, leaving, flying away. How is that she's flying? Ruby is in shock, she has no idea of what to think or what to do, besides, crying because the little kid doesn't understand why her mother is acting so weird, this is not her mom, and, she's not wrong, this is Reign, controlling the body of her dear mother, but, that's something that Ruby doesn't understand right now, but, maybe someone else can...

Ruby calls someone, and, says between sobs. - "Help..."

Alex by the phone. - "Ruby?" (she hears the sobs, and, says with concern) "Ruby, you're crying, what is wrong?"

Ruby cries. - "There's something wrong with mom!"

Alex. - "What?! I'm on my way! Stay there..."

And, while Alex is going to spend hours looking for Sam, in another home, a big revelation would take place too...

 ** _(Supercorp's home, at night)_**

Lena smirks. - "Are you kidding me, darling? You're scared of a girl who comes out of the TV...?"

Kara hides her face behind Lena's arm while the movie keeps playing on TV. It was Halloween season, the kids were in bed, so, Lena thought that they could see another kind of movie besides the ones they watch with the kids, that's why Lena chose to see the ring, but, to her surprise, Kara, the girl of steel is afraid of that kind of movies...

Kara grips hard on Lena's arm, and, pouts. - "I don't know how you can like this..."

Lena. - "Honey, it's not real..."

And, Lena could stop the movie, she could change the channel to something else, but, when Kara jumps into her lap, like a scared cat, the CEO can't hide her big smile, it's very cute to have Kara like this...

Kara hugs Lena, and, says. - "You'll protect me from the scary girl, right, Lee...?"

Lena hugs her, and, replies. - "Of course..." (She softly kisses Kara's head, and, whispers) "I'll always protect you from anything..."

It was a promise that the CEO was planning to always keep. No matter what, Lena Luthor would erase any evil that could hurt her dear blonde, but, what happens when the evil comes from a familiar face? What happens when the threat comes from someone you know, and, care...?

 ** _(Another day at L-Corp)_**

Lena looks at her tablet, and, mumbles in shock. - "It can't be... no, it can't be..."

In shock, pale, Lena turns around, she stares at the friend who came to her, asking for help, at the woman she loves like a sister, at the woman who...

Lena mumbles. - "It's you... you're Reign..."

Sam says in shock. - "What?!"

Lena says in shock. - "You're Reign... you hurt Supergirl... you hurt my darling... you're the threat that puts in danger my entire world..."

Both women stay in silence, shocked by the revelation, and, neither knows what to do from this point. Lena is in a dilemma now, because she doesn't know what she wants to do: destroy Sam and with her, destroy Reign, so Kara could be safe, or, find a way to help Sam, with the risk that Reign could hurt Kara, once again...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _When someone you love is in physical danger, finding the strength you need to keep them safe is easy. But sometimes the threat is still there, waiting in the dark. In which case, no instincts can save you or those you love. No superhuman strength, no adrenaline rush. You can't power your way out of danger. All you can do is sit and wait... wait that the evil will show its face, once again... and, when that happens, are you ready to face the truth? Are you ready to protect your world, even from your best friend...?_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! So, this chapter will start immediately after the last scene of the previous chapter. Hope you like it, and, remember that when I write 'Supergirl', it means that Kara is wearing her super suit.**

 **Thank you a lot, kpop1392as for your kind reviews. I wasn't sure that someone was still reading this, but, if at least one person likes this. I'll keep going :D !**

* * *

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _When your world is in danger, when your loved ones are hunted by Evil. You've to use all your efforts to protect them, right? You have to protect your world at any cost... any cost..._**

Lena steps back, she reaches out a gun she has hidden in her desk...

Sam puts her hands up, and, says. - "Lena, you're not a killer..."

Lena points out the gun towards her, and, says. - "I've blood in my hands, Sam..."

Sam. - "Lena, please, you're smart. You're a chess prodigy, I've seen your throphies... please, how can you believe that I'm a killer as Reign, when, I cannot even kill a spider!"

Lena. - "The tests don't lie, Sam... You're Reign..." (Her hand is shaking with the gun, hesitation while she sighs) "You hurt people, you..." (She says with a mix of anger and pain) "You hurt Supergirl!"

Lena is used to be hurt by people close to her. But, she's not used on seeing people close to Kara becoming evil. The blonde is a sunshine, her blonde is a magnet of good, kindeness... so, yeah, it takes Lena off guard to find out that a friend could want to hurt her dear sunshine...

Sam. - "Lena, I didn't come to hurt you, or, anyone else..."

Lena grips hard on the weapon she has in her hand...

Sam. - "I came here, tonight, because I need your help. Lena. Please, I'm desperate, I can't keep going with these blackouts. I... I'm losing my mind, and, I'm pretty sure that I will get better with your help..."

Silence, Lena doesn't know what to say, she doesn't know what to do or what to think...

Sam. "Lena...?"

Lena mumbles. - "Kara got hurt because of Reign... because of you..."

Sam. - "I would never hurt Kara, aka Supergirl, Lena. Please, you know me... Months ago, you & Kara trusted your secret. You trusted me with Kara's secret identity as Supergirl. Do you really believe that you would do something like that with someone evil?!"

Could it be that it's not Sam's fault? Lena asks herself that question while she sees her friend in the eyes...

Sam. - "When I black-out, I... I'm not in control. I remember nothing, and, I'm scared, Lena... I'm scared..." (tears) "Please..."

The tears are real, they aren't fake. Lena knows it. But, even then she's not willing to put down the weapon, at least not yet, till...

(Phone rings)

Lena hesitates on taking the call; the bubble smile of her dear wife appearing on the screen, even in picture, Kara looks so happy. The last thing she wants, it's to bring Kara into this, the CEO doesn't want Kara to get any near of Reign, or, in this case, Sam...

(Phone rings)

Really, Lena wants to ignore the call, she needs to figure out what to do right now, but, if she doesn't answer, her darling will get worried, and, pass by the office. So...

Lena (on the phone). - "Hi, Darling. What is it?"

Kara pouts (on the phone). - "I'm bored... come home..."

Lena raises an eyebrow (on the phone). - "Really, darling? You just called me because you're bored?"

Kara pouts (on the phone). - "Well, there's that and, I wanted to hear your voice too..."

Lena smiles

Kara pouts (on the phone). - "Anyway. It took you more than 3 Mississippis to take my call... why?"

The CEO can hear the little sadness in Kara's voice, and, she feels bad for being the cause of such light pain...

Lena (on the phone). - "I'm sorry Darling. I'm just a little busy, dealing with a matter of life or death... sort of..."

And, for Lena it was literally life or death. To kill Sam, and, with her kill Reign, or, help her to live...

Kara (on the phone). - "Life or Death?" (She gets worried) "Lee, are you in danger? I'm coming right now!"

Panic invades Lena's eyes, Kara can't know about this, at least not yet, that's what the raven-haired woman thinks, and, that's why...

Lena loudly says (on the phone). - "NOOO!"

Kara (on the phone). - "Lee...?"

Lena takes a deep breath to control her anguish, and, says with a calmer voice (on the phone). - "Darling, you know how dramatic I'm sometimes when I'm checking the finances of the company... I'm not in danger..." (She hopes) "And, it's nothing that I can't handle by myself. You don't need to come. And, even if you come, there's no way you can help me with this matter..."

Kara (on the phone). - "Uhmm... well, I might not be a prodigy like you in math, but, I know how to add and subtract... I can help you to check the finances..."

The CEO chuckles, genuinely, even in times of tension, Kara's bubbled attitude makes everything better...

Lena (on the phone). - "I'm sure you can, but..." (She stares at Sam, who's standing in front of her, and, says) "This is something I want to deal on my own..."

Kara (on the phone). - "Well, okay... I understand. And, I'm sure that you'll figure out whatever you're dealing with. You always do..."

Lena sadly mumbles (on the phone). - "I'm not so sure about that..."

The blonde hero believes that her dear wife needs a pep talk, something to cheer her up, and, that's why...

Kara (on the phone). - "Lee, you saved the world from a Daxamite invasion. if you were able to do that, you can do anything..."

The CEO sighs deeply, pressing on the trigger, recalling the choices she did back then, and, Samara gulps hard when she sees Lena's finger, on the trigger...

Lena (on the phone). - "I saved the world. But, people also died because of me, Kara..."

Rhea is dead because of her, so, if she chose death to save her world once, she can do it, again, right...?

Kara (on the phone). - "I can understand that you feel responsible for the death of some Daxamites, and, Rhea..." (She sadly says) "I feel responsible too because you did that to protect me..."

The blonde sounds sad, and, once again, Lena feels angry with herself for making Kara feel sad...

Kara (on the phone). - "But, I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't commit the same mistake..."

Lena gulps hard, her hand with the weapon, it starts to shake...

Kara (on the phone). - "Lee, killing our problems is not the solution. There's nothing like a lost cause... And, I don't know what is your problem. But, I'm pretty sure that you'll make the right call..."

Lena (on the phone). - "How do you know that...? How do you know that my Luthor's genes will not shine through, and, get the worst of me...?"

Darkness, Lena is so scared of her own darkness, but...

Kara (on the phone). - "Because you've a big heart, Lee..." (big smile) "And, people with a big heart, they don't hurt people just because they can do it..."

Lena takes a deep breath. She can hurt Sam right now, but...

Kara (on the phone). - "You're good, Lee. You don't hurt people..."

The CEO puts down the weapon, and, Samara feels relieved by it...

Kara (on the phone). - "And, I'll always remind you how good you're, so you'll never forget it, okay...?"

Lena mumbles (on the phone). - "You believe I'm good..."

Kara (on the phone). - "Of course you're good, Lee!"

Lena smiles (on the phone). - "Thank you, Darling..." (She stares at Sam in the eyes, and, says) "You've no idea of how your words helped me, right now..."

Kara smiles (on the phone). - "I'm happy to help, in any way possible..."

They say 'I love you', and, the call ends...

Sam. - "Lena...?"

Lena. - "I'll help you, but, this has to stay between us..."

Sam frowns. - "What do you mean? Alex brought me here, she..."

Lena. - "She's Supergirl sister. Do you really want her to find out that one part of you, it hurt her little sister...?"

Sam gulps hard. Just like Kara is Lena's world. Alex has become an important part of Sam's world too...

Lena. - "I propose to keep you here, in my lab. Till we figure out a way to destroy Reign's personality without hurting you..."

Sam. - "Do you really think you can do that?"

Deep sighs

Sam. - "Lena...?"

Lena looks at her tablet, and, says. - "I think that I can separate the two of you, if, I'm able to study more about how you, Sam, change into Reign. If I'm able to find what triggers the transformation, I will be able to isolate the cause, and..."

Sam. - "Destroy it...?"

Lena nods. - "It's a big shot... I don't want to over-promise, but, let's try..."

Sam nods. - "Okay... Let's try..."

 ** _(Some days later)_**

Lena was standing up from her desk, at L-Corp, and, she was ready to take her private elevator to her underground lab, where Sam was. But...

Kara walks in, and, says. - "Lee!"

Lena turns around, she's surprised, and, tries to avoid any sign of distress when she says. - "Darling, what... what a surprise... uhmm... w-what are you doing here?"

Kara puts a bag of food over the desk, and, says. - "I brought you lunch..."

Lena. - "Oh, Darling, I..."

Kara starts to settle the boxes of take away, she brought, and, says. - "You have been working till late this past couple of days. I barely see you at home..."

Lena. - "I'm sorry, Darling, I... I have been busy..."

Kara starts eating her pot stickers, and, says with the mouth full. - "With what?"

Lena chuckles, Kara's manners to eat doesn't exist when there are pot stickers on the line. The CEO approaches with a tissue, and, cleans the face of the blonde. Taking advantage of their closeness, Kara steals a kiss...

Lena smiles. - "Darling..."

Kara. - "I miss you..."

Lena softly caresses Kara's cheek. - "I'm right here, darling..."

Kara pouts. - "I know. But, I got my powers back, and, you spend so much time in the office..." (She hugs the CEO, and, says) "Between me, being Supergirl, and, you, being, well you..."

Lena chuckles

Kara. - "We haven't spent so much time together. And, I miss that..."

Lena smiles, she would love to spend her entire day with Kara, but, she's so close to figure out a way to dissociate Sam from Reign, she's so close to put an end to the threat that wants to destroy their world, she's so close to...

(phone rings)

Lena. - "You should take that..."

Kara takes the call. And, for the way her eyebrow frowns. Lena can sense that something is wrong... and, she gets worried...

Lena says with concern. - "Something wrong, Darling...?"

Kara sighs. - "I have to go. Mon-El is back with some friends. It seems that they have something important to tell us..."

Lena. - "Oh..."

Kara kisses Lena, and, says. - "Eat, please, for me? You need to eat, even if you've tons of things to do, okay...?"

Lena nods, and, she gets surprised when Kara leaves very fast. If the blonde was able to walk away from pot stickers, it means that it was a serious matter. And, she wasn't wrong, because some hours later. When the CEO was in her lab...

Lena. - "Supergirl...?"

The blonde hero is here, with Mon-El at her side when she says...

Supergirl. - "Lee, you're in danger, the world killers are coming here, and..." (She stares at Sam, and, frowns) "Sam...?" (She turns her head, towards Lena, and, asks) "What is happening, here, Lee...?"

Lena. - "Kara, I... I, I..."

The CEO loses her chance to explain herself when the world killers arrive. From this point on, everything is chaos, till Sam changes into Reign and, leaves with the world killers...

 ** _(In the DEO)_**

J'on. - "Please, Ms. Luthor. Tell us, what were you exactly doing with Sam?"

Lena is being interrogated as a criminal in the DEO. People who are close to her, Alex, J'on, Kara... they are standing in front of her, like a jury who's ready to settle her sentence...

Alex. - "Please, Lena, tell us everything from the beginning..."

Kara crosses her arms around her chest. Discovering that Sam was Reign was a hard news to process, but, finding out that Lena kept this truth from her, it's even worse...

Lena. - "After sequencing Sam's DNA, and, checking on Sam's blackouts, I got into the conclusion that Sam was Reign..."

The CEO turns her look towards her wife, but, Supergirl avoids eye-contact, and, she sadly sighs before continue talking, till...

Supergirl. - "How long has this been coming on?"

Lena. - "Huh?"

For the 1st time since Lena put a foot in the DEO, the blonde hero looks at her in the eyes. Frustration, sadness, pain... Lena gulps hard when she looks that mix of emotions reflected on those blue eyes...

Supergirl. - "How long have you known that Sam is Reign?"

Lena. - "3 weeks..."

Supergirl stands up, she slams her fists on the table, when she says. - "3 weeks?!"

J'on. - "Supergirl, you need to calm down, you..."

Supergirl. - "For 3 weeks, you've been keeping this from us?! FROM ME?!"

The blonde is furious 'cause of the lie...

Lena mumbles. - "I... I was just trying to protect you..."

Supergirl. - "By lying to my face?!"

Lena gulps hard. She knows how much pain can cause a lie, a betrayal... especially when it comes from someone close to you, someone you care... someone you love...

Alex. - "Reign is dangerous, she's powerful, how did you keep her contain...?"

Lena doesn't want to answer to that question, Kara can tell by the way that the CEO avoids eye-contact...

Supergirl. - "Lena...? No more lies..."

The CEO shuts her eyes down, she takes a deep breath, and, confess...

Lena. - "I... I used Kriptonite..."

Everyone in the room, say in unison, in shock. - "You... you... you, WHAT?!"

Alex. - "From where? How?"

Lena looks at them in the eyes, and, says. - "I figured out a way to create Kriptonite..."

Everyone stays in silence, not wanting to believe what the CEO just said...

Supergirl steps back, and, says. - "You... you... you learned to create the one substance that can kill me...?!"

Lena sees how hurt looks Kara, and, she says with watery-eyes. - "Darling, please, I..."

Supergirl. - "You created Kriptonite. The one element in this universe that can kill me, or, our kids?!" (She says with tears, and, a wrenching voice) "Why, why, why would you do that?!"

J'on. - "Supergirl, you're too close to this, too emotional, please step aside..."

Supergirl wants to protest, but, right now, she's afraid that she's too hurt to think things clearly, that's why she leaves without saying another word to Lena...

Lena sadly mumbles. - "Kara..." (She looks at Alex, and, says in tears) "I was just trying to avoid another war between Reign & Supergirl..."

Alex sighs. - "I know... I know..."

The revelation of Reign's identity was followed by a group of events that allowed them to find a way to stop Reign without killing Sam... Harun-EL...

Winn. - "Okay, so, me & Lena, we traced the signal. This element, this black rock comes from here..."

He points towards a little planet that seemed to be more like a meteor...

Alex. - "If we get this rock..." (She looks at Lena, and, asks) "Do you really think you can save Sam...?"

Lena nods. - "Yes; I'm sure..."

Alex smiles, and, everyone nods, feeling a little of hope...

Supergirl. - "Okay, so, me & Mon-El, we will get this rock, and,..."

The blonde hero starts to explain her plan, everyone agrees, and, get in motion to do their part when...

Lena. - "Supergirl...?"

The blonde doesn't reply, she just walks away from the CEO, but, Lena follows her, and, they end in an empty room where no one else can hear them...

Lena pleads. - "Please, Darling! I know I allow you an apology for all the lies, but, please..." (tears) "I can't take anymore your cold attitude towards me, anymore..."

Supergirl sighs deeply, she's giving her the back, not sure if she's able to look at Lena in the eyes...

Lena sobs. - "Kara, I'm sorry, I..."

Supergirl turns, she looks at her in the eyes, and, says. - "You lied to me... you hide things from me... again..."

Lena looks down. Tears roll over her porcelain cheeks, and didn't stop when a warm hand touches her face, clearing these tears...

Supergirl. - "Don't cry, please..."

Lena rubs her cheek against Kara's hand, loving the touch, and, mumbles. - "Kara, I..."

The super hero hugs her tight, and, Lena grips hard on that hug...

Supergirl. - "Let's have a real talk when this is over, okay?"

Lena nods, and, smiles when she feels Kara's lips, kissing her head...

Supergirl breaks the hug, and, says. - "I should go now. Any second count..."

Lena. - "Yeah... be careful, okay?"

Supergirl nods. - "You too..."

And, that's how Supergirl leaves, in a conquest to bring the element Lena needs to create a cure for Sam. The probabilities of success were low, but, even then...

Reign. - "I'll destroy you all!"

Lena gulps hard, but, she smiles when she sees her wife back...

Mon-El. - "Here, the rock..."

With the help of Mon-El, Supergirl is able to contain Reign, giving Lena the enough amount of time to create the cure...

Lena throws a syrange towards Supergirl, and, says. - "Supergirl! Here!"

Supergirl injects the black substance in Reign's neck, and, everyone smile when they are able to witness how Sam gets dissociated from Reign, and, Reign just vanishes into the air...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Some wars are never over. Some end in an uneasy truce. Some wars result in complete and total victory. Some wars end with a peace offering. And some wars end in hope... hope for a brighter future... hope for peace... hope, just hope of a better world..._**

 _ **(At the DEO)**_

Lena. - "So, Sam is safe..."

Supergirl nods. - "Good..."

They look at each other in the eyes. And, after everything that has happened between them. Lena knows that something happened to Kara during her trip...

Lena. - "Supergirl, are you okay?"

Supergirl gulps hard, still taken by what she found in her research of Harun-El...

Lena gets closer, and, mumbles. - "Kara...?"

Supergirl. - "Can you make more?"

Lena. - "More what?"

Supergirl. - "The black rock, its name is Harun-El..." (gulps) "The people who gave it to me, they need more, and..."

Lena nods. - "I'll see what I can do..."

Supergirl smiles. - "Thank you. I would appreciate it..."

As requested, Lena is able to create more Harun-El. She gives it to Supergirl, with the formula...

Lena. - "Here..."

Supergirl. - "Thanks..."

(Awkward silence)

Supergirl. - "I... uhmm... I should be going..."

Lena nods. - "When you come back. Let's talk, okay?"

Supergirl nods. - "Yeah, there're some things I need to tell you..."

Like finding out that her mother is alive, that Argo City still exists, and, so many things that the blonde can't wait to say, but, she decides to do it at her return, but...

(Some hours later)

Lena says while she walks in circles. - "She should be back, by now..."

Mon-El. - "I think that's normal that it's taking her longer. I mean, surely, she has lots of things to talk with her mother..."

Alex & Lena frown. - "Mother?!"

Mon-El gulps. - "Oh..." (He stares at the two shocked women that are standing in front of him, with the arms crossed, he nervously says) "Did I say, mother? I mean..."

Alex. - "Cut the crap, Mon-El. And, tell us everything, now!"

Mon-El gulps, but, if there's someone who can make him talk, that's Alex Danvers. And, after telling them everything he knows...

Lena sadly mumbles. - "Her mom is alive, and, she didn't tell me?"

Alex. - "She didn't tell me either..."

Lena. - "But, I'm her wife!"

The raven-haired CEO doesn't look happy, and, she will look even less happy when...

Winn. - "You need to come here. Now!"

They follow him to a spare room when there's a hologram...

Lena frowns. - "Who she's..."

Mon-El. - "Alura, Kara's mom..."

Lena mumbles. - "Kara's mother...?"

The hologram says. - "You must be Lena, right?"

Lena nods, not sure of what else to say...

The hologram of Alura requests to talk with Lena alone, and, even if Alex wasn't sure about leaving Lena's side. The CEO reassured her that it was okay. Then, once they were alone...

The hologram of Alura says. - "You're as beautiful as my daughter told me..."

Lena mutters. - "Thank you..."

(Awkward silence)

Lena. - "Where is Kara?"

Alura. - "Home... she's finally at home. Where she belongs.."

The CEO didn't like the way Alura mentions Argo's city as Kara's only home. That's why, she says...

Lena. - "Her home, it's with me... She belongs to me..."

Alura chuckles, and, the CEO's body stiff, she doesn't find it funny at all. The hologram of Alura walks around the room, in circles around Lena when it says...

Alura. - "You know, Lena. We haven't had the pleasure to meet in person. But, for what I have heard from Kara. I feel like I know you, already..."

Lena mutters when she crosses her arms around her. - "Oh, really...?"

Alura. - "Yes, really..." (She stops walking around, their eyes meet, and, she says) "You are a genius mind with darkness in your soul. Just like my husband was..."

Lena grips hard on her arms, trying to control her irritation...

Alura. - "You and Zor-El have lots in common: smarts, prestigious scientists, powerful people, strong believers that you know better than the rest of us... Am I wrong?"

Clenched jaw, throbbing veins in her neck. The CEO was on edge, it took the best of her to control her anger...

Alura. - "You're smart, but, also ruthless. The witches of Argo have shown me in visions the risk you represent in Kara's life..."

Lena frowns. - "Witches? Visions? Like magic?"

Alura. - "I can see your pragmatism in the subject. But, let me tell you that in the universe, there are forces beyond our understanding. Having said that, I'm here today to announce you that I'm deciding to keep my daughter away from you..."

Lena snaps. - "You what?!"

Alura. - "There's no need to get angry, Lena. It has been already decided..."

Lena. - "By whom? YOU?!" (She stands in front of the hologram, and, demands) "I want to talk with Kara, my Wife! Now!"

Alura. - "I'm sorry, but, that's not possible..."

Lena groans angrily. - "You can't separate us! You..."

Alura. - "I'm her mother. I know what is best for her..."

Lena groans angrily...

Alura. - "I can understand why Kara believes that she can make of you, a better person..."

Lena's eyes get bigger...

Alura. - "There was a time when I also believed that. I thought that I could push Zor-El, Kara's father, away from his own darkness... But, I was wrong. People can't change its own nature..."

Lena's breathing gets erratic, deep down, she believes the same that Alura. That she's a Luthor, and, she will always be a Luthor...

Alura. - "And, I refuse to let my child to commit the same mistakes I did once in the name of love..."

Lena gulps hard

Alura. - "It's not Kara's responsibility to save your soul..."

Lena says with watery-eyes. - "But, I... I... I... I'm good, I..."

Alura. - "You're free to do whatever you want to do with your life. Miss. Luthor. As far as possible from Kara..."

Lena shakes her head. - "No..."

Alura. - "This conversation ends, now..."

Lena shakes her head, tears taking shape on her green eyes. - "No..."

Alura was ready to disconnect their communication, but...

Lena. - "Wait! What about our kids...?"

Alura frowns. - "Kids...?" (She mumbles) "She didn't tell me you had kids..."

Lena. - "Maybe she didn't want to tell you... maybe she was protecting them from you..."

And, Lena hates herself for using their kids as a leverage, but...

Lena. - "I'll bring my kids to you. Just if you agree to really know me, and, give me the opportunity to show you that I'm not like Zod. I'm not evil. I'm good for Kara..."

Alura is not sure to agree on Lena's demand, but...

Lena. - "Kara told me once that you were a great judge of character. Prove me that she wasn't wrong..."

Alura. - "Fine. You & the kids can come, and, join Kara in Argo city, but..."

Lena. - "But...?"

Alura. - "But, if after meeting in person. I still find you inadequate as my daughter's partner. Then, you will return to Earth, alone..."

The hologram vanishes, and, Lena stays there, alone, looking in shock, looking sad, while she mumbles to herself when tears roll over her cheeks...

Lena. - "I'm good... I'm good..."

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _There are different kinds of darkness. There is the darkness that frightens, the darkness that soothes, the darkness that is restful. And there is the darkness of the souls. That you can't escape. And, yes, I've darkness in me, but, where there's darkness, there's light too. And, I'll not lose my light... I refuse to lose the light of my life, I refuse to lose my wife... my world..._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_ **

**_Challenges, I've never run away from a challenge. Obstacles do not block my path, and, nothing will block my path towards her... no one, not even her mother..._ **

**_(At the DEO)_ **

Alex steps back, she reaches out a gun she has hidden in her desk, and, gives it to Lena.

Lena frowns. - "You're giving a gun, to a 'Luthor'?"

Alex. - "We don't know what you'll face out there. Maybe Kara's not able to help, so..."

The CEO exhales deeply. If Kara wasn't able to communicate or coming back, it's for a reason. She can't. And, if the girl of steel can't make it home...

Lena takes the gun, and, says. - "I'll bring her home..."

Alex. - "I know you'll..."

Lena looks at the gun that's between her hands, and, says with a vulnerable voice. - "I'm scared..."

Alex. - "I can go with you if you want, I..."

Lena. - "I don't know if I'll be able to convince Kara's mother that I'm good enough for her, that I..."

Alex shakes Lena by the shoulders, so strongly, that the gun drops off, from Lena' shaking hands...

Lena frowns. - "Alex?!"

Alex stares at her in the eyes, and, says. - "Just stop it, okay! You need to stop with this act 'I _'m not good enough_ ', ' _I'm a Luthor_ '..."

Lena. - "But, I'm a Luthor..."

Alex. - "And, Kara's a Luthor too, when she decided to take your last name. And, your kids are also Luthors. And, they are not bad, they are good, your family is too good for this world, so, stop it. Someone evil, someone bad doesn't get a family like the one you've, so, stop looking down to yourself, okay?"

Lena nods. - "Yes, you're right..."

Both woman smile to each other, giving them courage to face anything when a hologram appears in front of them. Lena & Alex turn their head towards the hologram, and, gasps in surprise

Alex. - "Kara?!"

Lena smiles. - "Darling..."

The hologram of Kara smiles too when she sees Lena, but, then she whispers. - "Look, I don't have a lot of time..."

The blonde hero seems worried, maybe even a little scared, and, if there's something that Lena can't tolerate is to see Kara frightened...

Lena says with concern. - "You look frightened... Why? By whom?" (She angrily says) "Give me the name of those who dare to make you feel like that..."

Alex. - "And, where was that attitude just a few moments ago?"

Lena rolls her eyes...

Kara. - "Lee, I'm okay. Well, not okay at all 'cause mom doesn't let me go home, and, I've no powers here..."

Alex. - "What do you mean you don't have powers?"

Kara. - "Here, in Argo, I'm just like any human. I'm..."

Lena. - "Powerless..."

The hologram of the blonde hero nods, and, Lena takes a deep breath. Kara powerless is worse than kriptonite for Lena, it means that her dear blonde is more vulnerable than ever, and, that's scary, really scary, especially because...

Kara. - "Reign is still alive..."

Alex & Lena say at the unison. - "What?!"

Kara. - "Listen to me, I am using cache crystals on Argo City to reach you, but, I don't know how long we have of communication before someone realizes what I'm doing..."

Lena says with concern. - "Darling, do not put yourself in danger... that's it! I'm coming for you..."

Alex takes her guns, and, says. - "Oh, no, WE are coming..."

Kara. - "Guys, guys, please stop, okay! I need you to stay there..."

Lena pleads. - "But, darling..."

Kara. - "Lee, please. I need you in Earth, right now, it's an emergency. It turns out the Harun-El we used to kill Reign and save Sam split them apart. But Reign is only dormant, not gone. The Dark Kryptonian witches want to resurrect her and use her to terraform the Earth, turning it into a new Krypton..."

The CEO sighs deeply, there's nothing that she wants more than rescue her dear wife, but, when Kara asks her help for something, she can't say 'no' to this blonde...

Lena. - "Okay, darling. Tell me what you need me to do..."

Kara. - "Father had a transmat portal, I need you to make it work, and then..."

 **_*** Kara's narrative (voice-over) ***_ **

**_All we can do is do our best. Most of the time we don't know if we will success in our conquest. But, even if the possibility of winning seems zero. We need to keep fighting, we need to keep trying, because after all, this is our world... this is my world..._ **

**_(At the DEO)_ **

John. - "Great work, Alex. You didn't just stop the plans of those dark kryptonian witches, but, you've also been capable to destroy Reign, once and for all..."

Alex. - "Well, thank you. But... this was a team effort..." (She looks behind her, and, smiles) "I couldn't have done it without them..."

Lena smiles, being recognized is something she's still not used to it. Kara's plan worked, it wasn't easy, but, they made it work, and now...

Kara hugs Lena and, says while she snuggles into her. - "I'm so lucky to have you, Lee..."

Lena blushes, she chuckles, she hugs the blonde too, and, says with a big smile. - "I'm the one, who's lucky, darling..."

The couple was hugging each other with so much affection, that it was hard to separate them, but when someone clears her throat, they break the hug when...

Alura clears her throat. - "Ah..."

Kara pouts. - "I'm with Lena..." (She glues herself to Lena, and, says) "And, you can't separate us..."

Lena protectively hugs Kara, and, she looks at the Kriptonian mother in the eyes, Kara wasn't going to go anywhere, and, she was ready to fight against anything, anyone who would dare to try to separate them, but...

Alura. - "I'm sorry..."

Lena frowns. - "What?"

Alura. - "I was wrong. I was blinded by my fears, my regrets. I projected them in Kara and you, and, after everything that happened. I see that the witches were using my fears to cause troubles in Earth..." (She looks at Lena in the eyes) "I was wrong, so, I'm sorry..." (She stretches her hand, and, says) "Please, accept my apologies..."

Kara looks at, Lena, and, says. - "Lee, you don't have to if you don't feel like..."

Lena hugs Kara, and, says. - "It's okay, darling. You're here with me. And, that's all I need..."

Kara smiles, she leans over Lena's chest when the CEO shakes hands with Alura...

Alura. - "Thank you for accepting my apologies..."

Lena nods. - "Sure..."

Alura. - "And, maybe this is too much for me to ask. But, would the two of you considerate to come to Argo..."

Kara & Lena. - "What?"

Alura looks at Kara in the eyes, and, says. - "I understand that this planet is your home. But, Argo is yours too. I would love to show to your family where you come from..."

Kara mumbles. - "I would like that too, but..."

Lena. - "I can spare a few days off for a family trip..."

Kara smiles. - "Really?!"

The idea of showing Lena where she lived, it makes her sparkle, like a Xmas tree, and, Lena chuckles, she finds extremely cute when Kara acts like a happy puppy...

Lena softly caresses Kara's cheek and, says. - "Show me your world, Kara..."

Kara smiles, she hugs Lena, and, just like that, the Luthor gets ready for a new adventure, but, they were not going to do it alone...

Alex. - "We're coming too..."

Lena & Kara. - "We?!"

Eliza emerges into the scene, and, says. - "Oh, yes!" (She looks at Alura and, says) "You & me, we need to talk. My Lena is more than enough for Kara..."

Alex frowns. - "My Lena...?"

Eliza. - "Lena is like a daughter to me..."

Lena smiles...

Eliza looks at Alura in the eyes, and, says. - "And, if you think that Lena is not worthy, oh. I don't care if you're a Queen or a God in your world. I dare you to say something bad about Lena in my face!"

Alura gulps hard...

Kara whispers to Lena. - "Mom is scary..."

Lena chuckles. - "Yeah..."

No one can say anything bad about Lena in front of Eliza, and that's why...

Alura shakes Eliza's hand, and, says. - "Thank you..."

Eliza frowns. - "Huh?"

Alura. - "I can see why Kara is the person she's. It's thank to you. I've no words to express my gratitude for taking care and protect Kara..." (She looks at the CEO, and, says) "And, Lena..."

Eliza. - "Well, yeah... they are my kids..."

Both women start to talk, Alura has all the intentions to make amends with everyone. And, when Lena sees that, she realizes that everyone deserves a second chance... anyone... even...

* * *

 **_(In prison)_ **

A guard. - "Luthor! You've visitors!"

Lillian. - "I've never visitors..."

A guard. - "Well, you've now..." (He bites a piece of cake, and, says) "And, they brought cake... it's good..."

No one would considerate bring a cake to a Luthor, except...

Lena. - "It has chocolate and..."

Lillian looks at the frosting of the cake, and, says. - "And, a smile... a frosty smile?"

Lena sighs. - "Kara & the kids did the decoration of the cake..."

Lillian sits in front of Lena, and, says. - "Oh... I see..."

The old woman knows that Lena has kids, she knows about their existence, but, she never thought that she would receive something from them, especially a chocolate cake with a frosting smile...

Lena. - "You don't have to eat it, if you don't want to..."

Lillian. - "I never say that I didn't want it, I just..." (She stares at the happy smile of the cake, and, says) "I'm not used to 'smiling things'..."

Lena. - "I know the feeling. Colorful & happy things are not our things, but..."

But, the Luthor last name is now full of color & joy thanks to 3 kids...

Kara. - "Clarke! Do not run! We were supposed to wait for your mom sign!"

They get interrupted when a little blonde rushes towards their table. The little blonde doesn't put attention on Kara's words because she couldn't wait to know her other...

Clarke smiles. - "Grandma!"

Lillian. - "You visited me with your family?"

Lena gulps hard, she has second thoughts about this. And, she gets really tense when she sees how little Clarke sits besides Lillian, and, shows her a drawing she made. Lillian doesn't like aliens, she's cruel, she could crush Clarke expectations, and, be cruel to her, but...

Clarke points out at the drawing, and, says. - "Look, this is me... this is Alec... this is Izzy... and, this is you..." (She looks at Lillian with a happy smile, and, says) "We're all happy..."

Lillian stares at the drawing in an awkward silence for a moment, and, Lena was waiting for a cruel comment about it, but...

Lillian. - "It's not bad..."

Lena frowns. - "What?"

Lillian takes the piece of paper between her hands, and, says. - "It's not the Mona Lisa, but... it's not bad..."

Not bad, it was enough for making Clarke smile, even more. Without asking permission, she wraps her little arms around Lillian's waist, hugging the older woman...

Clarke. - "Love you, Grandma Lillian..."

Lillian looks away, she doesn't push her away, but, she looks away trying to hide the tears that try to roll over her cheeks. Affection is not something that Luthors are used to. So, Clarke's affection, it really takes her off guard. Lillian wasn't prepared for this, and, she was also not ready for...

Alec smiles. - "Hug!"

Izzy stretches her arms. - "Hug, hug, hug!"

Before knowing it, Lillian has 3 little kids hugging her...

Kara. - "Sorry, I can take them away, if you want Lillian.."

Lillian. - "It's okay..." (She clears her tears before they fall, and, says) "They are stronger than me, so, there's no use to put resistance..."

Lena. - "Sure, let's pretend that you don't like the hug..."

Lillian & Lena exchange challenging looks, and, Kara clears her throat, trying to smooth the air...

Kara sits beside Lena, and, says. - "So, who wants cake...?"

 **_(In a cell, after the visit)_ **

A guard. - "Decorating your cell, Luthor...? The drawings are ugly..."

Lillian. - "Shut up. I don't expect that an ignorant as you, it could appreciate this piece of art..."

The guard rolls his eyes, and, keeps walking. Leaving, Lillian alone. The older Luthor, she just glues to her wall, the drawings that the kids brought her. And, for the 1st time since she's in that place, she smiles while she stares at the drawings...

 **_*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_ **

**_Bad or good. This world is full of color, even when we're not capable to see it at 1st. There's always a way to bring color to our world. Even, if the future seems to be darker than what we thought..._ **

* * *

**_(At Argo)_ **

Alex. - "Lexa, do not jump over the furniture, if you break something. I don't know if I'll be able to pay it..."

Sam. - "If you can't. I can..."

Alex smirks. - "Oh, right, because a CFO has a better salary than a DEO agent...?"

Sam chuckles...

Ruby. - "This is so cool! Is there a pool?"

Kara. - "Yes! Follow me!"

The blonde starts running, and, all the kids run after her...

Lena. - "Kids! Do not run! You can fall!"

Alura. - "It's okay. They will not get hurt. I promise..."

The CEO takes a deep breath, and, nods. Trusting is not her stronger point, but, she will try to trust in this woman, but...

Lena. - "Alura..."

Alura. - "Yes?"

Lena. - "About the visions..."

Alura. - "Oh, that... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have trusted on those witches, I..."

Lena. - "I'm curious to know what were the visions that they show you, that put you against me..."

Alura. - "They were probably lying about it... after all the bad they did. We can't trust in what they said..."

Lena. - "Even then... tell me..."

Alura. - "Very well. They showed me Doomsday..."

Lena frowns. - "Doomsday?"

Alura. - "A deadly monster genetically-engineered by..."

Lena. - "Me?"

Alura. - "Like I said. The witches had a secret agenda. We can't trust on their prophecies..."

Lena. - "Uhmmm..."

Alura. - "I don't see a word where you could create this evil..."

Lena nods, she also wants to believe that she would never be able to create something that could create so much destruction as Doomsday. But, that's the thing about the human race. Most of the evil in this world is done by people with good intentions...

* * *

 **_(A few days later, at Lena's lab)_ **

Yess. - "Ms. Luthor, did you spend nice holidays...?"

Lena. - "Yeah. But, being in Argo, I realized something very important..."

Yess. - "And, what is that?"

Lena shows up a black rock and, says. - "That we can do so much good with this..." (She smiles) "I can do so much with this..."

 **_*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_ **

**_Yes, Good intentions, the worst things in this world are done with good intentions... and, I was far to realize what would bring to my world, my good intentions..._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, sorry for the delay, time flies. But, hope you're still on this story with me, 'cause this is far to end... hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **We can't help it, but, we take for granted so many things... so many people...**_

 _ **(At Lena's Lab)**_

Lena. - "Darling, what brings you here, today? Something wrong?"

The CEO asks while she keeps looking through the microscope...

Supergirl pouts with the arms crossed over her chest. - "Yes! There's something really wrong!"

The demanding pout of the blonde, it catches Lena's attention, the raven-haired woman pulls away from her work in her lab, she focuses on looking at the adorable blonde who's doing the most adorable pout that Lena has ever seen...

Supergirl pouts. - "How are we supposed to make more babies if you stay all day long here, in your lab, working?!"

Lena gasps, flush all over her porcelain cheeks...

Supergirl gets closer to the CEO, and, says. - "On Xmas, due to your research, you got late, you missed Xmas dinner, and, you said that you would do whatever I want, to make up with me... you said whatever I want..."

Lena nervously chuckles. - "Yes, but, I was thinking about... I don't know... uhmmm... something to eat, or, the DVD of a musical you like..."

Supergirl pouts. - "Well, you thought it wrong! I want another baby!"

Lena gulps. - "Darling, we already have 3 kids..."

Supergirl makes puppy eyes, and, says. - "But, I want more..."

Lena raises an eyebrow. - "More...?"

Supergirl nods, she looks like a puppy getting excited, sparking. It's adorable, really, but, Lena is already struggling so much with her busy schedule; family, work, her new research on the Harun-El. She has barely time to sleep.

Lena can't add another baby to the mix, especially when her research is top secret, no one knows about it, just her new assistant, Eve, and, Lena wants to keep it like that, at least till she gets reluctant results on what she's trying to achieve, but, how can she explain it to this adorable, blonde puppy without hurting Kara's feelings?

The blonde hero is staring at Lena, like if Lena was the sun, making it harder for Lena to say that she doesn't have the time for making more babies right now, that she can't fulfill Kara's wishes now... but...

Supergirl. - "We do make very cute, adorable babies... don't you think?"

Lena. - "Of course, we do! Our kids are the best..."

Supergirl holds Lena's hands, and, says with a big smile. - "Then, lets make more!"

Lena chuckles, she pulls back, walking away, when she says. - "Darling, making babies, it's not like baking a cake..." (she grabs a tablet, and, says while she looks at it) "You can't just say 'let's cook it, and, wait for it to be ready..."

Supergirl sadly sighs, and, Lena looks up at it, she gets angry with herself for crushing her wife's expectations like this, so...

Lena promises. - "Later, darling..."

Supergirl. - "Later?"

Lena. - "Yes, later, darling. There's no rush. We have all the time in the world to expand our family..."

The CEO puts down the tablet, she walks towards the blonde, and, says when she softly caresses Kara's cheek. - "Let me finish what I'm doing here. And, I promise you, that we will make as many babies as you want... just, not right now..."

Supergirl grins. - "Really? As many kids as I want? You promise?"

Lena nods, she has second thoughts of her promise, because really, how many kids does Kara want to have? Lena wonders, but, before she could say another world, the blonde hugs her, spinning her in the air, very happy...

Lena chuckles. - "Kara!"

Supergirl. - "You promised, so, you can't take it back! You can't back out, like never! Okay?!"

Lena chuckles. - "Okay..." (She softly pats Kara's strong arms, and, says) "Now, can you stop spinning me around, please? I'm getting dizzy..."

Supergirl stops her motions, and, says. - "Oh, yeah! Right!"

Lena takes a deep breath when she touches ground again. She feels a little dizzy, and, she gets more dizzy when her wife cups her cheeks, and, kisses her like if there was no tomorrow...

Supergirl breaks the kiss, and, says. - "There, we seal our promise, with a kiss..."

Lena nods, she can't think straight after that intense kiss, but, she gets to her senses when...

Supergirl asks. - "And, what are you doing here? I mean, you haven't told me about your research..."

Lena. - "Ahmmm..."

The CEO doesn't feel confident to reveal that she has been experimenting with the Harun-El. She promised to Kara, long time ago, that she wouldn't do it.

The blonde believes that messing with this element, it's something very dangerous, and, it's but, in Lena's mind, the risk is worthy. Even if Kara can't see it right now, Lena is sure that she can do great things with this Kriptonian element, but, she needs to prove it, and, to prove it, her research needs to be top secret, even for her wife, so...

Lena. - "I..."

For the 1st time in her life, Lena doesn't find her words. And thankfully she will not need it because the blonde hero receives an SOS from Alex, and, she knows that she needs to get back to the DEO, and be the hero that this city needs, so...

Supergirl. - "I've to go... tell me about your work on another day, okay?"

Lena nods. - "Sure..."

The blonde hero leaves, and, Lena feels like she can breath again. It's not like she doesn't like when Kara visits her at work, but, the blonde hero cannot find out about Lena's research, at least not now, that's what the CEO believes, and, that's why she keeps it quiet for a long time... even when it'll become too late to hide it...

 _ **(Some days later, at home)**_

Kara. - "Lee... you're late..."

Lena sighs. - "Sorry, darling. Did I wake you?"

It's 1am, and, Lena was looking for more comfortable clothes when...

Kara sadly says. - "You missed it..."

Lena hums confused. Still more worried about changing into her pajamas than putting attention on what her wife was saying. And, Kara is done with this behavior, and, that's why...

Kara angrily says. - "You missed the 1st recital of Clarke, and, that's not okay!"

Lena pauses, she freezes. It was today? Lena wonders how is that she didn't remember? Is her research to make super humans really more important than her super family?

Kara. - "I'll not go easy on you this time, Lena. You really messed it up this time, big time..."

Lena looks at her in the eyes, and, says. - "Darling, I'm so so..."

Kara. - "Sorry?" (Sighs) "You keeps saying 'sorry', but, I'm starting to doubt you do..."

Lena feels offended, and, says. - "How can you say that? I care about this family! I care about my kids, about YOU! All I do is for you!"

Kara. - "How is that you, passing all your time at work, it's because of me?!"

Lena gulps hard, she doesn't dare to expose her work with the Harun-El... at least, not yet...

Kara looks down and, sadly says. - "We barely see you, these days..."

Lena. - "Kara, I'm the CEO of a big company... I've plenty on my plate, I..."

Kara. - "I'm Supergirl. Always saving the world. But, even then, I was there to film Clarke's 1st recital..."

Lena gulps hard, she can have millions of excuses, but, she doesn't find the courage to say them out loud...

Kara throws her a pillow, and, says. - "You're staying in the couch..."

Lena frowns. - "What?"

Kara gets in bed, and, says. - "You can't neglect your family without consequences..."

Lena sighs. - "Darling, please, I..."

Kara gives her the back. And, Lena feels too tired to continue this argument, so, she takes a blanket too, and, she walks away. Lena doesn't have super hearing like her dear wife, but, she doesn't need it to hear the sad sobs of her dear blonde...

She made her sad, she made her cry. And, Lena's heart twists in pain for causing so much sorrow in Kara's heart. But, while Lena's heart is crying too in the inside, her brain is thinking that it's worthy, that it will be worthy... she just needs time... a little more time...

 _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **We believe we know better. We believe we can't be wrong. We believe we can always make up later, that we will always have time... that our dearest world will always be okay... but, that's not true...**_

 _ **(At the DEO)**_

Alex. - "Do you wanna talk Supergirl? You look upset? It's because Lena has been overworking?"

Supergirl sadly sighs

Alex. - "C'mon, talk to me..."

Supergirl. - "I don't wanna talk..."

Alex. - "But, you need to talk about it..."

Supergirl snaps. - "Yeah, like if you talk about Sam, leaving and moving out to another city..."

Alex seals her lips, and, the blonde hero feels bad, she angrily snapped against her sister, and, touching a sensible subject...

Supergirl. - "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that, I..."

Alex takes a deep breath, and, says. - "No, you're right..." (exhales) "Sam left, she left me, and, I haven't dealt with it..." (sighs) "It's just..." (sighs) "It hurts that she left... you know?"

Supergirl nods, Sam was her friend too. Kara can understand that all the thing about Reign, it scared the shit out of her, but, it still hurts to know that Sam decided to leave everything behind her... even them...

Supergirl. - "Maybe, she'll return, maybe, she just needs a little of time to process everything that happened with Reign..."

Alex. - "She wants a life without dangers, Kara. She'll not return..."

Supergirl doesn't know what to say, so, she just hugs Alex, trying to give her comfort when a new prisoner is bringing in... a not typical prisoner...

The prisoner smiles. - "Finally! There, you're! I've been looking for you!"

Alex and Kara break the hug when they realize that the guy was talking about...

Supergirl. - "Me? You're talking to me?"

He nods, and, smiles. - "Yes, you! Why else do you think I would let myself be caught, C'mon!"

Using his magic, he gets free of the hand cuts, and immediately, all the DEO agents take into a defensive posture... especially Alex...

Alex points out her gun to the prisoner, and, says. - "Stand down!"

He ignores Alex's commands, and, something happens to his eyes, they glow, they get fixed into Kara, and, somehow Supergirl can't stop looking at him in the eyes...

Alex. - "Supergirl...?" (She sees Supergirl, fainting, and, says) "Supergirl!"

The prisoner smiles when he sees Supergirl, unconscious, and, says when he opens a portal to another dimension. - "Ladies and gentlemen. This dimension has been so much fun. I've had a blast! But, I gotta go chase the fastest man alive..." (He jumps into the portal, and, says) "Toodles!"

Alex. - "Wait! You!"

The DEO Agent sighs frustrated, it's too late, he's gone...

Alex touches Kara's face, and, says. - "Can you hear us? Supergirl...?!"

 _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **Things you take for granted, get taken when you least expect it. And, when that happens, what do you do? What I'll do...?**_

 ** _(At L-Corp)_**

Lena. - "Alex, if you're here to scold me about how I haven't been present at home, please save it. Okay! I've lots of work to do, I don't have the time to argue with you..."

The CEO was looking at her laptop, at all the data of her research. Her obsession with exploring the benefits of the Harun-El was her biggest priority till...

Alex. - "There's something wrong with Kara..."

Lena stops looking at the screen of her computer, green eyes look at the DEO Agent without blinking. The data, the research... everything somehow seems irrelevant now, especially when Alex says...

Alex says with watery-eyes. - "I don't know what it's... but, I hope you can figure it out..."

Lena is frozen, looking paler than ever...

Alex. - "Lena...?"

Lena pushes away her work, and, says when she stands up. - "Bring me with her..."

 _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **We can't help it, but, take for granted so many things... so many people... till we can't anymore...**_

 ** _(At the DEO)_**

Lena softly strokes Kara's hair, and, mumbles with tears. - "Kara... darling... please..." (tears) "Don't leave me..."

Alex. - "Her vitals are low. They are dropping every second..."

Lena. - "We can't waste more time..." (She turns around, and, looking at Alex in the eyes, she says) "We need to find whoever did this to Kara, and, force him to reverse whatever he did to her..."

Alex. - "And, what about your research? Your work? Can you really put it aside, right now?"

Lena. - "Of course, I can! Geez, Alex! Kara is my priority! She's always my priority! She's my world!"

Alex mumbles. - "It doesn't always look like that..."

Lena wants to snap against her, but, she's right. Lena realizes that whatever she was doing with the Harun-El, it doesn't seem important, not as important as it's to be with Kara...

Lena. - "I'll do better... I can do better.. I just need her here, to make it better, Alex..." (She says with wrenching voice) "I need her!"

Alex. - "I know... and, we will bring her back..."

Lena. - "How? We don't know why she's in coma..."

Alex. - "No, but, we know that whoever did this, he's chasing the fastest man alive... and, if that's the case, he's..."

Lena. - "He's after Barry..." (She looks at her unconscious wife, and, says) "The Flash..."

Alex nods. - "Yeah... are you up, for a dimensional travel?"

Lena softly kisses Kara's front-head, and, says. - "I'll bring you home, darling..."

Alex. - "Lena?"

Lena looks at Alex, and, says. - "Lead the way..."

 ** _(In Earth 1)_**

Barry. - "Who are you?"

'You can call me the music Meister, that's what he says before putting the Flash under the same spell than Kara. Now, the Flash & Supergirl are in coma, living in a musical dream while outside, in the world...

Iris. - "They are strong, they will get through this..."

Lena sadly chuckles, she can't speak, but, the tears that roll over her cheek reveal what a mess she's right now. Kara needs to be okay, and, fast. According to Caitlin, it seems like the music Meister is draining their powers, and, killing them, slowly...

Lena. - "I want to punch that guy so badly..."

Iris. - "You and me, both..."

Lena sadly admits. - "We are not in the better place, right now. I can't lose her without..." (sad sighs) "I just can't lose her..."

Iris. - "I can't lose Barry, either..."

They look at each other in the eyes. And, they smile at each other. They might not be the closest friends, but, they can rely on each other, at least in moments like this when...

Kid Flash appears and, says. - "We got him! We caught him!"

It was a team effort. Cisco, Jon'h, kid Flash, Frost... everyone helped to bring down the music Meister. And, now that they have him in a cell for people with ultra powers. Lena wants to torture him, making him bleed, her worse Luthor's instincts shine through, but, she's stopped by...

Iris. - "You can't do anything to him!"

Lena angrily says. - "Watch me..."

A killer look that could put into his knees anyone, that's the look that Lena has right now. But, even then...

Iris. - "Kara wouldn't want this! You, crossing a line you can't undo..."

Lena closes her fists, no matter how much pain she wants to cause to this guy who put her dear darling in coma, she knows that Iris is right. And, that's why she decides to follow Iris's way... at least for now...

The music Meister stares at the two angry women who're standing in front of him, and, says with a big smile. - "Look at that, the 2 people I was hoping would visit me the most..."

Lena angrily says. - "Stop, smiling, or I swear to God, I'll..."

Iris. - "Lena... remember, we will not hurt him if it's not necessary..."

Lena rolls her eyes, she crosses her arms around her chest. She's over the edge...

Iris looks at him, and, says. - "You need to undo whatever you did to them..."

Music Meister. - "Sorry, I can't..."

Lena snaps. - "You can't?!"

Iris. - "Lena, please calm down..."

Lena angrily says. - "Don't tell me to calm down!" (She angrily hits the glass of the cell where he's captive, and, says) "Look! You really don't want to mess up with a Luthor! You don't want to make me angry! And, if I was you, I would bring them back! Right now! Before I show you what it means to mess up with a Luthor!"

Music Meister laughs. - "Hahaha... you don't get it..."

Lena. - "We don't get what?!"

Music Meister. - "I can't undo the spell, my powers don't work that way..."

Iris. - "What do you mean? You are the one who did this to them?"

Music Meister. - "Yes! But! They're the only ones who are in control of what happens to them now, just as much as the two of you..."

Lena frowns - "Us? What does that mean?"

Music Meister. - "How much do you love him, Iris?" (He turns his look towards the CEO, and, says) "And you, how much do you love her, Lena...?"

Lena. - "How do you know our names?"

Music Meister smirks. - "I know so many things, Lena. But, that's not the question here. The question is if you love them enough to save them...?"

Is her love enough? Is she enough to save Kara? Lena wonders...

Music Meister. - "You want them back, well, get them yourselves! You have the power to do it!"

Iris & Lena say at the unison. - "HOW?!"

Music Meister smirks. - "I can't tell you, where's the fun in that?!"

Lena angrily groans. - "I'm gonna kill you..."

Iris. - "Lena... please calm down..."

Like a lion ready to kill, the CEO wants to break the glass and put her hands over him, but...

Music Meister. - "Love has to find its way... that's the only way..."

Lena didn't understand his words till Cisco vibes her into the musical dimension where her dear blonde hero was almost dying...

Iris. - "Barry!"

Lena. - "Kara!"

Barry and Kara are lying on the floor. They haven't shot, and, bleeding... seems like in this dimension, they don't have powers, they just have...

Lena. - "I'm here, darling!" (she rushes towards Kara, and, says while she hugs her face) "Darling, look at me, look at me! Stay with me, okay?! I'll get you out of here..."

Kara mumbles, almost as if she was losing her breath. - "Lee... there's no time..."

Lena shakes her head, tears already rolling over her face. - "Don't say that... there's time... we have time..."

More than anything, Lena wants to believe that they will survive this, but, Kara's bleeding to death, and, she doesn't know how to stop it...

Lena sobs. - "I'm so sorry for being so absent. I'm so sorry for being so absorbed in my research, I..."

Kara. - "I forgive you..."

Lena smiles, she doesn't feel like if she deserves Kara's forgiveness, but, she gladly accepts it...

Kara. - "You don't love me anymore... It's that why we're drifting apart?"

Lena. - "What?! No! I love you!" (She says in tears) "You're my everything, Kara... you're my world..."

Kara mumbles with a big smile. - "I love you, too..." (She slowly closes her eyes, and, says) "You're my world, too..."

Lena. - "Kara..." (She shakes Kara's head, and, says) "Kara, Kara!"

 _Love has to find its way_ , those were the words of the music Meister. And, Lena doesn't know how her love will reach Kara, she's so bad to express her feelings, but, maybe with a kiss? There's no time to doubt, there's no time to wait, so, Lena leans forwards, she smashes their lips into an intense kiss with the eyes closed, hoping that her love, their love is enough...

' _Lena_ ', like a sweet whisper, someone is calling her name, and, when the CEO opens her eyes again, she smiles when she realizes that the one calling her, it's...

Kara smiles. - "Lee..."

Lena smiles when the 1st thing she sees is two beautiful blue eyes, staring at her. - "Kara..."

Cisco. - "You're back!"

They are back to the lab, where Cisco and the others look very happy to have everyone back, safe, even the...

Music Meister applauses. - "Bravo! That was lovely! I knew your love was powerful enough after all... beautiful, really..."

Cisco. - "How the hell did you get out of the cell?!"

Lena doesn't care how is that he got free, she just puts herself in front of Kara, like a human shield. She doesn't have powers, but, the hell she will let him hurt her darling ever again...

Lena. - "You'll not hurt her, I'll not let you..."

Supergirl. - "Lee, don't, I..."

Music Meister. - "I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted to give you a lesson. Because I see everything. And I saw you, two people in love, drifting apart without a reason..."

Lena & Kara as well as Iris & Barry look at each other...

Music Meister. - "Love is the strongest force in the universe... never forget that..." (He looks at Lena in the eyes, and, says) "If you've love, you don't need anything else..."

Lena gulps hard, for one second she hesitates about continuing her ongoing work, because if she has love in her life, she doesn't need the power of the Harun-El, right? That's the lesson she was supposed to learn that day, but, that's the thing about the human race, we never learn... we never learn

 ** _(Back to Central City)_**

Eve. - "Ms Luthor, you're back..."

Lena. - "Yes. And, I'm ready to start with the clinical trials..."

Eva. - "Are you sure? I mean, at the stage we're, we..."

Lena. - "We could kill a person with the serum, or, we could make him super powerful..." (She looks at the picture she has on her desk, at the one she's with Kara hugging, and, says) "And, it's a risk I'm willing to take, because like Lex used to say. If I've power, I can control everything else. And, with the power of Harun-El, I can control all the dangers that this world can create..." (She looks at the picture of Kara, and, mumbles) "I'll be ready to face any danger..."

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We can believe we know better. But, what if we don't? We can be wrong. We can be selfish. We're humans after all. That's why people will always say that's okay to make mistakes, that we will learn from them and do better, but, what if not? What if it's not okay? What if those mistakes can cost you everything that's dear to you...? What if we never learn to do better? What if in our search for power we destroy our world...? What if I destroy my world...?_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, trying to make it up with you, with a double update ^^. this chapter will start some days after the previous one. Lena will put more attention to her family. We will see the arrival of some new villains, just like in season 4 of the tv show. I'll not do everything exactly the same way, but even then, I hope you like it... see u soon!**

* * *

 _ ***** Lena narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and, hate leads to...**_

TV news. - "Another brawl happened yesterday when aliens tried to manifest, demanding to be recognized as citizens..."

(Pictures of people fighting, cars on fire)

Reporter. - "The president is trying to put in place a new amnesty to deal with all the aliens that are now on our planet. The senators are supposed to vote about it this week, so, we can expect more alterations on the streets, till the voting is done. The anti-alien movement is getting stronger than ever..."

Lena was serving cereal to little Clarke when the news start to show an anti-alien meeting, and, how an old man takes control of the mike to speak his mind...

Mr. Lockwood says on TV. - "They come from out the space, they take our jobs, they take our culture, they hurt us..." (He shows images of Reigh, and, the Daxamite invasion) "A wave of destruction! That's what they are!"

People yell on TV. - "Yeah!"

On TV, his son, Ben Lockwood says. - "Dad, please, let's go, we should..."

Mr. Lockwood pushes his son away, and, says to the crowd. - "We should do something to get free of those aliens!"

People yell on TV. - "Yeah!"

The crowd is encouraging him to keep talking, and, Ben decides to let him speak his mind. Maybe with this, he will stop being so angry all the time, that's what he wants to believe...

Mr. Lockwood says on TV. - "We don't need them! We don't need them to be our heroes!" (He shows pictures of Supergirl, of Superman, and, all the destruction that happens when they fight when he says) "We don't need them to fight our battles, destroying our cities!"

People yell on TV. - "Yeah!"

If humanity didn't need Supergirl, Lena would be the happiest person in the world because that would mean that Kara could be just Kara, and, she would be safe at home, not taking any unnecessary risk as Supergirl...

Mr. Lockwood says on TV. - "We can protect us, ourselves! We don't need Supergirl!"

Lena mumbles. - "Believe me, no one more than I wish that was true..."

Kara approaches with Alec and little Lizzy on her arms when she asks. - "Did you say something, Lee?"

Lena. - "Just that breakfast is ready..."

Kara smiles, she kisses Lena's cheek, and, puts the kids in place. The Super and the kids, they all look at the food like hungry puppies, sparking in the face of food. And, Lena chuckles with such a view, it's in time like these that there's no doubt that the kids have Kara's DNA...

Little Clarke was finishing her cereal when she gets curious to see what the TV is showing up, and, she couldn't have chosen a worse moment to watch the TV because the news show how a gang of angry humans, driven by Mr. Lockwood speech, throw stones in a family of aliens... kids like her get hurt...

Mr. Lockwood says on TV. - "We'll root out the invaders! None alien will be safe!"

Ben Lockwood believes that this is getting out of control, so, he pulls down the mike, and, drags his father out of the meeting...

Clarke sadly pouts. - "Mommy... I'm scared..."

Lena rushes to hug her daughter, and, says. - "Oh, sweetie, you've no reason to be scared..." (Clarke grips hard on Lena's embrace, and, the CEO strokes her hair while she says) "You're safe, nothing bad will happen to you, you don't have any reason to be scared, okay?"

Little Clarke wants to believe that's true, but, she can't stop her fears, so, she just hugs Lena from the neck, burying her face against Lena's neck while she cries, scared...

Lena. - "Clarke..."

Clarke cries. - "I don't wanna play outside, mommy! I'm scared!"

Little Clarke starts to cry, and, her little siblings cry too when they watch her cry...

Kara. - "Please, don't cry, it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay..."

The blonde takes the remote, and, changes the channel to some cartoons, but, the damage is done, their kids look scared, and with it, Mr. Lockwood just got the worst enemy he could ever make: Lena Luthor, in mode 'mamma bear'...

 _ **(Another day, at L-Corp)**_

Lena was passing through the lobby when she hears someone calling her...

Ben Lockwood. - "Ms. Luthor! Ms. Luthor! A word, please!"

Lena looks at him from the corner of her eyes. She knows that he hasn't done anything wrong, at least not yet, but, she can't help it, but get really mad because somehow he's linked to the man who made Clarke cry, and, get scared of the world... of their world...

Ben Lockwood stands in front of her, and, says. - "Ms. Luthor, I..."

Lena. - "I've no time to waste, Mr...?"

Ben stretches his hand, and, says. - "Mr. Lockwood... Ben Lockwood..."

The CEO doesn't shake his hand, she bares her teeth just hearing his last name. Lena recalls the statement of Ben's father on TV, filled with hate, and, how that hate scared her little Clarke. Seeing that fear in the eyes of her kid, it brings the worst in Lena, because if there's something Lena can't tolerate, it's to see her kids scared, crying. And, whoever dares to make them feel like that, they should pay for it... and, that's why...

Ben. - "You are shooting us down. Ms. Luthor..."

Lena pretends like if she has no idea of what he's talking about, and, says. - "I have no idea of what you're talking about Mr. Lockwood..."

Ben. - "I'm sorry to ambush you like this, but, for years, my Dad's company, Lockwood Steel has been a loyal supplier to this company. You're our biggest customer, without you, my father will have no choice but, to shoot down the plant..."

A tiny smile of satisfaction appears in Lena's lips, and, Ben notices it, making him a little angry...

Lena. - "Look, Mr. Lockwood..."

Ben. - "Please, call me Ben. Mr. Lockwood is my Dad, and, I..."

Lena says with a cold voice. - "You're making me lose my time, the contract came to an end. I didn't see any reason to renew it, and, that's it. That's how business works..."

The CEO tries to walk away, but, the man stands in front of her, once again, blocking her. Lena takes deep breaths, trying to control her temper...

Ben. - "Please, just listen to me..."

Lena. - "I don't need to hear anything! The decision has been made, there's nothing to do! End of the history!"

Ben. - "Please, this Manufacture is all that my Dad has... losing it, it will kill him..."

Lena. - "It's not my problem. Your father is abusinessman, if he doesn't want to be left behind, he should modernize his plant. Nth metal is the future..."

Ben. - "Modernize the plan cost millions of dollars! We can't afford that!"

Lena smirks. - "And again, not my problem..."

The CEO walks away with a big smirk, leaving behind a very upset Ben.

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _The lack of kindness can change it everything. Being cruel has consequences, even if we don't get to see them immediately, the fallout of our actions always reach us... when we least expect it..._**

 _ **(At home)**_

Kara arches, screaming the name of the woman who's making her touch the sky for the 5th time in a row...

Lena mumbles while she kisses the sweaty neck of the blonde. - "Say my name, darling, say my name..."

Kara. - "Lena..." (moans) "Lena..."

It's so sexy, so empowering to hear Kara saying her name like that. The blonde melt with every touch, with every kiss that Lena softly puts over her skin. And, in a mix of desire and love, they tangle their bodies over and over , every morning, every night till...

 _(A few days later)_

Kara happily exclaims. - "I'm pregnant!"

Lena smiles, she smiles even more when her dear wife throws herself over her...

Kara hugs Lena and says. - "Lee! We're gonna have another baby!"

Lena feels happy, really happy, but, when she looks at the news, when she sees how the anti-alien movement is increasing, she can't avoid it, but, feel scared of what could come next to her family. Lena is worried, and, Kara can't notice it, but, someone else can...

 _ **(At Jail)**_

Lillian. - "You're worried about something..."

Lena tries to ignore it, and, she moves her chess piece. - "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Lillian smirks. - "Please..." (it's her turn to play, and, says) "Your mind is so over the place that you just let me win for the 2nd time in a row..." (big smirk) "Checkmate..."

Lena bites her inner cheeks. She hates to lose, but, she hates it more when her mother is right...

Lillian. - "So tell me, what is in your mind?"

Lena. - "Do you really care about what is overwhelming me?"

Lillian starts to prepare the chessboard for another game when she says. - "To be honest, I'm more concerned that your recklessness will hurt my little heirs..."

Lena helps her to put the pieces in place, and, says. - "My kids are not your little heirs, mother..."

Lillian. - "I agree to disagree..."

Lena hums, but, also smiles too. She can't admit it, but, it makes her happy to know that Lillian considers her kids as part of their family...

Lillian. - "Let's start again. And, if I win again, you'll not have another choice, but, to admit that you've something occupying your mind..."

Lena makes the 1st move, and, says. - "People can lose 3th times in a row..."

Lillian makes her move, and, says. - "People... ordinary people, but, not you..."

Lena smiles, she takes Lillian comment as a compliment, and, she wasn't wrong. Lillian might never say it out loud, but, if there's something she's proud, it's Lena's intelligence...

Lillian smirks. - "Checkmate..."

Lena. - "What?! How?! We just started the game, and, I..."

Lillian. - "You better start to talk..."

The CEO deeply exhales, she hesitates about sharing any kind of information with her mother, but...

Lena. - "Kara is pregnant, again..."

Lillian tries to hide it, but, her lips lift up, and, a big smile appears on her face...

Lillian smiles. - "Another little heir..."

Lena. - "They are not..." ((sighs) "It doesn't matter... the point is that I'm worried. I don't know if you know what is happening outside these walls but..."

Lillian. - "People is showing more and more hate against the aliens..."

Lena nods, she wonders how is that her mother knows what is happening outside, she's thinking the worse till...

Lillian. - "They let us read the newspapers, in here, Lena. So, stop overthinking about everything I do, or say, or you'll get expression lines in your front..."

Lena touches her front-head, and, mumbles. - "I'll not..."

Lillian. - "Hmmm..."

They decide to store the game in silence till...

Lillian. - "No one will dare to put a finger over your kids, Lena... stop worrying..."

Lena. - "How can you be so sure about that...?"

Lillian looks at her in the eyes, and, says. - "Because you'll not let them... Supergirl, and, her family will not let them... I will not let anyone touch those kids..."

Lena can't help it, but, to smile when Lillian includes herself between all the people who could protect her kids from this wave of hate that's rising...

Lena. - "If we could vanish the gap between humans and aliens. Maybe, this wave of hate would vanish..."

Lillian raises an eyebrow, and, says. - "And, how do you propose to close that gap between aliens & humans...?"

Lena doesn't say a word, but, it's written all over her face that she has something in motion... something big. And, that's why, after Lena's visit, Lillian arranges another meeting with...

Alex. - "What do you want?"

Lillian. - "Always so sweet to talk with you, Agent Danvers..."

Alex doesn't say another word, she just sits in front of Lillian, very intrigued to understand why she's here. She doesn't know how is that Lillian got her personal number, or, why she called her till..

Lillian says. - "You need to keep an eye on my daughter, Lena..."

Alex frowns. - "What? Why?"

Lillian. - "The worst things in this world have been done with the best intentions. And, I must admit that I didn't do a great job in teaching my kids about being prudent..."

Alex. - "I don't follow what you're trying to say..."

Lillian. - "We, the Luthor, we have a God complex. We believe we know better than the rest of the world, that we know what is better for others. We act without really think of the fallout of our actions. And, that's why you need to make sure that Lena doesn't make something reckless that can put my grandkids in danger..."

Alex. - "Do you really care about what could happen to them?"

Lillian doesn't reply, she just looks at the handmade bracelet she got from little Clarke last Xmas. It was just a piece of metal that little Clarke bent for her...

 ** _*** Flashback ***_**

 _Lillian. - "Why is she crying...?"_

 _Little Clarke is curling on Lena's lap, crying without stop..._

 _Kara. - "She's sad because they took out the gifts we brought you... the guards said that you're not allowed to have those things..."_

 _Lillian nods, still not understanding why the kid looks so upset about it..._

 _Clarke sobs. - "They took grandma's gifts!"_

 _Lena rubs Clarke's back in circles, and, says. - "Clarke, it's gonna be okay. My mother doesn't care if she doesn't receive any gift for Xmas..."_

 _Lillian. - "I never said that..."_

 _Clarke cries louder. And, Lena stares at her mother with an eyebrow raised..._

 _Lena. - "Mother... please..."_

 _Lillian avoids eye-contact with Lena, but, she can't avoid feeling bad when she keeps hearing the little blonde crying..._

 _Lillian. - "Clarke..."_

 _The blonde turns her head towards the old woman, tears blurring her beautiful blue eyes..._

 _Lillian. - "You can bring me a drawing, or, something else the next time you come..."_

 _Clarke. - "But, it will not be Xmas..." (She pouts) "In Xmas, you've to get a gift!"_

 _The little blonde is not going to let it go. That's why she looks around, trying to see what she can make with what is around. A fork catches her eye, and, she breaks it from the neck, tearing away everything except the handle..._

 _Lena. - "Clarke! What are you doing?!"_

 _Lillian is also intriguing. Especially when the little kid whispers something to Kara, making her smile..._

 _Lena. - "Kara...? What did she say to you?"_

 _Kara doesn't reply, she just takes the piece of handle between her hands, and, without anyone seeing, she uses her heat vision to write something in it..._

 _Lillian frowns. - "What are you doing?"_

 _Kara uses her cold breath to change the hot temperature of the metal, and, gives it back to the little one. Clarke smiles, and, jumps to sit beside Lillian, she leans over Lillian's arm, bending the handle of the fork around her wrist..._

 _Lillian reads what Kara wrote with her heat vision. - "Clarke loves U " (She looks at the smiling kid, and, asks) "You love me?"_

 _Clarke nods without a stop, she hugs her very tight... maybe too tight..._

 _Lillian. - "Ouch!"_

 _Kara. - "Clarke!" (She tries to push the little kid away, and, says) "Sorry, she's still learning to control her powers..."_

 _Lillian gets free of the embrace, and, she can breath again. Clarke mumbles a 'sorry', she didn't mean to hurt her, she sadly pouts till Lillian leans forwards, and now, she's the one who hugs her..._

 _Lena mumbles, surprised. - "Mother...?"_

 _Lillian whispers into Clarke's ear. - "I care about you, too... my little heir..."_

 _Clarke smiles, and, that smile is one of the best memories that Lillian will always have from that Xmas' eve..._

 ** _*** End of the flashback ***_**

Under the memory of how she got the handmade bracelet she is wearing, Lillian gets lost in her thoughts till...

Alex. - "Lillian... Lillian... LILLIAN!"

Lillian looks up, at the Agent, and, says. - "I apologize, I got lost in my memories..."

Alex. - "It's fine... but, you haven't answered my question..."

Lillian maps, the words that are engraved on the handmade bracelet, with her fingers, and, says. - "I care about them... I care about little Clarke..."

The DEO agent smiles, she can see that Lillian is being sincere, maybe for the 1st time in her life...

Alex. - "Can I ask: Why me?"

Lillian. - "Because I believe that you're the only one capable to do something without letting your feelings interfere with the major good..."

Alex. - "I would never hurt Lena, if that's what you expect from me..."

Lillian. - "I'm not looking to see Lena, getting hurt, but, I just hope you'll be able to stop her without having second thoughts if you see it necessary... I can't say the same about the girl of steel. That Kriptonian is so in love with my child, that, I'm pretty sure that Supergirl is incapable to do something against Lena, even if that means to put this world at risk..."

Love is blind, and, Alex knows that...

Alex. - "What is Lena up to?"

Lillian. - "I don't know. But, whatever it's, I'm afraid that it will not bring anything good..."

Alex deeply exhales, the cop says that the time of the visit is over, so, Lillian stands up, ready to go back to her cell, but, before she leaves...

Lillian. - "Please, protect those kids... protect my little Clarke..."

Alex never thought she would live enough to see the day when Lillian would express any feeling towards Kara's family. But, she was wrong, people can change... even if, sometimes not for the best...

 _ **(At the cemetery)**_

Ben angrily cries. - "My father didn't have to die like that..."

At the distance a black car was parked, near him. People watching him...

Mercy. - "He's pathetic..."

Lex Luthor smiles. - "He's perfect..."

 _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_

 _ **Villains don't just happen. They are made. By hate, by pain, by wicked men who wants nothing more, but, to watch our world burn... to watch my world burn...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello!**

 **Hope you're doing well. Here the next chapter. This chapter will start some weeks after the previous one. Yes, Kara is pregnant again, and, in this chapter she will be already at full time at home, since her belly starts to be noticed. Anyway, hope you like it. Leave a review if you can.**

 **See U soon!**

* * *

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _It took me a long time to finally understand that it's not always possible to do the best... to do a perfect work..._**

Lena sighs. - "God damn it! The serum is still too unstable to use it in humans..."

Eve. - "But, you're so close... I know you can do it, Ms. Luthor..."

The CEO nods, she knows she can solve this issue so they can proceed with the human trial, but, it's barely 4pm, and, Lena is already at her limit of her exhaustion. She needs to charge energy, she needs...

Lena looks at her phone, she chuckles when she reads a text from her wife, saying...

Kara's text: "Look! Clarke & Lexa did little castles of mud! Her hair is a mess now..."

Lena chuckles, looking at the picture, the two little girls smiling, covered in mud. God! Cleaning that hair will be really a challenge, and, that's why...

Kara's text: "It's your turn to bath the kids, so for Clarke's sake. Don't be late :) !"

The CEO chuckles, of course, it's her turn to clean when the kids make a big mess...

Eve. - "Ms. Luthor, so, what do you think it's better to do now...?"

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _It's not always possible to do the best, but it's always possible to make the perfect choice and, do what is the best for you... for your world..._**

Eve sees Lena thinking, and, she asks. - "Ms. Luthor...?"

Lena. - "I'm leaving early the office, today, this Friday, Eve. And, I decided to take some days off, too..."

Eve frowns. - "Sorry, what?!"

Lena says when she runs out of the office. - "Don't call me, neither text me, just send me email if it's really, really urgent, okay?"

Eve. - "Ms. Luthor, wait!" (She sighs when she notices that the CEO is gone, and, mumbles to herself) "How can you leave now that we're so close to figure out this serum of Harun-El...?"

A day off? Leaving early from work? You would have never ever dared to believe that Lena Luthor would even dare to think about such things. Lena never needed neither wanted to have a day off. Her life was her work in the office. Work, work, work, that was her mantra till someone(s) came into her world, and, changed it all...

Clarke smiles. - "Mommy!"

The blonde runs towards the CEO, and, the raven-haired woman opens her arms to receive her with lots of love. And, just like little Clarke, Alec & Izzy stop playing with their toys, and rush too, towards the CEO...

Lena smiles. - "Come here..."

With their burble smiles, the 3 kids throw themselves into Lena's arms. And, Lena couldn't imagine of a better feeling than having her 3 kids into her arms. She wishes she could stay like this for hours, but when her dear wife appears in the room, she needs to greet her...

Lena kisses Kara, and, happily says. - "Hi..."

Kara smiles. - "Hi..."

Lena could linger her eyes on Kara for hours, but, she can't stop herself and, look at the little belly that was forming in the gorgeous body of the hero...

Lena asks while she puts her hands on Kara's belly. - "How have you been feeling...?"

Kara hugs Lena from the neck and, dramatically says. - "Horrible! The baby doesn't like potstickers!"

Lena chuckles

Kara. - "It's not funny, Lee! Each time I try to eat something I like, our baby gets me nauseous, and, forces me to throw it up!" (She pouts) "He just likes it, when I eat a salad, or the awful kale you like..."

Lena smirks. - "Wow! Don't tell me that our kid is able to do what I haven't been able to do in years: force you to eat healthy food?!"

Kara rolls her eyes, and, Lena chuckles, amused to see how Kara is not liking this new diet...

Lena kisses Kara's cheek, and, says. - "Don't get upset, darling. You wanted more kids..."

Kara. - "Yeah, but, when I was carrying Clarke or the twins, I was able to eat what I love, but now..." (She looks at her belly, and, says) "Your KID just gives me cravings of kale! Yikes! How in the world did that happen?!"

Lena smiles. - "What I can say? It looks like my genes just shone through this time..."

Kara groans, frustrated, and, Lena chuckles, amused. And, talking about food...

Clarke pulls Lena's clothes, and, says. - "I want to eat!"

Izzy. - "Yes! Food!"

Alec. - "Mommy! Cook! Cook! Cook!"

Lena softly caresses the heads of the 3 kids that are pulling her woman suit and, asks them what they want for dinner. The 3 kids have Kara's taste in food, so, it's not surprising that they give a big list of food...

Lena. - "Yes, we will eat. But, before we eat, you... especially you, Clarke. You'll take a bath..."

The blonde stays with Alec, watching some cartoons. While Lena gets ready to bath the girls first. Looking at all the mud in Clarke's face & hair, the CEO decides to bathe them, one by one. Or, this will be a big mess...

Lena puts a towel around Izzy, and, says. - "Darling, a little hand, please!"

Kara appears, she grabs Izzy between her arms...

Lena. - "Can you put her in her pajamas while I bathe Clarke...?"

Kara nods. - "Sure. Let me know when I bring you, Alec too..."

Lena nods, and, she gets ready to wash Clarke...

Clarke plays with the water, and, says. - "Bubbles, mommy! Bubbles!"

Lena makes some bubbles with the soap, and, little Clarke opens her eyes bigger...

Clarke. - "Wow..."

Lena smiles. - "You like this, isn't?"

Clarke nods, she leans closer to Lena, and, says. - "Love when u are here, with us, mommy. I just wish u'd be here all the time..."

The CEO's heart quivers, she tries to be as present as possible in the lives of her kids. But, it's obvious that it's not enough... her kids crave for more time with her...

Lena. - "I cannot be with you all the time..."

Clarke sadly looks down, but, she looks up when...

Lena smiles. - "But, for the next couple of days, you'll have me 24/24h... what do you say?"

Clarke smiles, she loves the idea of having the CEO at home. So, she throws herself towards her, hugging her, and, soaking her, but, Lena doesn't care at all to get soaked...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _We try to do the best for those who mean the world to us. But, sometimes, the only thing they need, it's us... we just need to be there for them..._**

Lena washes Alec hair, and, says. - "Oh, really? And, then what happened with Mr. Teddy Bear?"

Alec might look more like Lena, dark hair, green eyes, he got Lena's eyes, but, the rambling... that's definitely from Kara...

Lena chuckles, the little boy babbles, a lot, the CEO can just understand some words, but even if little Alec has not a big vocabulary yet, he can stammer and ramble as much as Kara. Each kid has something from each one of them. Will the next kid be the same? Lena wonders till...

Alec. - "Mommy! I' talking!"

Lena. - "I know sweety, and, I'm listening... so, you were saying that Mr. Teddy Bear saved Superman, and, then what happened...?"

Alec continues talking about the big adventure he did today with his toys, and, Lena chuckles when she hears little Alec stamming his words while he plays with his figure action of Superman in the bathtub...

Lena mumbles to herself. - "Just like Kara..."

Yes, it's extraordinary to see how genetic works. So, it's not a surprise that after the bath, Lena ends cooking lots of tasty food for the kids...

Lena. - "Kids, Kara. To the table, dinner is ready..."

The entire family smiles when they sit, but, Kara just groans angrily when her cravings are telling her to go for the kale salad that's in the middle of the table...

Lena starts to serve, and, says. - "Darling. What do you think you can eat...?"

Kara looks at her kids eating, and, pouts. - "Lucky you..."

Clarke grins while she devours her food...

Lena. - "Darling, don't be grumpy, tell me what do you want me to serve you..."

The blonde groans, she doesn't like this, but, the baby inside her loves it, so...

Kara talks to her belly. - "You'll be the Death of me!" (She rolls her eyes, she pouts when she gives her plate to Lena, and, mumbles) "Serve me that kale salad, please..."

Lena chuckles, and, she smiles when she fills the plate of Kara with kale salad. And, for the shock of everyone, Kara eats a kale salad, all by herself. Amazing what mothers are capable to do for their kids. The bond between a mother and a child is very strong, it's not just a question of sharing the same blood. No, the bond is not about blood, it's about love...

Alex. - "Okay, the water is warm..." (She holds her little girl, and, puts her inside the bathtub, and, says) "Let's clean that beautiful face, now..."

Lexa doesn't understand why she needs to bathe every night, but, she understands that high hygiene is important for Alex, so, she just goes with it...

Alex. - "So, what did you do today? Did you play a lot with Clarke?"

The little Lexa hears the name of Clarke, and, it was like something lighted up inside her. Lexa starts to talk, and, talk about Clarke. About how they played in the backyard of her house, about how they made castles of mud...

Alex mumbles. - "So, that's why you've mud all over the face, and, hair..."

Lexa keeps talking about her playtime activities with Clarke, and, Alex smiles happily, because, the little kid sounds happy, really happy. It's surprising how much the little alien kid has learned to say in english, Lexa is growing up into a happy kid, and, Alex couldn't be happier.

It's just when the DEO agent puts shampoo over her hands, and, starts to massage Lexa's hair, that Lexa stops talking. The little brunette hums with a big smile, she closes her eyes, loving the sensation of Alex's hands washing her hair.

Alex smiles. - "See, bathes are not so bad..."

Lexa doesn't think that bathes are bad, but, she really believes that what comes after them, it's so much better...

Alex puts Lexa in bed, and, says. - "Are you up for a bedtime story?"

Lexa nods non-stop with a big smile on her face. And, Alex' smile gets bigger when she sees how happy Lexa looks with the idea of hearing a story from Alex.

Alex smiles. - "Okay then..."

The DEO agent grabs a book, she lies down besides Lexa, she hugs her and, starts reading...

Alex. - "Once upon a time..."

The sweet voice of Alex, the warm embrace... little Lexa has never felt more safe than now that Alex is in her life, that's why in Lexa's tale, Alex will always be her knight in charming armor, the hero who saved her life, and, the person who turned up her world to be a better place...

Alex. - "And, they lived happily ever after..." (She closes the book, and, says) "The end..." (She turns her look towards her kid, and, says) "Do you wanna another story?"

The DEO agent doesn't hear a reply since the kid is already happily sleeping. Lexa curls on Alex, she clings to Alex's clothes, and, it's the cutest thing that Alex has ever seen...

Alex softly kisses Lexa's head, and, mumbles. - "I love you so much... you're my world..."

Lexa mumbles under her sleep. - "Love u , mom..."

Alex chuckles, and, blushes, loving every second of it. She never thought she would get the chance to be called 'mom', and now that she had heard it, she doesn't dare to leave Lexa' side. So in the end, the DEO agent falls asleep too, hugging her little Lexa...

It's important to take the time to spend the day with the people you love. With those who meant the world to you. And, that's why...

Kara says in shock when she gets under the sheets. - "You're not working this Monday?! Are you serious?!"

Lena nods, and, says when she lies down beside her wife. - "Why you look so shocked?"

Kara looks at Lena in the eyes, and, says. - "You never took a day off before..."

Lena. - "Yeah, but, that changed when you and the kids appeared in my life..."

Kara. - "So, we're making you more lazy?"

Lena chuckles, she shakes her head, and, says. - "No, darling..." (She leans forwards, and, kisses Kara's lips, when she says) "You're making me more human..."

And, it was true, before the kids, before Kara. Lena was like a machine with broken parts... with a broken heart. But driven by Kara's love, by her kids love, Lena gradually stopped being a machine who just worked, worked, worked. There's more than work... there are...

(door opening)

There are 3 little kids, standing there, under the door frame...

Kara. - "You're awake?"

The kids shyly look at each other, and, Lena raises an eyebrow...

Lena. - "Something wrong?"

Alec hugs his teddy bear, and, pouts. - "Bad dream..."

Kara. - "Oh. Do you want to sleep here?"

It was like the sun just lighted up, the kids smile so brightly when they jump into bed with them, and, snuggle between the couple...

Kara hugs little Alec, and, says. - "It was just a bad dream, Alec. It's gonna be okay..."

Alec nods, feeling safe under Kara's embrace...

Lena. - "So, the 3 of you had a nightmare?"

Clarke curls beside Lena, and, says. - "Nope... I just wanna sleep here, with you..."

Izzy settles in the middle, and, says while she falls asleep. - "Me too..."

Lena chuckles, and, she just slowly turns the light down when the kids start to snore...

Kara whispers. - "They snore..."

Lena smirks. - "Just like you, darling..."

Kara says in shock. - "WHAT?! I don't snore!"

Lena chuckles. - "Yeah, sure..."

Kara. - "I really don't snore..."

Lena gets comfy hugging the kids, and, says. - "Fine, let's just say that you just have a strong breathing..."

Kara nods, and, she falls asleep fast. Snoring very loud...

Clarke opens an eye, and, mumbles. - "Mom snores too loud..."

Lena chuckles, she kisses Clarke's cheek. - "I know, but, lets keep that secret between us, okay...?"

Clarke nods, she snuggles into Lena's neck, and, despite the loudest snore of Kara, she falls asleep again. The next day, it's a wonderful Sunday, a perfect Sunday if you ask the kids, because they have Lena's attention all to themselves...

Clarke. - "Mommy! Play with us!"

Lena smiles, she sits on the ground beside her kids, and, says. - "Okay, what are we doing today?"

Izzy. - "A Tea party!"

Alec. - "No! We'll play with cubes!"

Clarke. - "No! We'll make castles of mud!"

It's a battle to choose what to play till...

Lena mediates. - "Why don't we make a fort? We can use some empty boxes that look like cubes. It can look as a castle, and, inside, we can have a little tea party..."

The kids accept Lena's idea with euphoria. And, Lena chuckles at their excitement...

Kara stares at them into the distance, and, says. - "She's so perfect..."

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _When we follow our hearts. When we choose not to worry about the dangers of this world. It's funny, isn't it? A weight lifts. The sun shines a little brighter. And, for a brief moment at least, we find a little peaceful happiness..._**

(sounds of an alarm)

Kara groans. - "Lee, your alarm is ringing..."

The CEO rolls in bed, she stretches her arm to turn it off...

Lena. - "Sorry darling. I forgot to turn it off, even if I knew that I wouldn't work today..."

The CEO gets back to her position as the big spoon on the bed. The blonde smiles when Lena wraps her arms around her, once again. It's nice to have her around, it's nice to lie in bed with the raven-haired woman, but...

(sounds of door opening)

Clarke gasps surprised. - "Mommy is here!"

Lena opens just one eye, still not wanting to move, but, when Clarke loudly says that Lena is still at home, in a Monday, the twins & Clarke decides to make the most of it, and, that's why the kids jump in bed...

Clarke. - "Mom! Let's play!"

Izzy. - "Yes, play, play, play!"

Alec. - "Mommy! Wake up & play!"

Kara mumbles. - "You heard them. Get up, and, play with them..."

Lena sits on the bed, she looks at Kara hugging the pillows, and, says. - "You're not waking up, too?"

Kara smirks. - "Oh, no! They just asked for you, so, I'm staying in bed..."

Lena chuckles, she wants to stay in bed a little longer too, but, when someone knocks at their door, she has no other choice, but, to get out of bed...

(knocks)

Lena. - "I'm coming, I'm coming..." (She opens the door, and, says) "Alex, hi..."

Alex frowns. - "What the hell are you doing here?"

Lena smirks. - "Well. Good morning to you, too..."

Alex puts Lexa out of her arms, and, the little kid runs inside. Clarke smiles when she sees her...

Clarke smiles. - "LEXA!"

The kids start to play, and, Alex leaves the bag with Lexa things over the table when she says...

Alex. - "Sorry, I didn't mean to be impolite. I'm just stressed, that's all. I packed another change of clothes, just in case they play with mud, again..."

The CEO nods, she gets worried when she sees Alex in distress, and, that's why she asks...

Lena. - "Alex, is everything okay?"

Alex. - "You haven't seen the news?"

Lena gasps, she's also surprised to realize that she really unplugged herself from the rest of the world, just to focus on her family...

Alex says in a low voice. - "Mercy & her brother, Otis. They showed to the world that the President is an alien..."

Lena says in shock. - "What?!"

Alex. - "Ssshh! Keep it quiet, we don't want to alter Kara, right? She's pregnant, and, she might blame herself for not being there to help..."

Lena nods, she takes a deep breath, trying to process all the information that Alex is sharing with her...

Alex. - "We have Mercy at the DEO. But, her brother escaped..."

Lena. - "Mercy is the brain between the two of them. He'll not be able to go too far without her..."

Alex. - "I hope so. Anyway, I should go now, and, thanks for watching over Lexa while I'm at work. I could let her in any daycare, but, I see how happy she's when she's with Clarke, so..."

Lena. - "It's okay. We're happy to have her, here with us. She's family..."

The DEO agent smiles, she gives her a hug, and, before leaving, she kneels on one knee and, hugs Lexa too...

Alex. - "Okay. I'm going to work..."

Lexa wraps her arms around Alex's neck, and, says. - "Be safe..."

Alex looks at her in the eyes, and, says. - "I prefer to be brave..."

Lexa. - "Be both..."

Alex smiles, she softly kisses Lexa's head, and, says. - "Okay, see you tonight, okay...?"

Lexa nods, she might be little, she might doesn't understand how their world works, but, she has a good intuition that's telling her that something is wrong. And, she wasn't wrong...

 ** _(Later at L-corp)_**

Lena says while she rushes into her office. - "How the hell this happened?!"

Eve. - "I'm so sorry, Ms. Luthor! But, you instructed me not to disturb you..."

Lena sighs heavily, she wants to snap against her assistant, but, she believes that Eve had the good intention of letting her spend quality time with her family...

Alex emerges into the office, and, says. - "How the hell Mercy was able to hack L-Corps' image inducers to disable them, in an effort to force aliens out of hiding?!"

Lena starts to type on her laptop, and, says. - "I don't know..."

Just one day off, and, the world is already upside down. It took her a considerable time to fix it, but, Lena is able to fix the inducers...

Eve. - "Ms. Luthor, I'm sorry, I should have called you, I..."

Lena. - "You should leave now, Eve. I really don't want to say anything mean... so, please, just leave us alone..."

Eve nods, and, she leaves the office...

Alex. - "It's not her fault, you know..."

Lena sighs. - "I know..." (deep sigh) "It's mine. I should have been here, I..."

Alex. - "You deserve to take a moment for yourself..."

Lena gives her a weak smile

Alex. - "Thank you for coming. I'm sorry to call for your help in your time off, but..."

Lena. - "It's okay. They hacked L-Corp, so, it's on me to fix it. I'm here to help as much as I can..."

Alex. - "And, the kids are okay with it?"

Lena chuckles. - "I might get sentenced to a marathon of princess movies & musical when I get back home, but, I will manage..."

Alex and Lena chuckles. The kids and, Kara will definitely sentence the CEO to spend more time with them...

Lena. - "Kara wanted to come, and, help too..."

Alex. - "She's pregnant. Her belly is starting to notice, she can't be Supergirl right now..."

Lena sighs. - "I know... she knows... but, that doesn't make it easier for her, you know? It's in her DNA to help others, especially in moments like these..."

Alex. - "I know. I wish I could do better. That the agents of the DEO could do better. But, we've also limits as humans, and, sadly we are not prepared to deal with this kind of menaces without Supergirl..."

Lena mumbles. - "But, what if you could...?"

Alex frowns. - "What do you mean?"

Lena. - "What if humans could get the abilities to face any menace?"

Alex. - "Are you talking about making super-humans?"

Lena. - "I'm talking about level up the playing field! If more humans could have super powers as Kara. Supergirl wouldn't be needed anymore. Kara could be just her... Kara. And, the world would be okay..."

Alex. - "The last thing we need is a bunch of bad people going around with superpowers..."

Lena. - "Bad people wouldn't get powers..."

Alex. - "And, who would decide who's good enough to get powers? You...?"

Lena doesn't reply...

Alex takes a deep breath, and, says. - "It's not the time to play God, Lena..."

Lena. - "It's not about playing to be God, Alex. It's about making the world a safer place, so, one day, Supergirl will not be needed anymore..."

Her biggest wish is to keep Kara safe, without risking her life every day. She was hoping that Alex would understand, but, it seems that she can't...

Alex. - "Lena, what is really about your new project...?"

Lena. - "What do you mean?"

Alex. - "I know you've been working on a project. Kara just knows that it's supposed to save people's lives, but, I'm starting to wonder. How do you really plan to do that...?"

Lena wasn't ready to share her Harun-El research with anyone, not even, Alex. And, thankfully she will get out of the hook for now when...

Brainy rushes into the office, and, says. - "Oh! My apologizes to interrupt! But, Mercy escaped!"

Lena & Alex say at the unison. - "What?!"

Alex. - "Damn it! Okay, I'm going to the DEO. Brainy, stays here with Lena and try to see if you can get any trace of Mercy. Maybe we will be able to trace her hiding place.."

Brainy nods, he and, Lena starts to work together, and, while they work, Brainy explains how he got into a dispute, he explains how he got attacked at the pizzeria, and, he explains in detail, how a beautiful lady saved him...

Lena. - "Wow, she sounds lovely..."

Brainy nods. - "Yes, she's. I just hope to see her again..." (He stares at the CEO, and, says) "Thank you for helping us right now..."

Lena smiles. - "It's okay. I like to help..."

Brainy sees Lena working, smiling, humming the soundtrack of the movie Frozen, since it has been the preferred movie of her girls for the last couple of days. And, the CEO was really immersed in her little happy world when...

Brainy. - "Interesting..."

Lena raises an eyebrow, and, asks. - "There's something wrong...?"

Brainy. - "In the contrary. I find it fascinating that the Lena Luthor I read in the books of history, it's nothing like the one I see today..."

Lena. - "Right, you're from the future..."

Brainy nods. - "Indeed..."

Lena asks, curious. - "And, can you tell me what the future says about me?"

Brainy. - "Well. I cannot share details. That could put in jeopardy the line time. But, I can say that you're not the calculator, workaholic, ruthless business woman that it's described in the books of history..."

Lena laughs

Brainy. - "Did I say something funny?"

Lena. - "Not really. I mean, that description is very suitable for an old version of me. But..."

Brainy. - "But, you've changed..."

Lena smiles. - "My world has changed..." (She stares at the pile of text she receives from her home, telling her to come back soon, and, says with a big smile) "My world changed me for better..."

Yes, Lena is no longer a workaholic CEO who just thinks of work, she's no longer the broken soul with a broken heart because after all, she has a perfect world... at least for now...

 ** _(Somewhere, in National City)_**

Otis. - "It was so easy to steal the kriptonite from L-Corp without Lena around..." (He looks at his sister, and, says) "Here.."

Mercy smiles when she grabs the tube that contains a glowing green liquid inside...

Agent of Liberty. - "How did you scape from the DEO?"

Mercy. - "We have an allied from inside. And, Agent Jensen was kind enough to break into the DEO's confiscated goods and, give us this..."

Agent of Liberty looks at the little cube that Mercy has in her hands, and, asks. - "What is that?"

Mercy deviously smiles. - "This...?" (She opens the cube, and, inserts the tube of liquid kriptonite inside, when she says) "This is going to bring out the worst of Lena Luthor..."

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _The stuff you hear about me, they are probably lies. Because I'm worse than what you think, especially when you give me reasons to be..._**

Someone is about to snap... really badly...


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi again. Thank you for the guest who loves the concept, other crossover will come too. And, thanks to kpop and leapy for always leave a comment, in each chapter, it really means a lot. A big boost to keep going!**

 **Here the new chapter.** **This chapter is a little different from the others, almost all the chapter is done on Lena's POV. I mean, the narrative will be done by Lena's character. Hope it's clear**

* * *

 ** _*** Lena POV ***_ **

Lena. - "I like you pregnant..."

Kara smiles. - "You do?"

I nod while I softly kiss the belly of my darling...

Kara giggles. - "Lee! It tickles!"

Her giggling just pushes me to continue, and, I make a path of kisses, I kiss her belly, her chest, her neck, her jaw... I keep putting kiss over her soft skin till I get to look at her in the eyes, we both smile big time when our eyes meet. God! I'm so in love with those blue eyes...

Kara smiles. - "I love being pregnant too..."

We kiss, with love, with passion, with no desire to stop but...

(Stomach growl)

Kara. - "Ignore it..."

Lena. - "Darling..."

Kara doesn't want to stop kissing, but...

(Stomach growl)

Lena. - "Sorry darling, but, we cannot ignore it..."

Kara admits. - "I might be a little hungry..."

(Stomach growl)

Kara. - "Well, not 'might', I'm VERY hungry..."

We both chuckle when her stomach growls again, of course the first thing that Kara wants to do in the morning is eat...

Lena. - "I'll make something for breakfast..."

Kara. - "We're out of milk..."

Lena. - "Ok then, I'll get us some groceries, and then, I'll make breakfast..."

Kara nods, smiling, and, I really want to spend more time looking at that smile, but, when her stomach growls again, I know that if I don't get out of the bed now, Kara might end eating some furniture...

Lena. - "So, there's something else you want me to bring...?"

Her face light up, so brightly, and, that's because...

Kara raises her arms happy, and, smiles. - "DONUTS!" (she groans like a caveman) "DONUTS!"

Lena chuckles. - "Of course... you want donuts..."

I don't consider donuts like a good breakfast, but, for the first time in weeks, the baby & Kara have finally agreed on eating something that she likes. So, if the baby lets her eat donuts. Who am I to deny her such thing?

 _(An hour later...)_

Lena. - "I'm back..."

Kara raises her arms happy, and, smiles. - "DONUTS!" (she groans like a caveman) "DONUTS!"

I chuckle watching the happy reaction of Kara, really, when I think she can't be any cuter, she always shows me wrong...

Kara smiles. - "DONUTS!"

Funny facts about donuts, over 10 billion are made in the USA each year, and, I'm pretty sure that more than a half of them, it's for my darling...

Kara. - "I love you donuts!" (She hugs the box of donuts, and, says) "I love you so much..."

Lena. - "Sometimes I wonder what you love more: food or me..."

Kara smiles, she grabs one donut, and, says while she eats the donuts. - "Uhmm... tough question..."

Lena. - "Are you being serious?!"

Kara giggles, and, I decide to drop the subject. But really, what is more important for her: food or me...? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice when the kids got into the kitchen till I saw my dear Clarke, jumping, trying to grab a seat beside us. Kara tries to lift her, but, I stop her...

Kara. - "Lee, I can lift our kid..."

Lena. - "You're pregnant... let me do it..."

Kara. - "But..."

Lena. - "No 'buts' darling, just stay sitting, eating your donuts, and let me take care of everything else, okay?"

Kara nods, she knows she can't fight me about this. But, she's definitely fighting with the kids, once they're on the island table in the kitchen, just because...

Kara pouts. - "Lee! They are eating my donuts!"

Lena. - "Kids, cereal & fruit 1st!"

The kids sadly pout. - "Oh..."

Kara smiles, thinking that she won, but...

Lena. - "And, darling, you'll let some donuts for the kids too... I brought for all the family, not just you..."

Kara sadly pouts. - "Oh..."

Milk, cereals, bowls, pancakes, eggs, bacon, juice, fruit... I'm impressed of myself for being able to settle everything ready in a question of minutes...

Kara licks her lips. - "Everything looks delicious..."

She looks happy, that's good, that's everything. And, I get focused on the kids for a moment when...

Kara says. - "Lee, did you know that over 10 billion of donuts are made every year...?"

Lena. - "Really? I didn't know that..."

It was a lie. I already knew that because this is not the 1st time that Kara talks about donuts, even if she hasn't noticed. This is not the 1st time she starts to talk, and, talk about donuts, about how many types of donuts exist in the world, more than 1000 if you are asking yourself that question. And, let's not start to talk about the glazes...

Kara bit a glazed donut, and, says with food in her mouth. - "And, did you know that a chocolate glazed donut has about 5 teaspoons of sugar?! And, did you know that..."

Oh, too late... Kara has already started to talk about glazes, and, just like that I know that for the next 3 hours, donuts it's gonna be the only thing getting out of that beautiful mouth. It surprises me how much Kara has to say about donuts, or, food in general. But, to be honest, I'm okay to listen to her rambling of food, anytime... God! I really have to love her, if I can spend my entire day, just talking about donuts... right?

(buzz)

I get a new email of Eve. Looking at my tablet, I start to look at all the files of candidates for the human trial. A name catches my eye, Adam...

Kara childish pouts. - "Lee, are you listening to me?!"

Lena. - "Of course, darling. You were saying how much you love frozen donuts..."

Kara smiles. - "Yes! So, fun fact about frozen donuts..."

God that smile! Like the sun. It's so warm, so bright... Kara' smile light everything, it's a gentle touch that hits my heart, so vibrant, so free, so perfect that I cannot resist. So, I put down my tablet, and, rush to catch her lips into a kiss...

Kara drops the donut when she feels Lena's kiss. and, gasps, with blush on her cheeks. - "Lee!"

Lena teases. - "You taste like chocolate..."

Kara chuckles, and, she just wraps her arms around Lena's neck, when she says with a teasing tone. - "Did you know that you taste better than donuts...?"

Lena. - "Really...?"

Kara nods, and, she starts to move her hands, dangerously all over my body. How can Kara be so cute and shy one second, and, the next, be this sexy, teasing girl? I wonder. And, the simple kiss is getting heated till...

Little Clarke. - "There's no more donuts!"

Kara breaks the kiss, and, says in shock. - "WHAT?!" (she looks at the kids, and, says to them) "You ate them all?!"

The kids giggle, with donuts on their mouth, thrilled by all the donuts they ate. They look so cute...

Kara pouts. - "Lee! The kids ate all my donuts!"

Lena. - "You ate donuts too..."

Kara dramatically makes a fuss. - "But, they ate more than me!"

The kids giggle, and, Kara rolls her eyes...

Lena. - "Darling, do not get upset. It's not their fault that they got your taste in food..."

Kara pouts. - "It's not my fault that kale is not yummy..."

I chuckle with Kara's comment because she has eaten kale more than me the past couples of days, but that's the baby's fault...

Kara sees the kids going for the pancakes, and, says. - "Oh, hell no! I'll not let you finish all the pancakes too!"

Once again, I chuckle looking at my family, devouring the big pile of pancakes and, I start to wonder if maybe it wouldn't be more cost-effective to add a food's company in my current assets... at this rate, I'm pretty sure that I could do lots of savings if I get myself a donut's company at least...

 ** _(Later, at L-Corp)_**

Eve. - "Ms. Luthor, you're finally here..."

Lena. - "Yes! Sorry for the delay. For breakfast, we got short on sweet things, so..." (Deep breath) "I had to improvise, and, bake something else to fulfill the tummies of my family..."

Eve chuckles. - "It sounds like your family loves to eat..."

Lena. - "You have no idea..."

Eve. - "That explains, too, the flour on the tip of your nose..."

With a little embarrassment, I clean my face. And, now that I know that I look impeccable, I'm ready to...

Lena. - "Get me more data of the volunteer named Adam..."

Eve nods. - "It's he the one you want for the 1st trial of Harun-El...?"

I take a deep breath when I hear that question. Am I sure he's the perfect candidate? Am I sure that my serum is ready to enhance humans like me...? So many questions invade my mind, and, I'm not the kind of person who hesitates in making a risk in the name of science, but...

Eve. - "Ms. Luthor...?"

Lena. - "Just get me the data, and, I'll let you know later about the next step we will make..."

My assistant leaves, and, I start to work. And, wow! Taking some days off, it really put me behind in so many things! I try to catch up with things I didn't deal with, but...

Kara smiles. - "Lee! We came to visit you!"

Lena. - "Huh?"

My confused, surprised face changes into a big smile when I see my 3 kids, wearing their formal clothes...

Lena. - "OMG! They look so cute!"

The twins with their matching clothes; Alec wearing this cute, navy blue suit baby toddler while Izzy wears a beautiful navy blue dress. Clarke looks also beatiful in a white dress that was a gift of Alex...

Kara. - "They say that mommy always look nice when she comes to the office, so, they wanted to look good too, just like you..." (She puts the kids on the couch, and, a bag of food over the table when she says) "It's lunchtime. And since you made breakfast, we thought that it was our turn to feed you, this time..."

And, I've lots of work to do, I wasn't planning to have lunch at all, but, look at them? How can you say no to them?

Kara sits besides the kids, and, says. - "Lee...?"

Lena. - "Yes, of course, let's eat..."

Kara smiles when I close my laptop and, join them. We were having a very pleasant family moment. The kids were very happy, looking around the big office of their mommy. They seem proud of me, and, that's a new feeling I never thought I would ever feel...

Lena. - "Do you like my office...?"

The kids nod

Alec smiles. - "It's big!"

Izzy smiles. - "Mommy! Big boss!"

Kara and, I, chuckle, and when we finish eating, Kara tries to take the kids with her but...

Clarke pouts. - "No! I'm staying with mommy..."

Alec & Izzy. - "Me too!"

I smile a lot when the kids curl around me, on the couch in my office, I wish that I could have them with me all the time, but, I can't...

Lena. - "It's time to go home with mom. I'll see you later at home..."

The kids shake their head, it was a rotund 'NO' from them. Kara tries to convince them that they need to leave, so I can work, but...

Clarke. - "I'll work with mommy..." (She smiles) "I can help! I'm looking pretty as mommy! So, I can help!"

Alec and, Izzy say the same thing, Alec even points out at his little tie. He dressed elegant, so he could stay and work with me, how sweet, but, that's not how this work...

Lena. - "Kids, I love you, but..."

They look at me with their deer's eyes, making it so hard to let them down...

Kara pouts. - "Hey, kids! That's my lethal weapon: deer / sad puppy eyes!"

I chuckle because seriously, how I'm supposed to react to that!

Kara. - "Mommy has to work, and, if you stay, she will not be able to focus..."

That's true, and, the kids know that, that's why now they sadly pout, knowing that they can't stay...

Kara holds their hands and, says. - "Let's go home..." (She looks up, and, says) "We will see you at home. Don't stay very late at work, okay?"

Lena. - "Yes, of course..."

I give them a tender kiss before leaving, one part of me feels really bad when they leave, looking so sad. But, my work is important, my research is important, I need to work on it... that's what I tell myself to endure the day at the office.

That day, I didn't go home till very late... big mistake I will always regret. But, I was so into the research, that when Eve settles the appointment, I couldn't refuse to do it...

 _ **(Later, at Lena's Lab)**_

Eve - "He's here..."

Lena. - "Ok, let him in..."

Adam stretches his hand, and, says. - "Hi, I'm Adam..."

He has green eyes, like me... like my son, Alec. Looking at him, in the eyes, I realize that in a few years, Alec will be like him, a young man. I get a knot in my stomach, just comparing Adam with my son, Alec...

Adam. - "I..."

Lena. - "You're subject n°001. And, we're meeting here, today to let very clear all the clauses you're willing to sign for this trial..."

Adam. - "I understand the risks. And, I'm okay with it. I just wanna help..."

Lena. - "I'm not looking for someone who wants to act like a hero, here..."

He sits in front of me, he smiles, and, once again, my heart hesitates. Can I really put at risk his life? Can I really live with myself if this doesn't work as I plan it?

Adam. - "I'm not a hero. I'm just a man who's willing to give its body to science for the better good..."

Lena mumbles. - "You're a young boy..."

Adam chuckles. - "Young man... I'm 22. So, I'm mature enough to sign the consent form..."

Does his mother know he's doing this? I wonder what I would do if Alec was in his place? My pulse has risen just thinking about it. I would never allow Alec to do such thing! So, if I wouldn't put my kid under such danger, how I'm capable to put the kid of someone else under such risk?

Adam. - "Miss, are you okay?"

This doesn't feel right. And, I'm opening my mouth, ready to shut down this experiment when my phone rings...

Adam. - "Aren't you answer it?"

The call comes from an unknown number, so, I ignore it...

Lena. - "No. So, we will do more tests, and, then you're free to go..."

Adam. - "We're not starting now?"

Lena. - "No, I..."

The phone rings again, it irritates me, so, I turn it off, big mistake...

Lena. - "Let's do these tests, so, you can go home..."

 _Home_ , a word that I cherish, but, that I'm neglecting, right now...

 ** _(At prison)_**

Lillian hangs out the phone, and, angrily says. - "Damn it, Lena! Answer the phone, something is wrong... Lex is planning something... he..."

A gang of prisoners, says. - "He sends his 'hellos'..."

Lillian gulps hard, of course Lex would try to silence her before she could warn anyone about the imminent danger. After all, that's how Luthors work...

 ** _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 _ **Luthors... as a Luthor, I'm smart, I'm one step ahead of everyone. I'm prepared for the worst. I'm ready to face any crisis, I'm smart enough to see a disaster before it happens, that's what a snob as me, believes till a true disaster strikes, jeopardizing my world...**_

 _ **(At the DEO)**_

Brainy. - "Alex! An alarm has been activated! But, I don't know what it's the protocol to follow..."

Alex stares at the monitors, her eyes getting bigger and, bigger when she mumbles in shock. - "Kriptonite... there's kriptonite in the air..." (gasps) "OMG! Kara!"

 ** _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 _ **Coming out of nowhere, when we less expect it, bad things happen...**_

Driver. - "Leaving the office late, Ms. Luthor..."

Lena chuckles. - "Yeah, bad habit. I know, but, my work is important..."

Driver nods. - "I'm sure it's..."

The drive home starts. It's very late, Kara will be upset. Especially because I turned off my phone, and, besides the incoming calls of the unknown number, I also missed Kara's calls, and, texts. I try to call her back, but, she's not picking up the phone... she must be really upset...

Lena. - "I need to buy some donuts on our way home..."

Driver smirks. - "Already, one step ahead of you, Ms. Luthor..."

I smile, big time when he shows me the big box of donuts he has beside him...

Driver. - "I believe this will be the best peace offer with Ms. Kara, for leaving late the office, again..."

I chuckle, it seems that Kara's love for donnuts it's something of public knowledge. We finally arrive and, he leaves me at the entry of my house. Once he drives away, I stands in front of the door. I'm balancing between the keys and, the big box of donuts to open the door, when my phone rings, for a minute I thought it was Kara, but, I was wrong...

Alex, on the phone. - "LENA!"

Lena puts the keys on the door, and, says. - "Alex, why you sound like if you couldn't breathe?"

Alex, on the phone. - "Lena, are you at home?! Kara is not answering my calls, I..."

Lena says while she slowly opens the door. - "I'm just arriving..." (she gets inside her house, and, says very loudly, so all the family could hear) "I'm home! I..."

Alex, on the phone. - "Lena, listen to me, there's..." (She hears a scream from Lena, and, says worried) "Lena! What is wrong?! Lena! Talk to me! Lena..."

Alex keeps talking, the box of donuts drops to the floor, the frosty donuts crash over the carpet because...

Lena screams. - "KARA!"

Kara is over the floor, green veins showing up all over her face. Just like...

Clarke slowly walks in, and, mumbles. - "Mommy..." (She grips on her chest) "I... I can't breathe..." (cough) "It hurts to breathe... all hurts..."

Clarke slowly fades, and even if I feel frozen, without being able to move, I rush to catch her into my arms...

Lena. - "Clarke..." (tears)

 ** _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 _ **And, no matter how smart you think you're, no matter how much you try to envision the worst case scenario, to foresee a catastrophe before it happens, and, get prepared for it... when a disaster really happens, you find yourself completely...**_

Lena mumbles. - "I... I..." (tears start to fall) "I... I... I'm useless..."

Running into the house, I look for Alec and, Izzy, my legs gets weak, my heart quivers in pain when I found them, lying down on the floor, unconscious too...

Lena screams, in agony. - "NOOOOO!"

 ** _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 _ **Why do bad things happen to good people? We ask that question so often, it has become a cliche. But, that's not the question we should ask, the real question is: what do you do when something bad happens? How do you cope when bad things happen...? How do you persevere...?**_

 _ **(Some hours later, at L-Corp)**_

J'onn. - "We should bring them to the DEO..."

Lena. - "And, under what pretext you will keep them there without revealing that Kara is Supergirl?! And, that my kids are half Kriptonians?!"

J'onn sighs. - "I..." (She looks down) "I don't know..."

Lena. - "This is my lab, no one without my authorization can get inside, there's no safer place for them than here. I was capable to isolate the kids in a a bubble of plasma..."

J'onn stares at the kids, laying down, unconscious, into something that looks like a cocoon...

J'onn. - "They are sleeping...?"

Lena sighs. - "I induced them into a coma..."

J'onn. - "You did WHAT?!"

Lena. - "It was the only way to stabilize them. Even if they are just half Kriptonians, they are not immune to Kriptonite. There's Kriptonite in their skin, in their lungs. This plasma has nanotechnology that will detoxify them..." (looking at the monitors) "Look, their levels of contamination are decreasing..."

J'onn nods. - "It's working..."

Lena stares at her kids, and, says. - "It has to work..." (gripping hard on the edge of the monitor) "It has to work..."

J'onn stares at me, he knows I'm on the edge, he knows that no matter how strong I'm trying to be, I'm crumbling, especially because...

J'onn. - "Kara... how is she?"

My lips tremble, tears start to fall, and, J'onn tries to understand why I'm crying so much, why I look so broken, but, before he could say a word...

Alex emerges from another room, and, says. - "She's awake..."

 ** _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 _ **Bad things happen to good people, and, none of us know how we will react to the worst case scenario. Not until it happens...**_

Kara slowly wakes up, she panics for a moment when she realizes that she's wearing a prototype armor, she looks disoriented, she looks worried for...

Kara. - "The kids! They..."

Lena. - "Kara! Calm down..."

Her vital signs become normal when I softly touch her arm...

Kara. - "Lee..."

I can't stop smiling when she says my name, for a moment I thought that I wouldn't hear her voice again...

Kara. - "Lee, what I'm wearing? What happened? I..." (sighs) "One minute, I was walking to the kitchen for something to eat when, I..."

Lena. - "You passed out because there's Kryptonite into the atmosphere..."

Kara. - "What?! How?!"

Alex emerges into the room, and, says. - "Someone stole Lena's lead dispersion device from the DEO, and..."

Lena mumbles. - "And, they used it to spread Kriptonite in the air..."

I grip so hard on the rail of the bed where Kara is in, that, I'm pretty sure that I could break it, in any second. Rage, anger, I feel so angry because someone used one of my creations to destroy what is most precious to me...

Kara. - "The kids...?"

Lena. - "They're stable..."

Kara smiles, she's smiling, knowing that Clarke, Alec & Izzy will be okay, but...

Kara puts her hand over her abdomen, and, says. - "Something is wrong..."

Alex and I, we exchange looks, no one of us know how to deal with this, no one knows what to say, what...

Kara. - "What is wrong?!"

She looks at me, and, I open my mouth, but, nothing comes out... I can't say it... I can't...

Alex. - "Kara, you weren't breathing when we found you..."

Kara shakes her head, and, mumbles in tears. - "I don't want to hear you..."

Regardless of Kara's denial, Alex continues talking...

Alex. - "With the help of Jo'nn, we brought you here, in Lena's Lab..."

Lena. - "When we arrived, I adjust the prototype outfit I was working on for you, to help filter the Kryptonite out of your system..."

Alex. - "But, even if your vital signs got better thanks to the armor, the poisoning, the Kriptonite... it..." (she says in tears) "It was too much for the baby, and..."

Kara shakes her head, and, says, crying. - "No, no... stop talking, do not say it! Do not..."

Lena says in tears. - "We lost the baby, Kara..."

Kara cries. - "NO!"

Lena. - "Darling..."

Kara cries. - "No! You're lying!"

I cry in silence, it breaks me to hear the sorrow on Kara's voice...

Kara cries. - "You're lying..." (inconsolable crying) "You're lying..."

Lena cries. - "I'm so sorry, darling! I'm so sorry, I..."

Tears don't let me speak, I can't express my pain, our pain in words, so, I just hugs Kara while the two of us, we burst into tears because we just lost one part of our world... a part of our world that we will never be able to hold, a part of us that we will never really get to know...

 ** _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 _ **And the truth is you hope when it's your turn, you'll know what to do. But, you don't...**_

Lena snaps. - "We're wasting our time!"

I hit so hard the table, that my fists are red. The smart ass of me can't clean the air, I've no clue, and, it's very frustrating...

Brainy. - "The best case scenario: your family spends the rest of their life confined in a life support system..."

Lena. - "NO! I'll not allow it! They deserve better! They..." (tears) "They are my world. And, I... I..." (tears) I wasn't there to protect them..."

If I would have let them stay with me in the office, if I would have been at home earlier. So many choices,I could have done, and, I didn't, cause me so much regret, so much pain...

Lena sadly mumbles. - "I'm useless..."

Brainy. - "You're not useless. They are alive because of you..."

Lena. - "Not all of them..."

Brainy. - "I know... I'm sorry..."

(big silence)

Brainy. - "Is it possible to create some sort of giant vacuum that can stick every particle of Kryptonite out of the atmosphere..?"

Lena. - "No..."

Brainy. - "Oh..."

(big silence)

Lena. - "I created the device for good. To save the Earth from an alien invasion. And, once again, my technologies have been stolen and abused!"

I'm feeling such intense rage, that I could murder someone right now, but...

Lena whispers with the eyes closed. - "Boxes..."

Brainy. - "Huh?"

Lena. - "Right now, we are feeling so many things, that we cannot really think..."

Brainy. - "It's intense and disruptive..."

Lena. - "Yes, and when feelings get in the way, my solution is: boxes..."

Brainy. - "Boxes?"

Lena. - "Yes, boxes. Imaginary boxes where we must shove our feelings inside. And, once we put our feelings inside those little boxes, we take those boxes and shove them way deep down into our soul, till we forget we had them in the first place..."

Brainy. - "And, if we do that, are we gonna be able to do science and get this air cleaned?"

I close my eyes, I put all I feel inside those itty-bitty boxes till I feel nothing, and, when that happens, I...

Lena. - "I figured it out..."

Brainy. - "Really?"

Lena. - "Nanites..."

Brainly. - "Like the once of Spheerical Industries?"

Lena. - "Yes, we just have to reprogram the nanites of Jack so they can detect and filter the Kryptonite out of the atmosphere..." (big smile) "We don't need a giant vacuum cleaner, just trillions of small ones..."

Brainy smiles. - "I told you, you weren't useless..."

 ** _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 _ **We aren't useless, we do what we think it's the right thing to do, even if it's not...**_

 _ **(At Mercy & Otis's hideout)**_

Mercy. - "Otis, where are you? Where...?" (She says in shock) "OMG! Otis!" (She rushes towards her bleeding brother, and, says) "Who shot you?! Who..?"

(Shooting)

Mercy lies down on the floor, bleeding to death, while she mumbles. - "Whom...?"

Lillian. - "Who do you think you're, to touch my heirs..?" (She points out the gun to Mercy's head, and, says) "No one touches my little heirs..."

Shooting sounds fill the hideout till a phone ring. It was Mercy's phone, but, she was already on the other side to take the call, so...

Lillian, on the phone smirks. - "Hello. My son..."

Lex. - "Mother..."

He doesn't sound very pleased to find out that she's alive...

Lillian. - "You need more than a gang of prisoners to put me down, Lex. You're smart enough to know that..."

Lex. - "It wasn't my idea..."

Lillian. - "Letting Otis & Mercy take the lead to do hits & run... I see... you're getting sloppy..."

Lex. - "What are you doing out of prison? With Mercy's phone...?"

Lillian smirks when she sees the dead bodies on the ground. - "I decided to pass by and, say 'hello'..."

There's an awkward silence till...

Lex. - "I was your favorite..."

Lillian. - "Yes, you were..."

Lex. - "What changed...?"

Lillian doesn't reply, she just looks at the bracelet that little Clarke gave her...

Lex. - "Mother. I'll not let you ruin my plans. I..."

Lillian cuts him off. - "I'll protect my little heirs with my life, Lex. They are my favorites, now..."

Lex groans, he doesn't sound pleased by that. But, hurting Lena's kids, causing the big loss in the family, it just woke up the big monster inside of...

Lillian. - "You hurt them. And now, I'm coming for you..." (She hangs out the phone, and, says with a mix of emotions) "I'm coming for you..."

 ** _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 _ **You act by fear... by anger... by sorrow. You let the monster, that's inside you, to take control because sometimes, it takes a monster to destroy a monster...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi, I know that some of you are crushed for what I did with the baby. It's a sad moment for the couple, a little of drama that I think, it will make them stronger. Now, this chapter is short, but, very emotional if you ask me, I got a tear in some parts.**

 **Anyway, hope you like it, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review.**

 **Stay safe, take care of yourself. See U!**

* * *

 ** _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 ** _ **When you're little, you get scared of the dark, of the monsters you believe, live under your bed. You grow up, and you still find yourself scared of monsters; they are just different from what you thought. Hate, ignorance, self doubt, regrets, anger... so many monsters... but, you shouldn't be scared of them, you should get scarier of what they can take away from you...**_**

"Kara...?" Lena softly says when she gets into their bedroom. It's the first day back home since the incident of the Kriptonite. It took a while, but Lena could clear the air. There's no risk of exposure, Lena made sure to run an infinity of tests to be sure of that. Clarke, Alec and, Izzy seem to be okay, fine, like if nothing happened, but, Kara...

Oh, Kara... the sweet blonde... the ray of sunshine... the star of National City... our dear Supergirl is right now in bed, lying sideways with the look settled far away... very far...

"I brought you dinner..." Lena says while she puts the tray with food over the night table. The CEO is bringing dinner to the bed since Kara makes clear that she will not leave the bed at all...

"It's potstickers from your favorite restaurant and, I made chocolate cake, you love chocolate!" Lena cheerfully says. And normally, the blonde hero would get excited, thrilled just by the smell of food. But right now, Kara... is... well, she's not herself... and, not even her favorite dish makes her move a finger...

"Kara..." Once again her dear wife tries to reach her with words, summoning her name, over, and over, like a spell that could bring back the ray of sunshine that's Kara, but, no matter how many times Lena says Kara's name, no matter how much food she can bring to her... Kara will not shine... she will show no appetite because after all...

"We lost the baby..." It's the only thing that Kara keeps mumbling like a broken record. Lena sadly sighs, she feels the loss too, she would love to crumble in pain just like Kara, but, someone needs to remain strong. And, the dear Luthor believes it's her turn to save Kara from the darkness of her heart, just like so many times the blonde hero has done it for her before...

The only question is how? How you grieve? How you can smile again? How you survive this kind of pain? Lena has no idea. She's no stranger to pain... pain, oh, that word, that feeling, Lena Luthor knows it too well from a young age: the death of her biological mother, the horrible life she got to live, with the Luthors, the death of Jack...

Yes, Lena has had one's fair share of pain, but, Kara too. The dear Kriptonian lost her parents, her best friend in high school, her aunt Astra... for lord's sake! She even lost her planet! Haven't they suffered enough?! Lena wonders. And, the CEO would love to spare Kara from any pain, she would love to make sure that Kara would never feel the sense of loss again, but, she can't... she couldn't...

Once again, the loss strikes in their lives, and, they have to deal with it... but how? Lena is very smart, but, she is not smart enough to find the right words to make this any better...

"We lost the baby!" Kara says once again, but, this time, she's bursting into tears, with a wrenching, heartbroken voice that shows how broken she feels right now. The girl of steel doesn't seem to be of steel right now. And all what Lena can do for her, it's to hold her, and, let her cry in her arms till she fall asleep...

 ** _*** Kara's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Death... I'm not stranger to Death. Death has knocked at my door so many times, it has taken away so many people that I loved. And, I should be used to it... to the loss... but, I'm not... I'm not..._**

"How is she?" Alex asks when she sees Lena, returning to the living room, alone. The CEO deeply sighs before replying that she's sleeping now.

"You should rest too" the DEO agent is not wrong. Lena doesn't remember when was the last time she really slept. She's very tired, all those nights, working till her limit to keep her family alive... trying to keep her world together... Lena is really exhausted but...

"Mommy, mommy!" Her kids draw her attention away from her exhaustion, and, Lena ignores the pleading of Alex to get a good sleep because to be honest, right now, what Lena needs it's to be around her kids...

"I love you, so much!" Lena says in tears while she hugs them. And, she does, she loves her kids more than anything in the world... even the one she will never get to hold.

Playing with the kids, staring at their little, beautiful faces, hearing their happy voices. Lena can't stop wondering how their baby could have been. Would he be a she, or, a he? Would he had gotten Kara's eyes, or hers? Blonde, or, raven-haired? So many questions for which Lena will never get an answer...

"Mommy, play!" The kids draws her attention away from those painful questions, and, Lena decides to stop torturing herself with the 'what could have been', and, just try to enjoy her time with the kids.

Alex leaves very late, but, her little kid, Lexa stays by petition of Clarke. Both girls are not sure of what really happened, but, they know that they don't want to get apart right now... and, maybe never...

"Sleep well my angels" Lena says while she kisses their heads, and, tucks them in bed. Clarke happily shares her bed with Lexa. And, the little brunette makes no complaint of being the hugging object of little Clarke. Lene smiles when she sees the kids peacefully sleeping, and, she decides to get to bed too...

She's slowly closing the door of the twins' room when she sees a shadow getting into Clarke's room. The worst fears invade Lena's mind, she's ready to fight with the intruder, but, when she rushes into the room, her heart stop raising when she sees that the trespasser is...

"Mom...? What are you doing out of jail?! What are you doing here? Wh...?" Lena keeps making lots of questions, but, Lillian put no attention to those questions. She just stays there, sitting on the edge of Clarke's bed, staring at her little heir happily sleeping, hugging her dear Lexa...

"She's fine..." Lillian whispers with a big smile. She softly caresses Clarke's sleepy face. A tear rolls over her cheek when she admits her fears, that she thought at least for a brief moment that she would never see her again. Lena has never seen her adoptive mother as emotional as she's right now...

"So, you really have a heart after all..." Lena says with a bitter voice. She would have loved to feel a little of the tenderness that Lillian is expressing right now, when she was a little child. And, to her surprise, she did...

"I also watched you sleep when you were a kid..." Lillian admits. "I remember even holding your hand when you looked stressed to sleep. Gripping hard on my hand, it calmed you down". So, even if she doesn't remember it, Lena did receive some kind of tenderness from Lillian...

Lena wants to make so many questions, but, before she could ask whatsoever, Lillian asks for the twins. "You want to see them...?" Lillian doesn't dare to reply, but, her eyes speak on her behalf. Alec, and, Izzy, they are too little for the visits in jail. That's what the couple has thought, that's why Lillian has had just the chance to know little Clarke, who's a little older than her siblings.

"Come with me, they are sleep, but, if you don't wake them up, you can stay with them, awhile..." Lena says, and Lillian follows her. Both Luthors walk into the twins' room, a big gasp of joy gets out of Lillian's mouth when she sees them for the first time. She has seen photos of them, but, really seeing them, it brings something else to her heart...

"They got your hair... they are beautiful..." Lillian says with a big smile, and, Lena smiles too, feeling proud of it...

"Alec got my eyes... maybe if you stay, in the morning you can see that..." Lena comments. But, Lillian declines the invitation. "I can't stay..." The old Luthor sadly says, and, Lena wants to know why, she wants to know what is her agenda, but, she doesn't dare, especially when Lillian asks for the baby...

Lena doesn't need to say a word, her tears, the sorrow reflected in her eyes, it reveals the sad reality that she and Kara are living. And from all the persons Lena knows, the CEO never thought that she would ever get any kind of comforting from Lillian Luthor...

Lillian has never liked to express any kind of affection towards Lena. She always thought that it was the best for her, the only way to make sure that she would survive and, excel. But, right now what Lena needs is a hug, and, that's why Lillian hugs her, and, Lena clings into that hug as long as she can, crying, letting all out...

The unexpected visit of Lillian ends with an unexpected hug, and, a promise that no one will ever hurt them again. Lena is out of words when Lillian whispers that promise into her ear. Is this real? Is this really happening? Lena wonders, but, Lillian is already gone before she could really get any answer to her questions.

Desiring no more surprises for the rest of the night, Lena activates the alarm. And once she knows that no intruder can get into her home, she's ready to get some rest...

"You barely touched your food..." The CEO points out when she gets back to their bedroom. Kara doesn't reply, she just shrugs. "Kara, please! I'm trying, here! I'm..." tears betray her, and, she stops talking, Lena is too emotional, too exhausted to start a deep conversation right now. So, the CEO drops the subject, and, just goes to bed...

An awkward silence fills the room, a cold breeze hit Lena's body because just like Clarke, Kara is normally a hugging person. The blonde always curls beside Lena, but tonight... right now... Kara doesn't move... she keeps in her same posture... lying on her side, giving the back to Lena...

"We should do a memorial for the baby..." Lena says when she lies in bed besides her non-responding wife. Lying on her back, eyes on the ceiling, the CEO keeps talking "I think it will be good for us..." she turns her head towards her wife, even if she just sees Kara's back, she hopes that the blonde is hearing her when she says "I think that it will help us to make peace with it... what do you think?"

Lena gulps hard when she hears no reply. "Just think about it, and, we can do rain check about it, later... good night, darling..." Once again, there's no reply, and, Lena sadly falls asleep.

 ** _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 ** _ **When you lose a parent, people call you 'orphan'... when you lose your better half, they call you 'widow'. But, when you lose a child... when you lose this little angel that you created with so much love, there's no word to describe you... there's no word...**_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi, I know that some of you are crushed for what I did with the baby, but here, the twist: nothing is what it seems. And, in this chapter, there will be a lot of emotions, a lot of action.** **Anyway, hope you like it, and, thank you in advance if you've the time to leave a review.**

 **Stay safe, take care of yourself. See U soon!**

* * *

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _They say where there's a great love, there are always miracles, hope... I never believed that... till today..._**

Lena says in shock. - "How is this possible? How...?"

The CEO gasps in shock. This was supposed to be just a check-up for Kara, a check-up to see how she's doing after the Kriptonite issue, to see if she was at her 100% to be Supergirl again after a long session under the sun lamps, but, the medical check-up became into something else when a tiny, pounding heart caught their attention...

Kara mumbles in tears. - "It's alive... the baby... it's..." (big smile) "Lee! Our baby is here!"

The CEO doesn't want to kill the hopes of her wife, but she's a scientist, she believes in what she can prove with facts. And, when Alex does a more precise ultrasound, there's no doubt, there's still a baby in the picture...

Kara smiles. - "It's a miracle! It's..."

Lena cuts her off. - "It's impossible!" (She snaps against Alex, and, says to her) "You said that we lost the baby!"

Alex. - "Well, that's what I thought! Kara had a bleeding, and, ..."

Lena snaps. - "And, what?! You just made us feel miserable for nothing!"

The CEO would never talk like this to her sister in law, but, her feelings are all over the place. Anger, joy, frustration, so many things she's feeling that's hard for her to keep it calm, but...

Kara softly holds Lena's hand, and, says with a lot of tenderness. - "Lee, please. Calm down. This is supposed to be a happy moment..."

Alex. - "I don't get it, really. The last time I checked, there was not heartbeat..."

Kara. - "Maybe the baby was too weak to be detected. Maybe the sun lamps made him stronger..."

It's always Kara the one who see the positive in everything. And right now the blonde is more than positive that this is the best day of their lives because after all...

Kara says with happy tears in her eyes. - "Lee, our baby is still here..."

Lena nods, also with tears in her eyes, Kara's happy aura is back, and, Lena couldn't be happier. The CEO hugs her wife in a very emotional hug. There're no words that could explain their joy because their world is still growing... without losing any member of the family... at least not yet...

There are some things that are just meant to be. And, it seems that this baby is one of them, but, Lena will not commit the same mistake twice. This time she wil make sure to do an infinity of tests, of analysis, just to find out that...

Lena mumbles. - "The baby... he's..." (tears) "He's..."

Alex emerges into the room, and, asks. - "Did you run the tests again...?"

Lena nods, she looks at the blood analysis of Kara, at the intense check-up on Kara's health, and, this time, there's no doubt, the baby...

Alex sadly mumbles. - "The baby is sick... the baby..."

Lena. - "The baby might die at birth..."

The words drop from her mouth and, it felt like receiving a punch in the face. The DEO Agent looks down, already defeated by what the results show. It's Kriptonite poisoning. And, Lena feels her anger rising again. Can life be really this cruel? Bringing them hope again, just to crush their hearts like this? Life has never been kind with Lena till the raven-haired woman met the sunshine that's Kara Danvers... But if what the analysis don't lie, if their assumptions are right this time, then, this time, Kara shiny aura will fade again when they give her the devastating news..

Alex. - "How are we going to tell this to Kara? It will crush her!"

Lena. - "We will not tell her anything for now... at least not yet..."

Alex. - "But, Lena..."

Lena. - "No, Alex! I'll not break Kara's heart again! I'll not lose this baby again!"

Alex. - "There's no medecine, no sun lamp that can help this baby, Lena. He's poisoned by Kriptonite. And, I can't help him! You need to accept that!"

No, Lena doesn't accept that, she doesn't accept to crush Kara's hopes again, she doesn't accept to lose this baby again, she doesn't accept to see him dying and do nothing about it! Life has been cruel enough with her family, and, that ends now! Lena will do anything in her hands to stop this death, anything... even sharing secrets she wasn't ready to reveal...

Lena mumbles. - "What if we use Harun-El..."

Alex. - "Huh?"

Lena. - "The Harun-El has curative properties. It might heal my baby!"

It might sound crazy to put all her hopes on an element she barely gets to understand, but in desperate times, the inconceivable might be the only way to go...

Alex. - "Lena. We don't have Harun-El in Earth. We can go to Argo, and, ask for it. But, I'm not sure if they will give it to us..."

The people of Argo are very reserved about the Harun-El. The possibility of them, declining the request is very high, but to be honest, they don't need them to solve this issue because...

Lena. - "You're wrong Alex, there's Harun-El in Earth..." (She looks at her in the eyes, and, says with a serious voice) "I have Harun-El. I created it in my Lab..."

Alex. - "You, WHAT?!"

The dear Agent looks very confused of what she's hearing. It's obvious that she needs more information than that and that's how Lena finds herself with no other option than to say everything to Alex...

Alex. - "You have been lying to us, all this time?!"

Lena pouts. - "I didn't lie! I just didn't share some details of my work with you..."

Alex. - "You promised Kara that you wouldn't create more Harun-El!"

The CEO puffs her cheeks, she pouts like an angry baby girl. Alex is not wrong, she made a promise to her darling... a promise that she broke time ago without hesitating...

Alex. - "I don't know if I can work with Harun-El... Kara wouldn't like that..."

The CEO can understand that it's against Kara's wishes to work with Harun-El, but, the end justifies the means. Or, at least that's what Lena says to herself...

Lena mumbles. - "You might think that you can't... but, I can..."

The CEO walks away, determined to make the impossible, possible...

Alex. - "Lena!"

No one can stop this Luthor, not even Alex Danvers. And, when you feel cornered, without time to waste. You do things that you never thought you would...

 ** _(At Lena's lab)_**

Lena sadly mumbles to her record machine. - "Subject 001, Adam..." (gulps) "Died at 10:00 pm, two hours ago..."

The CEO drops the record machine over her desk. She feels deeply sad about the death of the young volunteer. The preservation of life... so often the justification of taking it... These days, her life is just sorrow, and if she doesn't find a way to use the Harun-El to save lives... to save the life of her baby. What will happen to them? To Kara? To her? To their family?

It has been a long, very long day. And, Lena decides to drink her sorrows with the expensive whisky she has in the office. Drinking her glass of whisky, she gets out of her pocket the picture of the last ultrasound. Tears start to fall from her green eyes when she softly maps the shape of the dying baby that she might not be able to ever hold. But, the wrenching sorrow of losing this baby is not an option, not for Lena Luthor...

Lena says to the picture, with a wrenching, heartbroken voice. - "I'll not let you die..." (tears) "I WILL SAVE YOU!" (weeping) "I'll not lose you again! I... I..." (she hugs the picture, and, says in tears) "I can't lose you... we cannot lose you..."

Love has never been as painful as now. And, Lena spends this night, and, many more, weeping in despair. She has broken many promises in her life before, but, she has no intention in breaking this pact she's doing with her unborn kid about saving its life. And, that's why she decides to arrange a meeting with the smartest and most despicable person in this world because Lena is smart... smart enough to know that she cannot figure out this alone... she needs another smartass as she, she needs...

 ** _(In the Mansion Luthor, some days later)_**

Lex. - "So happy to see you, little sis..."

He smugly says, and, Lena hates to see the satisfaction written all over his face. But, there's no time... the clock is ticking, and, she's out of ideas...

Lex. - "I'm so happy to see that you decided to finally work with me..."

Lena. - "Shut up, Lex! This isn't about you..."

Yes, this is not about pleasing Lex. She's not longer that little girl who wanted to impress and play with her big brother. A long time ago, Lena stopped being the lovely, little sister who cared about her big brother. These days, the last thing that Lena wants it's to be close to him, and, in any other circumstance, she would never dare to be in the same room than him, but, she's desperate... so desperate... but, she's not the only one who's desperate for a solution...

Lex. - "I'm a prisoner, in a wheel chair, with a tank of oxygen at his side. I'm dying, Lena... be a little kind with me..."

He really seems sick. When Lex approached her some weeks ago, she didn't hesitate in turning him down. She didn't believe him when he said that he was dying, but, looking at how sick, he looks, it might be true after all; he, dying, it wasn't Lena's concern anymore. Deep down, she might still feel a tiny, very tiny affection for him. But, that's not the reason why she's here...

Lena. - "This is Karma, finally reaching you..."

Lex smirks. - "You call it Karma... I call it a miscalculated, collateral damage..."

His speech gets cut off when he starts to cough. Getting a close look at it, he coughs blood. He's really dying, Lena thinks. And, if this is Karma, finally punishing him for all the horrors he has done. Who's Lena to mess up with the fatal destiny of her brother? But...

Lena. - "Your constant contact with Krptonite has caused you a rare type of cancer..."

Lex smirks. - "That's what the doctors say..."

The smirk on his face fades when he coughs blood again...

Lena. - "You're... poisoned by Kriptonite..."

Lex. - "The irony is delicious, right? The one thing that was supposed to make me kill Superman, it's actually killing me..."

The CEO doesn't think it's ironic, she believes it's the perfect divine punishment for him. But, as much as the world could be a better place without Lex Luthor, Lena's world needs him alive... at least for now...

Lena. - "There's no medecine to treat your type of cancer, there's no treatment..."

Lex. - "No... but, a little bird told me that you were working on a way to cure cancer, so..."

Lena. - "So, you came to me, thinking that I could save you...? Why I would do that?"

Lex. - "I don't know. Why are you here then?"

The CEO doesn't reply, she turns around, still hesitating on her motives, in her actions. But, when she looks at the picture of the last ultrasound of her sick baby. All her doubts, all her hesitation is put aside to say something that she never thought she would say someday...

Lena. - "I'll save you..."

Lex smiles. - "Really...?"

Lena nods. - "If there's a way to cure someone from Kriptonite's poisoning, I think that I can figure it out. But, I cannot do it alone. I will need your help, you're the only one who knows more about Kriptonite than me..."

Lex smiles. - "Look at this: you & me, working together to save me..."

Lena deeply exhales. She has no intention to waste her time looking for a cure for Lex. But, what are the odds that his disease is the same than the one of her baby? One. As twisted as destiny can be, Lex and the baby are facing a very similar illness. Finding a cure for Lex, it means too, find a cure for the baby. She's doing this for the baby that she cannot afford to lose, not for Lex. Saving Lex's life will be, like Lex said, collateral damage. But, she can't say her real motives... not to Lex...

Lex. - "Do you want to work together? Do you really trust me...?"

Lena. - "No, I don't trust you..." (She looks at him in the eyes, and, says) "But, I need you, just as much as you need me... Saving your life, it will be just a collateral damage which I must learn to live with..."

Lex chuckles. - "It's lovely to see how much you care about me..."

Lena. - "Shut up, Lex! We don't have time to waste! Just tell me... Are you in, to work side by side with me...?"

Lex smirks. - "It will be a dream coming true..."

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voiceover) ***_**

 ** _Against our best judgement, we make risky bets. We roll the dice... we whirl the wheel that might define our destiny, and then... we wait... we wait to see what the dice will show... we wait to see where the wheel will stop... And, it's during the pending that we wonders how is that we get here in the first place. Will the wheel of fortune be on our side when this is over? Or, we will risk it all... just to go back home, empty handed...?_**

Alex whispers. - "I cannot believe that the government is allowing you to work with Lex! This is insane! Lena, he..."

Lena whispers. - "He can be my ruin, or, my jackpot..." (deep sigh) "Whatever it will be, I will deal with the consequences after saving my baby, Alex..."

The DEO Agent can relate to the feeling. She doesn't know what she would do in Lena's place. But, persuading the government that with Lex's help they can create super soldiers, it's a risky gamble, too risky for them...

Alex. - "President Baker will not be easy to handle, Lena..."

Lena. - "Please, I eat, for breakfast, men like him. I can handle it..."

Alex. - "Lena! This is serious! This is..."

Lena. - "Twisted? Risky? Insane? Yeah, I know, you don't need to tell me that..."

Alex deeply exhales, and, says nothing else since the rest of family and friends arrive to celebrate Thanksgiving. Despite the turmoil caused by the anti-alien acts, and, the Agent Liberty, the holiday will be a good memory in Lena's mind. Kara was so happy, talking about the future baby. her kids were smiling, showing their drawings of them and, the baby they can't wait to see. The family is so happy about the baby. And, it's a bitter sweet feeling for Lena because they don't know what is happening... and, she doesn't want them to know... she just want to solve this...

Kara. - "Lee..."

Lena. - "Go to bed, darling, I'll just clean up a little..."

All the guests have left, the kids are already sleeping. And, Lena is trying to put a little of order into their kitchen when the blonde tries to put in words, a feeling she can't shake off...

Kara mumbles. - "Something is wrong..."

Lena. - "What?!" (She stops whatever she was doing, she rushes to her pregnant wife, and, asks with concern when she puts her hands over Kara's belly) "What is wrong, darling? Are you in pain?"

A turmoil of emotions is what Lena is feeling right now. Her worst worries are showing up under the thought that something is wrong right now with the baby, and, Kara will find out and get heartbroken. Lena's worries are not wrong, the baby's life is hovering between life and death, but, Kara doesn't know that... at least not yet...

Kara. - "Don't panic, Lee. I just... I just feel like something is off..."

Lena. - "What do you mean...?"

Kara. - "Sometimes, I feel not so stronger... I feel..."

Lena. - "Weak...?"

The blonde nods and the CEO gulps hard. Maybe is the poisoning of the baby that's finally reaching Kara's body...

Kara. - "Today, I saw you whispering in the kitchen with Alex. And, I couldn't hear you... I couldn't use my super-hearing!"

Lena gulps hard...

Kara softly caresses her belly and, says. - "And, the baby..."

Lena. - "What is wrong with the baby?"

Kara. - "I... I don't know... I... I can't explain it, but, I just know that something is wrong..."

Lena gulps hard, of course the mother instinct of Kara is kicking out...

Kara. - "I'm just overthinking, right, Lee? Everything is fine, right?"

The blonde pleads for assurance, and, Lena feels a knot in her throat. What should she say? The painful truth? That the baby is dying? That, they will lose him again? How do you say something like that without breaking someone' soul?

Kara. - "Lee..?"

Fear, sorrow, a lot of emotions starts to surface, and, the CEO doesn't want Kara to notice her emotions, so, Lena hugs Kara when she feels overwhelmed by her own emotions, by her own fears...

Kara. - "Lee...? Lee, what is wrong...? Lee, wh-...?"

Lena cuts her off. - "Everything is fine, darling. You are just exhausted. You're still in recovery... but, you don't need to worry about anything... everything is okay... everything is gonna be okay..."

There's something off in Lena, Kara can tell, but, she decides to trust on Lena's words. Hugging her wife, it's the only way Lena can muzzle the turmoil she has in her heart... in her soul. And, every moment of joy Lena spends with her family, it just gives her the necessary motivation to keep going... till she finally gets a breakthrough...

Lex. - "This is it! Lena! This is it!"

Lena deeply sighs, eyes on the serum she has in hand...

Lex. - "Numbers don't lie, Lena. The serum is stable enough to test it..."

Lena snaps. - "In what? Humans?"

Lex nods

Lena smirks. - "Is this your way to tell me that you volunteer to be the 1st testing subject?"

Lex. - "Of course not! We need to taste it in someone else, first!"

The CEO shakes her head, of course Lex would be a pussy when it's about taking a bullet for the team. And, this version of the serum seems encouraging but...

Lena. - "Let's run more virtual tests..." (she looks at her watch, and, says) "I've to go..."

Lex. - "You cannot leave now! We just got a breakthrough! We have to taste it in humans, we..."

Lena cuts him off with an authoritarian voice. - "We need to do more virtual tests! And, you need to understand that it's me who give the orders here. So, if I say do more virtual tests! That's what you'll do! YOu don't need me for that, so, do the simulations, and, we will talk about them tomorrow..."

The young Luthor walks away and, Lex angrily groans. This is what he hates more about his little sister, she always doubts about herself, and, her success... maybe she just needs an encouragement to proceed with testing it in humans...

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voiceover) ***_**

 ** _There are many ways to enlarge your world. Success, power... you might think that those two are the best ways, but, you're wrong. Love... love is the only way to keep your world turning no matter what. And, for love... for love you're capable to do the unthinkable..._**

It's a park, the place where Lena agreeds to meet her mother. When Lena arrives, Lillian was already sitting on a bench that was in front of the little lake...

Lena. - "Is it safe for you, to be in a place like this? Where anyone can see you...?"

The CEO sits beside her fugitive mother, and, Lillian doesn't answer Lena's question. She just keeps throwing pieces of bread to the ducks...

Lena. - "I never saw you as the ducks' lover person..."

Lillian doesn't reply, she just deeply exhales, and, continues throwing bread to the ducks...

Lena moodily says. - "If you're gonna say nothing! I'm leaving! My family is waiting for me!"

And, she wasn't lying, in another section of the park, Kara was with the kids...

Lillian. - "You cannot trust him, Lena..."

Lena. - "What? What are you talking about? Wh-...?"

Lillian finally looks at her in the eyes, and, says. - "Lex must die, it's the only way to keep your family safe..."

Lena frowns, she never thought that she would ever hear Lillian say something like this. She adored Lex... what changed? And, the answer to that, it's...

Lillian. - "I love you Lena..." (a tear fall from her eyes, and, says) "I love your kids... I adore little Clarke..." (She deeply exhales) "And, because I love you... all of you... I'm planning to kill my son..."

The CEO gulps hard, she knows that this is not a game, Lillian is being sincere, you can notice it by the pain in her voice. Because, regardless of the bad person Lex is right now, he's still her son...

Lena. - "I'm not a killer..."

Lillian. - "I'm not asking you to kill him. I'll do it... I just need you to step aside. And, let me do it..."

Lena gulps hard, she doesn't know what to say...

Lillian. - "You have direct access to him. Lead me to him..."

And while Lillian is asking Lena to help her with her plan to end Lex, once and for all. In another section of the park...

Kara deeply exhales. - "It's so good to be able to breath outside..." (She chuckles while she stretches her arms) "I never thought that I would feel grateful just to be able to breath and, be able to walk on the streets without the need of an armor... it's funny how the simple things in life, the things that we take for granted are actually the most precious things that we have in life..."

Alex nods because Kara's right. Alex never thought that she could ever lose the girl of steel, but, she almost lost her, she almost lost her dear sister, and, she's sure that she will never take for granted the blessing of having Kara in her life, and that's why...

Alex. - "Kara. Have you talked with Lena...?"

Kara. - "Talk about what...?"

The blonde reporter stares at her with deer's eyes, and, Alex takes a moment to think about what she will say next. Should she start talking with the bad news of the baby? Or, about the fact that Lena has been experimenting with Harun-El all this time, behind their backs? Or, that Lena's working with Lex at the expenses of the government?

Kara. - "Alex...?"

Alex takes more than a minute, pondering on the best way to start this conversation. And, while she's doing that, in the play area...

Alec. - "My turn! My turn!"

It's his turn on the slide. And, since he and Lizzy are younger than Clarke and, Lexa. The two older girls kindly help them to go down the slide without any risk to get hurt. Lexa puts little Alec on Clarke's lap at the top of the game, and, she quickly goes down so she can wait for them at the end of it. The two siblings slide down very fast, Alec giggles all the time with his little arms up while Clarke safely holds him from the middle...

Alec. - "Yey! Again!"

Clarke. - "No, it's Lizzy turn, Alec..."

Alec pouts, but, he nods. He needs to wait for his turn. And, they keep taking turns till the twins decide it's time to play in the sandbox. It's when the twins start to make little sand castles, and, Clarke holds Lexa's hand so, they can play on the swings when Lexa notices how beautiful is her life now. The dark days of her past still haunt her. The dark days she lived in that cage, without light, without hope... it's something that she might never be able to forget...

Clarke. - "Lexa... U are okay?"

Lexa sees the beautiful blonde who makes her heart flutter, and, yes, she might never be able to forget her past, but, she can let it go, especially because she has someone like Clarke at her side...

Lexa nods. - "Yes..." (big smile) "More than okay..."

The little brunette leans forwards and, softly kisses Clarke's cheek. A little 'thank you' for making her feel so happy...

Clarke says with red cheeks. - "My turn!"

Lexa. - "Huh?!"

Before knowing it, Clarke throws herself over Lexa, but unlike Lexa, little Clarke doesn't content with giving her just one kiss...

Lexa. - "Stop it!"

Clarke kisses her nose. - "Mwah!"

Lexa blushes. - "Stop it!"

Clarke doesn't stop kissing Lexa all over the face. It's pointless to resist, so, Lexa stops fighting it, and, lets Clarke kisses her as much as she wants. Clarke could spend her entire day, kissing Lexa, but, a noise catches her attention...

Clarke frowns. - "What is that...?"

Lexa frowns too. She's not aware of the near danger till they hear the yells 'Die, Aliens! Die!'. A sea of fanatics of the Agent Liberty invades the park where lots of alien's families were trying to spend a good time. In question of seconds, the park is chaos...

Kara. - "Clarke! Kids!"

Alex. - "LEXA!"

With the chaotic crowd, the two Danvers lose sight of the kids. Kara tries to use her super-hearing, to find them, or her X-ray vision, but, she can't. Her powers seem to be off again. And, while the mothers are looking for them. The little Luthors gets paralyzed by all the chaos, all the screaming around them. People are fighting, people are getting hurt without a valid reason, and, when they hear an explosion near them, Lizzy starts to cry...

Lena. - "What is that?! It was a bomb?!"

Without thinking about it too much, Lena, and, Lillian run towards the smoke they see, Lena's heart is painfully pounding. She's worried because her kids are in the park, and, she hopes that they are as far as possible from that commotion, but, they're not... they are actually in the core of it...

The twins are crying in the sandbox. Clarke almost pees herself, paralyzed with fear when she sees the black hoodies, using masks as the Agent Liberty. Lexa turns her head around, she doesn't see Kara or, Alex near them. All is a complete chaos, it's not safe to stay here, and, Lexa knows that she needs to do something to protect those she loves...

Lexa. - "Clarke! Hold my hand!"

Clarke. - "Huh?!"

Lexa doesn't wait for an answer, she grabs Clarke's hand, and, runs with her, towards the sandbox. Someone tries to hurt the twins, but, Lexa kicks him in the balls before he could even raise a hand against them. The man bends in pain, and, Lexa seizes the moment to pick up the twins, she carries Alec, and, Lizzy over her shoulders, and, resumes her running between all the crowd, hand by hand with Clarke...

Alex. - "I don't see them, Kara! I don't see them!"

More than anything in the world, Kara wants to use her powers to get her family out of here, but, she cannot get to turn them on. What is the use to have powers if you cannot use them when you need them the most?

Kara says with frustration. - "Damn it!"

Alex. - "Kara, what is wrong?"

Kara. - "I can't use my powers, I..."

Alex. - "What?!"

Kara fears the worst, but, those fears fade when they hear a little voice they know too well...

Lexa yells. - "MUM!"

Alex turns her head, and, smiles when she sees in the distance, her little girl. - "LEXA!"

Like a soldier who walks over a minefield, carrying its comrades, Lexa dodges the dangers, and, brings all the kids in safety...

Kara hugs her kids. - "I have you! I have you!"

Alex hugs Lexa, and, tears are shared. She was so proud of her. Her little Lexa was a good soldier under the storm. Alex's arms are shaking, Lexa is safe in her arms, but, she's still so scared that something bad could happen to her little girl. That's why...

Alex. - "Kara, take the kids away from here. I already called Brainy, he's on his way with a team. I'll stay to help while the team arrives..."

Lexa was scared too, but, she felt safe in Alex's arms. That's why when Kara tries to drag her with them, far away from here, she doesn't want to go with Kara and the kids, no without Alex...

Alex. - "Lexa! You cannot stay here!"

Lexa strongly holds Alex's hand, and, says with watery-eyes. - "Come too!"

Alex shakes her head, and, says. - "I can't. This is my job. Protect others, it's my job..."

Against Lexa's will, Kara grabs her from the middle and, walks away from the turmoil...

Lexa. - "NOOO!"

The little brunette struggles with her aunt Kara when she sees Alex walking in the opposite direction than them. Lexa sees Alex fighting with some men. And, she wants to help her, she wants to fight side by side with her.

Kara. - "We need to go, we need to..." (A slippery Lexa goes out of her arms, and, she says) "Lexa, NO!"

Clarke cries when she sees her dera Lexa, running towards the danger. - "LEXA!"

Alex was puting down all the followers of Agent of Liberty, one by one. Fighting with nothing else than her fists and, body. Alex didn't have her equipment with her because this was supposed to be her day off. Brainy and, a big team of agents is on its way, so, she will be okay, she just has to hold on, a little longer...

Lena. - "Kara! Darling! Where are you?!"

The first thing that Lena and, Lillian do when they arrive to the commotion, it's trying to find the family...

Lena. - "I'll go left, you go right..." (She locks eyes with her mother and, says) "And, if you find them. You protect them with your life..."

Lillian smirks, gun in hand. - "I'll put a bullet through the skull of whoever tries to raise a hand against them..."

Lena smiles back, she never loved Lillian more than now. They go in separate ways. The CEO is not able to discern where is her darling and, her kids, but, she's able to find Alex, puting down two men with just one hand...

Lena smiles. - "Alex!"

Alex was more than capable to handle a fight without any weapon. And, she was puting down two of the leaders of the attack when someone points out a gun to her back, at the distance...

Lena. - "Alex, watch out!"

Alex didn't hear in time the warning of Lena. Too much noise around. The shooter was far from her, but, he had a clear shot, so, he shot...

Lena screams. - "ALEX!"

This time, the DEO Agent hears Lena's voice, she heard the gunshot too, so she quickly turns around to notice the shooter with a gun in his hand, pointing out at her. He shot towards her... so, how is that she's fine? How is that the bullet didn't reach her? Alex's eyes waver, thinking about a reasonable explanation, but, her true explanation is already lying down on the ground...

Alex looks down, and, screams. - "LEXA!"

Her little one acted as her human shield at the last second, Lexa took the bullet for her.

Lena says in shock. - "OMG!"

The DEO Agent rushes to hold her dear Lexa, and, Alex sadly cries when she sees the red stain of blood that's starting to expand, all over the white, unicorn T-shirt that Lexa got last Xmas...

Alex sobs. - "I told you to leave! I..." (tears) "Why you did that?! Why?!"

Lexa whispers. - " 'Cause... you protect people... and, I... I protect... you..."

The Agent chuckles in tears, and, those tears just increase when little Lexa closes her eyes...

Alex cries. - "No, no, no. Do not close your eyes! Nooooo! NO!" (She holds the bleeding girl in her arms, and, shouts to the sky) "NOOOO!"

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voiceover) ***_**

 ** _The things you do for love... you should never underestimate the power of love... because... for love, you live... for love, you breathe... and for love... for love, you give your life..._**


	27. Chapter 27

****Hello U! Hope you're doing well. Here the new chapter. The first part will be like a flashback, moments in the past. That's why the italic. Then, we will be resume where the previous chapter left us. Hope it's clear, and, enjoy...****

* * *

 ** _ ***** Lexa's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 ** _ **Love was a word I recently discovered. For me, love never existed in my world till she found me...**_**

 _Alex. - "It's okay... I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise..."_

 _Lexa hesitates to get out of the cell. Is this a trap? Can she really trust in this adult? She might be too little to understand this world, but she knows that the eyes don't lie. And, the eyes of this woman showed no evil, no harm. And, that's why, despite what her mind is telling her, Lexa decides to trust her, and, when she does it, Alex hugs her... Lexa's 1st hug, and, it's warm, it's cozy, it's home... it's love..._

 _Lexa bursts in tears, she can finally put her guard down, she can finally feel something else than fear..._

 _Alex. - "It's okay... it's gonna be okay..."_

 ** _ ***** Lexa's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 ** _She found me... she hugged me... she took me in, and, just like that, between all the darkness... a ray of love arrived to my world..._**

 _Lexa screams under her sleep, it's another nightmare, it's another memory of the days she lived in a cell without light. How people can be so cruel? She was just a kid. A kid who might have spent her days as a slave if it wasn't for..._

 _Alex. - "Lexa!"_

 _It's their first week together. The paperwork is still in process to be her legal guardian, but, in Alex's heart, this kid is already hers. And, that's why she doesn't hesitate to jump into the room of the kid as soon as she hears the screams..._

 _The DEO agent gets into the room, in battle mode on! She's afraid that those alien traffickers are trying to get Lexa back. And, if that's the case, they should better pray for their soul because no one will touch that kid... not on her watch... but, thankfully, when Alex gets into the room, there's no one there besides a very scared kid..._

 _Alex puts down her gun, and, mumbles. - "Oh, Lexa... another nightmare...?"_

 _The little brunette is shaking, she's scared, she doesn't feel safe till someone wrapped her in a big, tender hug..._

 _Alex softly rubs Lexa's back and, says. - "You're okay... you're safe... I'm here... I'll always be here..."_

 _The soft voice of Alex, it's so sweet, it's so cozy that before knowing it, Lexa finds herself, already happily snoring in the arms of the dear Agent..._

 ** _ ***** Lexa's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 ** _ **Love... what is love for you? For me, love is a hug... it's her hugs...**_**

 _Lexa smiles. - "Mum! Mum! Mum!"_

 _The little alien rushes to welcome Alex home. And, the dear Agent opens her arms, to hug her. The little brunette is still shy when she's alone with Eliza, but, the moment Alex gets into the room, she becomes another person, full of light, full of tenderness... like any other kid..._

 _Eliza pouts. - "Oh... I want too, one of those hugs..."_

 _Alex chuckles. - "Just give her time, Mum. She's still getting used to us..."_

 _Eliza. - "Maybe. At least, she sees you already as her mother. And, that's good..."_

 _The DEO Agent sighs deeply, she doesn't want to impose an_ _appellation_ _she doesn't think she deserves, at least not yet..._

 _Alex kneels in front of Lexa, and, says to her. - "You know, Lexa. You can call me Alex, if you want..."_

 _She wants to make clear that the little brunette doesn't have any obligation to call her 'mother', or, 'mum', or anything else. But, in the eyes of Lexa, Alex is the meaning of the 1st word she learned to say in English..._

 _Lexa shakes her head. - "No... Mum! U, Mum!"_

 _Alex chuckles, and hugs her with a big smile, while she mumbles. - "Yes, I'm your mum..."_

 ** _ ***** Alex's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 ** _ **What is love? According to the dictionary, love is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person... a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection... like you have never felt before...**_**

 _Alex. - "Lexa...?"_

 _The DEO Agent wonders why Lexa is acting so shy when she arrives home. It's very late, she should already_ _be_ _asleep. So, why the little brunette is not in bed already? Alex wonders, and, she looks at her mother, trying to find a reasonable reason for it, but, Eliza says nothing, she just gives Lexa a little push, encouraging the little girl to show what she's hiding behind her..._

 _Alex. - "What is coming on here, mum?"_

 _Eliza. - "Be patient..." (She pushes Lexa forwards, towards Alex, and, says to the kid) "Lexa. C'mon, show her..."_

 _Alex frowns. - "Show me what?"_

 _Lexa presses her lips, she curls her feet, and, gets very shy to show what she holds between her hands. Behind her back... It seems that the little one needs another push to go forwards, so..._

 _Eliza. - "Well, Alex. What day is today...?"_

 _Alex. - "Sunday..."_

 _Eliza frowns, she should be upset with her own child for working during the weekend, and not knowing what holiday is today. But, since it's the first time for Alex as a mother, she will give her a free pass... at least this time..._

 _Eliza. - "And, what do you celebrate this 'Sunday'...?"_

 _Alex mumbles. - "Celebrate...?"_

 _The Agent looks at her phone, not sure about what her mother is talking till she realizes what DAY is today, today is..._

 _Alex. - "It's Mother's day..."_

 _Eliza nods. Alex apologizes for forgetting the date, and, Eliza tells her that's okay. She really doesn't need a gift, she has plenty in her life thanks to the grandkids she gets to watch every day, and, talking about grandkids..._

 _Lexa shyly mumbles. - "For you.."_

 _The little girl shyly gives to Alex the handmade present she did for her, with all her love. It's a story book. Alex chuckles, looking at all the drawings. And, like any child's drawing, it's not so simple, to understand what is the story behind so many forms. But, in each page, in the middle of each scene, there's always a hero drawn..._

 _Alex. - "Oh. So, it's a Supergirl story tale?"_

 _Lexa angrily pouts. - "NO!"_

 _Alex raises an eyebrow. - "No?"_

 _Looking at the sketch, it seems to be a girl, in hero pose, saving the day, but, if it's not Supergirl, who's it? And, since Alex cannot figure it out..._

 _Lexa exclaims. - "It's SUPER ALEX!"_

 _Alex. - "Me?!"_

 _Lexa nods, she gets excited to tell the tale of her storybook. Using her toys, and, pointing out at the drawings she did, she tries to give life to her story..._

 _Alex mumbles with watery-eyes. - "She made a book about me...? As a hero...?_

 _Eliza. - "You're her hero, Alex..."_

 _Tears of happiness fall from Alex's eyes. She never thought that she could be a better hero than Supergirl, but, in the eyes of Lexa, there's no better hero... no better warrior... no better person than..._

 _Lexa exclaims. - "Super Alex! Saved the day!"_

 _Eliza and, Alex chuckle. And, from that day. This handmade story book became their favorite bedtime story..._

 ** _ ***** Alex's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 ** _ **Love... it comes in so many forms... in so many ways. But, as a parent, I can tell you that you don't know what is the real meaning of love till you hold your child for the first time. Till this tiny sweetheart becomes your everything... your world... a world you swear to protect with your life. And, you're so sure that you'll be able to keep that promise... but, you're wrong...**_**

Alex cries. - "Please, please, please. Don't die! Don't die!"

The Agent is desperate, shaking the little kid who doesn't open her eyes. And, Alex is trained to keep it calm, to act according with the protocol under any situation. But, what protocol you're supposed to follow when your world is dying in your arms...? What training prepares you to see your kid dying in front of your eyes...?

Alex sobs. - "Please... please... don't..." (tears, and, a wrenching voice) "Don't leave me..."

What do we do?! What do we should do?! Lena wonders. There's chaos around them. And, even if Brainy arrives in the next minutes, there's a big chance that little Lexa wouldn't make it to the hospital. She has lost too much blood. And, in a moment like this, it seems that Death is the only end, and, it breaks Lena's heart to think that this kid will die... she's part of the family, she's Alex's world. And, if Lexa dies today, it will break Alex forever...

Lena has no idea of what to do besides staying beside Alex. She has never seen Alex crying so much in her life. But, who she's kidding? She would be a worse mess if she was in her shoes. And, thinking about it...

Lena. - "OMG! Kara and the kids..."

Alex sobs. - "They are okay..."

Lena nods, she believes in Alex's words, and, she fights this impulse, she has to walk away and look for them because she cannot leave Alex alone... not now...

The chaos around them becomes nothing when the only they can focus is on how Lexa's breathing is slowly turning down. And, Alex burst into tears when the little chest of Lexa is not moving anymore...

Alex cries. - "No, no, no, noooooo!"

Tears are blurring Alex eyes, and, Lena tries to find a tissue to wipe off those tears. But, when the CEO looks into her pockets for a Kleenex, her eyes get bigger of shock when she finds something else instead of the tissu...

Lena mumbles to herself. - "I've the Harun-El serum with me...?"

She doesn't remember putting the last version of the serum in her pocket. How did it get there? Lena wonders. And, while she's trying to make sense of why she's carrying it on so easily. Alex's eyes see this like the last hope she has to not lose her world...

Alex. - "Give me that!"

Lena. - "Alex... I'm not sure this can work, I..."

Alex yells. - "I'll not ask again, LENA! Give me that fucking serum! NOW!"

Lena gulps hard looking at the red eyes of Alex. Red for all the crying. There's despair in her eyes, and, the CEO doesn't want to give her false hopes. But, at this point. Do they have any other choice?

Lena. - "Here... take it. But, since Lexa is not a human neither a Kriptonian. I have no idea how her body will react to it..."

Alex nods, like a doctor, like a scientist, she knows the potential risks of any experimental drug. But, whatever happens after injecting this Harun-El in Lexa's body, Alex will deal with it later. Right now, the only that matters it's to save Lexa, she needs Lexa to live, she will figure out the rest later...

Alex mumbles. - "Super Alex will save the day again... I promise..."

The DEO Agent nails the needle into Lena's chest. The black serum gets into the little body of the brunette. It spreads fast, through the veins... the red blood becomes black, completely black and then...

Lexa opens her eyes and deeply exhales. - "HAHHHH!"

Alex smiles. - "LEXA!"

For a second, Lena worries because Lexa's eyes are completely black. But, then she feels like she can breathe again when they return to the normality... green...

Lena mumbles. - "It worked...?" (big smile) "It worked!"

Alex is still having problems to believe it. But, when the DEO Agent raises the T-shirt, they witness how the bullet wound is self-closing...

Lena. - "OMG, it really works!"

This might be the discovery of the century. But, nothing of that matters for them now. The only that matters, it's that Lexa is still breathing, she's still here... in their world...

Lexa mumbles. - "Mum...?"

Alex chuckles, with tears in her eyes, for a moment, she thought she would never hear that voice again... that word again...

Alex caresses Lexa's hair, and, says. - "I'm here... I'm here..."

Lexa smiles, she has no idea of what happened after she got shot, but, she's sure that Super Alex saved the day, like always...

 ***** Alex's narrative (voice over) *****

 **Throughout the lows and the highs, we live in an interminable roller coaster of emotions. We never know when the next low point will arrive. But, at the end of the day, all we can do is be grateful that we didn't need to say goodbye today... that you're still here, at my side... that you're still in my world...**

 ** _ **(At Alex's place)**_**

Clarke cries. - "LEXA!"

The little blonde rushes to hug the convalescent brunette...

Alex. - "Clarke, careful! Do not crawl into her bed! She's..."

Eliza. - "She's okay, Alex... she's okay..."

Her mother tries her best to stop the train of bad thoughts. But, Alex cannot stop worrying about the little brunette. She's still shaking by the previous events that they lived today...

Alex sadly mumbles in tears. - "I almost lost her today, mum..."

Eliza. - "I know... I know..."

The old Danvers hugs her daughter, trying to calm her down. She knows the fear that Alex is passing through right now. It's the same kind of fear she lives every day when her two daughter are out there, trying to save the world. Alex never put herself in Eliza's shoes before, till now. And, she has no idea of how the hell Eliza has made it this far without breaking down...

And, Alex is right. The job of being a mother, it never gets easier. But, you cannot live in constant fear. You cannot always protect your kids from the dangers of the world. All you can do, is be there for them, to love them as much as you can, as long as you can. And, just hope for the best... even if you're not sure if the best will ever arrive...

Lena. - "Kara... I need to..."

Kara. - "We need to talk..."

Lena nods, and, gulps hard. She didn't want Kara to find out about the Harun-El like this. She wants to explain why she has done so many things that might look wrong but...

Kara. - "Let's talk later at home. Right now, let's just focus on Alex and, Lexa. They need us. Okay...?"

Lena nods. - "Okay..."

With two doctors and a genius as Lena. Lexa is in really good hands. They check Lexa's vitals, they do blood analysis in Lena's lab. And, they do all in their power to make sure that the little girl is okay...

Kara. - "Is she gonna be okay...?"

Alex nods. The medical reports don't lie. Lexa is out of danger, they are still not sure of what will be the side effects of having the Harun-El running through her veins. But, beside the dark blood, nothing else seems different... at least for now...

Kara hugs her sister, and, says. - "I'm so happy for you, guys! It's good news, Alex!"

Alex nods, she should be jumping for joy, but, she's not...

Kara. - "Alex... talk to me... what is on your mind...?"

The DEO Agent takes a deep breath, and, decides to share her concerns with her little sister...

Alex. - "I'm thinking about quitting..."

Kara says in shock. - "Are you serious?! Alex, you're the DEO Director, you..."

Alex. - "I saw my kid take a bullet for me, Kara!"

Kara gulps hard

Alex. - "She almost died in my arms!"

Kara can't imagine how scary that must have been for Alex. And, she really hopes that she will never find it out...

Alex deeply exhales, and, says. - "The job is becoming too much, Kara... too dangerous. I'm all she has... she's everything for me..."

Kara nods, she knows the feeling. But, she also knows that right now, Alex is driven by the emotions she lived today. That's why she convinced her to take a moment to think about this, before making any final decision. Alex agrees to not rush any change of career. And, it's very late when Kara and, Lena decide that it's time to go home...

It took them more than an hour to detach Clarke from Lexa. The little blonde wasn't willing to leave Lexa' side. But, in the end, it was Lexa who convinced her to go home. Clarke left with a pout, but, also with the promise to come tomorrow morning, and spend the entire day with her. And, while Eliza fell asleep on Alex's bed, the dear DEO Agent stands under the frame door of Lexa's room... staring at the kid in silence till...

Lexa. - "Mum... are you leaving to save the world...?"

Alex shakes her head, she gets into Lexa's bed, and, gets cozy, wrapping her arms around Lexa when she says. - "I'm not going anywhere... I'm staying here. At your side..." (she softly kisses Lexa's head, and, says) "Thank you for saving my life..."

Lexa smiles, she snuggles into Alex's embrace. And, they fell asleep, smiling, hugging each other. Right now, Alex should be dealing with so many things in the DEO. But, it's Brainly who's finally handling everything because Alex chooses to stay by Lexa's side...

And, while this mother is choosing to stay with her kid, and, protect her. Another mother is choosing the opposite..

 ** _(At the Luthor mansion)_**

Lex smirks. - "Good to see you, mother..."

The old woman smirks without saying a word, she just slowly gets closer to him. And, once they're finally face to face. She points out a gun directly to his head...

Lex. - "Are you really gonna kill me mother? Me, your only son...?"

Lillian. - "You're not my only child, Lex..."

Lex. - "I'm the only one who has your blood..."

It's true that Lena doesn't share her blood, but, even if that's true, right now, she's choosing her over Lex. But, before pulling of the trigger, she needs to ask...

Lillian. - "You don't seem like a dying man..."

Lex smirks. - "Well, Lena & I, we find a cure for me..."

Lillian. - "You wouldn't have taken the serum if you weren't sure at 100% that it works..."

Lex makes no comment, he just deviously smiles...

Lillian. - "What a coincidence that an anti-alien attack occurred precisely in the same park where Lena's family was present. Don't you think, Lex...?"

Lex. - "Exactly. What are you accusing me of, mother?"

Lillian. - "The Agent Liberty and his followers are your pawns. I know that, just like I know that the attack of today was your fault too..."

Lex deviously smirks, and, Lillian always loved that smirk till today, till the day he dared to put in danger her little heirs...

Lillian. - "They are children, Lex! How do you dare to put in danger their lives!"

Lex. - "Oh! C'mon Mother! You know as well as me that those kids weren't in danger. They might be useless kids now, but, without Kriptonite in the battlefield. It was obvious that they would be okay..."

Lillian gulps hard. Lex is right. He didn't plan an attack with Kriptonite. So, the kids neither Kara... they weren't the target... then why he did it? What was the point of orchestrating such chaos...? Lillian doesn't understand why he did it, but, someone else has a clear hint of why he did it... of why she found the serum in her pocket even if she was sure that she didn't put it there...

Lena angrily snaps.- "You, bastard! You put kids in danger! Families! So, I would be forced to test the Harun-El serum!"

The CEO was supposed to be with her family. But, she didn't see Lillian after they took different pathways during the chaotic events. And, even if she had plenty in her plate already, not knowing where was her mother, it bugged her. That's why she traced her... she traced Lillian here... doing what she promised to do: killing Lex. And, the first impulse of Lena was to stop such atrocity, but, when she heard their conversation, when she finally figured out that once again she got played by her brother... saving Lex from Lillian became the last of her concerns...

Lex says with a mocking tone. - "Oh, Lena. I'm disappointed that it took you this long to finally figure it out. Well, mostly because you missed one thing..."

Lena. - "What?! The fact that you gave the order to one of your men to shoot Alex. So, I would be forced to save her life using the Harun-El?!"

Lex. - "Well that's true. In the end, she didn't get hurt, but, you finished testing the serum anyway, so, that part went well, even if the test subject changed at the last minute..."

Lena bares her teeth, Lexa almost died today because of him! And, if she's angry about it, you've no idea of how Alex will feel when she finds out. People bring out the worst of you when they go after someone you love, someone who's the world to you, and, that's why Alex will not be the only who will want to kill Lex Luthor because...

Lex. - "I'm also behind the Kriptonite's incident that almost killed your family, Lena... How do you think that Mercy knew how to use the device to disperse Kriptonite in the air...?" (evil smirk) "I told her how..."

And, that's all she needed to hear to make his death as her top priority...

Lena angrily says. - "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" (She struggles with her mother who tries to stop her) "LET ME KILL HIM!"

Lillian. - "No! Do not give him the pleasure to become a monster like him..."

Lena doesn't care what she might become when she kills him, she just needs to kill him with her own hands. The two Luthor women struggle, and, Lex just laughed at the scene...

Lena. - "Don't laugh, bastard! I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you with my own hands!"

Lex keeps laughing, he really doesn't think Lena has it in her, to kill him, but, he couldn't be more wrong. Lena pushes her mother away, she takes Lillian's gun as she does it, and, she's ready to shoot him because no one touches Lena's family, and, gets away with it... even if this time, he will walk away free, because...

Eve emerges from behind them, and, points out a gun directly to Lena's head, and, says. - "Miss. Luthor, you cannot kill him..."

Lex smirks. - "Miss. Teschmarcher, good timing..."

The first impulse of Lillian was to come between the gun and Lena. And, she has been an awful mother to Lena, an awful legal guardian. But, she will not let her die, she can't... her little heirs need Lena. Everyone seems surprised by it, Lex is a little annoyed, but, regardless of this change of heart coming from Lillian, what was more shocking above all, it was to find out that Eve, Lena's assistant was working with Lex... all along...

Lena says in shock. - "Eve...?! You work for HIM?!"

Eve. - "Sorry, not sorry..."

Lena gulps hard. - "How long?"

For how long had she been a fool? For how long has she been working with the enemy? For how long has she been betrayed? Lena wonders while she turns around and look iat the woman n the eyes... the wioman who was supposed to be her right hand...

Eve. - "Forever... it's nothing personal..."

Lena. - "It's personal for me..."

Of course it's personal for Lena, any treason from someone she gives her trust is personal! And, Lena doesn't know what hurts more, the fact that she has been betrayed again by someone she considered a friend, or, the fact that she was stupid enough to not see the game that Lex has been played all along...

Lex. - "Do not shoot, Miss. Teschmacher. My sister may be happy to kill me, but, I have no intention to kill her..." (big smirk) "At least, not now... not now that I'm this close to have it all..."

Lena angrily says. - "What are you really up to, Lex...?"

Lex smirks. - "Oh, Lena, you'll need to learn to be patient to find out what it's my endgame here. But, don't worry, I promise you'll get a first-row seat when the time comes..." (he looks at his mother and, says) "The same goes for you, mother..."

Lillian gulps hard, she has another gun hidden on her back, but, she doesn't dare to start a firefight, not when Lena can get hurt in the crossfire. So, for now both women will have to stay calm while they see Lex, walking away with Eve at his side...

Eve asks once they are in the helicopter. - "Where now, Lex?"

Lex. - "Kaznia..."

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _How many times I've been betrayed? Used? Played? Lied? How many times I'll feel the dagger of betrayal in my back...? T_** ** _reason_** ** _... I'm not stranger to the word... I know how much damage can cause... how much it can hurt me. Then why I betray too when I know how much it hurts...?_**

 ** _(At Kara & Lena's place)_**

It's very late when Lena arrives home with her mother Lillian. Kara is shocked to see Lillian, out of prison, there's no way the police just let her go, but, she decides not to make any buzz about it when she sees the exhaustion in their faces. Kara makes no comment, at least not till Lillian is out of the picture, sleeping in the guest room...

Kara. - "Everyone is asleep, Lee..."

Lena nods...

Kara. - "And, we need to talk..."

Lena sighs. - "No, now darling, I..."

Kara cuts her off with a serious voice. - "I'll leave you right now, if you don't tell me the truth from A to Z..."

Lena says in shock. - "What?! You've to be kidding me...?!"

The blonde stands in front of the CEO, they stand face to face, looking at each other in the eyes when...

Kara says with determination. - "Lena. Or you come clean now, or, you lose me for good..."

Lena gulps hard. Somehow, all her tiredness fades when Kara says those words. The blonde wants answers, and, Lena is not sure to give them, but at this point, the raven-haired woman has no choice but to tell everything to Kara. The question is, what will Kara do after hearing the entire truth...?

 ** _*** Lena's narrative (voice-over) ***_**

 ** _Nothing hurts more than be betrayed by someone you love. It's the worst feeling in the world. You know it, and even then, you dare to plant that hurtful feeling in those you love... you might find excuses to justify your secrets, but even if you think you had good reason to act like you did... it doesn't mean that the others will think the same. And, one lie... one treason can cost you everything.. all your world..._**


	28. Chapter 28

****Hello, here the new chapter. A previous talk from another chapter will be mentioned, let's see if you can link what chapter I'm talking about...****

 ** **Anyway, hope you like it! Enjoy...****

* * *

 ** _ ***** Lena's narrative (voice-over) *****_**

 ** _ **Fear... ever since we're littles, there's always something that makes us feel 'fear'. We get used to the feeling, but, that doesn't make us immune to that terrifying feeling... especially when we believe that we can lose the most precious thing we have in this world...**_**

Lena sobs. - "I just kept thinking that if I could just find a way to solve it all without worrying you, then, everything was going to be okay. But, I was wrong..." (tears) "I was selfish, and, scared. And, I didn't want to lose you, I don't want to lose you... so, I kept making excuses to keep lying. I didn't want to cause you any pain. But, I know that, my lies have hurt, you. And, I'm so sorry, so, sorry..."

Kara says nothing, she just stands there, in front of her wife, hearing everything she has to say while tears roll over her cheeks and, blur her beautiful blue eyes...

It's past 3am when Lena is finally able to finish by saying everything. A big silence takes over their bedroom, and, Lena cries in silence, waiting for the worst...

 _'She's gonna leave me, she's gonna leave me, she's gonna leave me...'_ Lena says in her mind, like a broken records. The CEO is so afraid that Kara will never forgive her. And, Kara has good reasons to be angry at her, she has good reason to walk away without turning back. And, if the blonde decides to do that, Lena will not blame her, she will just blame herself...

Lena is so sure that she screw up her marriage, her happy family than the CEO is already bursting into tears, kneeling in front of Kara, hugging Kara's legs, gripping hard on them, trying to make sure that Kara can't leave... that she will not leave her... But, this is the thing, Kara has no intention to move at all, because after all...

Kara mumbles. - "Lee... what is love...?"

Lena sobs. - "Huh?"

Kara. - "Lee, look at me..."

The CEO keeps hugging Kara's legs, she raises her head up, just enough so their eyes can meet. And, the crying green eyes of Lena were expecting to meet with angry blue eyes, but, all she sees reflected in those beautiful blue eyes of her wife, it's compassion & love...

Kara. - "Years ago, before Clarke was born, you asked me what was love for me. And, I told you back then that for me, love is when one person knows all of your secrets, your deepest, darkest, most dreadful secrets of which no one else in the world, knows. And yet in the end, that one person does not think any less of you..."

Lena mumbles, recalling the conversation they had years ago. - "Not, even if the rest of the world does..."

The blonde softly makes Lena to stop gripping so hard over her legs. She forces the CEO to stand up, and when she does that, Kara softly wipes off the tears of Lena when she says...

Kara. - "Even if the rest of the world condemns you, even if you condemn yourself for your bad choices. I'll never do it... I can't..."

The CEO's lips quiver, she's crying again, Kara is too good for her...

Kara hugs Lena and says between sobs. - "I can just imagine how hard it has been for you to keep these secrets to yourself. How much it must have hurt to hold the burden of everything on your shoulders..."

Lena buries her crying face against the neck of her wife, because Kara is right, it has been hard, it has been painful, and, lonely. And, that's why Lena needs to finally understand that...

Kara. - "We're a team, Lee. You're not alone. You'll never be alone. So, please, stop dealing with things by your own, suffering on your own..."

Lena nods, she has no words. From all the possible reactions she was expecting from Kara, this supportive and kind reaction has excelled all her expectations...

Lena says when Kara breaks the hug. - "Are you leaving ?!"

Kara softly rubs Lena's arm and replies. - "I'm going to the bathroom. Don't be afraid. I'm not going anywhere else... "

Lena nods. - "Oh... okay..."

It's almost 4am when they finally go to bed. Normally, it's Kara the 'hugging' person in bed. But, tonight Lena is the one who's holding Kara, like if her life was depending on it...

Kara mumbles while she closes her eyes. - "I'm not going anywhere, Lee..."

Lena nods. - "I know... I know..."

The CEO believes in Kara's words, but, she feels the need to hold her too, or, she will not be able to fall asleep. And, that's how from now, Lena will always be the one who initiates the cuddling in bed...

 _(The next day)_

Alex. - "She's so damn good to you, Luthor..."

Lena nods. - "I know... I know..."

The dear DEO Agent doesn't need to remind her how lucky she's to have Kara in her life. The blonde is pure love, pure compassion. She took the news very well very different from what anyone could have predicted...

Alex. - "I was expecting at least a slap in the face..."

Lillian says while she walks beside them. - "Me too..."

Lena rolls her eyes, of course her mother would have also looked forwards to violence. And, talking about her mother...

Alex mumbles. - "She should be in jail..."

Lena opens her mouth, ready to say something, even if she's not sure what to say, but, before she could say a word, her dear wife emerges from the living room and says when she gets closer to Lena and her sister, who are preparing the food...

Kara. - "Lillian is staying. Alex..."

Lena and Alex say at the unison, in shock. - "She... WHAT ?!"

The blonde pregnant reporter stares at the distance at the old woman who's right now bonding, with the twins. Lizzy and Alec were a little shy this morning when their mothers introduced them to their other grandma. Lillian has an imposing aura around her, a little scary to be honest. So, the twins weren't very sure how to approach, till they saw how Clarke threw themselves towards Lillian, hugging her with so much love...

If the big sister, Clarke can be like that with her, then, so they will do the same. That's how, right now, Lillian is with the twins, in the middle of a tea party...

Lillian. - "Very good, Lizzy. You always have to hold the tea cup like that..."

The little Lizzy smiles with the compliment...

Lillian turns her look towards the other twin and says. - "And you, Alec. What impeccable dress code..."

Alec sashays with his bow tie, proud of looking good. No one would have expected to ever see this scene, but, it's happening. And, Kara loves it, that's why she makes very clear that Lillian will stay with them...

Alex. - "But, Kara, she..."

Kara. - "She's not going to do something bad, Alex. Besides, it's obvious that jail can't retain her since she walked away, so easily without being noticed. So, what is the point to put her in there again... ?"

Alex pouts, with puffy cheeks because Kara is right, no one is talking about Lillian. The police has made no statement about it. Are they too afraid to admit that such criminal escaped from their hands so easily? Or maybe, they haven't really noticed she's gone ?

Kara. - "If she stay, we can do a better job than the cops. And, really keep an eye on her..."

Alex. - "That's true..."

The CEO is shocked to notice that Alex is over the point of being okay with this. And, she loves how Kara can see the good in all the people, but, letting Lillian live with them? Lena is not sure she can handle such thing !

Lena says with a nervous voice. - "D-D-Darling, I don't think it's necessary to invite my mother to live with us..."

Kara. - "It's not necessary. But, i want to..."

Lena gasps, out of words. It's obvious she's not loving the idea, and, Alex smirks amused by the turn of events. That's why she says, to tease her sister in law...

Alex. - "You know what, Kara ? I'm more than fine with it, Lillian should spend the rest of her judicial sentence, here, with you..."

Lena says in shock. - "SHE... WHAT ?! NO !"

Kara frowns, and, looking at her wife in the eyes, she says. - "Why not... ?"

Alex looks at Lena, and, says with a sassy voice. - "Yeah, why not, Lena ? "

Lena and Alex share a challenging look, because Lena knows what Alex is doing, and, she's not liking it at all...

Kara pouts. - "I want this, and, you'll let it happen, Lee. You owe me, at least that..."

Lena opens her mouth to protest, but, she closes it, right away. She cannot say 'no', especially no after all the lies and bad choices she made on the back of Kara. If Kara wants to play the 'happy family' with Lillian, Lena has to allow it, even if she's sure that it will not be a piece of cake...

Regardless of how much affection Lillian might have for the little kids. She's still a very difficult person to co-exist. Kara knows that, and, that's why she brings the big guns over the table...

Lena opens the door, and, frowns, looking surprised by the unexpected visit of...

Eliza. - "Hi, Sweetheart..." (She hugs Lena and, gives her a kiss on the cheek when she says) "Where is your mother... ?"

Lena. - "Ahhhhmmm..."

 _'What the hell is happening ?'_ Lena wonders, she has no idea why Eliza is at her door, asking for her mother. Her brain is still processing the situation when Eliza comes in and finds her way to where Lillian is...

Lena mumbles. - "What is happening... ?"

Kara smiles. - "I called my mom for help..."

Lena frowns. - "Help ? Help on what ?"

Kara. - "Well, this might be a shocker to you. But, let's say that Alex and I, we weren't the easier teenage to handle, I did break lots of bones back then, in high school, when I couldn't control my temper..."

Lena doesn't seem surprised that Alex wasn't a sunshine when she was younger. But, Kara ? Her sweet Kara was a rebel teenager ? Wow ! That was so unexpected news !

Kara. - "Eliza was a big help for me. She helped me to adapt to my new life on Earth. To overcome my moody days as a teenager. So, I'm sure that she can handle Lillian, better than you and me..."

Lena chuckles, she doesn't think that someone can reprogram her mother. But, as the days go, Lena is happily surprised by how Eliza's presence in Lillian's day-to-day, it makes her a new person...

Lillian. - "I'm moving to Midvale with Dr. Danvers..."

Lena. - "You what ?!"

The CEO is taken off guard when her mother says such news, in the middle of her chess game...

Lillian moves her knight over the board and says. - "Don't look so shocked, Lena. You've been trying to get rid of me, from the beginning..."

Lene gulps hard, she mumbles a 'sorry', because she didn't mean to be mean or make her feel unwelcome in her home. And, yes ! At the beginning she wasn't happy at all about the idea of living under the same roof than Lillian again ! But, that changed...

Lillian is less judgy, less oppressive, more lovely. Yeah, she might not be a sunshine, but, she's not the cold, despicable mother she was before. She hasn't just bonded with the kids, she has also bonded with Lena in a better way. Making real, happy memories. So, yeah. Lena is feeling a little sad now, to find out that her mother is planning to leave...

Lillian. - "After the birth of my little heir. I'll be leaving with Dr. Danvers. I figure that in a little town as Midvale, no one will be able to recognize me..."

The old Luthor looks through the nearest window, she misses to be able to walk on the streets like a free person. Feeling the breeze of fresh air touching her face, going to a store without fearing to get arrested. Lillian is sure that no one, not even Lex could ever picture her living in a town as Midvale, that's why she wants to go, no one might look for her out there...

Lena. - "I'm gonna miss you, mom..."

She was being honest, and, Lillian shyly smiles and admits that she's gonna miss her too. They make the most of it, of the time they have together, till the big day arrives. The day when all the family gets ready to welcome the new addition of the family. It's finally happening... they can't wait to meet with their beautiful, little baby girl...

 _(During labor)_

Kara sobs. - "I'm scared, Lee! I'm scared !"

Lena softly says. - "It's gonna be okay, darling... you're doing great..."

Kara sobs. - "But, the baby, she's weak, she's sick, she..."

Lillian cuts her off. - "She's a Luthor. She will survive no matter what..."

Lena smiles, from all the people they know, she never thought that Lillian would be here, at their side, cheering up Kara with kind words...

Lilliann turns her look towards the two doctors and, says with a bossy voice. - "Well, what are you waiting for ! Do something to deliver, my little heir !"

Alex rolls her eyes, and her mother says...

Eliza. - "You know what Lillian, if you're so eager to see her. Go, wash your hands and lend us a hand..."

Lillian mumbles. - "I'm not a doctor..."

Eliza. - "No, but, right now you're a pain in my ass ! So, shut up and let me deliver this baby, or do something to help me !"

Everyone's eyes get bigger of shock, no one has ever dared to speak like that to Lillian. And, Lillian is also surprised that Eliza Danvers has the guts to talk to her like this...

Lillian mumbles. - "I might, have understated you, Dr. Danvers..."

Eliza. - "Eliza, Lillian... how many times I've to tell you to call me Eliza..."

Lillian. - "Maybe the same number of times that I tell you that the name of this baby will not be 'HONEY' !"

Eliza. - "What is wrong with the name 'HONEY' ? It's sweet..."

Lillian. - "It's a hooker name ! I refuse to accept such unsuitable name for one of my heirs !"

Eliza. - "Oh, like if your proposition for the name was so much better !"

Lillian. - "Excuse me, but, I see nothing wrong with the name : Chardonnay..."

Eliza. - "It's a wine's name !"

The two grandmas start to discuss about what name will be granted to their future grandkid, in front of the rest of the girls...

Alex teases. - "What about naming her : Chardonnay Honey ?"

Lena. - "Alex, do not even considerate saying such thing!"

Alex keeps teasing Lena, Eliza and Lillian keep arguing. And, everyone seems to have forgotten the main reason of being reunited today, till a very uncomfortable pregnant blonde loudly says...

Kara yells. - "EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP ! ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP ! PUT ATTENTION, TO ME ! AND JUST ME ! "

Lena nods and softly kisses Kara's cheek when she says. - "Oh, yeah ! Sorry darling..."

Alex softly rubs Kara's arm and, says. - "Sorry sis. I'm here for you..."

The old women excuse themselves too, even if Eliza has to slyly elbow Lillian to do it. And, in the end of the day...

Eliza. - "Push, Kara ! One more push !"

Lena. - "C'mon darling. You can do it..."

The blonde groans, she pushes very hard, with all she has and, the baby finally gets out, into their world, but...

Kara mumbles, scared. - "She's not crying... why she's not crying ?!"

Alex sadly says. - "It's not breathing... the baby is not..."

Lena cuts her off, taking the baby out of her hands, she gets the syringe she was keeping, ready, and, looks at her wife one last time before proceeding. Kara nods, without a doubt, and, that's all Lena needed to go with it...

Lena injects the Harun-El serum to the baby. And, everyone is waiting in silence, scared that it might not work but...

(Sounds of a crying baby)

Lena smiles. - "It worked! It worked!" (She clears the face of the baby, and, says) "It's okay, baby, it's okay... you're gonna be okay..." (She walks towards her dear wife, she puts the baby on Kara's arms, and, says) "Here, darling... our baby girl..."

Kara. - "Our baby girl is finally here, she looks fine, Lee..."

Lena nods. - "Yeah...'

Kara smiles, and, mumbles a thank you to Lena. She's grateful that Lena saved their baby girl. Even if they don't know what will be the consequences of using the Harun-El. But, they'll find out very soon...

Alex. - "So, what will be the name of this beautiful, little girl... ?"

Lena looks at her new daughter, at the little blonde, who seems to have the same eyes than her dear wife. So blue, so perfect. Looking at Kara, to check with her if she can reveal the name of the baby, she smiles when Kara nods and lets her proceed...

Lena. - "Well. I told Kara about how Lillian once tried to rename me, but, she didn't do it since my name was the last thing I was left from my biological mom, so..." (She looks at Lillian in the eyes and, says) "You never got the chance to name your own daughter, but, you've the chance to name your own granddaughter, so..."

Alex mumbles. - "So, you're naming her : Chardonnay ?"

Lillian recalls the name she wanted for Lena and, says. - "No... she's naming her : Karolina..."

Lena nods, and, says with a big smile. - "Yeah, Karolina Luthor..."

Lillian smiles, with happy tears in her eyes. She looks at the baby and, says. - "Welcome to the family, Karolina..."

The baby smiles, he's glowing, literally glowing. And, everyone looks very surprised about the fact that the baby is glowing in a mix of colors : pink, violet, blue... so many colors... it seems that the Harun-El has brought new powers to the little baby...

* * *

 ** **Author notes: So, yeah, the crossover hasn't finished, I'm including Karolina from runaways ^^****


End file.
